Post 2040 File 6: The Real Me
by P. Kristen
Summary: Last major story and official end of the series. Originally inspired by Classic BGC's "Scoop Chase" but turning out to have a lot of elements from the old series thrown in as well as some new ideas.
1. Part 1: Loose Ends 1

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #5: The Real Me **

**Part 1: Loose Ends, Update 1 **

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Originally written on 11/11/01, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David & Templar**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Prologue**

"So, Sylia, have you ever thought about making hardsuits for men?" Daley asked as he scanned the list of lunch specials the restaurant had to offer.

"Is that your hint that you want to volunteer?" she teased without looking up from her menu.

"Um, no," he answered, glad that she couldn't see the blush that suddenly appeared on his cheeks. "I just thought that maybe it would help you to increase the odds for finding candidates to join - that is if you were to ever look for new people."

"The thought comes and goes about once a year," she admitted. She put down her menu and took a sip of wine from her glass. "Partially for the reason you just mentioned. These days it's mostly due to the itch of scientific curiosity and achievement, just to be able to say that I did it. However, the last time the thought came, I realized I would be creating a situation where naked men would be running around my home. Needless to say, I won't be contemplating the option anymore."

Daley grinned and said, "Is having naked men run around such a bad thing?"

She returned his grin wryly. "I am more than satisfied with the current amount of male exposure."

Their conversation paused as the waiter came and took their orders.

Once he left, Sylia looked at Daley and commented, "Speaking of men and hardsuits, isn't Leon supposed to be coming back from his K-suit training camp any day now?"

"Next Monday," he answered. "We're just bracing ourselves for the fireworks for when he and Jeena have to really start working together."

"You met Sergeant Malso when you were stationed in Osaka, right?"

"Yes. In fact, she's a high school friend of Yuuji and introduced us, and the rest is history."

"I wondered if you had a personal stake in this, "Sylia said with a smile. "So between her and Leon, do you think they would really have a chance to turn the Combat Unit into a competent force?"

"The way I look at it, they can't do any worse. And Jeena knew that this assignment was going to be a tough one, if not downright impossible, when she first took it."

Sylia frowned and tilted her head curiously. "From what I've seen of her, and heard through you and Nene, she doesn't strike me as someone who would set herself up for failure like that."

Daley half shrugged to show that he knew a lot about Jeena's reasons but was limited in what he could divulge. "Let's just say that she needed some space from Osaka right now for personal reasons."

"Ah," Sylia conceded. "Well, either way, I'm certain the Combat Unit will be very interesting to watch in the next few months. Not to say that they weren't entertaining before."

Daley chuckled. "Luckily it's been very quiet lately... What if they do become competent? Will you finally retire, even if your team wants to continue? I notice you never go out for the non-boomer assignments."

Sylia gave him a half shrug and said with a wink, "That thought also comes and goes."

* * * * *

Under the clear autumn sky, Linna hobbled about on her crutches as she took her regular "stroll" through grounds of the Chang Compound as her form of exercise and getting out of her room. Her limbs had all recovered with the exception of her right hip and leg, which had the most breaks because that part of her body had hit the ground the first and the hardest. Since she had barely survived the first month of being completely immobile, Linna didn't waste time rehabilitating and exercising the parts of her as they finally healed.

She was also freed of any urgent need to return back to work due to having submitted her resignation letter to Hugh-Geit so that she was now officially unemployed. However, it was quite satisfying to know she had something better waiting for her whenever she was ready to begin.

A part of her also had to admit she was trying to make the most of her stay at the Chang Compound. She had become used to the extended family atmosphere of the other inhabitants, and they seemed to have accepted her as one of their own while she was there. It wasn't until she was able to be wheeled out of her room on occasion that she found out that there were quite a few people who lived at the compound, some of them the staff's children.

And it certainly didn't hurt that she and Reika had developed a sort of friendship, enjoying occasional moments conversing together when the latter woman was home between trips. Still, there was a certain amount of awkwardness between them, especially since they steered clear of any subject remotely related to their acknowledged attraction to each other. They also went out of their way to avoid touching each other, as if afraid of causing more discomfort.

Linna followed the path through the garden that opened to the front courtyard and saw the waiting limousine in the front of the mansion. Both the driver and Kou spotted her immediately and bowed as she approached.

"You look like a movie-star, Kou," Linna teased, noting that he never looked less than polished, especially now that he was dressed in a tuxedo.

"Thank you, Miss Linna. Your sweats, however, look far more comfortable right now," he said with a joking tug at his tight collar.

"I do miss regular clothes but I'm not going to bother until I finally get this thing off," she remarked, making a pointed look at her leg in metal braces. "I can't imagine trying to maneuver in an O.L. outfit with this thing,"

"If you ever want to experiment, let me know and I'll have a Chang Enterprises' O.L. outfit delivered right away," Reika commented, having come up from behind.

Linna turned and felt her breath almost leave her as she took in the sight of the other woman in a form-fitting dark blue evening gown with a black wrap around her shoulders. Reika also had her hair stylishly pinned up and had the extra elegant touches of make-up and jewelry.

The two women locked gazes for a moment and then looked away as blushes crept up both of their cheeks.

"Um, you look great - as always," Linna commented.

Reika gave her a shy but pleased smile as she said, "Thank you. Another one of Sylia's dresses... I guess I'll see you next Thursday?"

Linna winced at the reminder that Reika had to leave directly from the charity ball to the airport for a flight to New York. "Yeah. Have a good time tonight. And a safe trip."

Reika gave her a full smile and then a nod before finally stepping into the limousine with her staff following her lead.

Linna stood on the driveway and watched the car pull away, down the road bordered by oak trees that lead to the front gate.

It had taken her a while to realize that they usually left for "social" events early because they needed to drive into downtown to pick up Densuke so they would appear as the proper couple. The envy Linna felt for that guy made her concerned at the thought of what she'd do if she ever met him, the probability of which would increase the longer she stayed there.

As the front gate finally closed, Linna let out a painful sigh and made her way towards the front door of the mansion.

* * * * *

Priss sat on the floor of Linna's apartment, with her back against the wall.

She hugged her guitar to her chest and stared off into space. A blank pad of paper and pen was on the floor before her.

The only noise came through the walls of the neighboring apartments or through the window that faced the busy street in front of the building.

Still, she continued to stare straight ahead, not caring how many hours she had been in this position that day or the days before.

* * * * *

"Are you sure you're not upset that I'm going without you?" Nene asked Mackey from across the restaurant booth.

He waved away her concern and said, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you've got a chance to go visit your family. With Nigel having me be busy with... stuff, I'm just glad you're not feeling like I'm ignoring you or something."

She grinned and reached across to clasp his hand. "Have I told you lately how much I think you're absolutely fabulous?!"

"Only every time you talk about leaving me behind because of this trip," he joked. "Just keep your promise to say 'hi' to everyone for me."

"Of course I -"

The sound of a throat clearing pulled their attention to the fact that their waitress now stood by the booth with their plates of food. The arch of her eyebrow was the older woman's subtle hint that she needed them to clear the space on the table, which meant their handholding.

Nene immediately blushed and pulled her hand back to allow the waitress to do her job.

Mackey only reacted with the joy of having his meal arrive.

After asking if there was anything else required, the waitress turned to leave, but not before shooting Nene another raised eyebrow, connected with a smirk and a pointed glance at her teenage dinner companion.

Nene was now completely red and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out as the other woman walked away. She glanced over at Mackey who was happily digging into his meal. She let out a sigh and started to eat herself.

**- End Prologue -**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Resisting the maddening urge to call and find out where her ride was, Nene Romanova stood on the curb in front of the airport, which was the gateway for travelers to Nagasaki. With her luggage at her side, she stood with her hands on her hips, glancing at any potentially familiar face in the flow of pedestrians around her. She was determined not to be caught off-guard as she usually was, even taking the precaution to wear pants this time.

Then she saw a blur out of the corner of her eye only in time to let out a squeal of surprise as a large pair of arms snagged her from behind and easily hoisted her into the air.

"_DADDY!"_ she cried out, even though she couldn't really see her father, since he had tossed her over his shoulder Tarzan-style.

"Quick, Mama!" the familiar, rich voice of Rudy Romanova declared in his native Japanese, "Grab her luggage! We'll abduct this tiny Tokyo girl before anyone notices she's missing!"

Nene's face was completely red since almost everyone around them was trying their best to pretend they weren't watching the spectacle. She let herself go limp since she knew it was useless to struggle. It never ceased to amaze her how a man who was bear-sized even by Caucasian standards could always make himself invisible in a crowd of Japanese when he wanted to, probably a skill acquired by being a second generation Russian immigrant.

"Hi, Ne-Chan! How was your trip?" asked her mother, Nana Romanova. The woman was the image of her daughter with only the gray in her hair, some wrinkles and a touch of plumpness to show the twenty-five years of age between them.

"It was fine, Mom!" Nene said, thankful that her father crouched a bit to let her greet her equally petite mom with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So, no Mackey after all, hmm?" her father said as he spun around as if he was looking for the young man in question, but really to tease his daughter further. Despite his merry demeanor, there was a distinct edge of disapproval in his tone.

"There was just too much work for him to be able to get away," Nene answered immediately, not bringing up the fact that she had never invited her boyfriend along to begin with. "He and Nigel are in the middle of a really crucial project so the timing was bad."

Nene's Mom merely ducked the flying feet to pick up the luggage.

"Bah!" her father snarled at her explanation, his displeasure quite evident now. He proceeded to walk towards the parking lot as if he didn't have the weight of the petite woman on his shoulder. "He's a mechanic, not a doctor! That's not a profession that should come before family! You should take that as a clue of why he hasn't made an honest woman of you yet, Ne-Chan!"

"Yeah, well, we've _both_ been busy!" she blustered out an explanation, ever aware that her mom purposefully walked behind them so they could maintain eye contact. Nene hoped that her blush would be connected to her embarrassing situation rather than the little white lies she was telling. "I just haven't had time to think about such things, you know!"

"Oh, well then it's both of your faults that I don't have more grandchildren!" her father snorted, his joking gruffness returning. "Don't make me plan a trip to Tokyo just so I can smack both of your heads together!"

Nene winced at the thought and decided that silence was the best response for that one. She noticed how her mother tilted her head curiously at her response, which made Nene blush even more despite herself.

* * * * *

"I just can't get over how cute she is!" Nene gushed as she bounced her one-year-old niece on her lap. The baby girl was an adorable blend of her ethnically Russian mother and Japanese father. "You have to have more, Naru!"

"GAWD! You sound just like Haruto and Daddy!" her older sister wearily declared as she sat in the nearby chair. The sisters were taking advantage of the lull in the wedding festivities to enjoy a snack and some sit down time since they were both bridesmaids for the ceremony. "I'm already excited about my sabbatical ending so I can return to the university!"

"You don't want more children?" Nene asked in surprise. "You've always said you wanted at least three, just like _us."_

"It's one thing to want it; it's another to live through it. Na-chan is more than a handful, even at that age," she commented, pointing to her innocent looking daughter, who munched on a cracker and stared in fascination at this new woman who looked so much like her mother but with short hair. "If she turns out to be like you as a kid, then I know I made the right choice in having just one."

Nene stuck her tongue out at her and remarked, "Hey, at least _I_ wasn't the one who boiled frogs for fun!"

"Excuse me but I considered that to be my preparation for a medical career!" their middle sister Nina pointed out as she plopped down in the nearby chair, not caring that she was dressed in a wedding gown and still holding her bouquet.

"Oh, well, if _that's_ the case, then I'd hate to see what you consider preparation for having children!" Nene said, with a show of tongue at her as well.

"I hear smacking around a baby sister works quite well!"

"I'm going to smack all of you around if we don't get on with the bouquet toss!" their mother announced, instantly commanding attention despite her petite nature. "Ne-chan, go join the girls over there!"

"Yes, Mom!" she said, handing over her niece.

Nene had expected this and already had her plan worked out. She would stand in the very middle of the crowd so she would be sure to be outreached by everyone. Plus, she would turn to speak to whoever was next to her at the time of the toss, giving her an excuse to not pay attention.

Surrounded by other single wedding guests, Nene took her spot and watched her sister Nina get into position with her back towards them. At the moment of the toss, Nene turned to speak to a cousin when she saw out of the corner of her eye how the women in front of her suddenly stepped out of the way. In the next instant, Nene received a bouquet of cherry blossoms right in her face before it unceremoniously hit the ground.

There was a moment of tense silence as everyone looked at her in amazement.

"_You were suppose to catch that, Ne-chan!" _her oldest sister yelled from the sideline.

"So were _they!" _Nene retorted, pointing to the women around her, who merely shook their heads in their failed conspiracy.

* * * * *

"-I should be coming home Sunday," Nene said to Mackey's picture on her cell phone. It was a couple of days later and she was using the peace and quiet to sneak a call to him as she sat in the family study.

"Wow, only a week?" he answered with a scratch of his head. "I thought you were going to think about staying for two."

"I assure you, I'm barely surviving one week as it is," Nene muttered.

"Why's that?"

"Um - it's nothing big!" she answered hastily. "It's just been so tiring with the wedding and all. Seeing all of my relatives that I haven't seen in years as well as old school friends who are still around. I've barely had a moment to breathe as it is. - Plus, I miss you!"

Clearly touched, Mackey smiled back and said, "I missed you, too! Working long hours in the shop isn't half as fun if you're not around during my free time."

Nene grinned back. "Just a couple more days. Promise! Bye!"

After they hung up, Nene wearily sat back on the chair and stared out the window for a view of the city under the night sky. Her trip had turned out even more complicated than she feared, compounded by spending most of the wedding trying to justify Mackey's absence to her relatives who had thought they would be meeting him at this important family occasion.

Deep down she felt horrible at this double charade she had created, but she honestly couldn't see anyway around it. Not with the way things were.

"Would you like a drink?" her mother asked, suddenly appearing with two cups of cocoa.

Surprised and alarmed, Nene sat bolt upright and said, "Did you overhear my conversation?!"

Her mother smiled and nodded as she handed her daughter the drink and sat down on the couch. "Enough to be assured that Mackey really is in your life and that you weren't pretending he's around just so we'd wouldn't bother you about being _completely_ single. Sorry if we seem to come on a little strong, Ne-chan. You know we love you and just want to see you happy. But you should feel free to talk to me if there's anything... _wrong_ with your relationship with Mackey."

"Wrong?"

"Well, it does seem odd that you've been together for over three years and you two don't seem to be any further along in your relationship," her mother admitted. "Are you certain he's not using you or something?"

Nene shook her head adamantly. "It's nothing like that, Mom! We're just not ready to talk about stuff like that yet. Like I said, we're both really busy."

"But do you see a future with him?" she asked her seriously.

Nene had to look down at her cup, knowing she couldn't chance looking her mother in the eye as she responded, "Yeah, I really do. But it may not be the type of future that's... _normal."_

Nana Romanova narrowed her eyes at her daughter but chose not to comment as they shared a quiet moment over their drinks.

**- End Chapter 1 -**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Well, Ms. Asagiri, I think it's a miracle that you managed to walk away from that wreck with so little damage," the handsome young doctor commented, looking up from his data pad to flash her his most charming smile only to find her focused on assessing the scrapes and rips to her leather jacket. "Yet, I'm sure there's a happy cat somewhere who's grateful that you missed him."

The young woman then looked up at him and said flatly, "So am I free to leave?"

The doctor blushed under her direct stare and mumbled, "Well, um, yes. Th-There's no reason for us to keep you here."

"Would you like a ride, Priss?" a new female voice suddenly asked from the doorway of the hospital room.

The doctor turned at the voice to find a gorgeous woman in a stylish dress with long light gray hair. Then he looked back at his patient and saw the way she tilted her head at her.

"Since my bike's totaled, I wouldn't mind a lift," Priss remarked as she picked up her scraped and dented helmet.

"Doctor, is everything in order?" the new woman asked him.

He nodded dumbly.

"Thanks," Priss said to him as she walked by and left the room with her escort.

The doctor felt his heart drop as he thought '_Why are the good ones gay?'_

"So are we married?" Priss muttered as they walked through the hospital corridor. She remembered Linna's amusing story about her own hospital stay.

Sylia smiled and commented, "Only if it's a medical emergency."

* * * * *

"So, _was_ it a cat you were trying to avoid?" Sylia asked as she backed her car out of the parking space.

"Drove by a construction site and was hit by white noise," she answered simply as she stared blankly ahead, cradling her helmet in her lap. "Luckily I recovered in time to avoid killing myself as well as any body else. I passed out after taking a dive along the asphalt. The next thing I know, I'm in the hospital and my doctor's trying to flirt with me."

"Perhaps he wanted an autograph?"

Priss gave her a narrowed eye look before refocusing ahead.

Sylia cleared her throat as she continued to drive. "Well, Nigel and Mackey are trying to see how much they can salvage. I'll naturally pay for all of the damage since it ultimately was my fault."

The other woman was quiet for a long time before she finally said, "Thanks."

"I'd also like to do a thorough scan of you if you don't mind."

"Why?"

"It's my fault for not seriously tackling this white noise problem, especially from an angle of conquering it rather than just reacting to it. I've already been scanned and I think having the readouts for another Knight Saber would help to narrow down the problem."

Priss thought it over and finally said, "Sounds reasonable. When do you want to schedule it?"

"Do you have any plans now?"

She answered, "I was just planning to back to Linna's and write some songs. I suppose I can do this instead."

* * * * *

"Are you noticing anything different?" Sylia asked into the microphone that transformed her speech to text on her computer screen. "I know it's been a while since we've scanned her, and this is the most thorough session yet."

Through the command booth window, Sylia could see Priss dressed in her softsuit outfit and standing on the small scanning platform. The other woman had her eyes closed as she waited for the circle of light to slowly rise up along her frame as it scanned in her biological readings.

Sylvie's text response showed up on the screen: '_Her mind and heart are much more closed off than before. I don't know if that's progress or not. Especially since I don't have a snap shot of when she was emotionally healthy.'_

Sylia bit her lip to keep from commenting on _that_ one. "I suppose I should only be concerned if she exhibits signs of her anxiety attacks."

'_I'm not getting any readings that indicate any emotional or intellectual hyperactivity,'_ Sylvie reported. '_However, something does not feel quite right. Especially when I compare the readings I've had of you and Nene when you've been in your suits.'_

Sylia frowned as she stared at the other woman, who seemed oblivious to the world around her.

"I think, Sylvie, you've just confirmed my suspicion that something is still wrong but I don't think there's anything we can do until Priss asks for help, if she ever does."

'_True, she can be quite stubborn... Perhaps smacking her would help?'_

Realizing that was a joke, Sylia smiled and said, "I'll pretend you didn't suggest that. Any other ideas?"

'_I'm accessing my psychological databases and trying to make a matching theory. So far nothing seems to fit, even given that she's giving me little current data to work with. I can only give you haphazard guesses right now.'_

"Wasn't Priss's guarded nature one of the reasons why you were attracted to her?" Sylia asked.

'_Her behavior intrigued me on a scientific level. The attraction came later.'_

"What would you do if she found someone else by the time we're able to transport you into a new body?"

There was a pause before the text appeared on the screen, '_I suppose I would have no choice but to wish her the best.'_

"It seems you're understanding the concept of being a 'good sport.'"

'_Now I understand why people don't like it when they have to experience it themselves.'_

Sylia took a sip of coffee and sat back in her chair. "Would you still want to come back if she's no longer available?"

'_I admit that's a variable I had not thought of before. Ask me again if she should find someone else before I can come back.'_

"Will do," the woman said, actually sensing the discomfort from the other being even though the only pieces of physical evidence were the words that showed up on her computer screen.

**- End Chapter 2 -**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

" -- So are you excited about it?" Irene Chang asked through her tiny image on the handheld phone.

"Of course!" Linna responded good-naturedly as she sat on the bench in the middle of the Chang Compound main garden. "I know I'll still have to use a cane for a bit, plus I have some more physical therapy appointments, but at least the braces will be gone once and for all!"

Irene hesitated for a moment and then said, "Well, I'll admit there was an ulterior motive to my call."

"Oh?" her friend responded, her skin prickling at the dramatic pause.

"Sho and I have decided to hold the wedding on November 15th. The invitations were all sent out today but I wanted to call you personally and ask you to come. I know things would be a little awkward because of Reika, but I'd really like you to be there."

"Of course I'll come!" Linna insisted, relieved it wasn't a more serious matter. "Reika wouldn't have been a factor in my attending anyway. And besides, she and I are doing okay. So no worries. Consider my invitation accepted!"

Irene broke out into a genuine smile of relief. "I'm honestly glad to hear that. But promise me that you'll bring a guest. If you show up alone, I _will_ worry about you."

Linna frowned as she tried to think of whom she would invite. "I'll promise you that I'll work on it."

"Well, what about Priss?"

"Priss and a dress is not a good combination," she answered with a giggle. "But let me worry about it, okay? I assure you that I don't want to attend alone either. - Um, do you know if Densuke is going to be there?"

"_Yes,"_ the woman answered with an immense frown of displeasure. "He's Reika's fiancé, after all - Wait, have you ever met him?"

"No. Reika won't let him come here, even for a visit."

"Glad my sister still has some sense about him," Irene muttered to herself.

"Is he _that_ bad?" Linna asked carefully. In the back of her mind, she felt the stirrings of jealousy, which unnerved her.

Irene opened her mouth to make another acidic comment but then froze. She took a breath and said, "If he has any undeniable talent, it's to make an unforgettable first impression. I'll let you decide when the moment comes."

"Oh great," Linna muttered without enthusiasm.

The other woman decided to change the subject and asked, "So with the braces coming off tomorrow, how much longer are you going to be staying there? Until you don't need the cane anymore?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet. I think I'm already pushing the limits of guest protocol right now. I'm far from being helpless."

"Don't worry about it, Linna," Irene reassured her. "You're in a mansion, for heaven's sake. And it's definitely not like my family fortune can't handle a guest like you. You could stay there indefinitely and no one would be put out by it."

The words didn't make Linna feel any more comfortable. "It's more than that, Irene. The longer I stay here, the more I feel like I'm stalling in living my life again. I've got other things to do, and other obligations that I want to get back to. I can't for as long as I'm here."

"I see... So when you do move out, will you ever try to see Reika again, even as just friends?"

Linna winced and answered, "I'd like to, but more and more I think it's not realistic. She and I live extremely different lives. And that'll probably hold true when I start working at Chang Enterprises. We don't have a reason to see each other, and I have to admit it's kind of awkward when we do. I think there's a part of me that realizes that once I move out, it's going to bring closure on... a lot of things."

Irene sighed and said, "That's what I was afraid of. But I suppose it can't be helped."

"So are you enjoying London?" Linna asked, deciding to change the subject.

* * * * *

"Do you need me to help you move back?" Priss asked as she stood in Linna's room in the Chang Mansion and looked around.

Putting her crutches against the nightstand, Linna sat on the bed and glanced around at her belongings, which filled only a fraction of the closet and dresser space she had been given.

"I only have a couple of boxes of things at the most. Sylia's already offered to drive me back, as well as my belongings, so it'll be done in one trip."

"What are all these?" Priss asked, looking at the stack of textbooks and datapads neatly piled on the nightstand. She recognized from the covers that they were technical computer books.

"Homework for my new job," Linna said as she sat up against the headboard with some strategically placed pillows as padding. "I realized I couldn't walk into work the first day completely cold, even if the understanding is that I'm getting on-the-job training. I'm actually finding some of the reading interesting, especially since Nene went through a couple of the books and highlighted the important stuff before she went back to her parents. -- By the way, have you started looking for a place to live yet?"

Priss blushed, knowing that that was her part of the agreement for the free living space. "I haven't started looking yet. I figured at worse I'd move back in with Sylia temporarily."

"Well, if you're comfortable with sleeping on the couch, you can continue to stay at my place while you're looking. I'd actually like the company. I've been surrounded by people for so along that the idea of going back to an empty apartment is not something I'm looking forward to. And if it works out, maybe we can think about becoming roommates... It's an offer to think about, that's all."

Priss gave her a gentle smile and said, "I'd like that. And thank you... Just no slumber parties."

Grinning, Linna held up her hand in oath and said, "I promise!"

* * * * *

"Thank you very much for everything, Mrs. Takeuchi," Linna said as she managed a bow despite her cane.

The two women stood in the driveway while Sylia and her Porsche were behind them.

"It's going to feel so empty not having you around. And I really wish you had waited for Reika to return so that you could say good bye to her in person," the older woman said as she carefully hugged her.

"I'm sure I'll be running into her soon enough," Linna said in a tone that tried to sound cheerful but fell a bit short.

The older woman studied her face for a moment and then said, "Please take care of yourself. And always feel free to visit." She then bowed to Sylia, who returned the gesture.

"Ready?" Sylia asked her friend.

Linna nodded, afraid to speak because she knew she would cry.

As the two women drove down the driveway towards the main gate, Linna watched the mansion through the rearview mirror. She had only been there for a few months but it already felt like a second home to her.

"If you ever want to come back for a visit, I can always give you a lift," Sylia said as she drove. "I don't think your scooter would make it outside of the city limits."

Linna broke out into a small smile and said, "Thanks... Boy, things are going to be different, but in a good way, I think."

Sylia smirked and remarked, "You're going from a mansion full of semi-yakuza to an apartment with Priss. It sounds pretty comparable to me. -- Isn't your apartment one bedroom?"

"Yes, but Priss is sleeping on the couch," Linna answered quickly, hoping to cut off any devious train of thought going through Sylia's mind.

There was a pause and then Sylia commented, "Aren't you supposed to ask her on a date _before_ you ask her to move in? Then again, it's not as if you haven't seen her naked before. So I guess a date first would be anti-climatic."

"_It's not like that!"_ Linna finally managed to blurt. Her face was now flushed with red. "We're _just_ friends!"

"I remember saying the exact same thing fifteen years ago." Sylia drove with only the mildest smirk on her lips.

Linna decided it was time to change the subject before she took the option of jumping out of the moving car to hobble her way back to the city. "By the way, are you doing anything on November 15th?"

**- End Chapter 3 -**


	2. Part 1: Loose Ends 2

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 4**

With the stars above them, the Tokyo skyline around them, and delicious food on the table before them, Sylia frowned as she assessed the situation. As she sat at the head of the table, she watched Priss and Linna eat their meal in silence as the tension between them was felt by everyone else.

Everything had seemed fine when Sylia had briefly talked to the new roommates that morning. However, the tension between them when they arrived was visible. It didn't seem to be at the level of actual hostility, but there was an undeniable edginess that seemed to permeate from the two of them, especially in the way they cryptically talked to or at each other.

Their hostess hoped this wasn't a sign of how their life as roommates would be, given that they had only spent one night in the same apartment.

Nene and Mackey on the other hand were sneaking glances up at the other two while clearly afraid to say anything to make whatever was wrong worse. It was unfortunate that this was their first night back together since Nene had only come back from her visit home that afternoon.

Wanting to salvage the evening for everyone, Sylia decided it was time to take the bull by the horns and address this issue once and for all.

"So, how is the roommate situation going?" Sylia asked, sounding as casual as possible, which made her real intention quite obvious to everyone else at the table.

"It's fine," Priss answered bluntly, not looking up from her meal.

"Don't mind her," Linna remarked acidly, happy to finally have an opportunity to have this out in the open once and for all. "She's just being 'Prissy' because I forced her to go clothes shopping with me because I told her this morning that I didn't want to spend the entire day _and_ night looking at her in her 'Dyke On Bike' outfit."

Priss froze in mid-cut of her meat as everyone else at the table immediately held his or her breath.

"You, of all people, should not be criticizing my taste in clothes," Priss replied quietly but with a firm edge in her tone. "You dress more butch than I do on occasion, and you don't even have a real bike to go with the outfit."

"_Excuse me!_ I dress for _comfort!" _Linna snapped back. "When I'm stuck in an O.L. outfit all day long, I'm certainly not going to spend my private time prancing around in pantyhose and heels!"

Sylia tilted her head curiously as she watched this exchange, fascinated by what was being revealed. She made a mental note that the next time they're sent on a mission, she'll ask Sylvie if she can check if they're on the same menstrual cycle. In a way, this reminded her of her days with Reika, although she had to admit they never argued about _this_ particular subject.

Priss snorted and remarked, "Linna, you haven't been an O.L. in months. I'd love to hear your rationale for dressing more butch than I do when that cane's finally gone."

Sylia cleared her throat to interrupt their exchange. Once she had their attention, she flashed them a smile and said, "If it'll help settle the matter, after dinner we can go downstairs and put you two in matching dresses."

That remark resulted in a double glare from the two women. Nene's belated covering of her mouth to hide the snort of a laugh then drew Linna and Priss's displeased attention.

"See, you two are a team again," Sylia commented smoothly.

Mackey thought it best to focus even more attention on his mashed potatoes.

Sylia then turned to the right side of the table and asked, "Did you have a good visit home, Nene?"

"Um, yeah!" Nene said with forced brightness, only partially glad to have the burning glares from her other teammates broken. "The wedding was fantastic. My sister Nina actually made a beautiful bride; of course, it helped that she had her big fat mouth shut for once. And my niece is _SOOO_ cute! I'm actually thinking about planning another trip next summer just to go see her when she's a bit older."

"Great!" Mackey said brightly. "Just let me know when and I'll ask if Nigel can let me have that time off!"

"_NO!_ -- Ah, I - I mean, don't plan on it! I'm just thinking about it, is all!" Nene blustered, breaking out into a nervous laugh. "We'll probably be up to our eyeballs in boomers next summer, for all we know!"

"So, Nene," Linna jumped in quickly, "did any of your relatives from Russia fly in?"

"Oh yeah!" she answered, grateful for the subtle shift in focus. "Mostly from Dad's side since he's second generation Russian and Mom's third. It also felt like we had the entire neighborhood there. I even saw some of my friends from high school. It was pretty cool but tiring!"

The other women noticed the odd shift in conversation, which almost sounded like a cover-up of some sort. Yet, neither one said anything as Sylia merely observed and Priss seemed to focus on her meal. Meanwhile, Mackey just listened with fascination to the details he wished he had witnessed in person.

"Wow, you actually spent an entire week back home and had a good time," Linna said wistfully, her chin on her hand. "If it were me, my parents would've had me helping them in the fields during the day, and attending marriage meetings in the evening."

"I'm certain that'll stop once they find out about your new roommate situation," Sylia commented.

Linna froze, Nene and Mackey looked puzzled, and Priss choked on a mouthful of wine, but quickly recovered herself.

Linna glared at the woman next to her, who merely smiled back in her personal mix of half-innocent, half-"I dare you" expression.

"Mackey," Linna suddenly said, a sly smile on her lips.

The young man jumped to attention, realizing something was happening but he wasn't sure exactly what. "Yes, Linna?"

"Speaking of the old days, I have to admit I've always been curious about something. You and Sylia lived together up until Sylia moved back to Tokyo after she graduated high school, right?"

"Um, yes, kind of," he answered, nervously stealing a glance at his sister. "She lived in the school dorms during the week, but she came home during most of the weekends and breaks."

Sylia merely watched, intrigued to see where this was going.

"So I assume you knew Reika. But did you know they were... _together?"_

He looked at her blankly and answered, "I knew they were friends. Reika almost always stayed over on the weekends when they were in high school. And if they weren't coming home, it was because they were staying at Reika's family home instead."

"Yes, but did you know they were romantically involved?" Linna persisted, genuinely curious to know what his answer was going to be. "I mean, did Sylia ever actually tell you they were a couple?"

"No, in fact, I never actually did," Sylia admitted. "So, Mackey, did you know?"

Feeling emboldened by the seemingly supportive curiosity, he answered carefully, "Well, yeah, I accidentally overheard you two once. And I swear it was only for a bit, and I never heard you again." He stopped short and returned to his meal, his face completely red now.

Sylia looked puzzled as she tried to remember any distinctive and potentially embarrassing conversation.

"You mean, you over heard them talking?" Nene asked, her own curiosity on overdrive.

"Um, no, they were, um -"

"_MACKEY!"_

"Yes, Sylia!" he immediately responded, more fearful of his sister now than during her days of Galatea-induced temper tantrums.

Sylia had her head bowed and her fingertips pressed at the bridge of her nose as if trying to respond to a headache. "It's enough to state that you knew!" she said with clearly forced patience. "The actual details of how aren't important!"

Priss had a wide grin on her face, Linna unsuccessfully stifled a giggle, and Nene was just plain confused.

"Bu-But Reika actually told me once!" he declared immediately, feeling the need to defend himself somehow.

Now Sylia was genuinely stunned as she looked up. "She did? When?"

He immediately rambled, "It was that day I tried to get you to go to see a doctor because of that bruise on your neck and you wouldn't but she later told me not to worry because -"

"Dessert, anyone?" Henderson blurted, suddenly appearing with a tray of custard bowls. He had overheard enough to realize his reappearance from the kitchen was well-timed.

"Yes, please, Henderson," Sylia said gratefully. "And _thank you!"_

"This looks delicious, Henderson!" Linna declared. "Let's see if we can eat this quietly and not leave any marks!"

Priss openly laughed at that point. Nene was just too happy to dig in to the dessert to care about the conversation at this point, which was already too confusing.

Linna grinned triumphantly when she saw Sylia react with a giggle of her own. The two women exchanged a wink to show the score had been settled, for now.

**- End Chapter 4 -**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"How do I look?" Leon said as he appeared in the doorway of the office, sporting his new uniform -- that of a combat unit commanding officer. "Pretty snazzy, huh?"

"_Leon-poo, you're back!"_

"Welcome back," Daley said as he looked up from his terminal. He smirked as he looked Leon over from head to toe. "And yes, you look very smashing. A regular gay man's pin-up."

"Shut up, Wong!" Leon snarled, but only in time to hear Jeena's laughter from the hallway, indicating that she had heard the remark as she passed by to go to the break room.

"Well, _I_ think he looks completely _cool!"_ Nene blurted as she jumped up from her own seat to assess him up close. "The women will go crazy for sure!"

Leon smiled as he smoothed out some creases. "At first I wasn't too keen on the idea of having to wear a uniform on a regular basis again, but I'd forgotten how much it makes me feel like I'm back in the good old days of working the front-line."

"So it seems like you've come to accept your current lot in life," Daley noted.

Leon shrugged. "I figured after Galatea, nothing can - _Hey!_ What happened to my desk?!"

"Oh that?" Daley said, with deceptive casualness. "Behind you. In the CU Command Staff Office."

"_NO WAY!" _he blurted in horror as he whipped around to look.

Sure enough, there was his desk and chair and all of his person knickknacks in an office that had the aura of being divided in half.

"No one said anything about me having to share an office with that woman!" he blurted angrily as he slammed his fist against the doorframe.

"That's 'Sergeant Malso' to you, McNichol" Jeena commented as she breezed by him to go to her own desk. "Or, 'ma'am' works fine if that's too much of a mouthful for you."

"Did you ask for this?!" Leon demanded as he pointed at his new home.

She looked at his side of the office and then back to him. She then frowned, took a sip of tea, and said, "I suppose one could say that I did."

"_DAMN! I NEED SOME COFFEE!"_

* * * * *

"-- McNichol, you changed six of my proposed team rosters," Jeena noted as she read the datapad in question.

Leon paused in his reading of CU personnel files at his terminal and said, "Yeah, I did. The teams you proposed won't work as well as what I've got there."

"Explain to me why that is."

He frowned at her and didn't budge.

Sensing the pause, Jeena looked up at him and said, "McNichol, I made a reasonable request, even if I was not your commanding officer and just your peer. You need to give me a reason to support your proposal. I don't have the liberty of long-term work experience with you _or_ these people to grant you immediate trust in your judgment, especially if it's negating my own decisions. You have to prove to me that your rationale has merit."

Apparently not completely convinced, he asked, "Is that even possible?"

"Try me," she said as she folded her arms and leaned back in her chair.

Leon was quiet for a moment and then said, "For example, I moved Aro to Team 11 from Team 8 because Aro is good but he's very headstrong and has a history of arguing with commanding officers. Kobayashi is Team 11's Leader; he's cool-headed and knows how to keep someone like Aro under control yet still bring out the best in him. Team 8's leader, Narumi doesn't work well with strong personalities and would just perpetuate Aro's work history. -- Is that good enough for you?"

"Explain why you think Ohnuki has a better chance of being developed into a team leader than Tomono...."

By the end of explaining every single change he proposed, Leon's face was completely red, compounded by the fact that he did the last explanation through gritted teeth. " ... And, _Ma'am,_ that's why I thought Takahashi and Sakamoto would make better use of their skills in the strike team."

Once he was done, Jeena continued to stare at him. Then she looked at the pad and said, "Thank you for that presentation, Officer McNichol, I'll consider your recommendations and tell you which ones I approve."

Furious, Leon opened his mouth to snarl something but stopped under her calm, waiting stare.

"Fine!" he blurted before he went back to his reading, with a noticeable increase in tension.

Jeena then tapped on the data-pad to approve all of Leon's recommendations, and went on with her work as a smirk curved the corner of her mouth.

* * * * *

"Here you go, Nene" Jeena said as she handed the younger woman a bag of chocolate. "I broke into your stash while you were gone."

Nene opened her desk drawer and revealed that she still had enough snack items to survive for a week. "I hadn't noticed, but thanks! Hey, you're here pretty late."

"So are you," Jeena noted as she picked up the new framed photo of Nene and her immediate family from the wedding. "It looks like you had a lot of fun. By the way, you really need to get an updated picture of Mackey. Otherwise people will think you really like him young."

Nene forced a smile and said, "Yeah, you're right about that. By the way, I noticed you don't have any pictures of your husband on your desk. You have to be fair if you're going to criticize the one of my boyfriend."

Jeena actually blushed as she looked at the wedding ring she wore. "Speaking of being out of date," she murmured as she then proceeded to wiggle it off.

Nene's jaw was practically on the ground. "So you're getting divorced after all?!"

"Billy and I had a long talk this weekend and decided it wasn't working out," she admitted with a sad shrug. "It's really been over for a while but we're still such good friends that things were a little blurred."

"Is he going to keep custody of B.J.?" Nene asked, referring to their son.

"Don't know yet," Jeena said. "That's the reason why I left B.J. with him -- we didn't want to pull him away from his school-life and neighborhood friends when other things were shaky for him. I was planning to go back to Osaka anyway when this assignment ended because I wanted to be around BJ while he was growing up, to give him as much of a real home as possible with parents who are trying to raise him together despite being apart."

Nene looked at her curiously and then asked, "So does this mean you're going to start dating now?"

Jeena laughed and said, "I don't think so! The only male companionship I crave these days still believes in Santa Claus. Otherwise, I'm surrounded by police officers, and I did that gig once already."

"But what if there was still someone worthwhile who was a cop?" Nene persisted. "Would you still consider him?"

"It'd have to be someone pretty incredible." The woman then paused and looked at her suspiciously. "Is there someone you have in mind?"

"Well, there's Leon."

Nene barely had his name out of her mouth when Jeena suddenly tilted back in laughter.

"Well, okay, maybe not," Nene added once she observed this reaction.

"So-Sorry about that," Jeena said between chuckles as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "But McNichol is the type of guy you watch your friends date. And I've done that gig too. Besides, dating him would mean I'd have to start taking him seriously, and I'm not about to do that. He's free entertainment for me."

"Look, you haven't dealt with him in quite a few years. Maybe he's changed for the better," the younger woman said. "If you give him a chance, he might surprise you."

Even though there was still the hint of a smile on her lips, Jeena studied her face for a moment. "I'll admit one thing about McNichol that I've noticed then and now: a lot of people care about him. And it takes a certain something to accomplish that. But that certain something may not be what I'm personally attracted to. And from what I've noticed, I'm not his type of woman either. So right now, I'm focusing on learning how to be single again after eight years. Have a good night."

She gave Nene a final parting wink before leaving the office.

Nene sat at her desk and stared at the office door across the hallway. She had the intense frown of someone mulling over a complex problem in her mind.

**- End Chapter 5 -**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Bathed in the glow of the setting sun, Priss sat on the couch and cradled her guitar in her arms. Once again, the writing pad in front of her remained blank.

Instead of the constant, nagging emptiness that had thwarted her previous writing attempts, she felt her mind being distracted by the other presence in the apartment. She hadn't yet figured out whether this change in atmosphere was something that could turn into a good thing or a bad thing.

Just then, the bedroom door swung open and Linna appeared, dressed in her sweats and supported by her cane.

The two women stared at each other, neither showing any particular expression.

Linna dropped her gaze first and proceeded to walk towards the kitchen with awkward strides.

Priss didn't move as she listened to the sounds of Linna walking across the kitchen's tiled floor and opening the refrigerator. There was the sound of rummaging and then the refrigerator was closed again. More sounds of movement, this time to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Are you interested in ordering some pizza and beer for dinner? My treat," Linna said as she leaned against the doorframe.

Priss arched her eyebrow but didn't move. "Are you finally off your medication?"

Linna nodded, blushing a bit at the unexpected practical question.

"We'll split the tab. Just tell me what you want on the pizza," Priss said as she stood.

"No, I want to pay for it," Linna insisted as she reached for her purse. "We should have a welcome party as roomies since we didn't do it the first night, and we were at Sylia's last night. Plus, I want to apologize for taking my bad mood out on you when you're not the source of the problem. I guess that's the bad thing about you living here too."

Priss stared at her and then broke into a smile. "Okay, you win."

* * * * *

"Now this is a luxury the rich don't truly understand!" Linna declared merrily after washing down a bite of pizza with a long drought of beer.

"So is this your way of proving you're still a commoner at heart?" Priss remarked as they sat on the floor around the low table.

"You know, that was one thing about being with Reika that never ceased to amaze me," Linna said seriously, the flush of alcohol showing on her cheeks. "I obviously don't know exactly how wealthy her family is, but I never felt like that was a factor whenever it was just me and her. She was just so down to earth and real." She then trailed off into a sad sigh before returning to her dinner.

Priss took a bite of her own pizza and watched Linna out of the corner of her eye. "So, is it a wild guess that she's part of the reason for your 'bad mood'?"

Linna took another swig of beer and nodded glumly. "I admit I didn't tell her that I had moved out. I just... she could've... I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to or I'd never go. And I guess I was scared of what I would say to her after everything that's happened between us. But I was hoping that she would have called me once she found out. I just knew someone would have called and told her I had moved out. And she was supposed to come back yesterday, which means she would've known for sure. But she still didn't call..."

"But you never called her either?"

Linna shook her head. "I guess I deserved this. She probably thought I blew her off first, which I guess I did. I'm sure once I start working again next week, I'll be too busy to sit around and feel sorry for myself."

Not able to think of anything to say that didn't sound lame, Priss remained quiet as she continued to eat.

Linna peered at her and said, "So I did my big confession, now let's hear yours."

Priss looked at her blankly as she bit into a pizza slice.

"Look, I was in that room studying for two hours," Linna said, pointing to the bedroom. "Not once did I hear a note from your guitar, nor did I hear you sing. Plus, your pad of paper is blank. You can't tell me that you write your songs completely in your head. So what's going on? Are you not able to write with me here?"

Pegged with that assessment, Priss relented with a sigh and said, "It has nothing to do with you, I don't think. I've been having writer's block for a while."

"Since any particular moment?" Linna asked, even though she had a good idea of when.

"Since... Sylvie." Priss was surprised by the tightness in her chest that the name caused. She thought she had gotten over that. "I mean, it's not just her. But everything that happened at that time just blurred together, and I've been having a hard time focusing since then."

"Well, you went through a lot at that time. You also had an intense relationship for three years, combined with a drastically different lifestyle. Everything crashed in the span of a month. Heck, I'd be completely confused too if I went through as much as you did."

"I'm not confused," Priss corrected, "just not... _inspired_... Forget it. It's a musician's thing, I guess."

Linna frowned and tried a different angle. "So now that your Hot Legs dates are up, when are you guys playing next?"

"Not for a while," she answered. "We decided Saturday to take a break for a couple of months. Let everyone resettle and lay low for a bit. The wandering minstrel's life took a toll on the guys, too, as well as being around each other constantly. We decided reestablishing personal space was a good thing to do before playing together again."

"So what you will be doing all day long?"

Priss grinned and said, "Riding my bike."

* * * * *

Priss sat up on the couch, having woken up due to the call of nature. She let out a yawn as she stumbled through the darkness of the living room.

After her bathroom trip, she wearily returned to the couch but was distracted by the light underneath the door to Linna's room.

Curious and concerned since it was three o'clock in the morning, she walked over and pressed her ear against the door. She didn't hear anything on the other side.

She tapped gently on the door and called out softly, "Linna? You awake?"

No answer.

She carefully opened the door to find Linna blissfully sprawled out on top of her bed, still fully clothed and surrounded by her computer reference books and datapads. A soft snore now rumbled out of her. Apparently this was Linna's minimally successful attempt at turning in.

Priss let out a soft chuckle as she walked in and piled the study aids on the nightstand. Once the bed was cleared of foreign objects, she then maneuvered the other woman beneath the covers, making certain Linna was well tucked-in.

Deciding that her task was done, Priss turned to leave but stopped at the sight of her sleeping friend. She reached down and cleared the stray strands from Linna's forehead, pausing once to press her fingertips against the soft cheek.

Priss then frowned to herself as old thoughts started to surface, thoughts which now seemed to have a different meaning.

Without another pause, the woman then left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

**- End Chapter 6 -**

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #5: The Real Me **

**Part 1: Loose Ends, Update 2 **

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Originally written on 11/22/01, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.**


	3. Part 1: Loose Ends 3

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #5: The Real Me **

**Part 1: Loose Ends, Update 3**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Originally written on 11/29/01, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David & Templar**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 7**

"So, why exactly do you think they'd make a good couple?" Mackey asked carefully, trying to understand his girlfriend's rationale as they sat in front of her home computer, enjoying an evening of web surfing and hacking.

"They're perfect for each other and just don't know it," Nene insisted as she continued to type into the keyboard. "And they're never going to know unless someone steps in and shows them that."

"But, aren't they both just getting out of heavy relationships? I've heard people need time to get over such things."

"Yeah, but people get over people pretty fast when they know there's someone waiting for them," she answered casually.

"Have you even asked Leon what he thinks of her?"

"Of course not!" She scowled and remarked, "_Leonardo_ turns into such a big baby whenever her name comes up. And he's even worse when she's actually around. That just screams out that he's attracted to her but doesn't want to admit it!"

"Well, maybe there's a good reason why he doesn't want to admit it," Mackey said, still trying to feel out this situation as he watched the data fly across the screen.

Nene finally glared at him and said, "Are you trying to tell me you're not a romantic?!"

He shook his head adamantly as he tried to wave away her accusation. "No, not at all! I -- I just meant -- !"

Suddenly the beep of an incoming call interrupted the potential confrontation.

"You're lucky for now, Mister!" Nene muttered as she turned her attention to answer her vidphone.

"_Hey, it's your mom!"_ Mackey declared merrily, having read the flashing announcement on the screen.

Nene froze, her finger just a breath away from hitting the "Enter" key to allow the call to patch through.

Noticing her brief pause, Mackey frowned and asked, "Aren't you going to answer it?"

Realizing that she had no choice, not even the option of pretending to be too slow to let it go to her auto-answer mode, she took in a deep breath and braced herself for what she had to do next. She shoved Mackey and his chair into position so he would be next to the terminal and out of sight of her mother's view screen.

She pointed her finger to him sternly and said, "No matter what you hear, _do not make a sound!"_

"Oh -- Okay," he answered, confused and terrified by her sudden change in tone.

Nene forced a cheerful expression and hit the receive button.

"Ne-chan!" her mom greeted merrily, "So you're home after all! I didn't call too late, did I?"

"No, Mom! Not at all! What's up?" her daughter answered brightly, giving her mother most innocent and pleasant expression.

"Well, I meant to call you earlier about this but the day has just been crazy and all, but I have some big news. I'm going to be doing a two-week long speaking engagement at Tokyo University at the end of the November! So this means we can spend more time together. And with Mackey, too!"

Nene felt her entire face start to fall, only saved by the sudden expression on her boyfriend's face that showed his enthusiasm about the news. With a reflex speed to rival that of her hardsuit, Nene shoved her hand out and covered his mouth to keep him from blabbing anything.

"_Th-That sounds great, Mom!"_ Nene practically screamed with forced enthusiasm.

"I thought you'd be pleased!" Nana responded. A curious expression passed across her face as she noted her daughter's suddenly strange posture - an arm reaching out, body hunched unusually close to the screen. She then blinked it away as she continued with the conversation. "I'll send you an email with all of my travel info so you can mark your calendar to be available. By the way, the University is putting me up in a hotel, but I'd rather be somewhere near you if at all possible, especially for such an extended visit. I know your apartment usually looks like a computer graveyard, but perhaps I could stay at Mackey's or his sister's? You mentioned that she has a really big place and could handle visitors."

"I'll see what I can do Mom. Mackey may have to be out of town for a conference," Nene pushed harder on Mackey's mouth as she saw and felt him start to respond to her comment about his pending absence. "But his sister may be an option. I'll ask her tomorrow."

Her mother frowned and said, "That's too bad if I miss Mackey again. But I suppose such things can't be helped. -- Well, I know it's a work night and you should have been in bed two hours ago, young lady!"

"Yes, yes, I know!" Nene responded, trying not to sound overly anxious at the pending closure of the call. "Night, Mom! Love you!"

"Love you, too, Sweetheart! Bye!" Nana said before she hung up.

Once the channel was closed, Nene wearily collapsed with her forehead against the computer screen and let out a sigh.

Mackey gently removed her hand and said, "Nene, is there something we should talk about?"

* * * * *

" -- I'm so sorry that I wasn't more upfront about this," Nene blurted as she rubbed her face wearily. "I just didn't know how to approach it."

Mackey shook his head and chuckled. "Well, that made two of us."

Nene looked at him in surprise. "You mean to tell me you _knew?!" _She was too stunned and relieved to be angry.

"Well, yeah," he said. "I've had to deal with this aging issue before when I was growing up with Sylia. And when you and I got involved, I admit I had some discussions about my non-aging with Sylia and Nigel but we agreed the person who would determine if and when anything needed to be done would be you."

"Me?" Nene said, surprised at the revelation that such an important decision had already been identified as being hers.

Mackey blushed and rubbed his neck anxiously as he confessed, "If you decided we weren't meant to be a long-term couple, well, it didn't make sense to go through such effort to change me. I was always afraid to bring it up in case your answer was that we had no real future. And, um, when you when you didn't invite me to your sister's wedding, I admit I was pretty scared."

"_Oh God, Mackey!"_ she cried as she threw herself around him for a tight hug. "You have no idea how many times I've pictured the future with you, even with me as sixty years old and you as fifteen! I can work with whatever happens! I just never thought there were any real options other than that! If anything, I was trying to figure out how to tell my family I'm in love with boomer!"

Pleased that his worst fears were not going to come true, Mackey grinned and hugged her back. "You really mean that? Even if it turns out there really is nothing Sylia and Nigel can do to me so no one really has to find out?"

She nodded adamantly, her eyes misting with tears. She sat back and looked at him in the eye and said, "I swear it! I love you, Mackey Stingray!"

His smile widened even more, enhancing his boyish cuteness. "And I love you, too, Nene Romanova! -- But your mom's right in that this is a work night. I should leave so you can turn in. Come over to Sylia's after work tomorrow and we'll have a talk with her and Nigel about what we can do."

Nene didn't answer other than to give him another hug, feeling the closest she had ever felt to anyone, human or otherwise.

**- End Chapter 7 -**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Sit down, Nene," Sylia instructed, pointing to the chair in front of the terminal. "There's something you need to know before we begin this discussion because our decision has a bigger impact than you may realize."

"Oh, okay," she said as she sat down. Naturally her curiosity was piqued, especially with Sylia's insistence that they have this discussion in the Command Booth, rather than a more comfortable setting for the four of them.

Mackey leaned against the counter next to her. Nigel stood off to the side with his arms casually folded as he waited for his moment to give input.

"As you know, Nene," Sylia began to explain as she tapped some key commands into the computer keyboard, "Nigel and Mackey have been extremely busy working on a special, top secret project. And to be quite honest, while we could have used your help, I decided that the risk of you accidentally 'leaking' out the nature of the project to Priss or Linna would be too great."

Nene scowled at the hint that she had a big mouth but said nothing, more silenced by her growing curiosity than anything else.

"So the bottom line is that this still needs to be kept top secret, _especially_ from Priss!" Sylia warned her firmly. Then with some final taps of the keyboard, she stood back as a chat window opened and waited on the screen. She adjusted the microphone so it was angled toward the center of the room. "This is Sylia. I'm just testing that the microphone can pick me up."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, they appeared on the screen, indicating that the microphone recorded properly without her having to sit right in front of it.

Satisfied that it worked, Sylia then said towards the microphone, "Nene is sitting right in front of you. Go ahead and greet her."

Nene watched in fascination as the words appeared: '_Hello, Nene. This is Sylvie._'

If Nene's eyes had been capable of popping out of her head, they would have. Even though it was a simple sentence, her eyes scanned it over and over to make certain she wasn't misreading it.

"_Sylvie?!"_ she finally exclaimed, as if trying to make certain the sentence wasn't the result of some computer glitch.

'_Yes, Nene. My core is in Sylia's private lab. She has me hooked up to the main computers so I can maintain interaction with the outside environment while I'm waiting for Nigel and Mackey to make my new body.'_

Now that everything suddenly clicked and made sense, Nene looked at Sylia and demanded, "Why didn't you tell Priss about this? She has a right to know!"

Sylia actually looked regretful as she replied, "I didn't want to raise her hopes if it proved that we weren't completely successful. Transferring cores is the most complex mechanical feat in boomer technology; and obviously the more sophisticated the boomer, the trickier it becomes.

"We managed to overcome the first obstacle, which was to have her core be able to survive in a stasis chamber outside of its shell. But degradation can occur to her cell matter the longer she's in this environment. And there will be risks when we're ready to transfer her to a new shell, either because the shell may not be able to support all of her functional intricacies or because of something we overlooked or because the tissue may reject it. She could biologically 'die', or be changed enough that she's no longer the Sylvie that we know.

"So given that Mackey is much more sophisticated than even Sylvie was, the odds of failure are just as great for him with an 'upgraded.' And even though we're willing to do everything we can, we need to be honest about what we're trying to accomplish."

Sylia looked at both of them and said, "I don't know if you've determined who really has the ultimate choice, but I admit I'm going to pay to attention to what Mackey says, whether he makes a decision on his own or he's willing to support whatever Nene decides."

The two in question reached out and squeezed each other's hand, showing that neither one of them had really thought that there could be dangerous risks to this upgrade process. They were only focused on if it could be done or not.

"All of the risks Sylia pointed out are very real," Nigel said, choosing this moment to finally speak up. "However, we also have to keep in mind that Sylvie and Mackey are two extremely different projects. While Sylvie's situation is that she needs a shell built from scratch, we have opportunities to explore different options since Mackey's internal functions are pretty much set. His 'upgrade' is cosmetic in that we would need to enlarge his body frame and modify his outer layers. Whether that will really take a brand new shell, I don't know yet.

"And that's where the additional analysis and research help from both Sylvie and Nene could help expedite the process as well as help us brainstorm the safest option. -- I'm sorry, Sylvie, since this means we'd have to put your shell recreation on hold. We don't have enough resources to tackle both projects at once. Especially if we're also trying to resolve the white noise problem."

The text on the screen appeared: '_I understand and I support the decision. The other problems are far more time critical than mine. It pleases me to be able to help with both efforts.'_

Nigel actually smiled as he said, "Well, if we have everyone's commitment, I think we have a good chance at 'aging' Mackey by the New Year, at the earliest, by the Spring at the latest."

"Still," Sylia mused, "that won't solve the problem of how to deal with Nene's mother, especially if she's staying here during her visit. At the very least, Mackey, you have to make sure not to come around during that time. The last thing we need is for her to run into you while you're still 15 years old."

Her brother nodded and said, "There's a lot of work I can still do at Nigel's during that time. I don't see a problem with that."

"And, Nene," Sylia said to her, "you'll have to continue your little white lies to your family about Mackey's absence for a while longer."

"I can do that," she answered. She wasn't pleased with the option, but she knew it was the one that genuinely caused the least complications.

* * * * *

"Hey, Kiddo," Leon greeted from the office doorway, "You're here pretty late. Special project?"

"You could say that," Nene said as she motioned from him to come in. "Mitsuuichi gave me a crash course today on how to use the facial profiling software and I'm testing out the aging enhancer. What do you think of this?"

He came over and saw on the the terminal a headshot of a young man with bushy brown hair who looked vaguely familiar. He frowned and said, "Is that some sort of rock singer?"

"No, no, no!" she countered adamantly, apparently not pleased with his answer. She then hissed in a distinctly lowered tone so no one passing by in the hallway could hear, "That's Mackey at age twenty-five!"

Leon's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Then he frowned skeptically. "Are you sure you only used the aging enhancer on him? He looks, um, more attractive than usual."

"That's because you haven't seen him dressed up," she said smugly. "He can be quite handsome."

"Yeah, but _that_ much?"

Nene scowled at him and remarked, "Since when were you such an expert, Leonardo?!"

"Never mind!" he said, the red on his cheeks showing that he didn't want to pursue the conversation further. He was glad that Daley was already gone for the day so he couldn't put in his two smart-ass cents. "So why the exercise? Do you have a new case dealing with long lost suspects?"

Nene shook her head and beamed a smile at him. She answered in a lowered tone, "_We're_ working on 'aging' Mackey. That way I don't have to keep hiding him from family and unknowledgeable coworkers."

"Oh really?" Leon looked impressed. "Well, it's about time. But why are you projecting him at twenty-five? He's supposed to be three years younger than you and you're only twenty-two."

She paused for a moment and realized he actually had a point. "I guess you're right about that," she said, a little deflated for her effort. "Nigel did tell me to fudge his age projection a bit so we didn't have to go through this effort every year. I guess I could put him at twenty or so. After all, nobody ages at the same rate anyway. -- So why are you here?" she asked at a normal volume. "Is the CU consuming your life now?"

"It sure feels like it," he muttered wearily as he broke out into a yawn. "We're preparing to take the entire unit away for a two week boot camp out in the woods. Since we're overhauling the CU, we felt we needed a clean foundation to work with and the boot camp idea seemed to be the best. And especially now while things are quiet."

Nene grinned devilishly and remarked, "Boy, you sure use 'we' pretty comfortably. So are you and Jeena actually making a good team?"

He was quiet for a moment, apparently reluctant to immediately answer her question. "I'll admit Malso knows what she's talking about when it comes to strategies and team dynamics," he offered. "And she definitely knows the equipment inside and out. It's only her personality that gets in the way of actually getting along with her."

"Well, she's going through a rough time and all. Finalizing her divorce with Billy and everything, even though she says it's been over for a long time," the young woman said as she continued to tweak the image on her screen. "Someone like that might need some support."

Leon looked genuinely surprised. "I didn't know about the divorce. It's too bad; she and Billy made a really good couple. God knows she wouldn't be able to find another man to put up with her."

Nene frowned and then said brightly, "Well, I think she's really pretty. Don't you?"

"I guess," he answered with a noticeable squirm in his shoulders. "I've never really cared to notice."

"Really?" Nene then grinned again. "You certainly seem to notice whenever she's around. I'd almost say you protest _too_ much whenever you have one of your 'disagreements' with her."

Leon's face flushed red now as he demanded, "And just what are you implying by that, Nene?!"

"Not. A. Thing." The firm answer came from Jeena, who stood at the doorway, looking at Nene with a warning glare. "_Right?"_

The younger woman merely grinned back with obviously teasing innocence.

Jeena was apparently not completely satisfied with the response but was willing to let the matter drop as she shook her head to herself. "Good night, Nene, McNichol," Jeena said and then continued her exit for the day.

Getting the hint that something was going on that he didn't want to know, Leon looked at the young woman warily and said, "I think, for once, I'm going to take Malso's lead on this. Good night, Nene!"

"Good night, Leo-Peo!"

"_That's not my name, damnit!"_

"You're protesting too much again!"

"_GOOD NIGHT!"_

Nene went back to focusing on her project with a very pleased grin on her face.

**- End Chapter 8 -**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I'd forgotten how much I love this view," Reika mused as she stared out at the landscape of lights under the clear night sky. "It never ceases to amaze me how much it can make you forget your troubles, even if it's only for a few minutes."

"And how are your troubles these days? Or are they too numerous to mention?" Sylia asked as she refilled their glasses with wine. The two women were having a relaxing dinner out on her patio, both casually dressed to wind down from the busy day.

Reika tsked and returned her attention to her food. "The critics are becoming more and more vocal these days. My New York trip was apparently a lot more controversial than I realized."

"Was it a Clan trip?"

Reika shook her head. "No, just checking out our U.S. headquarters. However, Grandpa told me that it's finally been voiced that there are concerns that my American influence will affect decisions I make for the Clan. But Grandpa told me it's just a variation of a criticism from when he led the Clan and married a British woman. Back then the family was in an uproar that our ancient Chinese traditions would be tainted. And Dad didn't help matters by marrying a Japanese woman."

"And now you're engaged to a Japanese man."

"That combined with having lived in the U.S. for five years, as well as being raised primarily Japanese. My suitability as the Clan leader is being severely criticized. And it doesn't seem to get any better, no matter what my actual decisions or achievements are." Reika sighed and remarked, "Relatives can be such a pain some times. There are moments that I honestly feel they would be more approving if I had announced plans to marry a Chinese woman instead."

Sylia giggled but wisely chose not to comment on that one.

"We're hoping the criticism doesn't escalate into action. But it's so hard to tell these days. And I'm still learning things as I'm going along... I can't believe how much my life has changed in less than a year..."

Reika looked at Sylia for a moment, obviously wanting to say something but holding back. The other woman merely waited, knowing that whatever was on Reika's mind would surface eventually.

"So is it true that you're coming to the wedding with Linna?" Reika finally asked.

Sylia nodded as she took a sip from her glass. "I was fairly surprised to receive a separate invitation from Irene, but I realized she was probably increasing the odds of Linna coming if I was going to be there."

"Afraid to bring Nigel because the setting might cause awkward conversation?" Reika teased.

"Bringing him never would have crossed my mind anyway. He's not particularly social when it comes to events of that nature. I guess that's part of his charm."

"I suppose," Reika commented, her tone indicating that she didn't identify. "Have you two ever talked about marriage?"

"Once or twice in passing. The bottom line is that marriage wouldn't bring us anything additional that we don't already have. We are quite content having extremely different lifestyles that overlap. Neither one of us wants children, and we trust each other when it comes to other distractions."

"Is Linna considered a distraction?"

Sylia blushed and smiled. "Part of Linna's charm is that she honestly has no idea how much of a heart breaker she is. It's sweet but maddening."

"I'd better state 'no comment' on that one," Reika said as she took a healthy swig from her glass, wanting to indulge in a little bit of alcoholic bliss.

Sylia watched her for a moment and then commented, "You're really hurt, aren't you?"

"There's a part of me that's relieved that she's gone from my house," Reika answered as she stared at her glass. "And while I'm disappointed that she didn't say goodbye, I think it was probably the easiest way to end it for both of us. Otherwise, it just would've kept dragging out and neither one of us would've been any better off. We both need to wish each other well and move on."

"You're going to see her at the wedding though. And she'll be working for your company starting next week."

"I'm an actress. I'll manage."

Suddenly Sylia had the look of something unpleasant crossing her mind and she narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "Speaking of Linna, how much did you tell her about our past relationship?"

Sensing that there was something behind that question, Reika gave her an evasive shrug and answered, "This and that. Just little things that might come up when we were discussing something else. Why?"

Sylia frowned at her for a moment and then said, "I don't know if Linna meant to fish this out of Mackey, but during dinner the other night and in front of Priss and Nene, he managed to blurt out that time he saw the hickey on my neck and wanted me to go to the doctor because of it."

Reika broke out into a fit of giggles. "I thought his concern was cute! Be glad he only saw the one on your neck. If he had seen the others, I'm certain he would called an ambulance!"

Sylia let out an indignant snort. "He _also_ accidentally overheard us once!"

Reika stopped laughing but her smile remained. "Was it you or me? Or couldn't he tell which one of us it was?"

"I have no interest in asking!" Sylia declared with a blush. "I'm terrified of ever bringing up this subject again with him. He might blurt out more things he accidentally stumbled upon."

"Well, the boy did have a sister who was in the throes of teenage hormones," Reika said with a smirk as she sipped more wine. "And it probably didn't help that she was an occasional screamer."

"Don't be a hypocrite!" retorted Sylia as she kicked her under the table, causing Reika to spit up some of her drink.

The two women exchanged a look and then laughed heartily.

"It seems like forever since the last time I had an evening of just kicking back and having fun," Reika commented as she emptied the wine bottle into their glasses.

"That's a rather interesting comment given whom you're engaged to," Sylia said with a grin. "He's an expert on partying, after all."

Reika scowled. "_That was cruel!"_

"Speaking of which, when are you going to schedule your wedding?"

"It's already been scheduled," Reika commented softly. "It's going to be in April. We won't be sending out invitations until February."

"Ah, so now there's a deadline."

"I realized I couldn't postpone it for too much longer if I wanted to have my first child while I'm still in my twenties. And since I'm committed to this whole idea, there's no reason to stall any further..."

She paused and looked at Sylia for a moment, again looking as if she was wrestling with something inside. Taking a fortifying breath, she asked, "Will you be my maid of honor? I'd ask Irene, but I'm afraid she'll strangle him."

Sylia broke out into a kind smile and reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm honored that you asked, and the answer is yes."

Reika smiled, letting out the breath she had been holding. "Thank you. Your support means a lot to me. I do ask, however, that you don't bring Linna as a date. I don't plan to send her an invitation either because, well..."

Sylia gave her hand another squeeze and said, "I understand. And I agree."

**- End Chapter 9 -**


	4. Part 1: Loose Ends 4

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #5: The Real Me **

**Part 1: Loose Ends, Update 4**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Originally written on 12/14/01, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David & Templar**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 10**

Linna opened her apartment door and was surprised by the sudden smell of chicken laced with onions and spices.

"Priss?" she called out as she entered, carefully maneuvering through the entrance with her full book bag, purse and cane while dressed in a blouse and skirt.

Priss's head popped out from the kitchen as she said, "Welcome home. Want some help?"

Linna broke out into an embarrassed smile and said, "Please?"

Dressed in a tank top and shorts, Priss stepped forward to take the book bag and purse, obviously more assistance than needed but there was no protest.

"It smells great," Linna commented as she walked after the other woman with careful steps.

"Thanks. I figured it was the least I could do to celebrate your first day at work." Priss put the items down on the nearby desk and then disappeared back to tending to the food.

"Wow," Linna said as she saw the spread in the living room.

The main table was set up with a dinner for two, complete with bucket of chilled wine and candlesticks.

Even though Priss was in the kitchen, she apparently understood the meaning of the simple exclamation, stating, "Hey, if I was going to go through the effort, I figured I may as well go all out. Otherwise, we'd be eating on paper plates and using plastic utensils."

"Who's cleaning up?" Linna asked warily.

"We'll arm-wrestle over it. I'm not slave-labor after all." Priss emerged and opened the wine bottle. "About ten more minutes and it'll be ready. So, how was it? Everything you had dreamed of?"

"It's incredible!" Linna exclaimed with a pleased smile, which barely masked her weariness. "I knew I was going to like the job when I realized I was the most over-dressed person there. Apparently computer programmers are not exactly expected to have any fashion sense. It's a very international staff, which is actually fun. And I have a female boss, who's really great so far!"

"It sounds like you really struck gold," Priss said, joining her on the couch and handing her a glass for a toast. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"... So, did you run into Reika?" Priss asked after a pause for a sip.

Linna shook her head, looking both sad and relieved. "It's a five building complex, much bigger than Hugh-Geit. Her office is in the one farthest from mine, and she's always traveling anyway, so she's probably not even in town. I have to admit, I feel more comfortable knowing that we'll rarely run into each other."

"Then it sounds like everything's going to be okay."

"Yes, I guess so," Linna said as she stared into her glass.

Priss said nothing as she took another sip, watching her out of the corner of her eye.

* * * * *

Linna broke through the surface of the water with a splash, taking in a healthy gulp of air after being submerged for so long.

"Had enough?" Sylia asked as she tread water off to the side. She had a pleased smirk on her lips as she watched her friend enjoy the luxury she rarely shared with others.

Linna nodded and they both swam to the pool's edge, neither one getting out since the warm water was still more appealing than the cool autumn air that was ready to envelop them.

"Boy, I feel foolish not taking you up on this sooner!" Linna exclaimed, as she wiped the water from her face. "This is the perfect way to relieve the stress from both work and the physical therapy session."

"It's a lot more fun to watch you swim than watch you hobble around on a cane," Sylia commented, pleased to see the responding blush in the other woman. "How are your hip and leg holding up?"

"It feels fine. In fact, swimming is a perfect way of getting exercise without me putting too much weight on it."

Sylia finally risked the cold air to get out of the pool to grab the towels that were waiting for them. She quickly dried herself and then held out a hand to help boost Linna out of the pool.

Linna blinked at the sudden appearance of the hand, realizing she had been distracted with watching Sylia in her swimsuit. With her face completely red, she tried to act casual as she accepted the help, hoping that Sylia was actually going to be merciful and spare her any further embarrassment.

For once, Sylia didn't make a comment, but her amused smirk was there. Instead, she asked, "Didn't your therapist say you could start going without the cane as soon as next week?"

"He said I really could start right away. The sooner I get used to walking without support, the sooner my body would balance itself out." She said as she carefully sat down in the pool chair. She took the towel Sylia handed to her and started to wipe the excess water from her body and the swimsuit she wore.

"And when do you think you want to try on a hard suit again?" Sylia asked as she took a sip of tea. She sat down on the nearby chair, not showing any sign of the fact that she had been doing constant swimming laps and dives for the past hour.

Linna grinned as she looked up at the clear Tokyo sky. "Give me a couple more weeks, okay? I want to be in top form before I get in one again. It just wouldn't feel appropriate to try it before then."

Sylia nodded and said, "Just let me know when."

"How's the Mackey project going?" Linna asked. "Nene couldn't stop talking about it when she called me last night. She said there's a good chance you really will be able to get him fully - uh, 'aged' by New Year's."

"It's going extremely well. The team we have is exceptional so I shouldn't be surprised that we're making the break-thrus that we are." Sylia smiled and added, "I'm just bracing myself to have Mackey look so drastically different almost overnight. After all, with humans, we at least watch each other age over time."

"They're both good kids. They deserve a break." Linna then paused as another thought clearly surfaced. "Have you, um, talked to Reika lately?"

Sylia paused with a sip of tea before answering, "I had dinner with her Sunday night. She asked about you, and I told her you were doing well."

"Oh. Um, thanks. How's she doing?"

"Same." She opened her mouth as if to add something, but then decided such information shouldn't come from her and therefore remained quiet.

Feeling like she didn't want to know what was censored, Linna pretended to focus on her drink.

"And how are things with Priss?" Sylia asked. "Better than the first night?"

Linna chuckled. "Yeah. It turns out she's actually a pretty mean cook. She made a great chicken dinner last night to celebrate my first day at work. However, _I_ had to do the dishes... But I feel kind of bad with her sleeping on the couch. I was going to suggest that we go shopping for an extra futon, or even look into getting a two-bedroom place. Especially now that I'm making some really decent money with my job for a change."

"When do you know whether things are working out roommate-wise?"

"That's the thing. We never really determined when we should reevaluate things. And I don't want her to feel like it's not working because she doesn't have enough space or enough privacy when I'm willing to try a new living arrangement. I'm not emotionally attached to the apartment so it makes no difference to me."

Sylia watched her for a moment and then said, "Well, it sounds like you have a choice: Either tell Priss what you feel, or wait for her to make the first move."

Linna then blushed, as if a different thought crossed her mind, one that caught her completely off-guard. She shook her head to clear her mind and then said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I should have a talk with her soon, just to make sure there's no misunderstanding about our situation."

"Better safe than sorry," Sylia answered airily as she took another sip of tea and closed her eyes in relaxation.

Linna frowned at the strange comment offered in the even stranger tone. She shrugged it off and finished off her own drink.

**- End Chapter 10 -**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So can you read our minds?" Nene asked in fascination into the microphone as she watched her words turn to text before her.

'_Not exactly,'_ was Sylvie's reply. '_I can pick up extremely strong or important images. But it's not as if I can "listen" to your thoughts. The only person I was able to do that to was Priss in the beginning, but she's somehow restricted herself.'_

"Do you think she knows you're there?"

'_I don't think she does consciously, but it's possible she may have detected another presence. Galatea's essence has also heightened her awareness for boomers. I have to admit that I am glad she's not so easy to "read" anymore because I found out more about her than I should.'_

"Really?! Like what?"

'_Nene.'_ Even though it was one word on the computer, the parental chastising tone was obvious.

"Okay, okay!" the young woman relented. However, she was still determined to pursue the conversation. "So what have you discovered about me?"

'_You think of Mackey and food quite a bit.'_

Suddenly there was a 'ding' and the elevator door to the command booth hissed open. Alerted by the noise, Nene jumped out of her seat and turned to see Priss, who was dressed in her biker outfit with her helmet in her hand.

"_Priss!"_ she exclaimed in panicked surprise. "You're here!"

Just beyond Nene, Priss noticed that her computer monitor suddenly went blank. She stared at the younger woman and said, "Were you doing something you weren't supposed to?"

"NO!" Nene responded indignantly, and then caught herself, knowing that otherwise it really wouldn't make sense why she would react with surprise. "I - uh, thought everyone had left. That's all."

Priss stared at her again. Then she said, "Nigel told me to come here to pick up my bike but I can't find anyone. Even Henderson's out."

"Oh, Henderson's out grocery shopping." Nene sat back down in her chair to relax. "Sylia and the guys got an emergency call. Apparently one of Genom's main labs had a break in and some stuff is missing, plus there was a lot of vandalism. One of Sylia's connections is trying to use the incident as a cover to make some boomer materials 'disappear' too, for us to use on Mackey and Sy - spa -- spare hard suits."

"A Genom lab, hm? Hard to feel sorry for them," Priss said with a smirk.

"I know what you mean," Nene said with a distracted smile. She began to nervously twiddle her thumbs.

Priss silently noted the gesture. "So any idea when they're supposed to come back?"

She shook her head. "Sylia said she'd call as soon as they made contact with her source."

Realizing that her presence was unwanted for some reason, Priss decided to sit down in the nearby chair. "Guess I'll just have to wait then."

"Oh, okay."

Silence.

"... So, are you excited about upgrading Mackey?" Priss asked.

"OH YEAH!" Nene blurted, her usual energy returning with full force. "It's going to be such a relief when I don't have to hide him from anybody anymore."

"And then what?"

Nene blinked and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Priss arched an eyebrow and pointed out, "They'll be bugging you about marriage next. And then there'll be children. We know Mackey's limitations in both departments. How long are you planning to play this charade before finally accepting how futile is?"

Now Nene was genuinely angry. "Boy, Priss, are you trying to make everyone else miserable too?! Don't point fingers at me because _you_ screwed up with _Leon!"_

The other woman just stared back in response. After a pause, she stood and said, "I think I should go wait upstairs.... And, Nene, I just don't want to see you get hurt. That's all."

"Yeah, whatever," Nene responded as she turned back towards the terminal to resume her work.

* * * * *

Priss sat bolt upright, her breath coming in ragged pants and her body covered in sweat. Because of the darkness, it took her a moment to reorient herself to the fact that she was on the couch in Linna's apartment.

She pressed her fingertips to her chest and felt the harshly pounding heartbeat. The images in her mind were hazy, but the sheer terror and helplessness lingered.

It was in times like these that she would roll over and curl up against Leon, who never had issues with sleeping through the night and was therefore never aware of her sporadic sleeping patterns. If that didn't work, she would get up and take a hot shower just to soothe herself.

Now she had no one to curl up to, and the shower was in the bathroom in Linna's room.

She rubbed her face and ran her fingers through her hair. With a toss of the blanket, she got up and went into the kitchen for a glass of water.

A few minutes later she was out on the balcony, staring at the surrounding neighborhood with its night-lights. She felt more in control after clearing her mind and fighting for emotional calm.

"Priss?" a sleepy Linna called from the patio door, supported by her cane. Dressed in her silk pajama shirt and pants, her attire was in direct contrast to Priss's oversize T-shirt. "Is everything okay?"

The other woman turned in surprise. "I'm sorry if I woke you. Don't worry about me. You've got to get up for work in a few hours."

She mentally noted that she hadn't made that much noise, so Linna must have been having trouble sleeping, too.

Linna frowned and walked out, joining her beside the railing. After a yawn, she finally said, "You're my best friend, Priss. You're supposed to inconvenience me. Now what's wrong?"

"It's nothing you can help me with," Priss said with a shake of her head.

"Talking sometimes helps. At least a little, even if it doesn't solve the problem or get rid of it."

Priss was quiet for a long time before saying, "I have absolutely no idea where to start rebuilding myself, much less how to do it. Even now, I can't tell if my actions and thoughts are truly my own, or if there's... other influences somewhere. Or if it's still me who's repressing myself, which would be the biggest joke of all."

Linna was stunned, not knowing what to say. She had had no idea Priss's issues were still that strong. Then she mentally chastised herself since Priss's low energy level for the past couple of weeks should have been a big clue that something was wrong.

Still, she had to try to help so she asked, "Priss, is this related to what happened on the Umbrella? With the whole Sylvie experience, I realized a lot more happened than what you told me. Is this what you're struggling with?"

"It's just a part of it," she answered softly. "Galatea had nothing to do with my break-up with Leon. That was all me. And as for Sylvie... Well, I don't know how honest I was with myself then either. I often wonder if Galatea had some influence there to make me... _receptive_ to connecting with a boomer, especially one like Sylvie."

"Oh... Did your feelings for Sylvie feel fake in any way?"

Priss shook her head. "No. I honestly thought the emotions were real. Only, now I'm wondering why I even felt them to begin with. I mean, I know why I began things with Leon, and because of that, I have to admit I'm not confident that some of the preliminary factors were that different. I just don't trust..." She fell into a frustrated silence, coupled with a frown.

"But if you honestly had those emotions for Sylvie, does it matter how they got there? If those emotions were real, then maybe you shouldn't question the source but accept that they happened. Maybe you just need to take the time to grieve her."

"Yeah, maybe that's it," she said softly as she continued to stare ahead.

Linna took a breath and then said, "By the way, there's something else I've been meaning to ask you. It's about our living arrangement. Are you feeling like you're not getting enough privacy or that you need more space?"

Priss tilted her head at Linna and asked, "Is that your hint you want me to move out?"

"No! That's not it!" Linna blurted. And then chuckled when she realized she was being teased. "I guess I got used to having someone around with being at the Chang's. I just thought, well, I'd hate for you to think things weren't working out because you're getting the worse end of the deal. So if you're willing to try, I'd be interested in looking for a two-bedroom apartment. Chang Enterprises has some really nice employee housing I might be able to look into, or we can look somewhere else in the city."

The other woman was quiet as she thought it over. "And if it doesn't work out?"

Linna shrugged. "Then we get separate places and things return to the way they were before. I can live in a nice apartment, and you can live in an old trailer."

"I'll admit that I don't want to be alone right now. But that could change."

"Well, do you think it's going to change soon enough that we shouldn't bother to at least try it?"

Priss finally smiled and said, "I'll start looking for apartments tomorrow. And that's the end of the conversation for now because _you_ have to go back to sleep."

Linna grinned back and said, "Yes, Ma'am."

**- End Chapter 11 -**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Wow! It helped _that_ much?!" Nene exclaimed as she saw the final shell diagrams on the main screen of the command booth.

"Yes," Sylia answered as she studied the computer image highlighting the few areas of Mackey's proposed shell which were still missing from their inventory. She sat back in her chair and frowned. "While we definitely had a windfall in terms of acquiring parts and materials, the whole case is curious. The break-in was at one of their highest security underground labs, so whoever did it was clearly professional and well connected. I wouldn't be surprised if it was done with a lot of inside assistance. But the most curious part is that the culprits stole boomer parts similar to what we required for Mackey, so that's why it was so easy to make additional parts 'go missing' without raising too much of a red flag."

Nene frowned as her own wheels started to turn. "Are you saying that they were trying to steal all the parts for a male boomer?"

"I don't know if we can pinpoint it down that much. The parts were still in raw form, meaning that they could still be customized to any desired body frame, male or female. That also means whoever stole them has the resources and expertise to make use of them. The vandalism may have been done to cover up anything else that might have been taken. Right now they're still doing an initial assessment so the final log of what's gone won't be known for another day or two. I don't know if the timing is coincidental but I called Reika this morning and found out that Genom had just announced a demonstration to introduce Adam, their male equivalent to Sylvie."

Sylvie's dialogue box lit up and the words appeared: 'Perhaps a competitor of some sort? But wouldn't it be too obvious if another company rolled out a similar product so shortly after Genom publicly introduces theirs? After all, the first order of the female version had been out in the open market for only two weeks.'

"There's a very good possibility it's a competitor," Sylia responded. "But they could dull public suspicion if they allow enough time to pass before they put their version on the open market. The value for them would be not having to spend the money and resources for actual development if they have the materials and documents that can be studied... Of course, there are other possibilities besides commercial exploitation. As much as your common person on the street views boomers as glorified gadgets, there are quite a few who realize the full value of that much raw power and sophistication. Military organizations would have the motive and resources to make use of those materials too."

Nene shuddered and said, "I don't know if I'm comfortable with the idea of dealing with an army of boomers like Sylvie."

"I'm not either," Sylia replied grimly. "Nene, keep your ears and eyes open for anything at work. I already know Daley's been contacted to take a look into this matter once the police and Genom can negotiate reasonable boundaries for the investigation. Sylvie, keep an eye on Genom's communications and see how they're reacting. I'm certain they're not happy about this matter. Otherwise, all we can do is wait and watch."

* * * * *

Linna took careful steps as she walked across the open commons in the center of the Chang Enterprises Complex. She was using her lunch break as an opportunity to practice walking unassisted, but with her cane in hand just in case. After finally crossing the fifty meters of distance along the pavement, she collapsed on the nearest empty bench to assess how her leg and hip were reacting to the exercise. She really wasn't so much concerned about collapsing as much as making her strides return to their natural smoothness.

A single pair of clapping hands drew her attention.

Rei Tomizawa, her new supervisor, walked up as she applauded, joined by a handful of other coworkers who had been nearby and watching curiously, which naturally caused Linna to blush.

A woman in her late forties, Rei was as straight-forward in her appearance as she was in her personality. Dressed in a beige slacks and a white button down shirt, she wore her long gray-streaked black hair tied back in its regular ponytail and her glasses hung from the strap around her neck. She had a slightly plump frame resulting from too many hours in front of a computer instead of burning off her meals and junk food.

"Very impressive, Yamazaki. Looks like you'll be able to compete in the company sports day, after all," Rei complimented as she came to stand near her. "Mind if I join you? I promise I won't blow smoke in your direction."

"Certainly, Ms. Tomizawa," Linna said as she stood and bowed in welcome. "I want to thank you again for being so willing to help me, especially since I'm here under unusual circumstances."

"No problem," Rei responded with a casual wave as she lit a fresh cigarette. "You've got a good head on your shoulders. And I like the opportunity to mold someone from scratch as opposed to getting a newbie who's been cranked through all of the artificial training they give in school these days. Though I have to admit the secrecy of how you got such an opportunity has the rumor mills burning big time in this place. They're gossiping about you even in departments like Marketing and Finance."

Linna felt her blush return. "Oh. I hope it's flattering."

Rei chuckled as she took a good drag from her cigarette and blew a smoke ring. "Everyone loves a mystery," she commented with the smug confidence of someone who was in on the secret, at least to the point of knowing that Linna had high connections to be given such a job out of the blue. "You've already piqued the interest of a few men in the company, too. By the way, I've already warned all of the men in my department that they're to stay completely hands off with you unless it's business. The fellows from the other departments, however, are a different matter. Some have already approached me to get the scoop on your availability. Is there anything you want me to tell them?"

Linna's face was really red as she bit her lip and mulled this over. She knew enough of corporate life to know that OLs were considered a prime part of the marriage market for a company. She hadn't thought the same would be true of women in more important positions, but then again, a job is no security against romantic loneliness.

She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the wedding ring on Rei's finger, which complimented the pictures of two grown sons and their families on her desk.

"Well, um, I'm not currently available," Linna answered carefully, trying to weave in as much truth as possible. "I'm dealing with some pretty strong heartache right now."

"Ah. Understood. I'll let the gang know," Rei said. "But you do realize that it's only going to stall the inevitable."

"I realize that," Linna answered with a smile.

Just then, across the courtyard, Linna saw a cluster of individuals emerge from the main building, heading towards the next structure. In full business attire with pinned up hair, Reika lead the group of powerfully dressed men and women. Exuding confidence and charm, she was clearly in command of the conversation as well as involved in telling each eager individual what he or she should know.

Following a couple of steps behind the group of executives, Kou watched every interaction with seasoned vigilance.

Linna gazed in fascination at this side of Reika she knew existed but had never seen in action before. This woman seemed so incredibly different from the one she knew, but in a way that was extremely impressive.

Rei noticed the shift in Linna's attention and watched the group of executives as well. "Many people are impressed with Ms. Chang. There was a lot of skepticism about whether or not she could follow in her father's footsteps. It turns out she's a natural at wearing the president's hat."

"I'm glad," Linna said softly. She broke out into a wistful yet pleased smile. "She deserves to have everything go well for her."

* * * * *

Leon was driving on a familiar stretch of road that wove through the hilly neighborhood and almost swerved into the railing when he saw an even more familiar figure leaning against her bike as she stared at the view of the city before her. He stopped his car at the curb and debated whether he should get out, especially with the way his heartbeat sped up at the sight of her.

"Ah, what the hell," he muttered to himself as he shut down the engine. "The most she could do is toss me off the cliff."

Priss didn't turn at the sound of the footsteps, not even to offer an acknowledging tilt of her head.

Leon paused a few feet behind her and the bike, wondering if it wasn't too late to turn around and run.

Still no response.

He swallowed and said, "Hello, Priss."

There was a pause and then she answered, "Hi, Leon." She didn't move otherwise.

"So, um, have you been doing okay? I noticed you guys haven't publicized any new play dates even though Hot Legs was packed for your concerts."

"We're taking a break. Enjoying being home for a change."

"Yeah, it's definitely good to be back and having a regular routine again. I really -"

"So, Nene tells me you're helping to command the Combat Unit now."

Leon blinked and smiled at the hint that Priss actually had a discussion about him. "Yeah! We're really whipping the team into shape. It's been tough but we think we've got a good chance at making them into a good unit."

"You haven't been tested in a real situation yet."

"No, but our guys will be ready when the time comes." He paused and then said, "So maybe you and the other girls can finally retire after all."

Priss actually tilted her head a bit at him but still faced forward. "I'll believe it when I see it for myself."

"I assure you, we'll be more than ready for anything that comes up," he said firmly, reacting to the skeptical tone. "Things are different now."

Priss finally turned and looked at him, her stare as formidable as always. She put on her helmet and climbed on her bike. She then gave him a look before turning on the engine and said, "Until you guys can really prove yourselves, if you ever do, stay out of my way."

"We'll see about that!" Leon manage to blurt after her as she drove away

The man stood alone and frowned to himself. With a frustrated grunt, he stormed to his car as he thought over the fact that it had been a mistake to stop after all.

**- End Chapter 12 -**

**-- And end of Part 1!!! --**


	5. Part 2: For The Common Good 1

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series**

**File #5: The Real Me**

**Part 2: For The Common Good, Update 1**

**by P. Kristen Enos**

**Originally written on 2/8/02, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David & Templar**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 13**

**Thursday, Lunch Time, Oct. 13th**

"Ready to spend two weeks out in an isolated world of nothing but miserable police officers?" Daley teased over a sip of tea as the three of them sat in the crowded restaurant.

Leon paused in eating his lunch and flashed a grin, "Yes, but this time around _I'm_ the one who gets to tell everyone to run laps!"

Nene made a face as she slurped up a noodle. "I still get chills about my days of cadet training. Those obstacle courses were murder!"

Leon gave her a provoking look and said, "I think I could pull some strings so you wouldn't have to attend the camp if you want to join the unit and pilot a K-Suit. You're a _natural,_ after all!"

"I'll stick with what I have and pass on the walking clunkers, thank you!" she retorted. "Priss took on your entire squad the last time. And Sylia before that, _before_ our suits were upgraded. You guys are lucky you never had to take _me_ on!"

Frowning at the reminders of the past, Leon grumbled, "Thankfully, as far as the rest of the world is concerned, the CU still has some pretty competitive equipment."

As if a thought suddenly flashed through her mind, Nene looked at Daley and said, "Did you find out any more about that Genom break in? Sylia said it'd be really bad news if those parts were stolen to create a squad of Sylvie-bots to do stuff on behalf of criminal or terrorist organizations."

"You mean, like an illegal army that's virtually unstoppable?" Daley said as he pushed his glasses back into place. He watched Leon wince but the other man kept quiet. "There was a part of me hoping that Genom had staged the whole thing but more and more I'm finding they're acting a little too peeved for it to be a charade. They definitely got caught with their pants down and they're out to make someone pay. That reminds me, Leon, I want you and/or Jeena in the meeting I have with them tomorrow morning. Depending on what the risk read-out is from the Genom reps, you may have to postpone your boot camp trip for a bit if they're feeling CU presence is still needed within the city."

Leon nodded. "Yeah, you've got a point about that."

Daley sat back in his chair and waited for a bit before he said, "Leon, um, are you actually seeing anyone romantically speaking?"

The comment obviously caught the other two off-guard as they stared at him wide-eyed.

Leon shook his head in bewilderment. "No! I'm not interested in anyone else. Why do you ask?"

Daley frowned as he was clearly puzzled. "Apparently Aya in Records has the impression that you are. And knowing how connected she is to the gossip circles, if she didn't have actual proof, her impression must be based on a rumor."

Leon glared at Nene, who immediately blurted, "_I didn't say anything about you and Jeena to anybody at work! It's your own fault you act like you've got a third-grade crush on her!"_

Daley's eyes widened enough to match the rims of his glasses at the mention of Jeena's name in this conversation.

Leon's face was now completely red as he slammed his fist on the table and bellowed, "Damnit! I'm not attracted to _that woman!!! I'd rather stick hot pokers in my eyes first!"_

Nene, Daley and the rest of the restaurants' patrons all stared at him with wide eyes.

Realizing that he had made an impression on more people than he had planned, Leon went back to eating his meal even though his blush didn't subside one bit.

Nene's lips curved into a devilish grin as she said, "Oh yeah! I really believe you _now!"_

Leon calmly cleared his throat and said firmly, "I'm still in love with Priss. -- By the way, Nene, um, how is she doing these days? I saw her once on the road, but it was really brief."

Nene shrugged and remarked, "Well, she's back to being mean again. But I don't really see her that much. I almost feel sorry for Linna since they're living together now."

"_What?!"_ Leon blurted in surprise. "I thought she was moving out when Linna came home!"

Nene rolled her eyes and said, "That _was_ the plan, but then they decided to try to be roomies. They almost killed each other on the first night, though. But Linna told me last night that they're going to try to look for a bigger apartment, one with two bedrooms so Priss can have her own space."

As the blood drained out of Leon's face, Daley quickly said, "So, Nene, how's Mackey doing these days?"

"Really good!" she declared happily. "We, um, got a lot of stuff done and it's progressing faster than we had planned." She wasn't sure if she should mention how Sylia used the Genom break-in to get some parts, even if it did potentially confuse Daley's investigation into the original crime.

Daley looked impressed as he asked, "Do you think he'll be ready by the time your mom comes for her visit."

Nene held up crossed fingers and said, "Don't know yet but I'm _really_ hoping!"

* * * * *

**After Lunch**

Leon peered into the open doorway of his supervisor's office. "Nick, you called for me?"

"Yeah, McNichol, come on in," Nick said as he rose from his desk.

Leon walked in and saw Jeena already sitting in one of the available chairs. They greeted each other with a look of acknowledgement but that was it. Despite himself, Leon felt his face turn a bit red but hoped it was ignored.

There was a young woman in the office, a face he had definitely never seen before, and who looked quite out of place for the police station. She was trim and petite, though probably a bit taller than Nene, with pretty, delicate Japanese features with a hint of Caucasian blood by her blue eyes. Dressed in a red blouse with a white miniskirt, with glasses and black hair that hung freely down to her shoulders, she could pass for a college student. The only thing that truly distracted from a seemingly unobtrusive appearance was her visitor's badge that also had the red warning letters "PRESS" on them.

"McNichol, this is Lisa Vanette of the Tokyo Sun," Nick introduced. "Lisa, this is Detective Leon McNichol. He's also Acting Second Commander of the CU, reporting directly to Jeena for the assignment."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Detective McNichol," said the young woman as she bowed in greeting to him. "I look forward to working with you as well."

Now thoroughly confused, Leon bowed back. "Um, likewise."

He gave his boss a desperate look, seeking for an explanation for why a reporter from the leading newspaper in Japan would be in this office saying such a thing.

As if clearly reading his mind, Nick chuckled and said, "At ease, McNichol. Lisa's actually here to help us, in a manner of speaking. Because we seem to be rock-bottom with all of the public approval polls, Commissioner Suzuki actually thought it would be a good time to do a P.R. piece on the work you and Malso are doing to reshape the CU. Lisa will be working with you two, doing progress reports on your various activities so the public can get a feeling that we're actually addressing their concerns about our competency and heightened priority for safety. Lisa, is there anything you want to say in addition to that?"

She gave the older man a pleasant smile and said to the two other officers, "Even though this assignment was quite tantalizing for my peers, Uncle Nick only gave me approval to do this assignment because he trusts me to be fair, and I intend to be. As a member of the public myself, I have the same concerns that your average person on the street would and I appreciate this opportunity to have my own questions about the CU answered as well. I'd like to schedule an opening interview with you two tomorrow so we can run an introductory article in Sunday's paper. We will also be placing an open call for questions the public may have, and I will ask the ones that are most critical and interesting.

"From there we can coordinate other interviews and demonstrations that might provide articles of interest. For example, before you arrived, Detective McNichol, we were discussing the possibility of me coming out for a day or two to watch your unit at the boot camp you have planned. And, naturally, I would be interested in hearing anything you two might suggest as potential ideas for articles."

"Oh," Leon responded, not quite sure what to think. "Um, how long is this assignment supposed to last?"

"We haven't decided yet," Nick stated honestly. "Definitely through this retraining period. Commissioner Suzuki would like Lisa to cover your next public case as a climax piece."

Hit with the sudden fear that the next case might prove that CU may _not_ be completely up to par, Leon tensed as he shot a look at Jeena. The other officer merely looked back at him with expressionlessly.

Jeena then stood and bowed to Lisa, "Thank you, Ms. Vanette, for this opportunity. We appreciate whatever you can do to help restore the public's faith in our police force. Detective McNichol and I will help you in every way possible. In fact, consider Detective McNichol your primary contact for this piece, as I'm certain he'll be willing to answer all of your questions as well as give you any tours or demonstrations you may require."

"Thank you very much for that, Sergeant Malso," Lisa responded politely, not seeing the death glare Leon gave the other officer. "I will be certain to use Detective McNichol as my main resource."

**- End Chapter 13 -**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Friday Morning, Oct. 14th**

" -- Initial lab reports indicate that they were killed early this morning, prior to being dumped into the water," Daley said as he walked through the video presentation for his two Genom guests. On the television screen were pictures of the team of officers and medical personnel focused on the task of fishing the three bodies out of Tokyo Bay. "So that means all of our leads are now cold unless you are able to produce any others."

Kate Madigan just stared at the screen, the faint hint of a frown at her brow the only sign of her reaction to the news about the former Genom employees.

The man sitting next to her watched the screen with appalled fascination, clearly showing that he was not at all comfortable with the current subject matter. Dr. Hiroshi Yuri was a gaunt man with a trim crown of brown hair. In his late thirties, he was the picture of scientific professionalism in his three-piece suit and glasses.

"We're still searching their email accounts and file directories for any potential clues," Madigan finally said as she gave her NTC hosts a reserved look. "But given how polished this entire operation was, I will admit that I doubt we will find anything more than what we have already offered you."

"Then, perhaps as long as Dr. Yuri is here," Daley said as he sat down between Jeena and Nick, "you could give us a couple of potential scenarios of what we're faced with."

After an approving nod from his superior, Dr. Yuri cleared his throat and said, "The masterminds behind this theft took all of the parts needed to make three complete bodies. Given how precise their robbery was, they most likely have the resources and expertise to develop them into fully functional boomer models. But even with our own ready labs and experienced technicians, it would take us at least two months for this last stage of development. Whoever stole them couldn't complete them in anywhere near that amount of time, no matter how well they had researched what they needed."

"So any guesses on whether they were stolen as an act of corporate competition or of public endangerment?" Leon asked, not at all liking what he had been hearing for the past hour.

Madigan arched an eyebrow at him and replied dryly, "The world is a very big place, Detective McNichol. And we have a lot of enemies. Frankly, your guess is as good as ours at this point."

Daley frowned and said, "Well, it seems like we're quickly reaching a stalemate, but we will naturally continue our investigation as best we can. However, it would help if you would give us access to the lab and warehouse space so we can look for clues ourselves rather than rely on what you're giving us. "

"I'm afraid that is still out of the question at this time, Detective Wong," Madigan stated. "As unhappy as we at Genom are about Wednesday's break in, there is still quite a bit of proprietary material in those areas that we don't want to risk further exposure by letting in non-employees."

Leon slammed his fist on the table and blurted, "There's more at stake than just worrying about your corporate secrets! The public is at risk because of this incident and we as the police have a right to investigate so we can stop a crime, or worse, from happening!"

Clearly not intimidated, Madigan looked at him and answered, "Detective McNichol, we have just as much of a stake in the public well-being as you do. While you spend your limited resources investigating this crime, the perpetrators are assembling the latest model in weapons technology. By the time you've made any possible progress, our model boomers will have already been deployed for dubious intentions, and you have _nothing_ in your arsenal that can stop even _one_ of them. Unless, of course, the Knight Sabers are under contract with the NTC?"

Her mouth curved into a slight smile at the sudden red flush to Leon's cheeks at the remark.

"I have brought Dr. Yuri here with me today to talk about what we can do for the NTC CU in terms of advancing your own weapons technology to match our boomers, or the Knight Sabers, for that matter."

Jeena and Nick both looked noticeably surprised and intrigued, but Leon and Daley kept their expressions grim.

"You guys gave us so-called 'weapons technology support' when we were the A.D. Police," Leon growled. "We weren't able to deal with the old model boomers with the hardware you gave us. What makes you think we'd jump at your offer of support now?"

Madigan smirked. "As critical as you are of the original equipment we provided you, Detective McNichol, is it not the same equipment you're using now? Do you have any better options for assistance? Or are you planning to rely on the Knight Sabers, just as you did back then?"

"_Look, you -"_

Jeena cut him off by saying, "What Detective McNichol _means_ is that we're interested in hearing what you have to say. I think we _all_ agree that it's a very different game this time around and the old rules don't necessarily apply."

Madigan merely gave a frowning Leon a smug look before turning to her companion. "Dr. Yuri, I believe you can take it from here."

The scientist once again cleared his throat and said, "We're willing to take a look at your entire armory to see what kind of upgrades we can make. We also have readily available models that we have developed for other military contracts that you can look at and see if anything fits your immediate needs. We admit we do not have anything in the battle armor area that is currently even comparable to the level of the Knight Sabers. But that doesn't mean we can't start immediate development on the matter, especially given how effective this form of equipment has turned out to be when it comes to the area of controlling and, if necessary, destroying boomers. We are frankly offering to partner with the NTC CU, which means we will do the design and development, and you provide your requirements and test volunteers."

Despite himself, Leon was intrigued as this speech continued.

"What's the cost to us?" Nick asked. "We may be the most advanced force around, but we are still under a government budget."

Madigan answered, "We're willing to do it as a 'public service'. Our image is still suffering from those rampaging construction boomers, even if they weren't technically rogue. And the risk of future public harm from the break-in is also a concern of ours. It serves in our best interests to show the public that we do not take breeches in our own security and misuse of our products lightly."

This seemed to satisfy Nick as he looked at his CU commanders and asked, "Well?"

Jeena nodded. "I would be interested in having further discussions, however, we are planning to take our entire unit out to a retraining retreat for the next two weeks. Is there any way we can arrange a meeting, either by having your personnel visit us or over a video conference, so not too much time is lost?"

"Of course," Madigan said with a pleased smile. "We look forward to a very solid relationship with the NTC CU. Hopefully any past blotches in your relationship with Genom will be erased with our future cooperation."

Leon snorted but didn't say anything.

* * * * *

"So is this too good to be true?" Jeena asked when she, Leon and Daley had returned to the CU Command office. "You guys obviously have far more Genom history than I do."

Daley shrugged as he leaned against the doorway. "That Madigan is one corporate hack that I can't get a good read on. At least with Mason, you could see his slime trail a mile away."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Leon grumbled as he plopped down in his chair, "she's got a point that no one with the expertise and resources has ever given us a hardware overhaul before. As much as I don't trust them, Genom does do quality work. If the product does something shady, it's usually because they did it on purpose."

"Yuuji told me about Lisa Vanette being assigned to you guys," Daley said. "Are you going to tell her any of this?"

Jeena shrugged and said, "Well, that's up to Leon since he's her main contact."

"And thank you for that, by the way," the man in question grumbled. "The last thing I need is to deal with a reporter, even if she's Nick's niece."

Daley smirked and said, "Gee, Leon, after Priss, I thought you'd be able to handle _any_ woman!"

"_Shut up, Wong!"_

Jeena arched her eyebrows but only acknowledged the outburst with a mild smile.

A beep came from inside Daley's coat pocket, signaling a call. "Excuse me!" he said, pulling the phone out and started to walk back to his office. "It's probably more news from the lab!"

Once they were alone, Leon stared at Jeena, who merely returned it.

"Yes?" she finally prompted.

He scowled and said, "So did passing Vanette off on me have a point? Or were you just having some 'fun' at my expense? I would've guessed you'd want to be the sole spokesman for the CU, especially if you don't trust my big mouth."

She smiled and shook her head. "I've had more than my fair share of dealing with the press in spokesperson capacity. If you're going to command, then you need to learn how deal with outside inquiries. View it as a career growth opportunity, McNichol… And while we're on the subject, I noticed you seem pretty interested when Dr. Yuri mentioned needing volunteers for developing the hardware."

Leon nodded. "I want to make sure whatever they develop for us is the best quality stuff. I know what today's technology is capable of, and I don't want them fudging on any of it."

"Then you can approve the development requirements and design specs, but you can't be a volunteer for equipment testing," she said firmly, even though she could see he immediately wanted to protest. "That's risky work meant for the people in our unit. Command staff should not be putting themselves in potential jeopardy, especially in a non-crisis situation."

The man didn't respond at first except to stare. He finally growled, "I guess that's always what's been the bottom line difference between us, Malso. I believe in walking the talk instead of hiding behind a command chain and protocols. I've never believed a commander should put their officers into dangerous situations they themselves aren't willing to tackle."

Jeena narrowed her eyes at him. She took a deep breath and then turned her attention to her computer terminal. "Yes, I guess that's always been our real difference. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm not authorizing you to take part in the hardware development. When I'm back in Osaka and if you take over, _then_ you can change the rules. Subject closed, McNichol."

Leon glared at her as she proceeded to ignore him in favor of her own work. He stood and decided it was a good time to go get some coffee.

**- End Chapter 14 -**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Friday, Late Morning, Oct. 14th**

" -- I've already spent most of this week studying archive footage and articles from the A.D. Police days," Lisa Vanette said, glancing through the stacks of NTC data pads in her lap as she sat in the chair before Leon's desk. "There's a surprising amount of information to weed through. And I haven't yet figured out the angle for Sunday's introductory article. I'm thinking I have to push the printing deadline again on this one. It needs just the right touch, especially since it's such a sensitive topic."

Leon tried to hide his wince, aware that it was probably not positive information that she had been exposed to and therefore it probably wouldn't be a complimentary article. Then again, being Nick's niece might bias her towards a more positive article for the sake of her uncle.

Jeena sat quietly at her own desk, seemingly absorbed in writing a report on her computer.

He forced a grin and said, "Well, if there are any particular questions you might have, Ms. Vanette, feel free to call me since you have my direct line. Are you planning to visit us while we're at boot camp?"

She nodded with a smile. "I plan to show up a couple of days just to get a feel for the training program that you're putting your officers through. I think it presents some good photo opportunities, especially with you being such a handsome guy and all," she said with a wink from behind her glasses.

Leon blushed and gave her a sheepish grin. Jeena paused in typing, but then continued.

Suddenly, Lisa lit up as she glanced at both officers and said, "As long as I have you both here, I would like to take this opportunity to get some basic background information to help me with Sunday's article, as well as to provide some foundation for future questions or story ideas."

"I'm up for that," Leon said with a genuine grin. "Malso?"

The other woman continued to type for a bit, as if finishing a sentence before she stopped and gave them a pleasant smile. "Of course. Ms. Vanette, what would you like to know?"

"Well, I have the write-ups about you two that you've submitted," she said as she scanned her own data pad. "I just want to verify and expand on some points. It says here, Sergeant Malso, that you are on temporary loan from the Osaka Police Department, where you used to be the Commander of their Special Forces Unit. Why did you decide to take this assignment?"

Jeena cleared her throat before she gave a polished answer, "I was presented with this opportunity at a time when I felt like I needed some new opportunities without leaving the area of high technology and specialized police assignments that I had been used to. A chance to work for the Tokyo Police Department is a dream for any officer in Japan."

Lisa used her stylus to quickly tap in Jeena's answer, a friendly smile never quite leaving her lips. "And when is this temporary assignment supposed to end?"

"That has not yet been determined," the officer admitted. "I have been told that at the six-month milestone an evaluation will be conducted to measure the improvement in the NTC CU's performance record. I have been told that the length of the assignment could vary at my discretion, depending on how much work I feel I have left to contribute, and whether or not I'm satisfied with the leadership that will take over when I am done."

"I see..." Lisa said as she continued to take notes. "Is there anything else you wished to add at the moment?"

"Just that I'm very honored to have such an opportunity and I plan to give my best effort."

"Thank you for that, Sergeant Malso," Lisa said with a concluding bow. Then she turned her attention to Leon while also again scanning the data on her pad. "Detective McNichol, according to my notes, you have been with the NTC for only a couple of months, and you had been on a leave of absence from police work in general for over three years before that."

"Yes, but I was with the A.D. Police as a detective," he added quickly, caught a little off guard by the frank assessment. "My absence started at the time of the Boomer Revolution, when many people, not just myself, had to rebuild our lives from scratch. But I've been an officer as long as Sergeant Malso. In fact, she and I were cadets in the same class."

"Ah," Lisa said as she typed in his answer. "So what did you do while you were gone for three years?"

"Um, I was a roadie for my ex-fiance's rock band while they went on a world tour."

Lisa paused and peered up at him over her glasses. She then flashed him another pleasant smile and asked, "So have you ever had a command position before in your career as a police officer?"

Leon blinked and answered carefully, "No, not really - at least officially. I've always been just a cop's cop."

"And yet, you are now second in command of the most powerful police unit in Japan?" Lisa asked, her brow arching curiously.

"I am responsible for his appointment," Jeena said quickly. "Having had such a long work-history with Detective McNichol, I knew he just needed an opportunity to prove himself in this capacity. And it has worked well in this situation because a majority of the CU officers have come from the AD Police, and therefore have a built-in camaraderie with him that just needs to be groomed into command potential. Their response has been very positive so far."

Lisa pursed her lips for a moment and then asked, "So Detective McNichol, are you planning to take over command of the CU upon Sergeant Malso's departure?"

He squirmed and answered, "I was planning to go back to being a detective since my only order was to whip this unit into shape."

"So then, there's no one currently being groomed for long-term command of the CU?" Lisa asked, looking at both officers.

"That is an item we plan to address at the planned boot camp," Jeena answered. "In the focused environment, we plan to look at our officers and assess the career potential for each one. I'm sure we will come up with some candidates by the end of the retreat."

"I am glad to hear that," Lisa said with a flash of a pleasant smile.

* * * * *

**Friday Afternoon**

"Well, if it isn't the Princess come to grace us commoners with her presence!" Yuuji yelled out from his seat at the appearance of Lisa on the pressroom floor filled with low cubicles.

She laughed and growled, "Shut up, Akamatsu! You're being a drama queen again!"

With a weary sigh, she plopped down at her desk, putting down the bag of NTC books and data pads on the floor. "This shit weighs a ton, especially with heels on!" she grumbled as she kicked off her shoes and indulged in a stretch of her toes under her desk. She also took off her glasses to rub her weary eyes.

"Oh, Lisa, you're back!" Jayne, the administrative assistance called out. "Call Nathan! He said he found your phone under the couch!"

"Thanks, Jayne!" she said as she quickly picked up her phone receiver.

"So how was it?" Yuuji asked, once she was done responding to the message. "Everyone's been eating their hearts out while you were gone!"

"That's right!" Maku Aro declared as he stood to lean over the cubes. He was a chubby man in his forties with bushy, black hair. "This is the juiciest assignment on the table right now! Short of trying to expose the Knight Sabers, of course."

She smirked and folded her arms over her chest. "Well, maybe this is a sign from the gods that you get rewarded if you aren't trying to dig up the secret identities of the Knight Sabers."

Maku rolled his eyes and said, "And just what kind of spirit is that for an investigative reporter to have? To not want to know the real identities of the most famous women of our time?"

"I _never_ said I didn't want to know!" Lisa clarified. "Of course, I _want_ to know. I just don't see any good coming out of trying to expose them like that! It's one thing if they willingly came forward for an interview. But they clearly have reasons for wanting their privacy. And as long as they're doing more public good than the entire police force combined, I'm perfectly happy with leaving them alone in that manner."

Yuuji shrugged and remarked, "I'd take a similar stance but the only reason why I'm not researching the Knight Sabers is that all of my leads dried up."

"I'll bet your detective knows a lot more than he lets on," Maku pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sure of it," Yuuji replied with seeming casualness. "But we have that damn rule about never discussing work at home. And, well, he does trust me to not go behind his back, even if I did fudge it with that Plaza Slaughter article."

"Yeah, but you did it because the spirit of truth ultimately helps everyone! That's every reporter's motto!" Maku pressed. "Imagine what it'd be like if we all knew who the Knight Sabers were, and then we could proactively contact them for help, or ask them to share their technical expertise."

"I assume you mean that in the sense of the greater 'We'?" Lisa asked, a mild curve of a grin at her lips.

"Of course," he replied, his hand held up in oath. "So back to the NTC CU: How does it look so far?"

Lisa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "There are some things that _should_ be kept from the public... But then again, this is just the beginning. I have to be fair and let them prove themselves. Yet in the meantime, I have an introductory article to write and I still don't know what angle I should take with this since it pretty much sets the tone for all future coverage."

"Well, do you show complete devotion and support in the spirit of giving positive motivation towards their success?" Yuuji mused aloud. "Or do you take the typical Vanette approach by forcing them to address their weak spots by pointing them out for all the public to see?"

Lisa merely grinned in reply.

**- End Chapter 15 -**


	6. Part 2: For The Common Good 2

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #5: The Real Me **

**Part 2: For The Common Good, Update 2**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Originally written on 2/23/02, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.  
**

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David & Templar**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 16**

**Saturday, Lunch Time, Oct. 15th**

With the quirk of a grin on her lips, Sylia looked at the two men across the table in the fancy restaurant. "I must say this is a pleasant surprise, Leon. It's been a while."

The man in question gave her an acknowledging grunt as he looked at the menu. He was barely containing his horror at the prices, though he realized it shouldn't have been too surprising since the restaurant was Sylia's choice. He and Daley had agreed to split the bill, since they were going to ask a favor of her after all.

Daley put down his menu and took a sip of wine. "Now that we've had our reunion, we'll get down to business. We had a meeting with Genom yesterday and it seems the break-in was genuine, but the leads have all dried up."

"Yes, I heard about the deaths of those employees they thought were part of the conspiracy," Sylia said. "That is extremely unfortunate and unsurprising."

The detective merely gave a conceding nod. He also knew better than to be surprised that she knew something that so far had been kept from the press. "Did your sources come up with any leads we could use?"

She shook her head. "Nothing noteworthy has surfaced so far. But we are keeping our virtual eyes and ears open for anything. So how did the meeting with Genom go?"

Sylia showed no distinct reaction to Daley's recounting of the meeting other than her ever so usual mild smirk. When he concluded, she remarked, "So I assume this is why you wanted to have this emergency lunch?"

The men nodded and Leon said, "We're going to be at the training camp as of Monday and Genom's going to send some reps to make an assessment and a pitch on Wednesday. We wanted to meet with you first to see what your take could be on this. Like if there are particular enhancements or hardware we should ask for. Or if there's anything they might offer that we should stay away from."

Sylia's expression turned thoughtful for a moment but was interrupted by the appearance of the waiter. They placed their orders, with Sylia asking for the most expensive entree, much to Leon's horror, yet he knew better than to be surprised given her pampered upbringing.

After the waiter had walked out of earshot, Sylia asked, "I assume you're asking to be prepared for a worst case scenario, meaning an army of Sylvie-level boomers?"

"More or less," Leon answered with a nod. "If the risk is big enough to make Genom offer to do free upgrades under the guise of public service, I want to be able to take advantage of what we can."

"And I assume that under your and Sergeant Malso's leadership, the issue of incompetent and irresponsible officers using such increased firepower will be minimized?"

He narrowed his eyes a bit but then answered, "The CU will be undergoing a tactical as well cultural change in the next two weeks. We plan to get rid of the old A.D. Police recklessness."

"Glad to hear that. And I look forward to seeing such results," she answered without the slightest change in her expression. "When it comes to most of the crimes the CU is facing these days, your current artillery should actually be very effective if it were only used properly. And that includes your K-suits. But for Sylvie-level boomers, I can already think of several key things you could ask for that should be within Genom's development capabilities. Would it be suitable for me to have a discussion with Nigel and we'll email you our list Monday? You should have enough time to look it over and to call me with any questions before your Genom meeting."

"I have a question," Daley asked, "is there any way that you or Nigel could check to see if they implant anything 'funny' into these new suits, like a kill switch or remote control overrides?"

Leon's eyes widened at the question, as if this was a new and not pleasant idea for him.

"To do that, we'd need to see the actual detailed schematics or an up-close inspection of the final suit, which would mean taking it apart," she answered. "Even then, such innovations can be done in two or three ways, usually using the most simple method that could be overlooked or normally used for another function. But an assessment can still be done if you think the risk is strong enough."

"I'd still like you guys to take a look at them," Leon said. Then he looked at her curiously and asked, "So are you guys doing any 'upgrades' now that there's this risk of an army of these elite combat boomers?"

"We've had some discussions. In fact, I'm glad to hear that Genom themselves don't think we should be exposed to anything for a few more months since my team has some higher priority projects to work on."

"You mean Mackey?"

She nodded, apparently not surprised that the two men already knew since they worked with Nene. "I'm committed to taking care of family matters first this time. As for what to do in the future, Nigel and I have already started discussions with Priss about bringing back her motoslav as our next big project. And we're evaluating the option of similar add-on enhancements to the other suits."

The two men's eyes widened at the news, clearly impressed that such an initiative was already being contemplated.

Sylia gave them a smile and said, "As you can imagine, I prefer to be a little prepared."

* * * * *

**That Evening**

"Leon, you are _the_ man!" Yuuji declared as he took the case of beer from his recently arrived guest.

"Well, I've got a few more cases in my car. If we get a couple more guys, we could carry them up in one trip," Leon suggested as he looked around at the apartment that was brightly lit and ready for the crowd of guests due to arrive within an hour.

"Gotcha! Wait here," Yuuji instructed as he carried the box towards the kitchen, where several voices could be heard.

"_Leo-peo!"_ came a cry as a petite blonde tackled the man from behind for a hug.

Biting down a frown, Leon remarked, "You're not going to be much help, Pipsqueak!"

Nene scowled. "Just for that, I'm going to tell Jee -"

Leon clamped his hand over her mouth at the sudden appearance of a man he hadn't seen in years. "_Billy Fanward?_ Is that you?"

The tall, broad-shouldered man with the blond crew cut and easy grin gave him a nod as he held his hand out for a shake. "Leon McNichol! Life looks like it's treating you well!"

"You too!" Leon greeted as they shook hands heartily. "Man, it's been years! And I didn't know you were in town!"

Billy gave a nod towards the kitchen and said, "Since Jee's gonna be gone for two solid weeks, we thought this weekend would be a good time for a visit to Tokyo. And - "

"Hey! Carry the chat on the way to the car!" Daley declared to the men. "The sooner we get the beer on ice, the happier we'll all be!"

"Nene," Yuuji said, hooking his arm into hers to take her along, "you can be Door Girl!"

Nene didn't say anything as she willing walked between the male couple while keeping her eyes on the two men in front of her. She was fascinated to see how they carried on a conversation like two old pals who hadn't seen each other for a long time.

"Hey, Daley," she whispered with a tug at his sleeve, "is it just me or do Leon and Billy seem a lot alike personality-wise? Like they could be brothers if they only looked alike?"

Daley squinted through his glasses at the two men and gave a conceding nod. "I never really thought about it but you're right."

Nene suddenly broke out into a smug look as she remarked softly, "Hmm, maybe Leon's more Jeena's type than she's willing to admit."

Daley merely raised his eyebrows as his sign that he wasn't touching that one.

Yuuji smirked and whispered into Nene's ear, "Yes, but keep in mind that Jee and Billy are divorcing!"

"Oh yeah," Nene muttered as that comment sunk in. "Crap."

**- End Chapter 16 -**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Saturday Night, October 15th**

"Well, Uncle Nick?" Lisa asked the image of the man on her computer terminal.

Sitting in his home office, he shook his head and chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining, but you've never asked my opinion about something you've written _before_ it went press before. Why the change?"

"The guilt of nepotism, perhaps?" Lisa took advantage of the fact that the pressroom was minimally staffed and propped her crossed legs on her desk. "Just wanted some mild assurance that you didn't feel like choosing me was a mistake."

Nick smiled as he held up the papers that showed what he had spent the past hour mulling over. "If I had received this from anyone else, yes, I would've been pissed. At least with you, I know you didn't write anything that was _wrong._ And in fact, that's what pisses me off even more in that it's our own fault."

"I can always change it," she offered as she sniffed at the cup of cold coffee and decided to take a sip anyway, and then promptly gagged at the realization that was a mistake. "My editor isn't expecting it for a couple more hours."

He looked at the papers in his hands for a moment and then shook his head. "No, then it really would look like nepotism if you wrote something warm and glowing. That's not the current view of the public, and it's Malso and McNichol's jobs to give you something to write about that would change it. I trust you to be fair and honest, not a magician."

Lisa grinned. "Glad we agree. Now, do you think I'll have difficulty getting cooperation with Malso and McNichol once this goes public?"

"Not from Malso, she's too professional. But McNichol's still green that way. I'm trusting you to teach him not to wear his tantrums on his sleeve."

Lisa shook her head and chuckled, "Mom would skin you alive if she knew I was doing your dirty work when it comes to whipping your officers into shape."

"Hey, you're forgetting _I'm_ the one who calmed her down about you and Nathan living together."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, yes, but Mom totally blew it out of proportion to begin with. I would think given the circumstances she would've been happy that I'm not living alone in the big city by myself."

Her uncle gave her a knowing frown.

She laughed and held her hands up in surrender. "All right! I know that's not quite the point. And thanks, Uncle Nick!"

"We'll see if you'll feel that way when this hits the streets," he said with a wave of the papers. "Have a fun time at Daley's party! Just don't spill the beans before tomorrow, okay? I'd like my officers to have one good night before they have to get down to work."

"My lips are sealed, for now!" she said with a wink.

* * * * *

**Later That Night**

"Looks like Mackey's got some competition!" Leon remarked at the sight of Nene sitting on the couch with the six-year-old son of Jeena and Billy.

B.J. Fanward sat on the young woman's lap with his head on her shoulder, his eyes shut, apparently deep asleep. He still had his beloved cowboy hat in his lap with his holster and pistol at his waist.

Nene took the nearest cushion and pitched it at Leon with a hiss, "Shut up, Leonardo! He's asleep!"

Clearly amused at the sight herself, Jeena knelt before them and ran her hand through her son's hair. "He's really out if he can sleep with all of this noise."

"Does this mean you guys are going to leave?" Nene asked. "It's still early."

"Oh, I realize that," Jeena said as she gently took the boy from his human cushion. "Yuuji and I already prepared the guest bed for him to have a private nap until his daddy and I are ready to go."

Whatever sleepy protest B.J. made was quickly squashed at the sight and feel of his mother as he quickly adjusted to being in her arms.

Leon sat himself down on the couch next to Nene as they watched the woman disappear with her son. The living room was filled with chatting and laughing guests and friends who didn't seem like they were going to stop any time soon.

"Man, I miss partying with cops," Leon remarked as he took a swallow from his bottle of beer. "But I didn't realize there'd be so many reporters here."

Nene shrugged. "Well, Yuuji is hosting, too. I just can't wait until I can start showing up at these things with Mackey."

"Hey, you mentioned your mom's coming for a visit. What if he isn't ready by the time she shows up?"

Nene took a sip of her own beer and let out a sigh. "I am totally not going to think about it until I have to. The problem is that my mom pretends she doesn't see a lot of things but you never know when she'll call you on something. I know my sisters and I thought we got away with a lot as kids, but I think Mom turned a blind eye most of the time just to keep the peace. I honestly have no idea what I can tell her with this situation. I mean, even if Sylia and Nigel manage to pull off this upgrade, I think I need to tell Mom _something._ I just don't know what or how much."

"I definitely don't envy you, that's for sure," Leon admitted. "As much as I miss not having a normal life, it sure feels weird trying to adjust to one again. I guess once you've been affected by -- I don't know what you'd exactly call it, but I guess 'Sylia's world' will do for now - it's like you're always going to feel a little different for it."

Nene nodded. "Yeah, but I wouldn't give it up for anything."

Wincing at the twinge of pain in his heart, Leon didn't say anything as he sighed and looked into his empty beer bottle.

Just then a brisk knock came from the front door.

Leon and Nene exchanged a look, realizing that they were the closest and one of them should answer it.

"Coming!" Yuuji yelled as he forced his way through the crowd to greet his new guest.

The door opened and Lisa Vanette walked in, dressed in a comfortable short dress and armed with two bottles of sake. "Sorry I'm late but these should make up for it!" she declared as she held out her gifts.

"I am surprised!" Yuuji admitted honestly, but still taking the bottles. "I thought you'd be pulling an all-nighter!"

"Last minute inspiration works wonders. Plus, I was not going to miss another one of your parties again! By the way, Nathan isn't here, is he? I came directly from the office and had to blackmail him over the phone to stay home."

Yuuji shook his head. "Nope. Flu boy hasn't made an appearance. At least, not that anyone told me!"

"Good! - Oh, hello, Detective McNichol!" Lisa said, noticing that her arrival had a small audience. "I should have realized you'd be here!"

"Same here," he answered, mustering up a smile as he stood and gave her a bow. "Please, call me Leon during non-work hours."

"Then you may call me Lisa under the same conditions." She noticed Nene and gave her a bow in greeting. "Hello, I'm Lisa Vanette. Are you Leon's girlfriend?"

Nene and Leon exchanged a look of absolute horror as Yuuji clamped his hand over his mouth to smother a snort of a laugh.

"_No, no, no!_ He's _not_ my boyfriend! My boyfriend has to work late himself!" Nene declared quickly as she stood and bowed. "Hi! I'm Nene -- Nene Romanova! How do you do?"

Lisa bowed in greeting but a clearly quizzical expression was on her face as she sized up the girl even more petite than she was. "This may sound really odd, but would you happen to know Professor Nana Romanova? Apart from the name similarity, you look like her."

Nene lit up with a proud smile. "That's my mom! Were you a student of hers?"

"Yes! I was an assistant of hers for a semester!" Lisa declared. "She was also my favorite professor when I was an undergrad!"

"Oh wow! Well, she's coming to teach a seminar at Tokyo University in November!" Nene said.

"Really?!" Lisa responded with genuine enthusiasm.

Leon quietly watched the two young women merrily chat about school and mothers. Part of him wanted to ask Lisa what kind of article she had submitted for tomorrow's paper, but then he thought it was probably better to wait to see it in print himself.

**- End Chapter 17 -**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Monday Morning, October 17th**

"Morning," Jeena called out at the appearance of Leon at the door of their office.

"Morning," he grunted as he stomped over to his desk and dropped his duffle bags on the floor. He projected a considerably dark and sour mood, which was no doubt directly connected to the critical introductory article Lisa Vanette had written about the NTC in yesterday's edition of the Tokyo Sun.

Jeena continued typing as she said, "Transportation just called. Our buses should be in the parking lot within fifteen minutes. We should head out there in a few minutes to start taking roll call."

"Okay. I'll do it." He logged into his computer to do a check of his virtual inbox before they would be heading out on their trip. "Give me five minutes."

Jeena watched him out of the corner of her eye. She frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but then was interrupted by the appearance of their supervisor at their office door.

"Good that I caught you two before you took off," Nick said as he closed the door behind him, giving them maximum privacy. "I can tell by both of your expressions that you read yesterday's article."

Leon scowled and grumbled, "Who in this city hasn't, Nick? Even before I walked through the lobby I felt like one giant laughing stock that no one dared to laugh out loud at. I just love being publicly referred to as the NTC version of an 'idol singer development project.'"

Nick looked at Jeena and asked, "Do you feel the same, Malso?"

"Of course not, Sir," she answered with a shake of her head. "Of the three of us cited in the article, I realize I had the least negatives pointed out that I would have to overcome in fulfilling my duty of reshaping the CU. However, I am still the commander, and I care about the welfare and morale for the CU, as well as all of the officers that serve in it."

"And you should have the same attitude, Leon," Nick pointed out seriously. "I know it feels like a personal attack, but that's part of the job of being a public servant like we are. You've got to swallow any criticism and focus on doing what's best for your team. When the entire team succeeds, then you can definitely take the responsibility for that success. Whether the public sees it or not isn't the point."

Leon narrowed his eyes at Nick and commented, "It almost sounds like you think this article was a good thing."

Nick grinned and said, "I'm counting you two to prove my niece wrong. And I'll make certain she documents everything when that happens."

Obviously feeling a little better, Leon chuckled and gave him a mock salute. "Yes, Sir!"

* * * * *

**That Night**

Dressed in sweats and slippers, Leon paused in the hallway at the sight of Jeena's open dorm room with the light shining through. It might have been only nine o'clock, but everyone was exhausted due to the intense physical warm up exercises the team went through, himself included.

Leon peered into the room to find her sitting at the simple desk and mulling over the data on her laptop. Her concentration was clearly intense as she scanned a spreadsheet of names and figures.

"Hey, aren't you exhausted? I know _I'm_ wiped!" he remarked in a soft voice that was enough to make his presence known, but not enough to surprise her or wake anyone else in the dorms. "And a tired commander is a poor example for the troops!"

Jeena responded with a smile but she didn't look up from scanning the data. "I assure you that I will be out like a light once my head hits that pillow. I just wanted to get a head start to our planning session tomorrow morning. Do you realize that apart from you and me, we have no able-bodied officers who are even trained on how to operate a K-Suit?"

Leon's eyes widened in surprise. "How the hell did that happen?"

She sat back in her chair and rubbed her eyes wearily. "Most of them are still in rehab from that construction boomer incident or that encounter with the KS. And the others have quit. I think we've been lucky that things have been so quiet that we haven't needed that skill set. But that's no excuse if something happens tomorrow. I'm kicking myself for not noticing it sooner."

Leon frowned and said, "Go to sleep, Malso. We'll deal with it tomorrow morning as a team."

Clearly surprised by his comment, she looked at him with amusement as she reached over and turned off the laptop. "Yes, Sir!"

* * * * *

**Wednesday Afternoon, October 19th**

"… Your weapons catalog is definitely impressive," Jeena commented to the Genom guests as the four of them sat in the dorm conference room. Her attention was \ focused on the data pads they had been given listing the currently available arsenal. "What's the process for acquiring some of these items once we've made our choices?"

"Call or email me," Kate Madigan responded as she sat at the other side of the table and used her stylus to tap in notes into her own datapad. "Some of these items may already be in stock. If we have to assemble an item from the factories, then it would take a month, perhaps less if you wish to expedite the request. We can even arrange special demonstrations or classes for your inexperienced officers if you feel it would be helpful." She made the last comment with her attention specifically focused on Leon, who sat across the table from her.

Not liking the special attention combined with the last comment, Leon merely narrowed his eyes at her before continuing to read his datapad.

Pretending not to notice the silent exchange, Jeena said, "I notice that there's no hardsuit technology in this particular catalog. Is that equipment listed somewhere else?"

Prompted by a look from Madigan, Dr. Yuri cleared his throat and explained, " Hardsuit development has admittedly been one area we've not given much focus until the recent reappearance of the Knight Sabers. Even though we're at a disadvantage by not having one of their hardsuits to study, the basic design elements and capabilities that have been captured on film have already inspired some renovation plans in our own company. Although to be realistic, we don't think we can match their level of sophistication, but we can certainly upgrade the K-Suits with significant changes in mobility and combat capabilities to be worthy opponents to our elite combat boomers.

"I wasn't part of the original team that developed the K-Suits you use now. However, Genom originally developed them while partnering with the AD Police. We developed the test and prototype models and select officers would give us feedback on usability and areas for improvement. We'd like to use a similar model for the upgrade of the K-suit."

"What's the time commitment for such a project?" Jeena asked.

"Right now we're still in requirements and design stage, for which we would still like your input," the scientist answered. "However, we would need a focused week to come up with the final requirements which we don't think can be done while you are commanding your unit for this 'boot camp' excursion. We would have to schedule a dedicated work session when you get back to Tokyo.

"We wouldn't have use for a volunteer until at least the beginning of next year, when we would need to start development of an actual prototype model. But we wouldn't be able to produce a fully functional model for street use until the end of the year at the earliest. Compared to other weapons or armor, hardsuits are the most difficult to develop as well as build."

"And what about the safety of our officers? I want assurances that it will be a top priority if we're providing the bodies."

"That's a legitimate concern, Sergeant Malso," Madigan interrupted. She gave a pointed glance at Leon before saying, "We realize some officers are more valuable than others, but we intend to make certain the best safeguards are in place for anyone who volunteers."

Leon openly glared at her at this point. He opened his mouth to comment when Jeena jumped in.

"We appreciate any assurance you can give us, Ms. Madigan," she said. "Second Commander McNichol and I will look over the catalog and give you a list of items we would like to have as soon as possible. Also, feel free to schedule these requirements work sessions as soon as possible. I will make certain the NTC provides adequate representation to these meetings."

Madigan gave her a glance as well as one to Leon, "Please make certain you send qualified representatives. It will ensure the best use of time and effort for all involved…. And may I say, I was very interested in that article in the Tokyo Sun about the challenges the NTC CU is facing in recreating yourselves. I look forward to reading positive articles about you and your unit."

Leon glowered at her but kept quiet.

**- End Chapter 18 -**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Friday Noon, October 21st**

Lisa stood at the open door to the office and peered in, surprised to see that it was empty. Figuring that the open door was a sign that at least one of the occupants would be coming back soon, she decided to walk in. She was in the middle of writing a note for Daley when she looked up to see Nene standing in the doorway, staring at her with a scowl.

"Why, hello, Nene," Lisa offered, realizing that she wasn't going to receive a warm welcome even though their last face to face conversation at Saturday night's party had ended on extremely good terms. "I had just stopped by to say hi to Daley."

"He's in an all-day meeting," Nene answered cryptically. She narrowed her gaze at the woman and snarled, "Leon's a complete laughing stock now because of you!"

Lisa arched her eyebrows and folded her arms. "I assume you really mean because of what I wrote in the article."

"_Same difference!"_ Nene retorted as she took a few steps forward and closed the door. "The CU was messed up _before_ Leon or Jeena ever became involved! Leon's a great cop! But you already publicly made fun of him before he had a chance to prove himself!"

The other woman stared at her for a moment before answering, "My job is to be objective and fair, Nene. Leon may be a great cop, and his past record does support that for the most part. But I _don't_ have any evidence that he'd make a great leader, or that he even has the qualifications to be groomed for leadership. I didn't cite in my article the eyewitness accounts of unprofessional tantrums and 'maverick' type behavior he apparently indulged in during the ADP days. I'm surprised no one has suggested that he take anger management training. As a member of the general public, I would be concerned that such a person has a command position with the most reckless unit of the police force.

"On the other hand, I DO want him and the entire CU to succeed. And I speak as a member of the public as well as personally because of my uncle. But I can't write an article like that until they give me something to work with," she concluded matter-of-factly. "I'll be more than willing to sing their praises when that does happen!"

Nene's scowl lessened but it still remained as she finally walked over to her desk.

"Look, I'd like us to become friends," Lisa offered. "Maybe Yuuji and Daley are right to not allow any discussions about work between cops and reporters. So if we stick to fun topics, are you interested in going out to lunch? My treat. I want to hear how your mom, the university professor, allowed a daughter to not go to college."

The idea of a free lunch obviously got Nene's attention as a reluctant smile started to appear. "Okay, but no cheap place. I want wait service!"

Lisa laughed. "You're on!"

* * * * *

"_Oh My God!_" Nene blurted in mid-sentence as she took a double-take at something on the road ahead of them.

Lisa glanced over to see a figure walking on the side of the street pushing a scooter.

"Lisa, can we stop by? That's a friend of mine!" Nene said as she rolled down her window.

"Sure," Lisa said as she slowed down to pull up alongside the person. She even tapped the horn a couple times, which caused the scooter's owner to jump a feet into the air towards the sidewalk, almost abandoning her bike for safety.

"Hey, Linna!" Nene yelled, practically hanging out the window. "Isn't Priss going to pick you up? You two live together, you know!"

Paying silent attention to the exchange, Lisa raised her eyebrows at the comment combined with the now up-close sight of the cute woman dressed in jeans, t-shirt and flannel shirt.

Linna shook her head in response. "No, Priss rides a motorcycle! She could pick me up, but what about my scooter?"

Nene looked at her in disbelief and blurted, "You _still_ want to keep _that?!"_

Linna ignored her and directed a bow to the driver, "Hello? I'm Linna Yamazaki."

"Hi, I'm Lisa Vanette. Nice to meet you," she responded with a nod. "Would you like a lift to a garage? We're only going to lunch and you're welcome to join us."

"Yeah, Linna!" Nene declared enthusiastically. "Play hooky with us!"

"Well, I already called my supervisor to let her know I wouldn't be in for the rest of the afternoon, so I would love to join you. Thank you for the offer, Lisa," Linna said as she skeptically looked over the little beat-up car before her, "but will my scooter even fit in there?"

Lisa grinned at her and said, "I have a used hatchback for the very reason that I never know when I'll have to lug around extra equipment! However, you'll probably think it's a tight squeeze since you'll have to ride in the backseat."

Linna only smiled as she watched the car maneuver against the curb so the occupants could get out.

"I think the three of us can get it in here and I've got some cables to make sure it doesn't fly out," Lisa opened the trunk.

"Oh no!" Linna suddenly protested when she saw that Lisa was wearing a dress, "Leave it to me and Nene since you're dressed up the nicest."

"Hey! And I'm _not?!"_ Nene pointed out since she was also wearing her usual work outfit of a shirt and skirt.

"I honestly don't mind!" Lisa said, trying to curb a potential disruption between among friends. "I'm a reporter. I've literally climbed through garbage bins before!"

Linna's eyes widened suddenly, but she quickly tried to hide her surprise even though an embarrassed blush lingered.

Lisa blinked at the reaction and then teased, "What? You don't think reporters can be Samaritans?"

"Um, no! I'm just surprised that you'd, uh, hang around a cop, is all!" Linna blurted, giving Nene a questioning glance.

Nene waved away her concerns, "Lisa's cool! We have a new rule that we don't talk about work. She also used to be a student of my mom's."

"Oh," Linna said as the three of them lifted the bike and tried to maneuver it into the vehicle. "Wait a minute? Are you the one who wrote that article about the NTC CU?"

"Yep, that's me," Lisa said.

Once the bike was securely strapped down, she then took a double-take at Linna now that they were standing next to each other. Her expression was clearly puzzled. "Excuse me but _you_ look extremely familiar! Have we met somewhere before?"

Linna was clearly bewildered as she looked a little closer at Lisa to see if she could trigger a memory of her own. She shook her head and answered, "I don't think so. I have a memory for faces, too, and you just don't look familiar to me."

"Hmm," Lisa responded, clearly not completely willing to give up the feeling of recognition. "Maybe I'm mistaking you for someone else then… So which garage do you want me to take you to?"

"It's called K's. It's a little shop near Sodo Ward."

Lisa did a double-take in disbelief. "That's practically across town! You were going to push your bike _that_ far?!"

"She'd get there faster if she'd just leave that scooter behind," Nene grumbled, not quite under her breath.

Linna shot her a narrowed-eyed look and said, "Let's _go,_ shall we?"

Lisa swallowed a smile as they all got into her vehicle. As she started the car she glanced in the rearview mirror at her new passenger and asked, "So, Linna, what do you do?"

Apparently surprised at the sudden attention, she blushed and answered, "Oh, um, I just started working for Chang Enterprises as a computer programmer. Nene's been helping me with it."

The blonde grinned at the reference and compliment.

Lisa was impressed because she hadn't realize that Nene had a computer programming interest as well. "So is this how --"

A loud bang and rumble suddenly carried through the valley of buildings, shaking the women a bit in the tiny car. Lisa swerved to avoid hitting the car in front of her as other drivers were momentarily distracted. She pulled up against the curb and slammed on her brakes. The entire street seemed to sit in silence as people waited to see if another disruption would occur.

"Are you two okay?" Lisa asked her passengers as she scanned the street for any signs of something else coming.

They both nodded as they too looked around.

"It didn't feel like an earthquake," Linna mused.

"It was an explosion," Nene said. She pointed to her left and said, "It came from a few blocks that way."

"That's the shopping district," Lisa said. Then she gave Nene a flash of an apologetic smile, "Sorry for this, but I _am_ a reporter!"

She reached over and flipped open the glove compartment in front of Nene, revealing a highly sophisticated radio receiver. She pressed the "on" button and the sounds of police communication suddenly filled the car.

An unknown female voice from the radio said, "-unknown cause of explosion. City-cams have pinpointed it as the main branch of the Ichiwa Bank. Pre-revolution boomers spotted on the scene at the entrances. Regular squads clear area of pedestrians. CU being called for. --"

Lisa immediately started the car and said frantically, "I'm TRULY sorry about this, but I HAVE to check this out! I promise I'll park at a safe distance and if it looks like a standoff, then I'll drop both of you off at the garage. We'll do lunch another time! My treat, okay?!"

Hanging on for dear life, Linna and Nene exchanged a wide-eyed look as Lisa now wove her car through traffic, even using the sidewalk on occasion.

Suddenly, the ringing of phones filled the car, causing both Nene and Linna and jump and cry out in surprise.

The reaction startled Lisa so much that she almost ran into a trashcan. Even though she flashed them an exasperatted look, she kept going, focusing on her goal of getting to the scene of the bank robbery.

Linna and Nene now exchanged an even more lost and desperate look, neither one daring to answer her phone with the reporter in the car.

**- End Chapter 19 -**


	7. Part 2: For The Common Good 3

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #5: The Real Me **

**Part 2: For The Common Good, Update 3**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Originally written on 2/23/02, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.  
**

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David & Templar**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 20**

**Friday Afternoon, October 21st**

"Did they think they could take advantage of us being out of town?!" Leon declared angrily as he, Jeena and two of their lead officers huddled in the dorm office. The four of them were dressed in combat fatigues with either red or white headbands, remnants of their interrupted war games.

Their eyes were on the small screen of Jeena's laptop showing the live feed of the bank building with the front of its first few floors blown out onto the street. Crowds could be seen in the far background, held back by police lines and emergency vehicles. Other camera shots were showing dazed and injured people being tended to in various offices on the upper floors, unable to leave because of the boomer blocked exits.

The image of Nick standing in his office appeared on another screen in the corner, "I've just dispatched four Firebees to pick up your team. Will you guys be ready in half an hour?"

"Count on it, Sir," Jeena answered back quickly. "However, we also have our only functioning K-suit with us, with the others still in repairs. Will the Firebees have enough room to transport it back? We'll need it to deal with those boomers, especially if they're the enhanced versions we dealt with last time."

"You've got a good point. And the other Firebees are needed to keep surveillance on the site," Nick admitted, clearly not liking where this was going. "It means you might have to sacrifice some of your team to stay behind in order for that thing to fit, _if_ it can! I'll trust you and McNichol to make the final judgment call. In the meantime, I'm heading out to the command van onsite. The perpetrators haven't done anything else yet, but those boomers aren't blocking doorways just to be rude! I'll see you and your team there within the hour!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Leon turned to the other officers and ordered, "Kumagami, Shuntaro, get the team ready on the double. When the Firebees arrive, we'll have to determine then how many can fit once the K-Suit's loaded."

"Wait!" Jeena suddenly said, even though she was madly tapping queries into the computer, in another window on the screen. "Shuntaro, you go ahead and alert the troops. Kumagami, I want you here for a moment. I think there's more to this.

"It looks suspiciously like the boomer robbery gang we can encountered last time. The thing is that we found out after the fact that there were a couple of banks that were hit across town while we were focused on the hostage situation. If this is the same gang, they seemed to have added explosives to their MO. But committing such a blatant act of public destruction serves no purpose other than to be a big red beacon for any peace-keeping personnel."

"So you think this is a decoy?" Leon asked as he stared at the view of the gutted office building with the two lone boomers standing at the front entrance.

"Why else would those boomers just sit there like bait?" Jeena said. "They've radioed in demands, but we haven't seen any sign of anyone who's a perpetrator at that site."

She typed in a final keystroke and then clicked on the phone screen and dialed a new number. Within seconds, the blonde head of Elyse Drake showed up as she sat in the dispatch center.

"Drake, is Detective Wong part of the response team for this boomer crisis?" Jeena asked.

"Yes, Sergeant," the young woman responded, reading some data elsewhere on the screen. "He's still in the building, though. I don't think he went out to the site yet."

"Good, patch me through to him."

"Yes, Ma'am. Please hold..."

Suddenly Elyse's face disappeared and Daley showed up in the computer window, apparently still sitting at his desk while typing away. He grinned at the sudden appearance of Jeena. "You must be reading my mind, Jee! City-cams have already started tracking some interesting activity in the jewelry district, which is of course across town from Ichiwa Bank."

"Do we think there are boomers involved with the heist?"

Daley shook his head. "They're obviously humans dressed with a robber's fashion sense. And there are at least four vans worth. But they're still armed to the teeth. CU strike team support would be really nice!"

"On our way! Kumagami, you heard the man! Brief your team while they're getting ready!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" he responded as he turned on his heels to exit.

"But what about the bank?" Leon pointed out. "We've still got a hostile situation there that we can't just ignore."

"Well," Daley said from the computer screen as he pushed his glasses in place, "we've never been above relying on a little help."

Leon pointed his finger at his friend's image and snarled, "Don't you dare call -"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jeena staring at him curiously.

"-uh, call _Nene!_ She has a right to time off like everyone else!" he said, serious despite the apparent silliness of what was coming out of his mouth.

Jeena's expression turned to complete confusion as if she was trying to figure out what she had missed -- this part of the conversation was not making any sense to her.

Daley shrugged. "Hey, it's all over the news. I'm certain Nene has found out about it and is coming in - just like any other dedicated public servant. Call me when you guys are ready to chat again. I'm heading out to the command van, and I'll tip them on this jewelry heist going on. We can manage both efforts from there."

After Daley hung up, the two officers looked at each other, and then at the screen showing the bank site.

"Well, this is certainly interesting," Jeena mused. "No doubt we're going to have to split the strike team in half. So that means -"

"I'm going to pilot the K-Suit!" Leon declared. "You can manage both efforts from the command van. But with our unit cut in half, we'll definitely need the K-Suit."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment and said, "What makes you think that you're right person to pilot the K-Suit?"

He angrily slammed his hand on the desk and yelled, "Come on, Malso! Every other officer we have hasn't even finished their K-Suit training! To send any of them out there is suicide if those things turn as ugly as the last batch were! This isn't a time to stick to fucking protocols!"

She leaped to her feet and stared up at him with anger in her eyes. "This is so like you to make a unilateral decision based on your need to be the hero, McNichol! Protocols aren't just about playing by the rules. It helps you to see the big picture here! Otherwise you jeopardize the entire team and the entire operation!"

"Look, I'm not the one with the baggage in this conversation!" he yelled back. "This is exactly what you said ten years ago but the circumstances are different! I'm speaking in the moment here!"

Back when they were cadets, the two of them had been assigned to the same team during their training period. They were notorious for fighting during every assignment, usually with Leon accusing Jeena of being a walking rulebook, and she accusing him of wanting to be the gun-blazing cowboy. Their arguments usually escalated to the point that their other teammate Billy Fanward would often have to step in and calm them down. It was only chance if he managed to catch them in time so that they could still finish or succeed in whatever task they were assigned to at the moment, since more often than not the other teams would take advantage of this clash.

"And so am I!" Jeena retorted. "For the past week I've been watching you and the entire CU approach our exercises like you've got to something to prove. While that's great motivation for practice, your need to salvage your pride can cause you to make stupid mistakes in real life. And with Lisa Vanette and the general public watching our every move now, we don't have room for any mistakes! There are other options, you just need to think them through!"

Unable to completely deny that perhaps he was more than a little motivated by the need to prove himself to the public, Leon was obviously trying to swallow his temper as he asked stiffly, "Then how the hell do you expect a half trained officer to pilot a K-Suit effectively in a crisis?"

"I don't! That's why _I'm_ the one going out in it. _You_ are going to command the entire operation!"

"_What?!"_

**- End Chapter 20 -**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Friday Noon, October 21st**

"Are you guys sure about this?" Lisa asked as she turned the car off once they were settled in the underground parking space. "I feel like I'm abandoning you."

"_No, not at all!"_ her passengers blurted at once.

Then Nene said quickly, "I have to call the office anyway and get a status. I'm not a field officer so I might not be needed. I'm going to call and check when things have died down a bit, and I can just hop on a train if I have to go."

"And I'm going to call the garage," Linna added, "to see if they can pick me up. We probably won't be here when you get back."

Lisa certainly wasn't about to argue as she grabbed her purse from the backseat, "Well, okay, but I'm serious about a raincheck on this! It was nice meeting you, Linna."

"You, too," she responded, forcing a smile and gripping the edge of her seat with white knuckles.

Lisa hopped out of the car, gave Linna a final curious look, and ran off.

* * * * *

"Still no sign of the perps in the building?" Nick asked as he stared at the many video screens in the command van. The various city-cam shots tried every angle - the only way to get a good view since the building's internal video security system was offline.

"No, Sir," answered the officer frantically tapping into the terminal.

"It's nice to know that the robbers are taking their time," Daley mused as he looked at the screens showing the robberies taking place in two jewelry stores. "They must be extremely confident that we're just focused on the boomer building."

The van door swung open and Lisa Vanette came charging in, panting from an impromptu sprint with her purse clutched to her chest.

"_What the hell are you doing here?!"_ Nick bellowed at his niece.

She held up her NTC clearance badge. "You gave this to me so I used it!"

"It's not for emergency situations! Your mom would kick my ass if she knew you were here! _Get out!_ We're in the danger zone if there's another blast or those boomers go rampant!"

Lisa gave him a determined look and retorted, "_Hey! You want the press coverage for your CU or not?!"_ Dropping her bag, she shifted into a karate pose in case her uncle decided to become physical.

The monitoring officer hunched his head a bit as he tried to pretend this confrontation wasn't happening while Daley merely smirked and pushed his glasses back in place.

Nick let out a cry of frustration as he furiously shook his head. "_Fine! Stay but keep out of the way!"_

With a triumphant smirk, she motioned that she was locking her lips and throwing away the key. "I'm eyes and ears only!" she declared as she pulled out her datapad from her purse.

Nick proceeded to ignore her and refocused on the video monitors. "Have the CU become airborne yet?"

"Yes, Sir," the monitor officer replied. "Two of the Firebees should be arriving at the checkpoint in the Jewelry District in twenty minutes. The other two should be arriving here in fifteen."

"Patch me through to either Malso or McNichol."

"Yes, Sir." He typed furiously and added, "It'll be audio only though."

"... McNichol, here," Leon's voice blurted over the monitor speakers.

"Leon, it's Nick. What's the game plan?"

"Malso and I have talked it over and realize that we need to keep the jewelry heist under remote surveillance until we get the boomers under control," he answered. "We don't want them to trigger another explosion if they think we're on to them."

"Another explosion?" Nick repeated. "What do you mean?"

"If I may, Sir," Daley interrupted, signifying that he had the explanation. "We've theorized that the explosions were probably caused by a squad of those boomers purposefully positioning themselves on each of those blown-out floors, towards the front of the building. That would explain the emergency call about the squad of boomers entering the building but the security guards not being able to stop them. It also explains how they were able to accomplish such a feat without having to plant bombs beforehand."

Nick paled as he looked at the two boomers standing quietly at the main entrance. "So all of them could be walking bombs triggered by remote control?"

"That's the best theory we have," Leon explained over the audio channel. "So until we find a way to subdue or diffuse them, we can't run the risk of someone sending them a detonate signal."

"Yes," Daley agreed. "And given where those boomers are placed, they could easily cause part if not all of the remaining building to collapse."

Nick frowned as he scratched his stubbled chin. "Would our K-Suit survive such an explosion during a confrontation?"

"Unknown, Sir," Leon answered. "But I don't know if we have many options on how to stop one of them if they decide to take a stroll down the street to another target."

"Well, it seems we've got fifteen minutes to come up with something," Nick mused unhappily. "We'll sit tight until you get here."

"Roger. Over and out," Leon responded before cutting the channel.

Nick looked over at his quietly watching niece and said, "This is your last chance to get out of here and go to a safety zone."

She flashed him a wink and a grin while leaning against the back wall, showing that she had every intention on staying.

* * * * *

Leon walked into the command booth and stopped in his tracks at the site of Lisa Vanette chatting with Daley. She paused in her discussion and gave him an acknowledging nod. His face reddened but he swallowed and gave a stiff nod back.

"Everyone should be getting into position to take down the jewelry heist once we give the cue," Leon told Nick as he came over to see what was currently displayed on the video monitors. "Now if we only knew what we could do."

"Where's Malso?" Nick said, noticing her absence.

"Um, she's in the K-Suit outside," Leon answered stiffly.

"_What?!"_ Nick's eyes almost looked as if they were going to pop out of his head.

"She's the only able-bodied officer in the CU with full training and field experience, Sir," he responded as if he was giving a report. "And so that means that I'm commanding this entire operation."

He noted that Lisa now frantically started tapping her stylus into her datapad with this new piece of information.

Nick frowned but didn't argue. He turned to the monitor officer and ordered, "Get Malso on the line."

"Yes, Sir."

A monitor screen suddenly flipped to what appeared to be the view from inside the K-Suit as it stared out at the parking lot ahead with the other officers and emergency personnel running around.

"Malso? How does it feel in there?" Nick asked into the microphone.

"Just cozy, Sir," she answered as the view on her screen panned the parking lot. "So did anyone come up with any ideas of how to deal with the boomer-bombs?"

Leon looked at the other two commanding officers and both men shook their heads.

"We don't know how sensitive these boomers are," Daley mused. "Nor the frequency of their remote control signals, otherwise we could emit some sort of dampener. But unless we know for certain it's going to work, I'd hate to take a chance."

"Me neither," Leon muttered softly as he scratched his head.

"Excuse me, Officers," a new female voice suddenly declared over the intercom, "but I'm the Leader of the Knight Sabers. --"

Everyone in the command van jumped at the voice but they weren't about to cut her off as she continued her speech.

"-- We've been monitoring your communications and are completely up to speed on the situation. We can do a complete signal shut down of the entire block, but it will also affect your ability to communicate since you're in the affected zone. However, this would ensure that the boomer-bombs would not receive a detonate signal from any outside source. So if we use this option, then you should explain your strategy now before your communicate channels are cut."

Despite themselves, the officers grinned at the news.

"How soon could you do this?" Leon asked.

"Just give us the order. We're also on-site on the surrounding rooftops. If there is any other way we can be of assistance, Commander McNichol, please let us know."

"Do you think your suits would be able to withstand the explosions should these boomers detonate upon contact?"

"Our suits are extremely durable," was the confident reply. "Space-worthy, in fact."

"Okay, Gang," Leon said, "here's the plan!"

* * * * *

"-- Now!" Leon ordered into the headset microphone as his signal to the Knight Sabers to jam transmissions.

On cue, the monitors went dark, as the radios silent.

The staff stood outside, watching the building scene through binoculars, ready to leap back into the shelter of the van in case something should happen.

"_Shit! The boomers are moving!"_ Leon cried out in horror as the hulking metal golems in the front entrance took a step forward.

Daley frowned and said, "This must be a fallback plan if they're not receiving a constant signal from their command source. Everyone get back into the van, _NOW!"_

The four of them jumped back in, just as four Knight Sabers and a K-Suit charged towards the walking bombs.

Daley and Leon secured the door and the group braced themselves in tense silence. A few minutes went by before they could hear the sounds of metal clanging. Then came a series of explosions, shaking the vehicle and tossing its occupants to the floor.

And then silence again.

"Uncle Nick! You're heavy!" Lisa declared, now that she was able to focus on the fact that he was protectively draped over her.

"Sorry, Lisa," he said as he helped her to her feet. He looked at the other officers and asked, "Are you men okay?"

They nodded. And suddenly the monitors lit up with various images and sounds.

One set showed the CU strike team and other armed officers apprehending the jewelry heist robbers, according to plan.

The main screen showed the blue Knight Saber standing over the scattered remains of the boomer she had tackled and carried into the parking lot to get it away from the building's fragile first floor, trying to use her hardsuit to contain the blast as much as possible. The result was the destruction of several nearby cars in the blast zone, which was extremely close to the command van, but far less devastating than it might have been.

Other video shots showed that the other Knight Sabers had used similar tactics and were emerging from their blast zones intact.

"Malso!" Leon cried when he saw the K-Suit sprawled on its back in the plaza in front of the building.

The police battle armor looked like it had been hit with a sledgehammer, its front cracked and flattened noticeably. The monitor screen that should have displayed her video signal was black. Looking at another screen showing a back angle from the first view, it was clear that the right arm had been blown off, leaving a pool of blood and charred skin in its place.

"We've got an officer down out front! Get medical out there now!" he yelled into his headset as he rushed out.

He watched with a sick stomach as the blue Knight Saber knelt by the crumpled K-suit and carefully peel off its shell.

**- End Chapter 21 -**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Saturday Evening, October 22nd**

Yuuji noticed that his approach to the restaurant booth was being missed by his dinner "date" as she stared out the window at the crowded plaza below. "Hey, Lise," he said as he sat down, "where's Nathe?"

She jumped a bit at his sudden appearance and then gave him a smile. "Oh, the game went into overtime. So, _you know..."_

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Must be tough covering the sports beat."

"So Daley couldn't join us after all?"

"Nope, and I really wasn't expecting him to, which is why I asked you guys to dinner instead," he responded as he started to skim the menu. "He's in clean-up duty with that lovely little case you had a front-row seat to yesterday."

Lisa chuckled as she took a sip of her sake. "That was a little too much excitement for me. I'm perfectly happy having boring research assignments for a while. Any news on Jeena?"

"Billy told me she went through the first surgery with flying colors. She's in the middle of the second surgery now, but the first was the most critical."

"Second? Are they prepping her for a boomer prosthetic?" she asked, mildly confused. "But she hasn't even regained consciousness yet to give them permission, right?"

"Cops have to designate their choice as part of their regular medical coverage in case of an emergency like this," Yuuji explained.

Lisa shrugged and said, "Well, knowing Jeena, I'm not surprised that she chose the option. I just didn't know that was procedure."

They paused their conversation when the waitress stopped by and took their orders.

After she had left, Yuuji asked, "So, any more CU articles in the works, or was this morning's the last one?"

"I have to talk with our editor but I think ending the coverage on this note is the best option, with the expectation of some minor follow-up articles. They're heroes now. I think that far surpasses the original goal of why I was asked to do the series in the first place. The added bonuses are that they proved they could work with the Knight Sabers for a change, and that Leon had what it takes to be a commander." She then gave him a grin and a wink. "It would save me having to sit through the rest of those god-awful ADP archive videos. And I'd rather Leon focus on his duties than worry about a little bitch like me looking over his shoulder all the time!"

Yuuji chuckled as he took a sip of beer. "I often wonder if you project that kind of impression on purpose."

Lisa then blinked as if the comment triggered a stray thought. "Nene and I were going to have lunch yesterday when we ran into a friend of hers named Linna Yamazaki. I swear I've seen this woman somewhere before. Would you happen to know her?"

Responding to what was a regular occurrence with his friend, Yuuji rolled his eyes. "You're a _reporter,_ Lise! It's your job to meet new people almost every day."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "_Humor me!_ You know I'm never wrong about these things!"

Realizing that she had a point, he mulled it over and said, "I only met her once at a party a couple of months ago. And Daley doesn't really talk about her that much, apart from the bitchy gossipy stuff. The only thing I know for sure is that she's cute and a lesbian."

"Okay, no offense, Yuuji, but I did figure out _that_ much!" Lisa remarked dryly. "I just wanted to know if you knew any more about her background."

Then he lit up as an apparently devilish thought hit him. "If you want good gossip: Priss, the woman she's now living with, used to be Leon's girlfriend of three years. Leon and Priss broke up almost right after they came back to Tokyo a couple of months ago. And they only came back because Priss found out Linna had been in the hospital. And Leon had just proposed to her, too. I think they were engaged for one day."

Lisa's eyes widened. "Oh, _ouch!_ No wonder he's so uptight!"

"I don't know the details but I got the sense there's some weird history between Linna and Priss prior to Priss and Leon, so nobody's really surprised that things ended up where they are now. And when I saw Priss for the first time, I became a believer that she was fooling herself with choosing Leon," he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "She's more butch than he is!"

Lisa pursed her lips thoughtfully and murmured, "As interesting as that is, it doesn't get me anywhere near to figuring out where I know this Linna from."

"Well, she spent three years in Osaka after the revolution. She's originally from the country. She was the key witness in the Plaza Slaughter -- but since her identity was withheld from the public, and we never had a picture of her, I don't think that's your connection."

Lisa frowned, clearly mulling over this additional information.

Yuuji shook his head and said, "Just set it aside and it'll come to you. And it'll probably be something so minor that you'll be disappointed."

"Thanks for the offer of encouragement," she remarked. Then she let out a sigh. "You're right. If I don't focus on it, it'll eventually come back to me. But every time I picture her face, I'm convinced more and more that I really know her from somewhere. And it's going to drive me nuts until I figure it out!"

"If it's just based on looks, are you sure there's a connection?" He smirked, "You wear glasses after all."

She laughed and threw her napkin at him. "I'm nearsighted, you fool! Not blind!"

* * * * *

**Tuesday Afternoon, October 25th**

Leon peered into the hospital room and gently knocked on the doorframe. "Hello? You up for a visitor?"

Jeena had been propped up in bed so that she could see the drawing B.J. had made for her while he sat on Billy's lap.

Leon was trying not to stare at her bandaged shoulder underneath the edge of the hospital smock. It was quite strange to see how the absence of a limb made her appear smaller and fragile.

She lit up with a small smile and said, "Of course! Come on in!"

Billy scooped up his son and stood. "Hey, Leon! I'm going to take the little one here for a treat so you two can talk business."

"Thanks, man," he said, giving him a pat on the shoulder as they passed by each other. He frowned as he noted that the room was pretty standard with the exception of some scattered toys that were clearly for a six year old's entertainment. "Hey, where did all of your flowers go?"

Looking quite weary and a little dazed, Jeena smiled and answered, "It was too much like a jungle in here so I told them to send them to the NTC lobby, and that includes any new arrivals. Yours, too, I'm afraid. -- By the way, I'm sure those red roses just added more gasoline to the romantic rumors about the two of us."

Leon's face was completely red as he sat down in the chair by the bed. "I'm not used to buying flowers for, um, non-date situations, so I kind of did a brain-fade until after I dropped them off. Sorry."

She stared at him and then chuckled a bit. "You're actually kind of cute when you're being sincere. But that could be the drugs talking... Thanks for the thought no matter what form it took."

He cleared his throat as he tried unsuccessfully to will his blush to subside. "Um, I stopped by a few times before, but you were always asleep."

Jeena frowned at the comment and asked, "Aren't you guys still out at boot camp? That's a bit of a drive just for a stop-by."

Leon's blush deepened as he explained, "Well, everyone was worried about you. So I felt like it was my duty to check how you were so I could ease the mind of the other officers... Any word on when you'll get back on your feet?"

"Not at the moment, no," she answered. "I'm supposed to talk to some sort of boomer prosthetic specialist that Genom is flying in at the end of the week. They're planning to give me some sort of top model arm. Madigan left me a message that all medical and rehabilitation fees would be covered by them if the insurance doesn't do it."

Leon's eyes widened in surprise. "Genom? They're just dripping with charity these days... Then again, you _are_ a hero."

"We _all_ are. Billy read the newspaper article to me that said so," she said with a pleased smile. "He also told me that the current favorite replay piece on TV these days is the fight with the boomers, followed by the explosions, and ending with the pieces of my arm flying off the edge of the screen. I can't wait until I see it myself... So how are things now? Are you feeling less scrutinized?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. It's funny how subtle it is, but you can tell people recognize our uniforms and regard us with a little more respect now, even within the police force. Word is already going around that they're going to do a special awards dinner for all of us. I'm sure they'll schedule it when you can attend... And everyone else sends their best wishes for a speedy recovery." He gave her a curious look and then asked, "What about you? What are you going to do now?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "When I'm not so pumped up full of pain killers, I plan to use this time to actually think about what I want to do with the rest of my life. Especially with the divorce and the custody issues since Billy and I agreed that B.J. would stay with me if I eventually decide to move out of Osaka."

"Are you still going to be a cop?"

She looked at him and grinned. "I'm a fifth generation police officer! That's why I'm going with the prosthetic. Can't be a field officer without all four limbs. And the day I get stuck with a straight desk job is the day I really do quit... By the way, McNichol, after Friday, I'm convinced more than ever you never should have left the front line."

A little stunned by the compliment, he smiled sheepishly and said, "Thanks. I think it means more to me that you said it than someone else."

"I'll let Nick know that I think you should become the permanent commander," Jeena said, her gaze on the view of the city through the window. "Of course, it's always up to you on whether or not you really want the job."

"Actually, the thought had crossed my mind. But now that you've said it, maybe I should consider it seriously." He was quiet for a moment as he stared at his hands in his lap. "However, as long as we're on the subject, I know you may never consider this option, but in your reevaluation of life choices, I'd like you to consider remaining here, with the CU. I don't mind having you as my commander since you do have more seniority and experience. And I do think we make a good team after all, even if it took almost ten years to prove it."

She stared at him for a moment. A gentle smile curved her mouth. "I'll think about it."

She then held out her hand for a shake and said, "It's been a pleasure working with you, and I look forward to a future opportunity, Cowboy."

Leon blinked at the last word, conditioned to a negative reaction, but then he laughed and shook her hand. "Same here, _Ma'am!"_

**- End Chapter 22 -**

**- End Part 2! -**


	8. Part 3: Square Peg 1

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #5: The Real Me **

**Part 3: Square Peg, Update 1 **

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Originally written on 4/2/02, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David & Templar**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 23**

**Friday Night, October 28th**

"_Oh My God, Sylia!"_ Linna exclaimed in horror when she looked at herself in the dressing room mirror for the first time. "I can't wear _this_ to a wedding!"

She was in a light-green strapless dress that hugged every curve she had, and stopped at the top of her thighs. A short, dark green jacket gave the outfit a more formal, stylish look. The matching green pumps that would complete the outfit were still in the box.

Dressed in a pantsuit, Sylia opened the dressing room door and peered in. She arched her eyebrow appreciatively as she scanned down Linna's form. With an amused look, she commented, "You've got a gorgeous body and the scars have all been surgically removed. _I_ don't see anything wrong."

With a full blush in her cheeks, Linna frowned at her reflection as she tried to tug down the hem that was not going to go any lower. "Sylia, I have to wear matching underwear if I'm going to bow, much less sit down!"

"Well, I _do_ sell those," the other woman answered with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "But white underwear would do. And if you're still concerned, just make certain you face me… relatively speaking."

Linna narrowed her eyes at Sylia's reflection in response. "And just what are _you_ going to wear?"

"I was going to wear a tuxedo so we could go as a butch/femme couple," she answered with a wink.

Linna just stared at her reflection.

Seeing that she was not getting a receptive response, Sylia then let out a dramatic sigh and offered, "If you honestly feel uncomfortable with the outfit, you can wear the only dress I have with a lower hemline, which is the one Priss wore. It's the kind of style that would fit you even though you have a slightly smaller body frame than hers."

Linna actually grimaced at the thought. It wasn't so much the Priss association but the fact that the dress would _not_ be a style she would wear under _any_ circumstances.

Sylia giggled as if she was expecting that reaction.

Linna then returned her attention to her reflection. She couldn't deny the fact that she liked the way she looked in the new outfit, even if it wasn't appropriate for the event in question.

She almost jumped at the sudden feeling of Sylia pressing up against her back and wrapping her arms around her stomach. Her face now turned completely red from the sheer nearness of the woman even though they were both fully clothed.

"I will compliment whatever image you want to present. Even if you want to do a kimono, although I will admit I haven't worn one since I was a teenager," Sylia whispered into her ear, smiling at the way the other woman remained stiff in her embrace. "But keep in mind that everyone else will be dressed at their best, Reika included."

The thought actually caused Linna to pause for a moment. Then a quirk of smile curled her lips as she settled into Sylia's embrace and said, "I'll think about it."

Sylia broke out into a triumphant grin. "Keep the outfit even if you don't wear it to the wedding. You could always wear it to work."

Linna grimaced at another sore subject. "I am trying to downplay my femininity as much as possible, and it's still not cutting down the romantic inquiries I'm getting in my email inbox. I have a document of prewritten cut-and-paste answers that I use with frequency."

"It doesn't sound like you're fond of the attention," the other woman remarked.

Linna shook her head. "They're all _men,_ Sylia. At first I thought I'm just not attractive to women. But then it dawned on me that perhaps any who are interested probably wouldn't want an email trail back to her. And then I think, 'how do I meet someone who might be remotely similar in interests and lifestyles if not at work?'"

Sylia tilted her head curiously and stared at her for a moment. "It sounds like you're over Reika."

Linna blushed again, but this time with a little bit of sadness in her expression. "I admit I'm scared of seeing her again. We haven't talked since I moved out… But I also know I'm not going to get over her unless I make an effort to. The problem is I'm just horrible with this casual dating thing."

"Hmm. Perhaps you just need to focus on yourself right now. After all, you've been through a lot. And sometimes romance happens when you least expect it," Sylia offered with a half shrug.

She let her go and stepped out of the dressing room. Once she was back outside in the empty shop, she called out, "By the way, how is the roommate situation with Priss going?"

"I'm worried about her, Sylia," Linna admitted as she started to undress. "I think she's going through a depression but she won't admit it. You know how she is about things like that. She started to open up one night, but the next day she started spending less time at the apartment and not coming home until late. I thought it was because she was looking for a new place or practicing with the band, but she's still coming home after midnight. I don't know if it's because she just doesn't have her own room so I thought I'd wait to see how she is until after we move."

"And how are the move plans going?"

"Everything's set for us to start moving in tomorrow. It'll be pretty easy since Priss's new furniture is arriving later. So it's mainly the living room, kitchen and my bedroom stuff."

"I'm sorry I can't help. And that we've used up Mackey as well."

"Don't worry about it," Linna answered. "We know you have a tight deadline with his upgrade. I'm just glad you can spare Nene."

"Well, her part of the project is mostly done. It's just the equipment preparation and actual build work that need to be done. Besides, she's becoming more and more... _nervous_ the closer we get to her mother's visit. I think the guys would appreciate not having her in the lab for a day."

"Oh, so _that's_ why you're willing to let her help us!"

Linna emerged from the dressing room, wearing her usual jeans and pullover shirt. She carefully held out the clothes. "So what kind of wedding gift should we bring?"

"I'll take care of it," Sylia said rather casually as she proceeded to box up the dress. "You've got enough to worry about."

Linna stared at her friend for a moment and then asked, "By the way, how _is_ Reika doing these days?"

The other woman paused and then said with a sad smile, "She's getting by."

* * *

_**Saturday Evening, October 29th**_

"I don't remember you having this much stuff when you moved here in May!" Nene remarked as she sat on the floor and started dumping music discs into the box.

"Nevertheless, thank you for helping us, Nene," Linna said, tactfully ignoring the dig as she taped up a box of books. "We also haven't really seen you since you've been at the lab so much. How is the conversion going?"

"They're putting the finishing touches on the stasis chamber. Once it's done, then Nigel and Sylia have to remove Mackey's inner organic parts so it can grow into the new shell."

"That sounds… weird," Linna said, deciding that she didn't want to try to picture that. "Are you going to be there to help?"

Nene shook her head. "That's similar to human surgery, which is totally out of my league. And I don't really want to see Mackey like that."

"Bet it's going to be pretty weird for Sylia," Priss commented from the kitchen as the noises of her packing dishes continued in the background. "Especially if she's always seen him as a fifteen year old kid and never really as a boomer, even during the time of Galatea."

"Well, she doesn't have a choice since Nigel needs help to do it. But she seems okay with it," Nene answered with a shrug.

"How long will it take for Mackey to, um, _grow_ into his new shell?" Linna asked.

"Nigel calculates that he won't be ready by the time Mom arrives. But we're hoping that he'll be ready to emerge before she leaves." A small frown settled on Nene's face but she didn't say anything further.

Linna decided it was time to change the subject. "So have you seen that Lisa Vanette again?"

Nene's impish smile returned with a spark. "Why? Are you interested in her? She _is_ cute!"

"Wha -- ? _NO!!!"_ Linna blurted even though her face turned instantly red. She also saw out of the corner of her eye that Priss's head poke out of the kitchen door with a curious expression on her face.

"I'm kidding, Linna! Chill! She's got a live-in boyfriend!" Nene declared with a hearty laugh. "Trust me, though, if I thought there was a chance, I wouldn't hesitate in fixing you two up since you've got such a poor romantic track record."

Seeing that Priss had disappeared back into the kitchen, Linna narrowed her eyes at the younger woman and stated through gritted teeth, "Thanks for the thought. But the reason why I asked is if she ever told you why she thinks she recognizes me."

"We're not planning to get together until Mom comes and visits," Nene said. "I've been busy at the lab, and she's doing some miscellaneous reporting assignments. But I think we can safely rule out the possibility that she recognizes you as a Knight Saber since we wear helmets."

"True," Linna said. "Still, I'm skeptical that it's really me that she's seen before. Otherwise, I think I would have recognized her, too, and she just doesn't ring a bell."

The doorbell chimed on cue.

"I've got it," Linna yelled as she got up. "Well, just let me know if she says something."

"Of course I will!" Nene promised.

Linna opened the door to see the three other members of Sekiria standing in the hallway, dressed for a few hours of manual labor.

With his trademark bandanna tied around his head, Maxon grinned and declared, "Mousy Country Girl! Your manly help is here to save the day!"

Resisting the urge to slam the door shut, Linna forced a smile and stepped back to let them in. "Come on in, guys!"

She turned to Priss, who had stepped out of the kitchen and muttered, "I'm leaving them to you." She then walked back to the living room to continue her packing with Nene.

The singer merely smirked and said to the men, "You brought the van with you?"

"Of course," Fox, the lanky guy with long blonde hair. "What do you want us to load first?"

"Follow me," Priss said, "The bedroom is ready to go."

"_OOOH!_ We finally get to see the love nest!" Maxon remarked as they followed her into the room in question.

Priss merely said, "Jaid."

The burly drummer obviously took his cue as a loud "smack" was immediately heard.

"_OW!"_ Maxon blurted. "Shit, man! That hurt!"

"Would you rather Priss did it?"

Apparently getting the point, Maxon grumbled, "I'll take the left side."

The two women in the living room exchanged a gleeful giggle.

**- End Chapter 23 -**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_**Sunday Morning, October 30th**_

"Irene, you look absolutely beautiful!" Linna exclaimed genuinely as she hugged the bride-to-be. They were in the waiting room filled with various female guests for the upcoming ceremony.

Dressed in a western-style white wedding gown with a long train, the other woman grinned and muttered, "You're the first person who's said that today that I honestly believe! And you look great, too!"

Linna blushed at the compliment as she stepped back to look down at her own simple baby-blue dress. "I feel so underdressed compared to everyone else who's here."

Irene whispered in her ear, "I assure you that I don't even know over half the guests. Even though I'm only the second in line, a Chang marriage is a major political event. One of those attendance is mandatory for the sake of alliances."

"Oh," Linna responded, her attention now focused on scanning the large gathering of women who were mingling in the room with them.

Irene watched her for a moment and then said, "She's not here yet. She was supposed to fly back yesterday but bad weather kept her from being able to leave. In fact, she might be late so we're waiting to conduct the ceremony until she finally arrives. I had heard that she ordered the flight to take off early this morning even though the weather was still bad."

"Oh," Linna blurted again, embarrassed that her actions were so easy to read. She then noticed that there was a considerable amount of commotion among the group of women who were flocking around Sylia, addressing her as "upperclassman" while vying for her attention. "I had no idea Sylia would know so many people."

Irene looked at the crowd and shrugged. "I went to the same school as her and Reika. And I forgot a lot of my older school friends would know them both."

"So are you nervous about the ceremony?" Linna asked with genuine concern.

She shook her head. "I just want it over with." She then leaned over and whispered, "I'm already two months pregnant."

"_Oh my god! Congratulations!"_ Linna exclaimed as she hugged her, causing some curious looks.

Irene flashed everyone else a pleasant smile as the cue for them to go back to their own conversations. She then whispered into Linna's ear, "You and Reika are the only ones who know."

Linna's eyes widened as she whispered back, "_You haven't told Sho?!"_

Now the bride rolled her eyes. "I assure you, he was the first to know. I just figured his knowing would be a given. But I'm happy… And I _am_ honestly glad you came."

Linna gave her a smile and said, "This day is for you. Don't worry about me."

Her friend gave her another hug and commented, "Easier said than done."

* * * * *

_**Two Hours Later…**_

Linna stood out on the grass and stared at the koi pond before her. The church grounds were beautiful and provided a soothing atmosphere in contrast to the very noisy crowds in the nearby building.

The wedding had been delayed for an hour already, with a status announced almost every five minutes of Reika's whereabouts to serve as everyone's guide for how much longer they would have to wait. As head of the household and the Clan, the ceremony certainly could not start without her.

Linna had had enough of watching the crowd of clearly rich and powerful men and women of all nationalities chatting with each other about anything and everything that didn't apply to a single woman who grew up on a farm. Sylia tried her best to stay beside her, but she was clearly a very recognized and popular figure, often being snagged by other guests for a brief conversation.

When it was announced that Reika had finally arrived at the airport and should therefore be at the church in half an hour, Linna took a deep breath and decided to get some peace and quiet outside.

"You look like you're having as much fun as I am," an unfamiliar male voice commented from behind.

Linna jumped a bit and turned to see that the speaker was an extremely handsome Japanese man in his late twenties. With combed-back hair and a trim mustache, he was dressed in a stylish blue suit. Her breath caught at the site of someone who was actually more striking than Masaki.

She blushed and answered, "Well, I'm a friend of the bride at her old job. Almost everyone else attending seems to be more… affluent than what I'm used to."

He chuckled and strode over to her. "Those fuddy-duddies tend to forget the rest of the world doesn't care about money or power. There are much more simple treasures that are often overlooked, like a beautiful woman alone under a clear blue sky."

Linna blinked and turned even more embarrassed when she realized he was clearly talking about her. When he stopped right next to her, she stepped back a bit because he was in her personal space. "Um, well, thank you very much."

He gave her a charming smile and reached over and stroked her cheek with his fingertip. "I'm just being honest. It's clear by your blush that you're not used to that kind of treatment, which is a shame. Are you doing anything after the wedding?"

Feeling uncomfortable at being touched by this completely stranger, Linna realized she couldn't take another step back because of the decorative hedge behind her. She tried to blurt, "Um, well, no _but -"_

"My, I had heard the rumors," Sylia's amused voice commented, "But to see this in action is quite a site indeed!"

After an internal sigh of relief, Linna was amazed to see the stunned look on the man's face and a rising frown as he turned to look at the other woman. She had never seen anyone react to Sylia like that before. Except for Priss, of course.

The man shoved his hands into his pocket and remarked, "Well, your timing is as perfect as always."

Then as if something dawned on him, he glanced over at Linna, as if seeing her with a more analytical eye, and then smirked at Sylia, "Let me guess, did I tread on your territory again? You do have this knack of getting there first."

"Not _quite,"_ Sylia said with a cool smirk of her own as she stepped forward and stood next to Linna. "I think you run a bigger risk of Reika's wrath than mine on what you just had planned."

Linna blinked as the connection suddenly clicked. "Wait a minute!" she blurted, pointing at the man, "_Are you Densuke?!"_

With an indignant look, he arched his eyebrow at her and said, "I am. And just who are you?"

Ignoring the question, Linna yelled angrily, "_You're at her sister's wedding and you're trying to pick up a woman?!"_

Now looking a little amused though still bewildered, Densuke asked frankly, "What does it matter to you?"

"You bastard!" Linna bellowed as she pulled her arm back to belt him.

Sylia snagged her arm in mid-motion and stepped between them, even though Densuke didn't seem at all prepared to duck.

"Are you certain you want to do this? It _is_ battery, after all," Sylia seriously asked Linna.

Densuke looked highly entertained as he watched this interaction from only a couple of feet away.

"_Yes!"_ Linna stated firmly, giving the man a death glare.

"Then, allow me, since I have greater protection from retaliation," Sylia said to her with a wink.

Linna watched in amazement as Sylia whirled on her heel and nailed the man in the jaw with the back of her fist. Densuke spun and fell into the koi pond with a loud splash.

The noise drew servants and bodyguards to come rushing out to fish out the man now floating in the pond.

Linna barely suppressed a smile as she noticed everyone giving Sylia an acknowledging nod but keeping well away from her.

"That felt good," Sylia commented with a smirk as she flexed her fingers.

* * * * *

_**An Hour Later…**_

"… I do," Irene stated clearly for the hall full of attendees to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the elderly priest declared. "You may kiss the bride."

Everyone applauded as Sho lifted the veil and did as he was told.

Sylia gave Linna a wink as they sat quietly with the other guests.

No one had mentioned anything about the fact that Densuke had been quickly taken away in a limo, thereby missing the wedding of his future sister-in-law. Linna had kept her mouth shut about the event, but she had noticed that everyone seemed to know by the way they had given Sylia nods and smiles.

When they had finally seen Reika arrive, she wasn't able to give either of them more than a look of acknowledgement since the ceremony was set to begin right away, but she had seemed to be disturbed by the lack of her planned escort.

And Irene had appeared even happier.

The priest cleared his throat and then announced, "We have one final part of the ceremony that has been added as a special request by the bride and groom." He turned to the guests in the front row and said, "Ms. Chang, if you please."

Linna watched Reika stand as four servants carefully wheeled out a grand piano that had been waiting off to the side. With an embarrassed blush, Reika gave a bow to the audience and then seated herself on the bench.

"_Reika plays the piano?!"_ Linna whispered in amazement to Sylia.

"She certainly does," her friend answered with a deeply pleased smile as she watch the performance begin.

**- End Chapter 24 -**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_**Sunday Afternoon, October 30th**_

Linna walked into the reception hall and was amazed at the number of guests, especially since she had thought the attendance to the wedding itself was quite large.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sylia asked, trying her best to stay close.

"Um, sure. A fruit juice will do," Linna answered as she scanned the crowd, looking for the one person she had been both longing and dreading to see.

Just then, there was a gentle tap on her shoulder.

She whirled to see Kou towering in front of her.

With a kind smile that offset his very polished look, he bowed and said, "Miss Linna, I have come to ask if you are willing to have a private word with Miss Reika?"

She gulped and glanced at Sylia.

The other woman gave her a supportive smile and nod. She added with a wink, "Take as long as you want, I'm certain I find something to occupy myself with."

"Lead the way, Kou," Linna said in a weak voice.

After walking through a maze of hallways through the quieter section of the large building, the two of them finally came to a door which had three men in business suits patiently waiting outside. The men stood upon seeing them, giving an acknowledging nod to Kou and a deep bow to Linna.

Kou gently knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a response from within. Instead of walking in, he bowed and motioned for Linna to proceed.

She entered what was apparently an elegantly furnished waiting room with an open balcony overlooking the gardens and ponds below.

As the door firmly closed, Reika rose from the nearby chair and gave a bow in greeting. "Linna, thank you for coming to see me."

Out of habit, and uncertain of what else to do, Linna hastily bowed back and said, "I'm, uh, I'm glad you asked me to, Reika. H-How are you?"

"A little jetlagged from a very hectic and bumpy trip," Reika answered with a wry smile. "Hopefully my performance didn't suffer too much for it. I was already quite rusty as it was."

"Oh no! Your playing was beautiful!" Linna insisted.

Reika chuckled and said, "But you were still shocked, nevertheless."

Linna blushed. "Well, uh, yeah. I had heard piano music every once in a while when I stayed with - _at_ the compound. But it was so infrequent, and I was usually under medication or sleeping so I wasn't sure if it was a recording or the radio or something."

Reika looked out the window and was quiet for a moment. Then she said softly, "I played the piano from age nine to age twenty. I hadn't played it again until this year… I also have a horrible temper and can be extremely jealous. But to keep the peace, I take the path of least resistance more often than not, which just makes my temper and jealousy worse. I procrastinate when it comes to dealing with unpleasant issues. And I'd rather fight than admit I'm wrong… I'm certain there are more faults that I'm forgetting that Sylia will be more than glad to point out…" She stopped with a sigh and then looked at her guest. "If we had actually gotten involved, you would have learned all of this the hard way."

Linna took a strengthening breath. She met her gaze firmly and said, "I'm sure the experience would have been worth it. After all, Sylia knows more of your bad side than I do and she still loves you."

Reika winced at the comment. She said softly, "Yes, that may be true. But if you honestly felt that we still should try something romance-wise, then why did you leave my house without saying anything?"

Caught by the dreaded question, Linna blushed and shrugged. "I just… I - I guess that I didn't really want to say good-bye after all. Not having closure still gave me a bit of hope of … something… could still happen… I guess…"

"You just spent the past few hours in my _real_ world, the one outside of the peace and security of the Chang Compound," Reika pointed out. "Can you honestly tell me that that's a world you want to be part of?"

Linna stared at her feet, not able to deny the feelings of discomfort and dread at the people she had been surrounded with for most of the day.

Reika walked over to the balcony and leaned out against the railing as she looked at the peaceful view before her. In a quiet but firm tone, she said, "My primary goal is to be the head of the family and the Clan. I'm probably more motivated by the fear of failure than the willingness to succeed. In April I will marry a man everyone seems to hate in order to produce a successor."

She let out a sigh. "And through it all, there's a part of me feeling like I'm watching some bizarre dream that will end at any moment. I'll wake up in my tiny Los Angeles apartment and walk down the street to the local convenience store for a bottle of soda and a bag of chips, without any care other than satisfying a guilty craving and avoiding muggers.

"Yet, the dream continues, where the reality is that every time I'm in public I have to tell four grown men when I have to pee, with the expectation that they're going to follow me to the bathroom. I'm just relieved that they don't actually come inside… And to think that my grandfather didn't believe four bodyguards would be _enough."_ Reika stopped and looked at her guest with a sad smile. "That's not a life to which I want to subject a woman I care about. And it's certainly not a life for Linna Yamazaki. Wouldn't you agree?"

Linna stiffly walked out onto the balcony and stood beside the other woman. She was afraid to say anything, feeling tears starting to brim at her eyes and the throb of a pain in her chest. She gave a simple nod in response.

She gasped when she felt Reika turn and hug her. But she hugged her back, feeling the quiet strength and peace this hug had to offer.

Linna cleared her throat and tried to speak despite her shaky tone, "I do want to say one thing though: Densuke is the most disgusting example of jerkdom that I have ever encountered in my life."

Reika stiffened and then took a step back. Even though tears brimmed in her own eyes, she smiled and said, "Should I be concerned that you're telling me this so you'll steal him from me?"

"_Wha - ?! No!!!"_ Then realizing she was being teased, Linna giggled and shook her head.

The jest kept her from crying. Barely.

* * * * *

_**Later…**_

"Have a wonderful time on your honeymoon!" Reika said as she hugged Irene in the entrance of the still crowded reception hall.

Now dressed for the flight to Hawaii, Irene squeezed her tightly and said, "Mrs. Takeuchi told me you and Linna had a talk. Are you going to be okay?"

Reika nodded. "I think we've had our closure, which was long overdue."

"And how are you feeling about it?" Irene asked, barely hiding the fact that she wasn't happy at all with the entire situation.

With a passive smile, Reika shrugged and answered, "I'll be fine. After all, I've been hurt worse."

* * * * *

_**That Evening…**_

Linna stopped before the farmhouse and paused. It was hell to walk the gravel driveway from the bus stop in her high heels but she was still dressed in her wedding guest outfit. She didn't have anything with her other than her purse, since she had told Sylia to drop her off at the train station.

Sylia hadn't said or asked anything after Linna's talk with Reika, but she had made certain that it was clear she was there to comply with any request or need her friend had. She hadn't bat an eyelash when she was asked to take Linna to the train station.

On the trip home, Linna made two calls, one to her boss to arrange for the next few days off work, and one message to Priss to let her know that the apartment was hers for the same amount of time.

She frankly didn't know how long this visit was going to last, but it something she needed to do. It would either be the shortest trip home, or the longest.

The farmhouse was quiet, but the light was on in the family area, as to be expected since her parents were probably finishing dinner and watching television.

Standing before the front door that she knew would be unlocked, Linna slipped in and took off her shoes. She took a deep breath and then announced she was home.

"_Linna?!"_ her mother Nomi responded in surprise as she stepped into the hallway. "We had no idea you were coming home!"

In the background, her father appeared, looking equally concerned and bewildered.

Linna gave them an apologetic smile. "I, uh, hadn't planned on it myself until this afternoon. But, Mom, Dad, I just need a place with some peace and quiet in order to sort myself out."

"What happened?" Nomi asked her daughter urgently.

Linna looked at her nervously and then at her father. She took a deep breath and answered, "Mom, Dad, I'm, um, I - I…"

She stopped and cleared her throat. Taking a deep breath, she tried again in a firmer tone. "I'm dealing with having my heart broken by another woman… I'd really like to be here while I pull myself together. But if you wish, I'll pack up my things and leave within the hour."

Her parents stared at her in silence. Then Nomi looked at her husband, who scowled.

He snorted and remarked, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth, girl. This is your home. Now go change out of your clothes while your mother fixes you some leftovers. I'll bet you haven't eaten either."

Without waiting for a response, her father turned on his heels and returned his attention to the TV in the other room.

Stunned, Linna stared wide-eyed at her mother to confirm that she had heard the same thing.

Nomi merely chuckled and hugged her daughter, "I told you he cares more than you're willing to give him credit for. Now, he's right, go change…"

**- End Chapter 25 -**


	9. Part 3: Square Peg 2

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #5: The Real Me **

**Part 3: Square Peg, Update 2**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Originally written on 4/21/02, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David & Templar**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 26**

_**Wednesday Afternoon, November 2nd**_

Dressed in a long-sleeved shirt, jeans and boots, Priss checked the nameplate once again before pressing the door bell.

An unfamiliar female voice called out from inside that she was coming. The door then swung open, revealing a plainly dressed woman who was roughly twenty years older than the singer.

"Hello. May I help you?" the older woman answered cheerfully even though there was a hint of confusion in her expression.

Priss blinked, then as if remembering some long ago habit, stiffly bowed and asked, "Mrs. Yamazaki? I'm Priss, Linna's roommate. Is she here?"

The older woman was clearly surprised and a little stunned as she looked her guest up and down. Then she hastily nodded and backed up to let her in, "Yes, she is. Please come in. It's nice to finally me--"

"_Priss?!"_ a definitely shocked Linna called out from the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

The singer grinned at her and said, "Figured I'd beat you to the train station and offer you a direct lift home, courtesy of the Silky Doll." She pointed with her thumb at the red Porsche sitting in the driveway in front of the farmhouse.

Mrs. Yamazaki looked extremely impressed.

"You _drove_ out here to _pick me up?!" _a still bewildered Linna persisted. "I was all set to take the train back."

Priss then frowned and said, "Well, did you buy your ticket yet?"

"Um, no."

"Then you're riding with me!" she stated firmly, end of subject.

"Would you girls like something to eat or drink before you go?" Mrs. Yamazaki offered. She tried to hide a smirk and not be too obvious as she continued to assess this young woman she had heard about for years but had never seen, much less met before.

Linna shrugged and answered, "Well, if we don't have to follow a train schedule, I don't mind. Priss?"

She grinned. "I never turn down free food."

Then Priss blushed and gave another stiff bow to her hostess, "I mean, yes, I accept your offer, Mrs. Yamazaki. That's very kind of you."

"Then follow me," the elder Yamazaki said as she led the way to the kitchen with the blushing singer right behind her.

Linna followed a couple steps behind, clearly amused and fascinated by the unexpected display of manners.

* * * * *

_**Later…**_

" - Okay, so spill," Linna ordered as she watched the countryside zoom by at a speed well above the legal limit. "Why did you drive all the way out here to pick me up? I would have just met you at home."

"You make it sound like I'm going to bury you out in the woods somewhere," Priss muttered as she continued to drive, while keeping an eye out for any signs of the police. "Damn, this car is _smooth!"_

"Well, it's quite an extended joyride for you to come all the way out here - "

"You're my best friend," she interrupted. "You're supposed to inconvenience me."

Not getting a verbal response, Priss looked at her passenger out of the corner of her eye to see Linna staring straight ahead with a pleased smirk on her lips. The driver smiled to herself. "So how was the visit?"

"It was what I needed. Nice and quiet. And it helped that my parents didn't breathe one word of marriage arrangements for a change."

Remembering something, Priss cleared her throat and said, "Hey, um, I saw that shrine in the living room… That girl looks like the one you keep on your nightstand…" No response. "Sorry, I'm prying."

Linna was quiet for even longer before she said, "It's my older sister Miki. She died in a bus accident when she was going to school. A few other friends were killed too. It was a bad rainstorm. She was sixteen and I was fourteen… I was home sick that day…"

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

Linna shrugged even though her expression was extremely withdrawn. "It happened ten years ago. And it's not as if _you_ don't know what it's like to lose family."

"Yeah, well. It's not like one situation is any better than another. It still sucks when it happens."

"That's definitely true…"

Priss shook her head and snorted. "I'm supposed to cheer you up, not bring you down. Boy, maybe it was better if you had taken the train!"

"No, I'm glad you came," Linna said sincerely. "How much did Sylia tell you?"

"That you met the fiancé. And you seem to have had your closure with Reika. Was she right?"

Linna nodded. "Yeah. I knew it was coming, and I thought I was prepared for it. But... You know, the thing I miss most though is feeling that way about someone, no matter how short it was. And I just keep thinking, 'wow, if that's just a hint of what's it like to be in love with someone, then the real thing has got to be worth the wait.' Only, I hope I don't screw it up when, or if, I get another chance."

"It is nice to feel that way about someone. Even if it is for a short while," Priss said with a wistful look. "It makes other addictive drugs pale in comparison."

Linna burst out into a laugh. "You _must_ be a musician to make a substance abuse comparison!"

"Oh, shut up!" a reddening Priss responded. Then she chuckled devilishly. "Speaking of feeling good, I've got one more stop in mind before we get home!"

Linna's eyes widened at the statement. "Oh really?! Where?"

Priss merely grinned back. "You'll just have to wait until I park the car!"

"We've still got miles to go!" Linna declared as she pointed at the lush countryside.

"Hey, you said yourself good things are worth the wait!" she retorted.

Linna opened her mouth to respond, but then folded her arms in a huff and decided to let the matter drop for the moment.

* * * * *

_**That Evening…**_

"You're right! I feel much better!" Linna said, stretching as they stood in the lobby of the women's spa. "Although, I think you just wanted an excuse to go for yourself!"

After settling the bill with the salesgirl, Priss pulled on her leather jacket and answered, "Hey! I needed to work out the kinks from driving all that way."

Linna was about to tease her again when a figure emerging from the elevator caught her eye. "Oh, hello!"

Lisa Vanette stopped in her tracks, clearly recognizing Linna. She immediately broke out into a pleasant smile and bowed. "Hello! I haven't seen you since that very exciting day! Hope your scooter is now fixed."

"It sure is!" Seeing Priss now staring at the other woman, Linna hastily said, "Priss, this is Lisa Vanette, the reporter I told you about. Lisa, this is Priss Asagiri, my roommate."

With a cool smile, Priss gave the new woman a nod and said, "You're the one that wrote the NTC articles, right?"

"Yes, that was me," she answered pleasantly even though it was clear that she was sizing Priss up as well. "So, um, are you two coming or going? I'm trying to squeeze in some time before they close."

"Oh, sorry, we just finished," Linna answered with an apologetic bow. "But since we seem to share the same spa, perhaps we'll run into each other again some day?"

"I look forward to it!" Lisa said with a pleasant nod and a smile.

Priss narrowed her eyes at the petite woman for a moment. Then she said to Linna, "We've got to go. Sylia's probably waiting for her car."

"Oh, all right," Linna said. "Bye, Lisa!"

"Bye, Linna. And it was nice to meet you, too, Priss," she said as she watched the two women walk into the elevator.

Left alone, Lisa then chuckled and shook her head to herself. She turned to the counter to sign in but stopped in her tracks when the vision came to her.

"_Run?!"_ she said to herself as the memories started to flood her mind. Oblivious to the bewildered stares from the staff and other patrons, she smacked her forehead and declared, "_STUPID!"_

**- End Chapter 26 -**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_**Friday Evening, November 4th**_

"That doesn't look too comfortable," Linna murmured as she stared at the empty stasis chamber in the large room connected to Sylia's private lab.

"Probably not," Mackey said as he looked down at the open tube. "But thankfully I'll be 'off' during my entire time in there."

Nene didn't say anything as she kept next to him, her fingers firmly clenched in his.

"So tonight's the big night?" Priss asked. "Is that why we're all here for dinner?"

"Consider it a bon voyage party for Mackey," Sylia said with a small smile that barely hid her own nervous tension. She glanced down at the readings on the monitor. "In approximately three weeks, he should be able to emerge in his new body, looking a lot older and taller than he does now."

Nigel quietly checked the bank of equipment against the wall.

"But not _too_ tall, right?" Nene asked hesitantly, her tone noticeably serious.

Mackey smiled at her and said, "We'll still be perfect for each other, even if I'm looking down at you."

She scowled and stuck her tongue out at him, but hugged his arm tightly.

"Dinner is ready, everyone," Henderson's voice announced over the intercom.

"Thank you, Henderson," Sylia responded back. "We'll be up shortly."

"Oh, Linna," Nene said as they all walked through the lab towards the elevator, "Lisa Vanette called me today. She wants to take us out to lunch, saying that she wants to settle the rain-check she promised us. She also told me to tell you that she remembered where she knew you from."

Linna looked startled, especially at Sylia and Priss's curious looks. "Um, did she say anything else?"

"Nope. But she seemed pretty sure of herself so it's got to be something solid," she said as they got into the elevator.

"Vanette," Sylia repeated as she clearly mulled over why the name sounded familiar. "She's the reporter who covered the NTC stories in the Tokyo Sun, correct?"

"Yeah," Nene said. "But don't worry, Sylia, I don't think she's made any Knight Sabers connection with Linna. We wear helmets, after all. And she wasn't a reporter when we were active during Galatea."

Sylia pursed her lips thoughtfully for a moment and then said, "That may be true. But I still want you two to avoid any Knight Sabers discussions with her, especially if she 'happens' to bring up the subject. She's clearly a sharp one judging by the way she writes."

"Don't worry, Sylia," Linna answered. "I definitely agree about steering clear of that subject with her. A reporter is just as risky as talking to the police."

The elevator door opened and they walked through Sylia's living room out to the patio beyond.

"That smells delicious, Henderson!" Nene exclaimed as they approached the table with the ready and waiting feast.

Linna was about to sit down when she noticed how Priss stopped in her tracks, her attention focused on a spot in the Tokyo skyline at night. Ready to tease her, Linna looked herself to see a strange site of black plumes of darkness which had to be smoke with a dozen helicopter lights swarming around it. "Sylia, look!"

Moments later, the group was huddled in front of the large video screen on the wall which showed the live news broadcast of the large fire which consumed the first four stories of a tall building which housed several restaurants and shops. The shots of the firefighters and medical personnel showed people frantically trying to deal with the situation at hand and not being very successful.

"Sylia, we should go help them!" Linna exclaimed, not bothering to hide her concern about the situation.

Sylia looked at the rest of her team, who gave nods of approval. "You three, go get ready."

The three other women immediately rushed back into the elevator.

She gave an apologetic smile to Mackey, "I'm sorry about this delay."

He grinned. "I'd like to spend this evening helping other people. Especially if I don't come back."

She frowned and hugged him. "Don't think like that, Mackey. You're going to be fine."

He opened his mouth to respond, but then shut it and just gave his sister a quick hug. "You'd better suit up, too, just in case. Nigel and I can run command."

She nodded as she pressed the button for the elevator.

* * * * *

_**Later…**_

"Oh, my god!" Linna declared in horror as they stood on the rooftop of the adjacent building to survey the scene.

Lighting up the night sky, a large blaze consumed the first five floors of a forty story building of shops and restaurants. Fire fighting crews were madly scrambling on the ground and in the air to both evacuate the building and put the fire out.

Even though the electricity was out for the building, it was clear that people were running around with flashlights in the upper floors as they made a mad dash for the roof.

"We've got to help them evacuate those people!" Linna declared urgently to her teammates.

"Those helicopters can only get a few at a time. And they're obviously having a hard time trying to avoid smoke and each other," Priss mused as she looked at the frantic activity at the rooftop. "Our best bet is to help with the evacuation up there."

"With our suits, we just need a large - that!" Linna cried as she pointed down at the street below crowded with emergency personnel and vehicles. "We could use those buses!"

"Commander, we have a request to commandeer one of city buses to help with the evacuation on the roof," Sylia asked through the emergency comm-link used by the firefighters.

"Understood," a male voice responded. "I'll straighten things out down here. Consider it yours for the taking!"

"Linna and Priss, you take one. Nene and I will work with the fire personnel to try to put on this fire and take care of any stranded people inside," Sylia said as she dropped from the roof. "Also, everyone, make certain your infrared is on. This smoke is going to make it difficult to see things even if it wasn't already night time."

Linna and Priss positioned themselves on each end of the emptied bus as the crowds of onlookers watched anxiously. Once the large vehicle was firmly held, the Knight Sabers launched their rocket boosters to head back up.

With radio instructions, the helicopters steered clear of the east side of the building, allow the Knight Sabers to land on the roof.

As expected a large crowd of frantic employees and patrons were gathered on the roof, grateful at the sight of their new saviors. They madly scrambled towards the Knight Sabers, making it difficult to get clearance for them to settle on the rooftops with their large container.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Linna announced through the outside comm-link. "Please calm down and get in line. I promise you we'll get every one of you off the building safely!…"

* * * * *

"…I think that's it for the bus," Priss said to Linna through their private comm-link as they watched the latest group of rescued people vacate the vehicle into the arms of rescue workers.

Linna looked up at the now dark building, knowing that there was still a lot of activity going on even though the fire had been put out. Sylia and Nene had made improvised use of water tanks from nearby buildings that the fire fighters couldn't use with their regular equipment.

"Come on," Priss said, "Let's join the hunt for survivors."

"Right," Linna said as she followed her lead and turned on her boosters.

From the nearby crowd of rescued people, a smoke-covered and bedraggled Lisa Vanette stood quietly and watched them disappear into the open floors of the gutted building. She had been watching them for some time since she was one of the first batch rescued from the rooftop.

A harsh cough next to her distracted her attention.

"Nathe, are you okay?" she asked softly.

The tall, lanky man with the black ponytail and sideburns nodded as he tried to breathe from the oxygen tank that had been given to him by a medic. "I think this is my final cue to give up smoking. It'll be worth it though for the headline we're going to get out of this!"

She smiled and then turned her attention to the gutted building.

In her mind, she replayed the scene of the two Knight Sabers landing on the roof with the bus. She had lost her glasses in the mad shuffle to get to the roof, and the smoke would have obscured her vision anyway.

But that voice from the green Knight Saber was unmistakably familiar.

Lisa Vanette felt as if she had just discovered that the Abominable Snowman existed but had no proof.

**- End Chapter 27 -**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_**Saturday Evening, November 5th**_

Lisa Vanette sat cross-legged on the floor of her room, studying a video on her laptop with piles of vid-discs around her.

Fluffy, her large, longhaired gray and black cat was sprawled out next to her leg as he slept with a mild purr.

Nathan appeared at her open doorway and looked in. The tall, lanky man with the pony-tail and sideburns frowned curiously at the mess. "Hey, I thought you were done with the NTC article."

She looked at him over the rim of her new glasses and said, "These ADP archives are more entertaining than what's on TV right now. What's up?"

"I'm ordering pizza. Do you and Furball want some?"

"He'll pass but I'm game for splitting," she answered in a deadpan tone. "Remember my anchovies this time!"

"Of course!" he answered in a friendly tone that meant she could forget about expecting them.

Once he was gone, Lisa returned her attention to the clip of a very dazed Linna Yamazaki standing in an alley after having been rescued from a rogue boomer attack by two Knight Sabers.

Lisa sighed and rubbed her eyes wearily.

"Well, Fluffy, this is a little too coincidental, don't you think?" she said as she rubbed his head.

The cat peered open one eye at her, yawned and then covered his face with his front-leg before going back to sleep.

With the still picture of Linna on her screen, Lisa clicked on her hard drive and opened her old archive folders. It took her a few tries to find where she had placed her old articles but she found them shortly enough. A few more clicks and the image of a scanned article with photo monopolized the screen.

The main picture was of a seventeen year-old Linna Yamazaki in her track uniform as she crossed the finishing line in the lead of the other runners. The article, written by Lisa, had the headline "Kumamoto Wonder Beats Local Favorites Again!"

Lisa then looked at the picture of the older Linna in the alley and murmured softly, "The world is way too small sometimes…"

* * * * *

_**Sunday Afternoon, November 6th**_

Wondering how she had ended up in this predicament, Linna peered over her restaurant menu at Lisa Vanette, who seemed extremely preoccupied with choosing her lunch item.

Not more than fifteen minutes ago, Linna had been pushing her scooter down the street yet again when Lisa had pulled up in her car. A friendly offer for a lift had resulted in Linna inviting Lisa out to lunch as a "thank you" for the upcoming trip to Nigel's garage.

What had been purely a casually polite meeting had now turned into extreme awkwardness for Linna. She tried frantically to feel comfortable in the presence of someone who triggered every internal alarm she had.

Lisa put down her menu and gave her a pleasant grin, apparently studying her for a moment. Then she said, "So did Nene tell you that I finally figured out where I had seen you before?"

"Um, yes, she did, but she said you wanted to tell me when the three of us went out to lunch," Linna answered as she carefully put down her menu and took a sip of water.

Lisa narrowed her eyes at her with playful shrewdness and said, "You were on the track team for Kumamoto High, weren't you?"

Linna almost spit out her water in amazement. "Well, yes! How did you recognize me?"

The reporter gave a smug grin and said, "When I was in high school, I did an internship at the local paper, so covering the school sports events was part of my regular beat."

"Well, I'm impressed," Linna said, suddenly turning playful, "that you would recognize me out of the many people you wrote about."

Lisa's face suddenly turned beet red in embarrassment and she stammered, "I - uh, I remembered you in particular because you came in first place a lot. You pissed off a lot of my friends in the process."

Linna stared in amazement at the surprising reaction from a woman who gave her the impression of always being cool and confident.

"So, you never pursued sports professionally?" Lisa said, getting her cool composure back.

She shook her head and said, "I loved sports because it gave me a chance to shine when I felt like a klutz in every other part of my life. When I could have gone professional was when I decided to try to focus on putting my family matters first. It didn't last long though since I ended up moving to Tokyo." She stopped and blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling on more than you want to know, I'll bet."

"I'm here just as Lisa. Ms. Vanette the Reporter is only during work hours," she answered with a grin. Then she looked at her curiously and asked, "Do you have problems with reporters in general, or is it just me that makes you uncomfortable?"

Linna blinked at the precise question, her feelings of discomfort returning in force after having been momentarily forgotten. "I, uh, well…"

Two smiling young men suddenly appeared at the edge of their booth, clearly being as friendly as possible.

"Hello, my ladies," one of them greeted. "We wondered if you wouldn't mind joining us for lunch?"

The two women exchanged a cautious look, communicating the shared reluctance.

Lisa tilted her head with a pleasant smile at Linna and asked, "Should I answer or should you?"

"Um, go ahead," Linna answered sheepishly as she took another sip of water.

Taking her cue, Lisa stated, "Sorry, we're not interested. We're on a date."

Linna inhaled half her glass of water and spent the next few minutes coughing it out. By the time she recovered, the men were long gone and the waitress and Lisa were hovering over her in concern.

"I'm so, so very sorry!" Lisa said for what felt to her the thirtieth time as the waitress finally walked away.

Linna waved away her concern as she got her breathing back under control and now focused on trying to wipe up the water from the front of her shirt. "Well, it seemed to work," she croaked.

"I think they were scared that they might be witnesses to you choking to death more than catching me in a bluff," Lisa said with an apologetic smile.

Linna couldn't help but break down in giggles, which was shared by the other woman.

After a pause for breath, Linna asked seriously, "So what if they had reacted negatively, like tried to cause trouble or something?"

Lisa shrugged and said casually, "I'm a black belt in karate. I would've broken key bones if they had tried."

Linna's eyes widened at the comment, trying to determine where the deadpan humor stopped and the seriousness began.

Lisa then grinned and said, "Of course, I won't tell Priss that I used you as a cover if you won't."

Linna blinked in confusion and then answered carefully, "Okay, I won't."

"By the way, how long have you two been together?"

Relaxing at the easy question, Linna said, "We've really only been living together for a couple of months but we've known each other for a few years. She was one of the first people outside of work that I met when I first moved to Tokyo."

Lisa looked at her with a wistful smile and said, "That must be nice to have been friends first. I've heard it sets a better foundation that way."

Now Linna was really confused. "Foundation? What do you mean?"

Lisa blinked back. "For your relationship."

"… Okay… Wha -- ? _Relationship?!"_ Linna suddenly hissed as the meaning of the conversation sunk in. "Me and Priss? We're _just_ friends. We're not, you know, _together!"_

Lisa's eyes were now as wide as saucers as the news sunk in. "Oh! I'm sorry! I thought, well, you two looked like you were a couple."

Linna rolled her eyes and muttered, "You're hardly the first to make that comment."

Her mental wheels clearly turning, Lisa was quiet for a moment and then she asked seriously, "So why aren't you two a couple?"

"I don't think she's interested," Linna answered truthfully. "She's got a lot of things to work through right now -- I think romance is the last thing on her mind."

"But are _you_ interested?"

A blush crept up Linna's cheeks and she answered, "Um, I - I just recently had closure with another woman."

"Oh." Lisa stared down at her cup of tea for a moment. Then she said, "Well, when you think you're ready to try someone new, would you like to go out on a date for real?"

Linna's eyes widened as she stared at the very serious woman across the table. Conflicting emotions suddenly churned within her. "Th-Thanks for the offer, but I don't believe people should be non-monogamous."

Now Lisa looked extremely confused. "But you just told me you just had closure with someone."

"I'm talking about _you!" _

"_Me?!"_ Lisa retorted. "I haven't been on a date since _college!"_

"But what about your boyfriend that you live with?" blurted Linna, realizing that there was massive confusion in this conversation.

Lisa blinked and then roared back in laughter. "Nathan is _just_ my roommate! Just like you and Priss! We're also kind of incompatible in that he's straight and I'm not, so there's _no way_ anything's going to happen!"

Linna pursed her lips as she mulled over how she wanted to strangle Nene for once again giving her bad relationship gossip.

"So," Lisa persisted with a very amused smile, "now that we seem to have finally cleared the air and established that we _both_ seem to be single _and_ lesbian, would you be interested in going out some time for real?"

Linna opened her mouth, but nothing came out as she locked stares with the woman. Then she took a breath and said, "How about we just enjoy this lunch as a friendly encounter for now, and I promise to think about your offer for another day?"

Lisa broke out into a quietly pleased smile as she said, "All right."

The sight of the waitress with their food momentarily distracted Linna from the sudden frantic beating of her heart.

**- End Chapter 28 -**


	10. Part 3: Square Peg 3

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #5: The Real Me **

**Part 3: Square Peg, Update 3**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Originally written on 5/2/02, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David, Templar & Xeria**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 29**

_**Sunday Evening, November 6th**_

The elderly butler held out a tray with a single glass of water.

Sitting on the chair in the lab, Priss took the proffered drink with a weary smile. "Thanks, Henderson."

"Are you certain I can't get you something stronger?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "No thanks. I still have to drive home."

Once he bowed and left, Priss turned her attention to Sylia, who was reading the monitors on the console nearby. "Well? Anything new and noteworthy?"

Sylia frowned but didn't look up from her task. "Not really. I think we've gotten as much information we can through regular scanning. And I'm still at a loss for what the root cause of the white noise is."

"Well, what's beyond regular scanning?" Priss asked carefully, knowing that that was where Sylia was going.

Sure enough, the other woman paused and finally looked up. "Tests. Conducting stimulus exposure scenarios and taking more readings from those."

"So purposefully subjecting me to white noise boomers?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be _you,_ but -"

The ding of the elevator caught their attention and the door slid open, revealing a rather hesitant Linna with her purse in one hand and her scooter helmet in the other.

"Hello, Linna," Sylia said with a genuine smile as they hugged. "This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

Linna looked at both of them for a moment and then answered, "I have something I need to discuss with you, Sylia."

Priss paused for a moment and then moved to stand. "Sounds like my cue to leave - "

"No, Priss, please stay," Linna added urgently. "This affects you, too."

Sylia studied her for a moment and then said pleasantly, "Then, why don't we move upstairs where it's more comfortable?"

A few tense minutes later, the three of them were sitting in Sylia's living room, each occupying her own chair or couch.

"So, Linna, what do you want to discuss?" Sylia prompted gently.

The other woman was quiet for a moment longer, clearly reluctant to start. She finally took a deep breath and said, "I know we've never really talked about this, Sylia, but I'd like to know what your opinion is on when it's the right time or circumstance to tell someone new who we really are."

Sylia's eyes narrowed as Priss's widened.

Breaking out into a thoughtful look, Sylia clarified, "When you say 'someone new', you mean like a potential significant other?"

Linna blushed and said, "Yes. I mean, I know we shouldn't tell someone right when you start dating, but how will we know when it's okay to talk about it? And how should they be told: by you, with all of us present, just things like that."

"Why is this even coming up?" Priss asked bluntly. "Did someone ask you on a date?"

Suddenly feeling a little defensive, Linna stared at her for a moment. "Priss, you and I are both single," she firmly responded. "And I don't think we're going to stay single forever. So we might as well talk about it now so we all have the same expectations, especially since we all share a pretty big secret."

"You mean, like a Knight Saber's rules of conduct?" Sylia said dryly. "Is it a given that I have to 'approve' this person knowing?"

"If that's the way you want us to do it," Linna said softly, not looking up. "You're the leader, after all."

"It's that Lisa Vanette, isn't it?" Priss stated.

Both Linna and Sylia's eyes widened.

Sylia then looked questioningly at Linna, who blushed in response.

"Well, that certainly gets to the heart of the matter, so to speak," Sylia said softly. She looked at both of them and asked, "Have either of you seen today's paper?"

They shook their heads.

"Henderson already threw it out but there was a rather interesting spotlight article in the Tokyo Sun, written by Lisa Vanette and Nathan Morimoto. It was an eyewitness account of our actions at the fire Friday night. They were in the group of people you two rescued from the roof."

"Well, that's just too damn coincidental!" Priss muttered. "She's got to suspect _something._ After all, who knows what Nene may have accidentally blabbed."

Linna had been fuming quietly as she heard the remarks. She finally said, "You don't think there's a remote chance that she could be genuinely interested in me? She told me she recognized me from my days on my high school track team."

Priss scowled. "She's too much of a risk even if she hadn't been the one writing all of those articles. She's a reporter. And if she doesn't suspect something now, she soon will. Stop thinking like a country hick for once, Linna!"

The other woman's eyes widened with fury. "Oh, so you're saying that it was perfectly okay for _you_ to flirt with _Leon_ when the ADP were trying to kill us?!"

Priss jumped to her feet in a flash as she snarled, "You -"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Sylia ordered, unleashing her own anger. "Priss, sit your ass back down, _now!"_

With barely contained fury, Priss glared at Sylia but slowly did what she was told.

Sylia took a purposefully loud, calming breath as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Even though she was still tense, her tone was calmer as she said, "Look, I'll admit I don't like this situation at all… But on the other hand, Linna, I trust you. Just like I trust Priss, and even Nene, if I have to admit it."

She paused and looked at Linna. "Given that you're even asking these questions must mean there's some part of you that's seriously interested in her… However, I have to think of the Knight Sabers first and foremost. Even though we're heroes now, we -- _I_ still have a lot of enemies out there just waiting for an opportunity that a front page exposé would provide."

"So I should turn her down?" Linna asked softly, not looking up.

Sylia winced and looked at Priss, who was seething as she stared at the floor, though clearly paying attention to every word that was uttered.

"Do you want to?" Sylia asked softly.

Linna thought it over and then shook her head. "There's something about her… I mean, we may not even be compatible enough for a second date, which is nothing new. But… If it's too much of a risk for everyone…"

Sylia sighed and then stated, "I'm trusting you, Linna, like I said I do. However, if something… _unfortunate_ comes out of this, the very least that will happen is that you're out of the Knight Sabers, and possibly my life… The same rules apply to you, Priss, whenever you -"

"_Got it!" _Priss abruptly blurted as she stood. She glared at Linna and said, "I _am_ looking out for your best interests!"

Linna's eyes widened in shock but Priss was already storming out the door. "Priss! Wait!" she cried at the figure who didn't stop.

The two remaining women stared at each other for a moment.

Linna finally stood, collecting her things in the process. "Thanks, Sylia. If you'll excuse me, I have to go find a copy of today's paper."

"One more thing," Sylia said softly. "Don't mention me or bring her anywhere near here until you're absolutely certain she can be trusted… And, Linna, I do sincerely hope I get to meet her some day under the right circumstances."

Linna stared at her for a moment and then nodded as she walked for the door.

* * * * *

_**Later…**_

Linna walked into the apartment, not at all surprised that the lights were out and everything was quiet. As she walked into the living room, she glanced over at Priss's door, seeing that it was wide-open and the room beyond was dark, a sign that her roommate wasn't home.

She sat down wearily on the couch and cradled her face in her hands. "Linna, you really have a big fat mouth!"

She then reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out the business card with the hand-scribbled personal phone number. She stared at Lisa Vanette's name and frowned to herself. "Reporter or not, why would she remember my face out of the blue seven years later?"

**- End Chapter 29 -**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_**Monday Morning, November 7th**_

Nene's eyes were as wide as saucers on the phone's vidscreen. "She's a _lesbian?!_ I had no clue!"

Linna bit her lip against the rather obvious response to _that_ comment. Realizing that the volume was rather high, she was grateful that her other coworkers hadn't arrived yet. "Well, yes. It seems Nathan is her _platonic_ roommate. And the icing on the cake was that she thought Priss and I were _non_-platonic roommates!"

"Um, you are, aren't you?"

"_Nene!" _Linna's face was beet red but she ignored it because she wanted to get as much information as she could out of this call before someone else arrived. "What do you know about Lisa?"

Nene opened her mouth to respond but then paused as a thought crossed her mind. She broke out into a devilish grin and said, "So you _are_ interested in her!"

"Would you _please_ just answer the question?"

"Well, well, well," she responded, clearly enjoying this conversation now. "She seems pretty cool to me. At the party I found out she was actually responsible for a lot of key tips for some big police cases because of what she finds out when she investigates a story. Daley and Jeena were teasing her, calling her their honorary detective.--"

Linna felt her stomach tighten into a knot.

"--But she just said it's because she likes mysteries and puzzles." Nene paused as a thought hit her. "Sort of like you, come to think of it. You two have a lot in common that way."

This comment got Linna's attention as she blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you found out about the Knight Sabers and dug up your own clues to hunt us down. That sounds like Lisa's style."

"_Oh swell," _Linna muttered. This part of the conversation was not making her feel any better. "Anything else about her?"

"Um, let's see… Oh, when I told my mom that I had met her, Mom seemed really pleased that we might become friends. She never talks about her T.A.s but knowing Mom, she's got tough standards. She would never have anyone work for her who wasn't trustworthy or reliable, on top of being really good in general."

Linna arched an eyebrow curiously. "Oh really?…"

"Oh yeah… So, why are you interested in her? She seems completely different from that Reika."

Linna frowned as she tried to pinpoint exactly why this woman was so interesting. "She just seems so… confident. But when you get beneath that exterior, there's a certain vulnerable charm about her."

Nene frowned as she tried to imagine that and failed. "You certainly see her in a different way than I do. Or maybe it's because I'm not flirting with her."

Linna frowned for real and remarked, "Thanks a lot."

"So are you going to take up her offer for a date?" Nene pressed anxiously.

"Um, I don't know yet. Priss and Sylia aren't too keen on the idea of a reporter getting too close to us, especially if she's as sharp and as persistent as you say."

"Oh, she'll be totally cool with it!" Nene blurted. "She's really nice. And I think you two have great potential!"

"Nene, don't you dare do _anything!"_ Linna demanded. "Sylia already made it clear that if Lisa turns around and leaks out information about us, or worse, writes a front page article, I'm off the team."

Nene's eyes were wide again. "But --!"

"_Promise me!"_ Linna insisted. "Priss and I already had a fight about her. If Priss had her way, I would never see her again. I'm taking full responsibility for this, and if there's any mess-up, it's on my head _alone."_

"Wow, you and Priss had a real fight? What would she have against Lisa? She doesn't know her!" Nene blurted, becoming a little defensive.

Startled, Linna blinked and said, "You know how Priss is. She doesn't like strangers to begin with. And one who's a reporter doesn't help."

"She's got to get over her territorial kick one of these days. Have you made up with her?"

"Um, I haven't seen her since the fight last night," she admitted softly. "She didn't come home before I fell asleep. And I saw signs that she had already left before I got up… I really can't blame her for being truly mad. I said a couple of things I shouldn't have."

Nene was quiet for a moment as she mulled this over. "Do you think Sylia is serious about kicking you off the team?"

Linna nodded. "Oh yeah, she's serious. And you should be careful, too, since the same rules would apply to you if Lisa finds out anything about the Knight Sabers and goes public with it… Anyway, thanks for telling me what you know… By the way, how you are doing with Mackey, um, _away?"_

Nene winced and shrugged. "I'm counting the seconds…"

* * * * *

**At The Same Time Elsewhere**

With a very relaxed and tanned appearance, Yuuji leaned over the cubicle divider and remarked, "Now, that is certainly not an expression that belongs on the face of someone who's having such a hot streak with articles these days! So what happened while I was in Hawaii?"

Still nursing her cup of coffee in both hands, Lisa looked up at him sourly and asked, "Have you ever done something impulsive and realized later that you might regret it?"

He arched his eyebrows at her and remarked, "You're asking a gay man that? Are you trying to set me up for an obvious potshot?"

"I'm serious, Yuuji."

Seeing that she really was, he sighed and said, "Well, this must have been a real hum-dinger given that I've never known you to regret anything. Sure, you fret over it until your decision is made, but once it's done you don't turn back. What's different this time around?"

Lisa was quiet for a moment as she thought about whether or not she really wanted to talk about it. She finally sighed and said, "I figured out where I knew that Linna Yamazaki from."

"Oh really?" Yuuji said, his curiosity definitely piqued. "Do tell!"

"She was my first crush, way back in high school. Even before I realized I was gay." She took a sip of coffee and added, "My first time I was assigned to cover the school track meets, she was there, and the rest was this schoolgirl's history."

"Oh. My. God. _You_ actually had a crush on someone?!" Yuuji exclaimed. "So you aren't such a theoretical lesbian after all!"

"Yuuji!" she said with a laugh despite herself. "Anyhow, as fate would have it…" She paused for a moment. "I ran into her yesterday, after I had remembered who she was, and we ended up having an impromptu lunch. I found out that she and Priss aren't an item, and she found out that Nathan wasn't my live-in boyfriend. -"

Yuuji clamped his hand over his mouth to suppress a snort of a laugh.

She shot him a dirty look before continuing her narrative, "And the next thing I know, I asked her out on a date. She hasn't accepted yet, but she's supposed to call me with an answer."

Now serious again, Yuuji narrowed his eyes at her. "So where's the regret? That you actually took an emotional chance and now risk being crushed like the rest of us mere mortals? Or did you prefer to keep her on your teenage pedestal?"

"Hell, I never talked to her back then. She didn't know I existed. It was a crush purely on the kind of person I thought she was, and how good she looked in that track uniform."

He slyly smiled. "So what is she like now that you _have_ met her?"

Lisa sighed wearily and said, "She's incredibly sweet. Very real and very endearing. And she's still sexy as hell."

"_But?"_ he prompted.

"I don't know if my attraction to her now is real, or maybe I'm biased by… an incredibly _interesting_ image that may prove to be very… _fragile_ once I get beneath it."

Yuuji chuckled and shook his head. "Lisa, my dear, it's just an offer for a date. It's not a marriage proposal. She may not be interested. Or she might be feeling what you're feeling, and the two of you progress from there. It's how the rest of us mere mortals approach such things."

She scowled at him and then smiled. "Go sit down before I chuck this coffee at you… And thanks."

"Any time. Now I'm going to tease the hell out of Nathan."

The man was gone before she could yell at him.

Now left alone in her cubicle, Lisa rubbed her eyes wearily and cleaned her glasses. An incoming call drew her attention. Her hand automatically went out to hit the receive button, but a spasm of fear caused her to pause. Then she took a fortifying breath and answered the phone.

Nene Romanova's face appeared on the vidscreen of her terminal.

"Oh, hi, Nene!" Lisa said, relaxing at the unexpected caller. "What's up?"

"Well, I was calling to say hi and to remind you that my mom said to keep Sunday open for dinner."

"It's on my calendar. Just tell me when and where to meet you guys."

"Okay!" Nene then paused, looking a little doubtful. But then she gave her a stern look. "I just talked to Linna."

Lisa's heart skipped a beat. "Oh?"

"Yeah, she told me you asked her out on a date. I don't know yet if she'll say yes, but I do know she's seriously thinking it over. She's been hurt pretty bad in the romance department. So I just want to say this once: she's one of my best friends, and I won't put up with anyone who mistreats or hurts her in _any_ way. Got it?"

Lisa was stunned at first, but then she broke out into a small smile and said, "Understood."

**- End Chapter 30 -**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_**Tuesday Evening, November 8th**_

Alone in the apartment, Linna sat on the couch with Lisa's business card in one hand and her phone in the other. With a final deep breath, she pushed the last button and waited for the call to connect.

The screen suddenly lit up with the sight of a weary Lisa, who was still at work judging by the background. "Oh, hello!" she answered, brightening noticeably though still with an air of reservation.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were still at work," Linna commented. "Should I call you back later?"

"No, it's all right. I never leave work on time unless I have something scheduled. Um, what's up?" she asked carefully.

Feeling her heart pounding frantically, Linna forced a smile and said, "Well, I - I'm calling because I've decided I would like to go on a date with you."

Visibly stunned, Lisa blurted, "You _would?!"_

Linna broke out into a genuine laugh and teased, "It sounds like you were expecting me to say 'no'. Is there something I should know first?"

"I, uh, just wasn't expecting a 'yes'," Lisa answered quickly, her cheeks reddening. "Especially since you didn't seem to react positively at first."

The other woman paused and thought about the accuracy of that comment. "I'm sorry if that's the impression I gave. I admit it was the last thing I had expected. But after thinking it over, I realized I really enjoyed our lunch the other day, and I would like to get to know you better. And well, if things don't work out romantically, I think you and I could be friends. If you're interested in that, of course."

Lisa blinked and then gave her a soft smile. "I like the sound of that."

The women quickly settled on having a dinner on Thursday, both ending the phone call on a much more positive and hopeful note.

Linna closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch while clutching the silent phone to her chest.

"So you're going through with it after all," Priss's voice commented from above.

Startled, Linna opened her eyes to see her roommate standing over her, still dressed in her biker garb, a sign that she had just gotten home.

"Priss!" she exclaimed, not having seen the woman since their fight Sunday night. "When did you get home?!"

"I've been home for a couple of minutes," she answered softly, her expression cool and unreadable. She then walked around to the front of the couch, sitting down next to Linna.

The two women sat in silence, each clearly absorbed by her own thoughts.

"Look, I'm sorry," Priss admitted softly as she stared ahead. "Not for what I said but the way I said it. I just don't want to see you get hurt needlessly. And there's nothing about Vanette that makes me feel like you're setting yourself up for any other ending."

"I'm sorry, too," Linna admitted, glad for the opportunity to clear the air. "I shouldn't have thrown Leon in your face but…"

"I would've said the same thing if I were you," Priss murmured. "And I have to say one thing -- that if something happens where you're forced off the team and out of Sylia's life, I still want you in mine no matter what. But I really don't want it to get to that point if it can be helped."

Linna smiled as she looked at Priss's profile. "Thank you."

Priss looked at her and smiled.

A couple of seconds had passed when it dawned on Linna just how close they were sitting. It wouldn't take much of an effort to lean over and…

With her face flushed red from the thought, Linna quickly looked forward and said, "Have you had dinner yet? I was about to order out something."

Priss continued to stare at her for a moment longer. She then answered, "Yeah, I'm hungry."

* * *

**Wednesday Night, November 9th**

"Do you think I'm being foolish?" Linna asked as she dried off the water from herself and her swimsuit.

Sylia didn't answer for a moment as she wiped herself off as well. "If you weren't a Knight Saber and she wasn't a reporter, would you still be interested in dating her?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then that's all I need to know," she said as she pulled on her robe against the autumn chill.

"I wish I could feel like it was that simple," Linna murmured. "There's a small part of me wondering if this is some final act of desperation so I won't reach my 25th birthday still a _virgin."_

"If _that_ is what is motivating all of this, then I don't mind making personal arrangements where that won't happen."

Linna froze as she felt her entire body flush from heat, and it was just from embarrassment.

Sylia grinned and said, "However, I am curious to know if you've figured out that 'something' about her that's so appealing to you."

Wanting to articulate the answer as clearly as possible, Linna had to mull it over as she pulled on her own robe and followed Sylia into the building. "Even though she said it as a joke, she told two complete strangers that she and I were on a date. When I dated the women in Osaka, I'd never been with someone who was so… fearless about what she was. And I wonder if that was the problem all along…"

Sylia arched her brow in curiosity as she walked over to the bar to pour them both drinks, but she refrained from commenting since she could tell Linna had more to say.

"Um… I never told you this part," Linna began cautiously as she sat down on the barstool, "but when we were facing our doppelgangers on the Umbrella, mine said something to me about how I was an outsider wanting acceptance and approval for something that I hadn't even accepted myself. At the time, I thought she was needling me about accepting my lesbianism, and I thought she was wrong. But _now_ I wonder if my doppelganger was right after all…"

"Are you saying you had doubts about being a lesbian, or how out you were about it?" Sylia asked softly as she handed over the glass of mineral water.

"Well, I'm wondering if they're related. In my case, anyway," Linna mused as she took a sip. "I mean, I thought I was out but I hadn't even told my own parents until just this last week. My coworkers are still thinking I'm getting over a man, and I honestly don't know how to address the issue when I speak to someone new, if it should ever come up, which I dread if it does. It's nice being with someone who seems so… _comfortable_ with who she is…" She suddenly blinked and realized how insensitive that could sound given whom she was speaking to. "Uh, I meant on a romantic level… I mean, did you consider yourself 'out' when you and Reika were together?"

Sylia pursed her lips and mulled it over for a moment. "We acted like a couple though we never actually called ourselves lesbians, even when we had moved here and started living together, away from the eyes of our families. I guess we just approached it with the idea that people either figured it out or didn't. Then again, Reika and I weren't a very sociable couple, so being 'out' really didn't matter. We liked being by ourselves most of the time."

"Ah. Sort of like you and Nigel," Linna mused half to herself.

Sylia looked a little startled by the comparison but then said coolly, "Yes, I suppose so."

Realizing that the conversation was approaching uncomfortable territory since they always stayed clear of discussing Sylia's current relationship, Linna added quickly, "Well, like I said, Lisa being so comfortable with her lesbianism is really nice, and I like being around that… It makes me wonder if my personal discomfort has somehow caused me to limit my options for the future?"

"Such as?"

"Well, like having a real family. I mean, not like a situation like Reika's, which is so peculiar." Linna suddenly brighten as she continued to vocalize her thoughts, "But I've read on the Internet how some gay and lesbian couples really do have children together. I mean, I don't know if that's really for me if I sat down and thought about it, but I suddenly feel like 'why not?' And then I wonder what else I could be holding myself back from pursuing just because I thought the rules didn't apply to me."

Sylia quietly listened and smiled at her friend's new self-awareness.

Linna paused and grinned at her. "I told my doppelganger that humans like to create their own destinies and, well, considering more options is part of that, isn't it?"

Sylia smiled back and said, "It certainly is."

**- End Chapter 31 -**


	11. Part 3: Square Peg 4

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #5: The Real Me **

**Part 3: Square Peg, Update 4 **

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Originally written on 5/2/02, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David, Templar & Xeria**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 32**

_**Thursday Evening, November 10th**_

Once the waitress walked away with their orders, the awkward silence that had started the evening resettled between them.

"Um, this is a really nice view," Linna forcefully commented.

Their table was at the edge of the restaurant's outside balcony, which overlooked the busy outdoor plaza below. The evening was a little on the chilly side but clear, offering a great view of the building featuring a large video screen-wall which broadcasted the news.

Lisa nodded as she scanned the scenery. "I like coming here every once in a while. This restaurant is up high enough that you can still take in quite a few details of the plaza without being too distracted by the noise and such."

She glanced over to see that Linna had been watching her with an amused smirk. "What?"

"Is that why you're a reporter? Because you like watching people?"

Lisa broke out into a pleased grin that their conversation had turned to a substantial subject for once that evening. "Partially. I'm really a reporter because my talent is writing; however coming from a large family of public servants, I still felt I had to find some way to positively contribute to society in general. Call it an inbred sense of social responsibility."

Linna frowned as she thought about that. "That's certainly interesting. I never thought of reporters being a tool for social change as much as… well…" She drifted off into silence and a blush.

"Loud and rude troublemakers?" Lisa finished with a smile. "I won't deny that I haven't used those aspects to my professional advantage at times. Plus, I admit I'm curious by nature, especially with things that interest me."

Linna looked away for a moment as an unreadable expression crossed her face. "So is it true that you haven't had a date since college?"

"Um, yes," she answered cautiously, a little surprised by what seemed to be a completely different subject. "My friends tease me that I have an incredible superiority complex in that most people just don't interest me at that level. And I admit it's true to some degree. I don't care to do things that seem emotionally frivolous." She took a breath and added softly, "Plus, I don't do emotional vulnerability well."

Linna was quiet as she studied the other woman as she spoke. She took a sip of beer and asked, "Then why did you take a chance on me? I'm just a beginning computer programmer with a very uninteresting lifestyle. I'm hardly the type a famous reporter would notice, much less be interested in, if you are truly the snob that you say you are."

Now seeing where this conversation was doing, Lisa pursed her lips for a moment and stared down at her glass of wine. "Perhaps I'm motivated by age-old curiosity. After all, I've written quite a few articles about you. And even when I wasn't writing articles, I still saw you a lot on the field, since my friends were on my school's track team and so I always went to meets, even at other schools." She then chuckled. "In fact, I'd end up rooting for you a lot, even though it meant I was rooting for the wrong school. -- I told you that you coming in first all the time pissed off a lot of my friends."

Blushing with embarrassment, Linna took another sip of beer and said, "That's, um, very sweet for you to admit. It almost sounds like you had a crush on me."

As if she had revealed more than she had planned, Lisa turned red herself but gave a vague shrug. "Sounds like it, doesn't it?… So did you move to Tokyo after graduation?"

"No, not for two more years. I felt like I had to try to carry out my family obligations but when I realized it just wasn't working, I knew I needed to live my own life for once."

Lisa frowned curiously and asked, "Are you an only child? I can imagine there must have been a lot of pressure."

Linna bit her lip for a moment and stared at the scenery of couples walking below. "I wasn't originally. I had an older sister that I adored, my entire family did. Even though I never really felt like I fit in, with her around, I felt a lot more freedom to be left alone and try to sort out who I was. However, she died when I was fourteen and, well, I suddenly felt obligated to try to fill the void she left behind. But she had always encouraged me to be myself, and I realized that pretending to be otherwise was doing a disservice to her memory."

"Did you realize you were a lesbian back then?"

Linna blushed. "Not exactly - I just remember feeling like I never fit in. But thinking about it now, I realize there were probably more than a few clues. I loved having my sister's best friend around because she was so beautiful and kind. She died in the same accident… Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Several," she answered with a smile. "I'm the youngest of four boys and two girls."

Linna's eyes widened. "Wow, that's a large family. Um, do they know about you?"

Lisa nodded. "And that doesn't stop Mom from pressuring me about grandchildren even though all of my siblings have families of their own. Ironically, she had a fit when I told her Nathan and I were going to share an apartment. She was afraid he was going to rape me in the middle of the night or something, conveniently forgetting the many karate lessons she paid for."

Linna chuckled at the remark. "So why did you learn karate? You don't seem particularly athletic otherwise."

"Why? Because I wear miniskirts all the time?" Lisa asked, grinning at the blush she got. "I decided I had to learn karate when I was in sixth grade and some pervert tried to feel me up on the train. I knew then and there that I did not like someone taking advantage of me." She paused, as if distracted by a troubling thought.

Watching every expression, Linna prompted, "Yes?"

Lisa turned red under the scrutiny and said, "I have to admit I'm surprised you even accepted my offer for a date. I sensed Priss didn't seem to like me at all, and I know how much weight best friends and roommates have on such matters."

"Yeah, well, she can be difficult at times, but that's Priss. I know she really cares underneath that gruff exterior," Linna admitted with a sigh. "Besides, she's made romantic choices that I wouldn't have approved of either, but we're still best friends through it all."

"Hmm hmm," Lisa murmured with a more pointed look. "So how did you two meet? She seems a little rough for you to have just run into each other."

"Well, that's technically what happened," the other woman answered with a smile. She launched into the story of their tense first encounter, provoking amused chuckles and comments.

"So when did you find out you were both lesbian?" Lisa asked.

"Um, that didn't come up until much, much later. In fact, I honestly don't know if Priss really considers herself one. At least not completely since she was involved with a guy for over three years."

"Then she's never had any experience with another woman?"

"Well, there was someone a couple of months ago. But it was extremely brief and didn't really go anywhere. I don't think she's had any lesbian experience otherwise. -- Why do you ask?"

Lisa shrugged. "Just curious. That's all…"

After the waitress arrived with their meals, Linna took a deep breath and said, "I read your article about the fire last week. That must have been an amazing experience."

Lisa was quiet for a moment and then offered a bright smile. "It certainly reinforced my attitude to live life to the fullest… But thankfully the Knight Sabers arrived, or I'm certain I wouldn't be here today talking to you."

Linna stared at her. With a cautious smile of her own, she said, "Judging by the article, it seems like this was your first time seeing the Knight Sabers. I admit I'm a huge fan of theirs. They're amazing to watch."

Lisa nodded. "I've seen the ADP archive footage, of course, from my research on the NTC. And like everyone else, I watched that fight with the rampaging construction boomers a couple of months ago. But it's nice to know they're around… I know some of my colleagues are aching to uncover who they are. It's the understood hot story challenge of the moment, though I don't think anyone has any real leads."

"Really?" Linna asked, trying to appear as casual as possible despite the rapid beating of her heart. "And are you trying to dig them up as well? Especially now that you've seen them up close?"

Lisa took a careful sip of her wine and said softly, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know but - "

Suddenly, the rumble of an explosion reached their ears, followed by the popping sounds of repeated gunfire.

Everyone, in the restaurant and in the plaza below, stopped and looked around curiously.

"It's obviously coming from somewhere nearby," Lisa murmured as they waited for something else to clue them into where the disturbance was coming from.

The huge television screen suddenly changed to a serious looking anchorman with the flashing words of "breaking story" underneath him. The captions of his dialogue indicated that an explosion and other suspicious activity had been reported from an electronics warehouse, and that all citizens should stay away from the area.

"That's just five blocks from here," Lisa murmured, as she watched the giant video screen before them show the large warehouse in question that was the center of unwanted activity.

The patrons of the restaurant and plaza were fixated on the video image, especially when it showed the police starting to arrive in droves to surround the main building where smoke was coming out of a new hole in the roof.

Linna leapt to her feet when the sound of helicopters came whizzing by, heading in the direction of the building. She looked at the silhouettes of the aircrafts that were barely visible in the night sky. "They don't have lights or identifying signs. They must not be police or news choppers!"

"I think you're right! They might be arriving to help the crooks," Lisa said as she stood and tried to lean over the railing as much as she could to get a better view, which was now practically impossible since the building they were next to blocked the way.

Everyone silently watched the news video showing the exchange of gunfire between the police on the ground and the crooks on the roof while firebees and unmarked helicopters maneuvered around each other in a frenzied swarm over the crime site.

Linna's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the blue and red Knight Sabers landing on the scene and adding to the chaos. She immediately grabbed her purse and saw that her phone was on but no call had come.

Lisa watched this reaction out of the corner of her eye. As she saw Linna watch the screen with a clearly anxious and worried expression, she sighed to herself. She loudly cleared her throat, causing Linna to jump in surprise at the unexpected distraction.

Lisa smiled apologetically and said, "I hate to do this but my editor would have my hide if he knew I was in the area and I didn't cover this story." She grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet, "I'd hate to have you wait since I don't know when that mess will be over. So can we take a rain check for another day? I'll take care of the bill so just finish the dinner if you want."

Linna numbly nodded with a wide-eyed expression of amazement.

"Thanks! I'll call you later!" Lisa said.

She abruptly paused for a moment, as if suddenly taking in the fact that the two of them were now standing next to each other. She reached out and grabbed Linna by the front of her shirt, gave the woman a quick kiss, and then ran inside the restaurant.

With her fingertips at her lips, Linna stared after her in amazement, completely oblivious to the stunned looks from the nearby restaurant patrons who had witnessed the action.

More sounds of explosions pulled Linna back to the situation at hand. She glanced at the video screen to see that the showdown was nowhere near being settled. Without another thought, she grabbed her purse and ran for the exit.

**- End Chapter 32 -**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

_**Thursday Night, November 10th**_

Sylia watched the three Knight Sabers emerge from the launch tube, each moving with the weariness of recent physical exertion.

Priss immediately opened her helmet and hunched over with her hands on her knees as she panted for breath. "Man, that was such a bitch! It was like trying to capture insects. Remind me to never go on helicopter assignments again!"

Linna opened her own helmet and, though clearly a little tired, she giggled and teased, "You're just upset because they were piloted by living people and you couldn't do your usual 'Ms. Destructo' tactics."

"And just what the hell are you doing here?!" Priss growled seriously. "You're supposed to be on a date!"

"She and I were in the area and, uh, you two looked like you needed help," Linna responded, her cheeks reddening. "Besides, Lisa cancelled when she saw what was happening so she could run off and cover the story."

There was dead silence as the other three women stared at her.

Reddening even more, Linna held up her hand and stated, "I know what that sounds like. So I don't need to hear any comments."

Priss scowled at her for a moment and then walked off towards the suit storage area.

"Um, thanks for helping, Linna," Nene added softly. "It really made a difference."

"You're welcome, Nene," she responded brightly.

Sylia said nothing but merely watched the two of them.

"Well, I've got an early meeting tomorrow," Nene said hastily as she walked over to join Priss.

Linna looked at Sylia, who stared back with an unreadable expression. It was the same look and silence she had received when she had arrived to help with the incident.

"Linna, hurry up and get changed!" Priss called out. "I'm not going to wait around to take you home!"

The woman blinked in surprise but quickly did what she was told.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Linna and Priss hadn't exchanged a word during the entire bike ride home, not even in the garage or the elevator ride to their apartment.

Priss opened the front door and immediately walked to the kitchen. "I'm having a beer. Do you want one?"

"Um, sure," Linna answered as she walked over to the couch and wearily sat down.

After giving her roommate her beverage, Priss wearily sat down on the living room floor and stared at her. She sighed and said, "So, do you want to see her again?"

"Well, I don't know if I should - "

"That wasn't what I asked." The tone this time was surprisingly soft but firm.

Linna blinked and shrugged, "Until the robbery happened, we were still trying to get over that initial awkwardness. So we really didn't have a chance to - "

She was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing from her purse. Sensing whom it could be, Linna carefully pulled it out and hit the "receive" button. She was greeted by the image of a tired Lisa sitting at her office cubical.

"Hi," Lisa said hesitantly. "Did I call too late?"

"Um, no, not at all," Linna quickly answered, feeling her heart rate suddenly increase. She glanced over at Priss, who was staring into her beer can, and said to Lisa, "I just need to go to my room. Hold on a sec."

Once settled on her bed with the door closed, Linna smiled at Lisa and said, "I'm glad you called. So did you get a good story?"

"Um, yeah, I did." Lisa looked away for a moment, clearly troubled by something, and then took a deep breath. She looked squarely at Linna's image and said, "I think tonight was a classic example of why I haven't really dated since college. And I'm sorry for running out on you like that."

"It was okay. I know what it's like, being friends with a cop and all." Something about the tone of the conversation made Linna's heart tighten but she kept it hidden.

Lisa gave her a pained smile and said, "Well, that brings me to what I'm thinking right now in that perhaps I'm just too married to my job right now to be dating anyone."

"Oh." Linna felt her heart squeeze even tighter.

"Don't get me wrong!" Lisa added hastily. "I really like you, and I do think you're an incredible catch. Honest! And I would like to keep the possibility of us being friends open. But trying to date you would be really unfair to you. And I don't see myself changing my priorities right now so…"

Linna took a visible breath and said, "I, um, I'm glad you brought this up be-because I was kind of thinking the same thing. I mean, _my_ job is going to become pretty intense pretty soon and I would probably end up running off for work stuff, too… So I guess we're even…"

Lisa frowned to herself but then forced a smile and said, "I'm glad you understand. Um, so I'll see you around?"

"Sure. Bye."

Linna stared at the silent phone and blinked at the forming tears in her eyes. She then took a deep breath and a sip of beer.

She knew Priss was still awake and would love to hear the latest. Nene would be awake too, and probably Sylia.

* * *

_**Even Later …**_

" _- She called it off?!"_ Nene blurted into the vidphone. She had clearly been up hacking despite her earlier proclamations of a morning meeting. She frowned and then said, "Um, are you all right with that?"

Linna shrugged as she sat on her bed in her pajamas, "No one likes being dumped, especially after only half a date. But I can't help but wonder if I would have called her and said the same thing once everything really sunk in. So maybe it's for the best."

"So is Priss happy now?" Nene asked, sarcasm clearly underneath her tone.

Linna smiled. "She seemed decidedly less grumpy after I told her that Lisa and I were through. Although I could have sworn she seemed shocked that Lisa was the one who called it off."

"Hmph. That makes two of us. Maybe she really has no clue about your connection to the Knight Sabers," Nene suggested as she continued to analyze this situation. "After all, if that was her true motive, then it doesn't make sense that she would suddenly not want to continue dating, _especially_ after tonight. You were her best chance for getting to know more about us."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Linna said, feeling her heart tighten again. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, it's done. So, it's time to move on, I guess. Have a good night, Nene."

"You too. And, Linna, for what it's worth, I really think she made a big mistake."

Linna smiled. "Thanks, Nene. Again."

Once again alone in the silence of her room, Linna looked over at her nightstand and at Lisa's business card. She picked it up and stared at it.

Then she pressed her fingertips to her lips, reflecting on the brief memory of that kiss.

**- End Chapter 33 -**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

_**Friday Morning, November 11th**_

Lisa wasn't at all surprised to see Yuuji lean over the cubicle wall right after dumping his briefcase in his chair.

"What the hell were you doing covering a news story when you were on a date?!" he demanded with a scowl. For emphasis, he held up the newspaper with the front-page story of the Knight Sabers helping the police with the foiled robbery. "Are you trying to ensure that you'll always be single?"

She peered up at him over her coffee cup and retorted coolly, "And you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were with Daley?"

"We're a pair of old, married farts, Darling! We're _supposed_ to treat each other like shit!"

"Well, don't worry. It won't happen again. She and I aren't dating anymore."

Yuuji's eyes were now as wide as saucers. "Did she dump you?! I can't blame the girl, but you've got to ask for a second chance!"

"Um, no," she responded carefully, half returning to the document she had been working on, "I told her that last night was a classic example of how I'm married to my work and it wouldn't be fair to try to date her since I wasn't going to change my priorities."

A few seconds of silence passed as her friend processed her explanation.

"I never thought I'd say this, Lisa," Yuuji stated, "but you're a complete coward!"

More annoyed than angry, she glared at him and responded, "Look, I realized I could never be assured that I was attracted to her for the right reasons. And I certainly don't want a situation where she felt as if she _had_ to reciprocate."

He frowned in confusion. "Why would she feel like she needed to be attracted to you? It's not as if you're blackmailing her or something."

She ignored the comment and said, "There's also the fact that I'm sure if Priss ever looked at her in the right way, Linna would drop me like a hot rock."

"Ah!" Yuuji said, as if he suddenly saw the light. "You're actually afraid of a little competition. Well, I would have thought you'd want the challenge. After all, Priss isn't a factor yet, and it's just a matter of securing a place in Linna's heart before it could happen, _if_ it ever does."

Lisa shook her head wearily. "Just drop it, Yuuji. Please. I've had a really long night."

Her friend stared at her, and then let out an audible sigh before sitting down in his own chair.

Just when Lisa thought she had gotten over the worst of it, her phone rang.

She pushed the receive button and said, "Hello - oh, hi, Nene. What's up?"

The blond didn't look too pleased as she stared at her through the vidphone screen. "Okay, why the hell did you break it off with Linna? From what she told me, you two didn't really get too far into the date before you called it off completely."

Lisa tried not to roll her eyes before she responded, "Look, didn't you personally warn me not to hurt her? Well, I had to accept the fact that I am just married to my job and that I don't have the time or real interest in dating _anybody._ And she seemed fine with it. So why are _you_ calling?"

"I've known Linna for years and I could tell she really liked you," Nene retorted. "You're right that I did tell you not to hurt her but I meant - well, I just want to be sure that you dumped her because you have screwed up priorities and it's not a case that you thought she was a loser or something."

Lisa winced and responded softly, "No, I don't think that at all."

Nene blinked at the surprising shift in tone. Then she frowned and said, "Look, I'm just trying to be a friend… to _both_ of you. I think you're making a big mistake."

"Yeah, well, you're not the first -- or even the second -- person to tell me that," she answered with an apparently casual shrug.

* * *

_**That Evening**_

It was Linna's turn to settle the spa bill with the salesclerk while Priss waited nearby. "After last night, this was a definite necessity."

"Yeah," Priss responded as she zipped up her jacket. "So you want to order something in or actually eat out for a change?"

Linna giggled and said, "Why, Priss, you eating in a restaurant? How many other cultural secrets do you have? Perhaps you're Sylia's twin sister in disguise."

"Shut up." It was her usual scowl, but she seemed a little pleased with herself at Linna's mood.

They turned to the elevator only to see Lisa Vanette step out.

"Oh, hi," Lisa said, with clearly forced pleasantry as she stared at Linna.

"He-hello," Linna said, her face reddening as she stared back. "Um, we were just leaving. Otherwise, I would ask if you wanted to join us."

Priss stood quietly by and watched the two of them, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Perhaps next time," Lisa said, giving Priss a glance as well. "Bye."

As they stood quietly in the descending elevator, Priss watched Linna out of the corner of her eye. "You okay?"

Linna seemed lost in thought as she touched her lips with the tips of her fingers.

* * *

Lisa sighed to herself as she began to unbutton her shirt in the empty locker room.

She liked coming in towards the end of the day just because it meant less people. But if it meant more of a chance of running into _those_ two, then perhaps it was time to reevaluate her schedule.

"_There you are!"_ Linna declared as she turned the corner, just in time to see Lisa take off her bra.

Lisa let out a cry of surprise as she reflexively tried to cover herself. Linna turned beet red and whirled around despite the fact they were both women.

"Linna, what's up?" Lisa said, trying to act casual as she kept her arms folded over herself. "Where's Priss?"

"I told her to go home without me." Turning around, Linna looked her carefully in the eye and said firmly, "I want to try dating again."

"…I beg your pardon?"

Linna took a step forward and watching that Lisa didn't back up. "Lisa, I'm not going to believe you if you tell me that you aren't attracted to me. I'm definitely attracted to you… physically, mentally and emotionally. I don't want to quit like this, not without a fight and not when it comes to something that's this important to me. And I don't want to look back at this and have regrets for giving up so easily when I think you and I have a real chance for something good."

She swallowed nervously and added, "So what if we both have bad jobs we're married to? If one of us gets called away, then she leaves, no questions asked, and we pick up where we left off on the next date. I like being around you, and I really want to get to know you as a friend and maybe more. If we take it slow, it just assures we're approaching it the right way. So are you willing to try again?"

Obviously quite stunned, Lisa stared at her. Then she chuckled and shook her head. "You're making it damn hard to do the right thing."

"Well, that's just it. I don't think it _was_ the right thing." Linna gave her a sly grin and added, "It's your own fault, you know. You kissed me, so now I owe you a kiss. And I don't like being in debt."

Lisa met her look with a playful smile, "If _that's_ the debt you're worried about, then kiss me now and we'll be even."

At the provocative comment, Linna swallowed carefully as she tried not to be distracted by the fact the woman in front of her was not wearing a shirt. She shook her head firmly and said, "Not until the end of our next date."

"Well now," Lisa said with a laugh, "how can I turn down an offer like that?"

Linna winked and said, "I can't help it if I think social responsibility is an incredibly sexy trait in a woman."

**- End Chapter 34 -**

**- End Part 3: "Square Peg"! -**


	12. Part 4: Domestic Bliss 1

****

Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series

File #5: The Real Me

Part 4: Domestic Bliss, Update 1

by P. Kristen Enos

Originally written on 7/3/02, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David, Templar & Xeria**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 35**

_**Saturday Afternoon, November 12th**_

Nana Romanova's eyes widened in amazement when she stepped into the room and saw that the far wall was part of the building's giant indoor aquarium. "Oh my! This is incredible! The more I see of this place, the more I'm glad I'm not staying in that hotel."

Nene and Sylia exchanged a pleased look and giggle.

"If you'll excuse me, Mistress Romanova, I shall return with your other bags," Henderson said with a bow as he left.

"So does Mackey live here, too?" Nana asked her hostess.

Sylia shook her head. "No. He prefers to live near where he works, a place with a more 'garage-like' ambiance," she said with a wink.

The beeping of her phone from inside her coat pocket immediately drew her attention. With a puzzled frown, she pulled out the phone and glanced at the number calling in. Her frown deepened.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," she said with a polite smile as she stepped out into the hallway, giving Nene a brief glance.

Once the door was shut, Nana looked at her daughter and asked, "So how much money does this woman have to own this incredible building?!"

Having been distracted by Sylia's suspicious phone call, Nene blinked and processed the question. Realizing where this conversation could go, she said hastily, "Did I say she _owned_ the building?! No no no! I may have told you that before I found out she just leases part of it. She really doesn't have _that_ much money!"

Her mother frowned to herself as she looked around the spacious and elegant guest room and at the view of the aquarium. "Still, she obviously has more than most. And she's extremely beautiful and intelligent too. You said she's twenty-eight or twenty-nine? Makes you wonder why she's a Christmas Cake."

"No, she's not!" Nene blurted, and then paused when she realized how frantic she had sounded. She cleared her throat and said, "She's got a, uh, significant other."

The words "boyfriend" or "lover" didn't feel quite right to Nene in describing who Nigel was.

Nana arched her eyebrows. "But they're not married?"

Nene shook her head and said, "They don't have that kind of a relationship. They've been together for a long time and -"

The door opened again and Sylia gave them an apologetic smile. "Prof. Romanova, do you mind if I borrow Nene for a moment? There's something I need to discuss with her. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable. I've given Henderson instructions to take care of any needs or wishes you may have."

"Why, thank you," Mrs. Romanova said with a big smile as she put her suitcase on the bed. "I'll definitely keep that in mind."

"I'll be back in a second, Mom," exclaimed Nene, giving her mother an extremely wide smile as she stiffly followed Sylia out into the hallway.

Nana frowned for a moment at her daughter's behavior and then turned her attention to unpacking.

Once they were alone in the hallway with the door to the guest room closed, Nene hissed anxiously, "Is it another emergency?"

Looking amused, Sylia smiled and said, "Yes, but not of the hardsuit variety. I just received a call that Priss has been checked into the hospital. Apparently she's had another motorcycle 'accident' but from what they've told me, she's a bit banged up but fine. I'm going to pick up Linna and head over there. I'll trust you to keep your mother occupied?"

Nene saluted with a playful grin, "Got it! And tell Priss she needs to take the bus!"

Sylia rolled her eyes and said, "I'll let _you_ tell her that one!"

_*** * ***_

_**Later**_

Still fully dressed in her torn-up biker garb, Priss sat quietly on the hospital bed and stared at the ceiling, glad that her headache had finally subsided and her vision had refocused. Due to the painkillers, she barely noticed the throbbing of her left arm, resting on the support-table with ice packs on it. Her pant leg cut away, her right shin had been propped up after the nurse had cleaned the asphalt scrape and piled ice packs on it.

A brisk knock at the door drew her attention.

"Come in," she grumbled. At the sight of Sylia, she scowled and said, "Well, if it isn't the old ball-and-chain!"

Sylia grinned as she walked in and said, "And hugs and kisses to you, too, Sweet'ums."

Closing the door behind her, Linna pressed her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle. "Boy, I'm feeling the love in this room. Be glad you two don't have kids!"

Sylia frowned as she looked at Priss's injuries. "It's worse than last time. Is anything broken?"

Priss stiffly shrugged. "Don't know yet. The doctor's supposed to come back any minute now with the x-ray results. The white noise attack was worse this time, too. The effects didn't fade until just a few minutes ago."

"Still, it's obvious you're not going to be able to ride your bike for a few days," Sylia surmised. She took a breath and said sincerely, "Priss, I'm really sorry about this."

Priss scowled but her cheeks reddened as well. "Yeah, well, then you should put some real effort into fixing this damn problem once and for all. And if I'm going to be laid up for a few days, then this is the perfect time to do those tests you mentioned."

"True…" Sylia answered thoughtfully.

Linna was now alarmed. "Wait a minute! What tests?!"

"To get better readings for the white noise reactions," Sylia explained. "I have full readings of myself and Priss in 'dormant' states, and I swiped the brain scans the hospital took of you when you were here, though they're obviously not as thorough. But to go to the next level, I need to conduct live tests where I get readings from someone actually reacting to the white noise to see if I can find out what's triggering it in the hopes that I can stop it."

Linna frowned and stated, "Of the entire team, _I'm_ the most expendable and -"

"No, you're _not!"_ Priss cut her off angrily. "_You've_ got a job you need to be at every day. And I'm pretty sure you're not going to be able to hide something like this from _Lisa._ Of the four of us, _I'm_ the best test subject!"

"But…" Linna trailed off into a frustrated silence, her scowl remaining.

Sylia watched them both pout and then said, "I guess it's settled then. And this is probably the best timing in general, now that we're not focusing on Mackey as much." Then a thought apparently flashed through her mind as she added with a giggle, "Besides, Linna, it now means you'll be able to ask Lisa over after your date tonight without worrying about disturbing your… immediate neighbors."

Linna turned completely red at the comment while Priss's scowl deepened.

_*** * ***_

_**Even Later…**_

"You know, Priss, no one would fault you for allowing yourself to be pushed around in a wheelchair," Sylia commented, trying to sound as patient as possible as she watched her friend awkwardly hobble across the main floor of the Silky Doll. "I'm glad I closed the shop or you'd be blocking my customers."

Priss scowled even though she was still a little hazy from painkillers as she leaned heavily on her crutch. The cast on her arm and the bandages around her leg weren't helping her mood.

"Look, no one is saying you have to wait for me!" she growled. "I already know the layout of the place. Henderson, just go ahead and dump my stuff in my room. I'll get there on my own!"

The elderly butler looked hesitantly at Sylia, who gave a nod despite her own scowl.

Clearly wanting to be left alone to her task, Priss looked at her hostess expectantly. "I said you didn't have to stay!"

Sylia arched her eyebrow challengingly and commented dryly, "I'm enthralled by how sexy you look when you're helpless."

Resisting the urge to hobble over and beat Sylia with her crutch, Priss took a calming breath. She finally growled, "I'll put up with a wifey routine but _not_ a nag!"

Suddenly amused for some reason, Sylia planted her hands on her hips and said, "Your problem, Priss, is that you don't know how to handle someone showing genuine concern for you. And be glad we aren't married, or I'd kick your ass into a wheelchair!"

Priss was about to snarl a retort but then stopped at the realization that there were new, unexpected figures standing at the top of the stairs. "Um, hello," she called out, signaling a pause in the current conversation.

"Hello. I'm Nana Romanova, Ne-chan's mom. We were just on our way out to dinner." Nana Romanova bowed back in acknowledgement as she descended the stairs. She had the expression of someone who was pretending to be polite and pleasant despite being clearly uncomfortable with the situation she was witnessing.

With her own face completely devoid of color, Nene walked stiffly behind her mother.

Sylia turned and bowed to her other guest. "Nana, this is Priss Asagiri. She's a friend who'll be staying here while she recovers from her accident."

"Hello, Mrs. Romanova, I'm very pleased to meet you," Priss said, offering a stiff and awkward bow.

"Likewise, Dear," Nana bowed in return to the injured young woman and said sincerely, "I'm always pleased to meet more of Nene's friends. Please call me Nana. Now, you should be resting. You shouldn't be on your feet in your condition."

"That's true, Priss," Sylia commented with a little needling smirk. "Nana, I'm sorry I'm going to miss your dinner with Nene since I should be setting things up for Priss's unexpected stay. Perhaps tomorrow?"

The older woman waved away her concern. "There's certainly no rush since I'll be living here for the next two weeks. And when you're feeling better I expect you to join us, Priss.

"Oh. Okay."

Then the older woman added conspiratorially, "Meanwhile, don't be so hard on Sylia. She's clearly looking out for your best interests."

Ignoring Sylia's gloating smirk, the singer paused and forced a pleasant smile. "You're right, Nana."

"Well, Mom, shall we go?" Nene said anxiously, trying to coax her mother out of the shop.

As they walked along the sidewalk, Nana had a thoughtful look on her face. "Perhaps this is a fortunate thing to happen after all."

Nene blinked. "What do you mean?"

Nana gave her daughter a smile and a wink. "It's incidents like these that bring people closer together, which is obviously necessary in this case."

"… Okay," Nene said, not getting what her mom was referring to and brushing it off. "Let's go eat!"

**- End Chapter 35 -**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

_**Saturday Evening, November 12th**_

"She's so _cute!"_ Nene gushed as she looked at the pictures her mother had spread out on the restaurant table. "Omigawd! I've got to see her again soon!"

Nana smiled and pointed to a particular picture of her granddaughter. "See? She's got the innocent look down pat even though there's chocolate all over her face. She seems to take more after _you_ than your sister in that respect!"

"Humph!" Nene responded, blushing at the accurate comment. "Since I'm never around her, then that means it's genetic, _Mom!"_

Despite herself, Nana blushed herself at memories that her daughter could never even begin to guess. "All right, we've made our points!"

She collected the photos and said, "You know, I wish you'd give us a more updated photo of you and Mackey."

Nene turned a deeper shade of red and then added hastily, "You'll have one real soon! In fact, I'll take Mackey to a photographer myself once he gets back from his trip."

"Speaking of which, when is he supposed to come back again?"

"He should be back some time late next week from England. It just depends how long the project will take him and Nigel."

"Nigel is his teacher, right?" her mom clarified.

Nene nodded eagerly as she took a long sip of her soda. She didn't dare drink any alcohol this night.

"So who is this Priss again? Have you ever mentioned her?"

"Not really. She's just a friend. She's, uh, closer to Sylia than to me. They knew each other before I came into the picture," she explained, trying to dodge any probing questions of how she and Priss might have met. She was glad that she kept to a minimum all the details of her private life in her previous conversations with her mother.

Nene then added, "But don't be too surprised if Priss is not that friendly if you're ever alone with her. She's hard to get to know. Heck, it took us a year before she treated me as anything more than a little kid."

"Ah," her mother said, mulling over the information as she sipped her tea. "And so where does she live if she doesn't normally stay with Sylia?"

"With Linna, another friend. But she and Linna are _just_ friends!" Nene added hastily, feeling the need to clear that up.

Nana blinked and said, "All right… Who's this Linna? Have you mentioned her?"

Nene stifled a sigh as she realized it was going to be a long dinner.

_*** * ***_

_**Midnight**_

Dressed in her black fatigues and boots, Sylia stepped out of the chamber in her private lab and pressed the codes to reseal the door.

"How is he?" Nigel asked from behind as she stared through the glass window at the large hulking stasis chamber with its supportive equipment. He lit his cigarette and took a long drag, finally allowing himself to relax after finishing that night's errand.

She gave a mild shrug. "No alarms so assume everything is all right, I guess. I hate not having a firm timeline to measure his progress against."

Nigel didn't make a comment as he stared through the glass himself. Then he blew out a stream of smoke and said, "Well, I think I've secured our new friend. Want to check it out?"

Sylia nodded and walked through the doors to the other side of her private lab to the room in question. Inside stood a large construction boomer used for precision work like drilling and wielding with its crude looking arms and lower body supported by four legs. Even though the machine had been turned off, the collar on Sylia's neck suddenly glowed red, indicating the presence of white noise even as it shielded its wearer from any affects.

"I doubt very much it's going to get up and walk around but I used reinforcements just in case," Nigel explained as he pointed to the metal bands and chains he used to secure the equipment to the floor.

Sylia scanned the still creature and frowned. "It may not be moving now but there are always… _risks._ I have to admit, these models make the designer in me cringe at how bulky and ineffectual they act and look. But I guess peace of mind for the public is far more important."

"So what time do you want me to come by tomorrow?" Nigel said. He then glanced at his watch and said, "Actually, I should say 'today'?"

"I don't want to start the tests for at least a couple more days. I just wanted to get ourselves a boomer sooner rather than later," Sylia said as she led them out of the chamber, into the main room of her lab. The collar's light went out once the door leading to the new boomer was closed. "Priss needs to work on healing first before we subject her to anything like white noise tests. Besides, I want her senses to be as sharp as possible and the painkillers may hinder that."

"Then, you might as well not do the tests until she's completely healed, which means the convenience of her being here will be lost," he murmured.

She smiled and said, "Oh, I'm counting on Priss's machisma to get herself off painkillers before your average person would. Still, thank you for this last minute errand." She stepped over and gave him a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, carefully avoiding his cigarette. "It kind of reminded me of the old days."

"When it was just the two of us scouring for parts and equipment?" he said with a mild smile.

"Hmm. Among other things," she said with a yawn as she took off the collar and started to unbutton the top of her shirt. She paused when she realized he was watching her.

With a sly grin, Sylia looked at him with a tilted head and said, "I thought we had done enough last night to tide ourselves over for a two-week separation."

He arched his eyebrow at her and said, "Yes, we did try didn't we?"

She pursed her lips for a moment and then continued to unbutton her shirt, this time for show. "Well, then, I shouldn't call myself a scientist if I don't accommodate an occasional change in variables…"

_*** * ***_

_**A Couple of Hours Later…**_

With her hair still damp from a quick shower in the locker room, Sylia walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, pausing her steps at the sight of the light pouring out from the room in question. She stopped at the entrance and looked at surprise at Nana, who was sitting at the small table, nursing a cup of hot milk.

Nana was staring at Sylia with a small amount of surprise, especially at the woman's military-style attire.

"Oh, hello, Nana," Sylia said, trying to appear casual while walking towards the fridge to get her own beverage. "Not able to sleep?"

"I have a hard time sleeping in new places at first," the older woman answered, trying not to openly stare at her hostess's outfit. "It usually passes after a night or two. Um, and you?"

"I had to fetch something for Priss," explained Sylia poured herself a cup of milk.

"How is she doing?"

"She's been asleep every time I've checked on her," Sylia explained as she heated her drink in the microwave.

"I would have checked on her myself but I wasn't sure which bedroom she was in," Nana said. "And Henderson had already turned in by the time I came back."

"By the way, how was the dinner with Nene?" Sylia said, taking the opportunity for a change in subject.

Nana chuckled and said, "You'd think I was here to grade my daughter on her lifestyle."

Amused, Sylia joined her at the table and asked, "You aren't?"

"I admit I do want to make sure that she's truly happy…"

A thought crossed the older woman's mind as she looked at Sylia pointedly. "Since you're Mackey's sister, perhaps you can tell me why you think they haven't married by now? After all, Ne-chan claims they love each other but there doesn't seem to be any reason for why they haven't even taken the next step of becoming engaged. Is he honestly serious about her?"

Sylia took a careful sip of her own hot milk and said, "Well, Nene's the only relationship Mackey has ever had. And I swear to you that he loves her. But I admit I don't think he's given marriage any serious consideration until recently. He's still trying to determine who he's going to be for the rest of his life."

"…Is this a Stingray trait?" Nana asked with the barest hint of a tease. "Ne-chan tells me you're in a long-term relationship yourself but it doesn't look like it's headed toward marriage."

Sylia shook her head with a smile. "My situation is completely different. We're just too independent and practical to be married. It's enough to know that we're there for each other whenever the need is there."

Nana looked impressed as she thought about it. "Hmm. I guess I'm too old-fashioned in that I always believed marriage to be the ultimate goal of any relationship. But being a college professor most of my life, it never ceases to amaze me what you young people do to satisfy your emotional needs. To each their own, I suppose. Still, through it all, I suppose it's reassuring to know that you clearly love her."

With slightly wide eyes, Sylia stared at Nana, and then took a long sip of her drink. She cleared her throat and repeated carefully, "_Her?"_

Nana gave her a supportive look and said, "Dear, I'm not some prude. I can see how much you love Priss, especially with everything you're doing for her right now. And you don't have to tiptoe around me since I'm here. It's your home after all. If anything, I appreciate your willingness to be careful of my sensitivities. But like I said, I'm a college professor, it's not as if I haven't dealt with lesbians before."

Hiding her expression behind her cup, Sylia took another long sip. She then took a deep breath and sat back in her chair. Staring off into space, she said, "I'm very glad you're all right with this, Nana. It takes a huge load off my mind now that we don't have to do this charade anymore."

Sylia then sighed. "I do wonder if I'm not doing enough for Priss, especially at a time like this. She's such a hard person to be with sometimes, and well, I do feel as if I'm in a one-sided relationship. I've even allowed her to be involved with other people because I thought she wanted the freedom…"

Nana reached over and squeezed her hand. "It will be all right, Dear. A crisis is often the best test for a relationship. And this accident may be a fortunate thing to happen."

"You may be right. However, I don't have any expectations since I've learned to be patient with Priss this long already," she said. Then she added conspiratorially, "But please don't talk to her about our… relationship issues. She has enough on her mind and I want her to focus on healing."

"Oh, I agree with not bringing anything like that up," the other woman said with a nod. "I just wanted to let you know that I knew in case you ever need to talk since this can be a very trying situation. I realize Ne-chan may have thought this charade was the best option but well, I realize it was probably a decision made while she was concerned over my visit in general."

"Your daughter means well, Nana, and she's got a lot on her mind right now, too. I think it would be enough just to keep it between the two of us that you know," Sylia said, giving her smile as she took another sip of milk.

**- End Chapter 36 -**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

_**Sunday Morning, November 13th**_

"-- That is a truly fascinating angle!" Sylia declared as she and Nana had lunch by themselves on the patio. "I would love to be able to attend your lectures if visitors are allowed."

The older woman glowed and said, "I'll tell them you're my guest, Dear. With you there I'll know I'll have at least _one_ person who's genuinely interested in the impact of international law on local cultural ethics."

Sylia then winked and grinned, "Are you going to force Nene to attend as well?"

"Oh, I don't think so," she conceded with a giggle. "Ne-chan already had a childhood of listening to my lectures, not that I think they did that much good!"

"Well, she certainly - Oh, good morning, Priss," Sylia said, suddenly noticing that they had company.

"Hello, Nana, Sylia." Still brandishing her casts and crutch, Priss hobbled over to the table and sat down in the chair next to Sylia.

Henderson quickly appeared and took her order for some juice.

"Did you have a good rest, Dear?" Nana asked.

"The sedatives helped," Priss answered with a weary shrug, obviously trying to focus. "I don't recall sleeping this long in my entire life before. - At least outside of a hospital."

"Oh my. Are you injured a lot?"

Sylia grinned and answered, "Priss takes her bike riding very seriously." She then reached over and placed her hand on the singer's.

Instantly more alert, Priss shot Sylia a mild frown of bewilderment at the contact.

The other woman pulled back her hand, adding a briefly hurt look on her face.

Nana winced as she watched the interaction. "So, Priss, how do you feel otherwise?"

"My arm and leg are fine if I don't move. I can tell exactly when my painkillers wear off," she grumbled. "Still, I'm glad they were fractures and not breaks. The doctor said I should heal completely in a few weeks as long as I take it easy."

"And Henderson and I are going to ensure that you do," Sylia stated clearly as the butler arrived with a round of beverages for everyone.

Priss chuckled, "That's a really ironic comment coming from someone who practically ignored her own fractured ribs and took twice as long to heal."

Wide-eyed with amazement, Nana stared at the suddenly red Sylia.

Recovering herself, Sylia smiled and remarked, "I guess Priss and I are just two peas in a pod!"

With a roll of her eyes, Priss muttered, "Yeah, something like that."

Nana looked at both of them for a moment, and then decided to change the subject, "So, Priss, Ne-chan mentioned you're a singer?…"

_*** * ***_

_**That Evening**_

"So are you are staying with Sylia the whole time?" Linna asked through the view-screen on Priss's phone.

Priss shrugged as she sat on the comfortable couch in the Silky Doll dressing room, taking advantage of the store's closure for the day. "I guess. I have to admit it's kind of nice having butler service in this condition."

"Can't argue with that one," Linna added with a grin.

There was a moment of awkward silence as a very obvious subject was not being addressed.

"Well, it means you get the place to yourself," Priss remarked. She paused, as if contemplating ending the call, but she asked, "Um, how was your date last night?"

Linna blinked and smiled. "It was really nice. I think everything was comfortable because we had set the ground rules about running off in emergencies. It turns out she and I really have a lot in common when it comes to the way we look at things and such. It turns out she likes pizza and beer, too!"

"Oh… Did she, um, _stay?"_

Linna turned beet red as she shook her head. "No! We're definitely not there yet… I mean, she's a great kisser but we both agreed that we definitely wanted to take things real slow. Our next date won't be until next Saturday."

Priss stared at her image for a moment. "Well, I've got to go take a nap. The painkillers are making me drowsy."

"Oh. Okay, I'll call you some time this week?"

"No rush. I'm not going anyplace. Bye."

After hanging up the phone, Priss sat quietly on the couch, lost in her own thoughts. She got up a few minutes later and hobbled out to the empty store.

When she passed by the aquarium, she paused at the sight of exotic fish lazily drifting by the window. A moment later, Sylia swam by, clearly lost in her own thoughts since she made no indication that she saw Priss.

The singer watched the other woman swim, not aware that she herself was being watched by Nana Romanova from the top of the stairs.

_*** * ***_

_**Much, Much Later…**_

Nana smiled at Lisa from across the bar table. "I have to admit I read your articles whenever I remember to go to the Tokyo Sun website."

"Having my old professor reading my work! Oh, now that's pressure!" Lisa remarked with a grin over her sake. "I'm glad you're not doing my grades anymore!"

"Oh heck, no! I only get out the red pen when _I'm_ paid to!" the older woman exclaimed.

Nene sat quietly, grinning from ear to ear as she listened to the banter between the other women.

Lisa noticed her watchfulness and said, "Sorry if we're leaving you out of the conversation, Nene. We all adored your mom but she was a mean ol' woman to work for!"

"It comes with working for the best," Professor Romanova sniffed.

Nene giggled and said, "I like this. Mom never talked about her university stuff, even when she was teaching full time and not doing guest seminars."

Nana blinked as she mulled over that thought. "I guess I never did, did I? Hmm, then I guess that's one more thing you inherited from me: keeping part of your life from the rest of your family."

"Oh really?" Lisa said. Through a mild sake haze, she grinned devilishly. "It must be a mother-daughter thing because I never got the sense Nene was hiding anything in our conversations. Were you?"

Nene giggled a little too energetically as she retorted, "We only just met. And even so, I don't have any big secrets. Mom just thinks I've got this double life going on here in Tokyo. She's never gotten used to not knowing everything that's going since I left home. She acted the same way when my sisters moved out."

Nana scowled as she took another sip of her sake. "Nene, you are just not going to understand until you have a family of your own. A long-term boyfriend is one thing. A husband and children are completely different."

A flicker of a wince passed across Nene's face. She then smiled brightly, "Well, things can always change. I'm still young! And Mackey is too! So no rush!"

Nana pursed her lips but said nothing.

"Hey, I've never met Mackey, have I?" Lisa remarked, peering owlishly through her glasses.

"Oh, he travels a lot. And when he's home he's really busy," Nene added hastily. "I'm hoping he'll finish up his latest project and get back home before Mom leaves."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Nana remarked behind her cup. "Still, I have to admit I feel much better after having met Sylia."

"Sylia?" Lisa asked.

Nene's eyes widened.

"She's Mackey's older sister. I'm staying with her during this visit," Nana explained. "She is so well-mannered and charming. She's beautiful, intelligent and owns her own clothing store. You can tell she was very well brought up, which means their family is definitely good stock. I heartily approve, Nene."

"Um, thanks, Mom," Nene added weakly. "In fact -"

"Oh, I just had a great idea!" Nana exclaimed as she slammed her now empty sake cup on the table. "We should have a dinner party of some sort. Ne-chan, Sylia, and Priss. And Lisa, you could bring that Linna girl you mentioned."

Nene barely kept herself from clutching her chest at a feeling of pending heart failure.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Lisa said with clear reluctance. "Linna and I have had only one real date. I don't want to give her the impression that I'm bullying her into couples' stuff already."

Nene let out a breath of air and then took her first hearty gulp of her beer.

"Nonsense!" Nana insisted, her cheeks quite flushed with red. "She's a friend of Ne-chan and Priss, too. So it's just a friendly get together." She then giggled and said, "I'll admit I do want to meet this girl since I've heard so much about her. And I'll be certain to put in several good words to her on your behalf, Lisa!"

The reporter threw up her hands in surrender. "Okay, I know when it's pointless to argue!"

"And I think it's the perfect opportunity to help Sylia and Priss with their relationship!"

_"What?!"_ the two other women declared in unison.

"It's okay, kiddo!" Nana said as she reached over and ruffled Nene's hair. "I appreciate your trying to be discreet for my sake, but I'm sharper than you think. Sylia told me all about it last night. Or, I should say this morning. I think she could use a little group support in the matter."

Nene blinked as she tried to process this. Then she looked at Lisa, whose mental wheels were clearly turning.

"Oh, so _she_ was who Linna meant when she said Priss had a thing for a woman a couple of months ago!" Lisa remarked out loud. "Well, now I have to admit my curiosity is extremely piqued over this Sylia. The idea of a get-together sounds like it would be fun! But no pressure about Linna!"

Nana held up her hand in an oath. "I give you a drunk's swear! -- So, Ne-chan, we should bring up this idea with Sylia when we get back. And we won't take 'no' for an answer!"

"Uhhh…" Nene managed to say. She looked at the mildly smiling Lisa and then back at her mother. She forced a wide grin and said, "Okay. I can't imagine why she'd say 'no.'…"

**- End Chapter 37 -**


	13. Part 4: Domestic Bliss 2

****

Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series

File #5: The Real Me

Part 4: Domestic Bliss, Update 2

by P. Kristen Enos

Originally written on 8/6/02, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David, & Templar**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 38**

_**Monday Morning, November 14th**_

From the image on Nene's work terminal, Linna blinked and tried to absorb the idea of Sylia and Priss being romantically involved. She finally blurted, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Nene shook her head adamantly as she shoved a pretzel into her mouth, never mind the fact that she had already had a huge breakfast. "My mom may have been drunk but she was completely serious! I can't imagine how she would have come up with that if she hadn't talked to Sylia."

"Did you confirm it with Sylia?"

"No, she wasn't around when we came back. And Priss was asleep. I'm hoping Mom forgot about the whole dinner party idea." Nene blushed and added, "I'm not sure I know how to even ask if Sylia and Priss are _together_. Do you think you could try to bring it up with either of them? I'm sure you would get farther than I would."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Linna said with a shake of her head. "If it _is_ true, neither one of them has said anything to me. Although I admit they hang around each other a lot more these days because of those white noise tests."

Nene mulled that over a bit and said, "Well, the way my mom said it, it sounds like it was just starting. Maybe something happened with all of their time together in the lab." She stopped as if something just crossed her mind. "I think I have a way to check but it'll have to wait until tonight, when I go back over there."

Linna frowned, clearly still skeptical. "Priss is single, but Sylia has Nigel."

"Wasn't she with Nigel when you two had your drunken make-out session?" Nene asked seriously.

Linna's face went into instant blush-mode. "Well, okay. -- But it wasn't serious. That's why we stopped."

"Maybe it's the same thing with Priss?"

"I guess that's possible," Linna said, not looking happy at the idea. She then took a breath and forced a cheerful smile. "I'll try to bring it up when I talk to both of them. At worse, the answer will be 'yes'? Right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Nene answered. "Well, I'll let you go now. I'll give you a call later tonight. But if you get _any_ info from them, let me know ASAP!"

Linna laughed and answered, "Will do! Bye bye, Nene!"

Once she had hung up the vidphone, Nene glanced over at Daley's desk, wishing that he wasn't in a meeting so she that could vent. She then looked at her picture of Mackey and let out a weary sigh.

* * * * *

_**That Evening**_

Perched on the chair in the Pit control room, Nene opened her mouth but froze. What had originally been a great idea on how to find out something conclusive about the possible romance between Sylia and Priss now didn't seem like such a good thing given that it was Sylvie she would be asking.

"How may I help you, Nene?" Sylvie prompted through the chat box.

The young woman took a breath and tried the first question, "So, how have the Priss scans been? Have you figured out any more about the white noise problem?"

"Not that much, I'm afraid. At least not through Priss's scans. She's been so mentally and emotionally closed up these days."

"Really?" Nene asked, her curiosity considerably piqued. "I've noticed she seems a bit… different."

"How so?" was the response question, showing Sylvie's own curiosity.

"Like, um, she's been thinking about someone a lot but won't admit it. You know, her usual guarded behavior. I mean, I wish I knew more so I could help her, you know, prove to her that she can trust me. She's like, uh, a big sister to me, you know. Any ideas who it could be?" Nene asked. Then she added quickly, _"If_ there is someone, I mean."

The screen didn't change for a long time and Nene was afraid Sylvie was going to decline answering the question based on respecting Priss's privacy.

However, Sylvie finally asked, "Do you think that thinking about someone a lot could mean romantic interest? Even if the things someone thinks about are not at all romantic?"

Nene let out a deep breath of relief and added, "Well, sure, as long as they're not death fantasies. I mean, I found myself thinking about Mackey a lot before I realized I was falling in love with him. I would think Priss would be the same way if she was interested in someone… Or beginning to be."

There was another long wait before Sylvie responded, "Sylia and I have talked about why Priss would seem to be so emotionally and mentally… _blank_. After all, she doesn't know that I can read her strong emotions and thoughts. Sylia theorized that it's possible that Priss isn't being guarded against me, but against herself. As if Priss is finding herself thinking about things she doesn't want to and the only way to stop is to stop herself from thinking them."

"So, like she could be attracted to someone she doesn't want to be?" Nene theorized.

"That could be one possibility."

In the back of her mind, she thought about the night Priss became really angry with Sylia when it was revealed that the hardsuits were boomers. Then she thought about how she teased Leon about protesting too much in his obvious attraction to Jeena. Could this be a Priss version of the same thing? After all, it would make sense if Priss had been finding herself falling for a woman who had betrayed her.

Nene's wristwatch suddenly beeped, signally that her time was up. She sighed and said, "Got to go up and meet my mom, Sylvie. But I'll make sure to stop by tomorrow, too."

"I'll look forward to it."

Minutes later, Nene peered into the dining room to find Sylia had just sat down while Henderson was opening the wine bottle in preparation for the elegant meal ahead. Priss sat quietly at the other end of the long table as she watched the activity in front of her.

"Oh, hello, Nene," Sylia greeted with a smile. "I don't think your mother has come down yet."

"That's okay. I'm ready to go whenever she is." Trying not to be obvious about the way she studied both women, Nene then asked, "So, um, Sylia, have you talked to my mom at all today?"

She shook her head. "I haven't seen her since you two went out last night. Why do you ask?"

Nene hesitated, giving a glance at Priss, who now looked a little curious. She laughed nervously and blurted, "Oh, nothing really! I just didn't know if Mom had talked to you, that's all."

"Not yet, Ne-chan," Nana said teasingly as she stepped forward from the doorway. "But I had planned to. - And I'm glad you're both here, Sylia, Priss. Nene and I thought it would be a great idea to have a little dinner party with all of us, plus your roommate Linna, Priss, and Lisa Vanette."

Both Sylia and Priss's eyes widened slightly at the offer.

Behind her mother, Nene frantically waved and mouthed that the idea was _not_ hers _at all!_

Sylia then smiled and said, "I think that would be a splendid idea, if we can wait until the weekend."

Nene's face fell, Henderson spilled some wine, and Priss gave Sylia a sharp look.

Sylia immediately responded with a cautious demeanor. "Of course, Priss, you don't have to join us if you --"

"Oh nonsense!" Nana blurted. "Priss, I want you to join the fun! After all, it doesn't make sense to have a get-together without you when you're here, too. And good spirits enhance healing!"

Priss blinked at Nana and then forced a smile. "Well, it's not like I've got anywhere else to be. And if Sylia's okay with it." She glanced at the other woman, who smiled smugly.

"It's settled then!" Nana exclaimed merrily. "Well, we've got an entire week to plan. Come, Ne-chan, let's let them have their quiet evening alone."

Nene blinked and glanced at both Priss and Sylia. Priss was definitely giving her a glare to leave.

Henderson took his cue and quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

"Um, sure, Mom," Nene said stiffly. "Let's go."

Waiting until more than enough time had passed for the mother and daughter to not only leave the room, but the building as well, Priss angrily blurted, "What the hell was that about! Allowing Lisa Vanette to come here and hang out with all of us?!"

With a mildly amused expression, Sylia stared at Priss for a moment before answering, "I think this is the perfect opportunity for me to finally meet this Ms. Vanette without causing any additional suspicion."

Priss scowled. "Weren't you the one threatening to kick Linna off the team if Lisa found out?"

Sylia shrugged. "Well, I guess it now means that the one truly responsible for any repercussions is _me."_

"You might as well as put the hardsuits out in the lobby for when she comes over," Priss muttered. "She's going to piece everything together within five minutes of walking into this building."

Sylia showed an overly thoughtful expression for a moment. "You're right about that. Then we should have this gathering at a restaurant. I'll make the arrangements tomorrow."

Priss stared incredulously at the other woman. "You're really going through with this? Why are you taking such a huge risk? You think you can play your little mind games with Vanette?"

After giving her a stare, Sylia took a sip of wine and answered simply, "I'm doing this as Linna's friend."

Priss blinked, clearly not expecting the answer and not understanding what it meant.

Sylia explained further, "I want to see what kind of chemistry the two of them have. I want to be able to give Linna my blessing, and I think this would be a start. After all, as her best friends, we should support her, right?"

Priss glared at her, her rage now doubled. She then focused on savagely eating her meal, clearly projecting the fact that she was now ignoring the other woman.

Sylia took another sip of wine, hiding her smirk behind the glass.

**- End Chapter 38 -**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

_**Monday Night, November 14th**_

"I think we're almost wrapped up here, Nene" Daley said as they walked back to his car. They had just spent two hours analyzing the scene of an apartment that had been raided for trafficking in the new steroid drug warp. "I can take care of the final paperwork so you can try to salvage your evening with your mom."

She gave him a smile and said, "Trust me when I say that having to do work is almost a welcome break. Besides, Lisa is keeping her company now."

As he unlocked the passenger door, he gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "Is Mom overstaying her welcome?"

"It's not that!" Nene blurted quickly. Then she stopped and sighed. "It's become so complicated. And I honestly don't think it's going to get any better, even after she goes back home… Can you picture Sylia and Priss being together?"

Daley blinked and then quietly walked to his side of the car. He finally said, "You mean, as in _romantically?"_

Nene nodded as she sat down in her seat.

He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I guess it's possible. They're both extremely attractive and intelligent women."

"Yeah, I know that! But can you picture them _together?"_ Nene persisted.

Now Daley looked more than a little uncomfortable. "Um, how much are you asking me to picture? I do have limits to my imagination you know."

"No, that's okay!" Nene added hastily, turning red herself. "It's just that Mom said that Sylia told her about a growing romance between her and Priss. Neither Linna nor I saw any signs whatsoever."

"Ah," the man responded as he started to drive.

"And, Sylia didn't mention anything about breaking up with Nigel. I mean, I just saw him the other day so he's still doing things for her."

"Well, maybe they have an open relationship? Or, their split was so amicable that they're still able to work with each other even they're no longer involved."

Nene fell into a troubled silence. She softly said, "I don't know if I could handle being just friends with Mackey after everything we've been through."

"Sometimes you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Like Leon and Priss? But they're not friends."

"Not yet. But you have to keep in mind that they broke up only a few months ago. He only stopped talking about Priss since he's been busy with the CU."

"I think it's because he's been hanging around Jeena," Nene said with a smirk.

Daley grinned and said, "Do you honestly think he's got a crush on her?"

Nene grinned back and said, "What do _you_ think?"

The man finally laughed and said, "Things are going to be interesting when she comes back to work next week."

_"WHAT?! _She's coming back? Permanently?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Hey, I just found out tonight since Yuuji just talked to her."

"So how's her arm?"

"They've got her fitted with a temporary mechanical prosthetic while her real one is being made. Then it's one more major surgery and physical therapy going forward."

"That has got to be really weird!"

"From what I understand about boomer prosthetics, it should feel like her own arm again. The only differences this time will be how it looks and the fact that you wouldn't want to arm wrestle her - at least not without a hard suit."

Nene giggled and said, "Then Leon _really_ better behave himself this time around."

* * * * *

_**Later…**_

Reika looked thoroughly amused on the vidscreen as she asked, "And just what are you going to do when Priss finds out about your little 'relationship', as you know she will?"

Alone in the Pit control room, Sylia casually took a sip of wine and settled back in her chair. "Well, I'm certain it will make things very interesting around here, hmm?"

Reika shook her head and chuckled to herself. "You always were dangerous when you were bored."

"And I don't recall _you_ ever being the unwilling participant."

"I always made certain to put up at least a minute's worth of protest every time," she responded with a grin. "Just for the record, knowing what kind of time bomb you've got going on over there, I'm staying clear until Professor Romanova's gone. For all I know, I may end up being explained away as Henderson's long lost love-child or something."

Sylia suddenly sat up, as if an idea just struck her.

"Oh, I know _that_ look…" Reika mused.

Her ex shook her head. "No, this is something quite serious. I think you may have given me a solution to another problem that I've been working on."

Reika blinked. "I don't even want to know what other 'projects' you might have cooking over there." She glanced at her watch and added, "It's time for me to turn in. I've got a day full of meetings tomorrow. Call me when it's safe to come over again. Bye."

After the call had ended, Sylia quietly mulled over this latest idea.

She was about to start typing into the computer when she heard the beep signalling another incoming call.

"Oh, hello, Linna," Sylia greeted her once the vidscreen popped up. "I'm glad you called. I've been meaning to call you and find out how your date with Lisa went."

Dressed in her pajamas and stretched out on her bed, Linna blushed and answered, "Well, um, that's kind of why I'm calling. I just got the message from Nene that you were okay with the idea of _all_ of us having dinner with Lisa and Nene's Mom? Is that true?"

Sylia smiled and nodded. "I think this is the perfect opportunity for me to meet Lisa, especially after hearing so much about her… Unless you don't want me to?"

"No, not at all!" Linna blurted. Then she added sheepishly, "I'm just a little surprised is all… But I guess there's nothing new there."

"That almost sounds like you feel left out on something," Sylia mused. "Anything I can shed some light on?"

Linna opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. After pausing for a moment, she broke out into a smile and asked, "So how are things with Nigel?"

Sylia stared at her for a moment and then broke out into a grin. "We're the same as always….Was that all you wanted to know?"

Realizing that the other woman's responsive smile was a sign that she wasn't as subtle as she had hoped, Linna tried to ignore her own growing blush and answer, "Well… uh, how are things with Priss? Are you two getting along?"

"Did she say we weren't?" Sylia asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"No - no! She didn't," Linna shook her head adamantly. "I -- I just haven't had a chance to talk to her is all. I always get her voice mail when I've called today."

"Oh, she's probably sleeping. I'm sure she'll call you tomorrow when she wakes up." Sylia then took a sip of her wine and said, "So how was the date?"

Linna grinned and said, "I had a great time. And it seems she did, too, given that she wanted to go out again. I think establishing ground rules for emergencies really worked for both of us."

"And she didn't ask about Knight Sabers?"

"Not a word." Linna looked rather pleased. "It was nice be with without any… extenuating circumstances for a change."

Sylia studied her for a moment before smiling herself. "I'm glad to hear it's going so well. I do look forward to meeting her at this dinner… Does Saturday night work for you?"

"Well, she and I had planned to get together again but if we're both going to this dinner, it might work out." Linna then broke out into a yawn. "Sorry - Spending all day trying to pull apart programming code is getting to me. Call me when you have the details."

"Certainly. And I'll remind Priss that you called," Sylia added. "Goodnight."

When she had disconnected the call again, Sylia once again settled in her chair and stared at the blank screen before her. Then remembering her interrupted task, she started to tap into the computer keyboard to continue working.

* * * * *

_**Even Later…**_

Priss stared up at the ceiling, taking in the hazy, subtle green and blue lighting coming from the aquarium on the other side of the far wall. Even though it had only been two days since the accident, she had stopped taking her pain medication, which meant her nights of peaceful sleep were gone.

However, unlike at the apartment, Priss noticed a peaceful silence while staying in the Silky Doll. She had suffered a low level of white noise ever since she came back to Tokyo but had never been able to put her finger on it until now.

Priss wondered if this was really a warning sign.

She held up her arm, the one that had been fractured. It only took a flex of her hand to confirm her suspicion that the limb was completely healed. She didn't bother testing her leg the same way because she knew it would be healed, too.

She put down her arm and looked over at the empty spot in the bed next to her. She stifled a sigh and returned to staring at the ceiling.

**- End Chapter 39 -**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

_**Tuesday Noon, November 15th**_

Linna jumped at the feeling of her phone vibrating in her shirt pocket. Glad for a break from the current topic of conversation, she excused herself from her coworkers to take the call in private a few yards away.

"Oh, hi, Priss!" she greeted warmly as she stood by herself in the Chang Enterprises courtyard.

"Hey, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" the singer asked, apparently stretched out on a lounge chair by Sylia's rooftop pool. "I waited until you were on your lunch break before calling."

Linna shook her head wearily. "You just spared me another heated debate on the effectiveness of sailor suits as battle uniforms. If anything, I just spent the last half hour thinking that there's no justice in this universe if any of them marry before I do. - Unless their marriages are arranged, of course. And if so, Heaven help their wives."

Priss chuckled, "Are you sure they weren't trying to impress you with their vast knowledge on the subject matter?"

She rolled her eyes in response. "If Lisa had wanted to have such a discussion on our date, I think I would have reconsidered wanting to see her again."

Priss blinked and then forced a small smile. "Speaking of whom, have you confirmed if she's coming to dinner Saturday?"

"Yep, she's going to come," Linna said with a smile. "And I guess I am, too… Are you?"

"Yeah, it seems I don't have a choice in the matter," Priss muttered.

Linna giggled, "I can imagine if what I've heard about Nene's Mom is true. I have to admit, though, I'm looking forward to meeting her. But I still can't get over the fact that Sylia seems to be okay with all of us having dinner not only with Nene's Mom but Lisa as well. I just hope that no crisis breaks out, at least nothing greater than what the CU can handle."

Priss frowned and remarked, "I think Sylia's playing Queen Bitch again with her mind games. You know how she likes to amuse herself with others' discomfort sometimes."

"Well, at least she never tried to run someone over with her motorcycle."

Nailed by that comment, Priss eyes widened and her face turned red.

Turning serious, Linna was quiet for a moment as she mulled that comment over. Then she looked at Priss seriously and asked, "So, do you think she would play mind games with someone like Nene's Mom?"

The singer looked startled, as if the thought had never crossed her mind. "Nana? I don't think so. They seem to get along pretty well in the genuine sense. I guess it's like she's being on her best behavior since Nana is someone's mother."

"Oh, like how you were with my mom?" Linna noted with a giggle.

Priss turned red in response.

She then cleared her throat and said, "Look, I gotta to go and find Sylia. She seems to have disappeared and isn't answering her phone."

"Is there something wrong?" a now curious and worried Linna asked.

Priss opened her mouth but then seemed to change her mind as she shook her head. "Nothing you need to know about right now. I'll see you Saturday?"

"…Um, sure. Saturday then."

* * * * *

_**That Evening**_

Yawning from an afternoon nap, Priss stepped out of the elevator to find Sylia sitting on her couch with an opened book on her lap.

The singer paused in her steps when she realized her presence hadn't been noticed by the way Sylia stared ahead at the sunset over the Tokyo cityscape.

"Sylia?… _Sylia?!"_

The other woman jumped a bit at the sound of her name and turned to greet her guest. Her smile instantly faded as she noted how Priss stood without any need for the support of the crutch she carried.

"It looks like we've got something to talk about," she surmised.

Priss held up the arm in the cast and flexed her hand for show. "Yep."

Half an hour later in the Pit, Priss approached Sylia as she sat quietly studying the read out of her fresh scans.

Even though she was a little nervous about the results, she was more preoccupied by another nagging mystery.

"You don't seem to be surprised by this," she noted as she sat down in the nearby chair, propping the useless crutch against the control panel.

Sylia didn't turn from the data flying in across the computer screen in front of her. "I'm not. I thought it was rather curious that you had gone through your other motorcycle incident with very little damage to yourself considering that your bike and clothes were almost thrashed. "

"Oh." Priss had wondered about that too but had brushed it off as good reflexes.

"Well, your hunch is correct," Sylia finally said. "You're completely healed when you definitely shouldn't be."

"Is it boomer related?" Priss asked cautiously.

"Would there be any other source?" Sylia asked with a grim smile as she turned her attention to the diagram of the scan she had just done on Priss's body. "It's a good thing for you to keep bandages and cast on, at least while Nana's here. Unless you're able to act like you believe in miracles, we'd have more than a little explanation to do."

Priss frowned as she looked down at her wiggling toes. "I, um, don't know if it'll help, but I realized that I don't suffer from any white noise while I'm here. I mean, there's always some level in the background since I came back to Tokyo, and I guess with all of the craziness, I just kind of ignored it until now."

"Is this your way of asking if you can move in here permanently?" Sylia asked with a smirk in her tone.

Priss bit down her irritation at Sylia's seeming lack of seriousness. "No, I just didn't know if that might help get to the bottom of how to stop it for good."

Sylia was quiet for a moment before she answered, "The lack of white noise in this building isn't coincidental. I suffer worse levels than you do, while Linna and Nene suffer the least. I just didn't know you suffered it chronically -- otherwise I would have offered to build something like the dampening collar I used when we had our confrontation with Sylvie. But then with your motorcycle accidents, I should have realized that your levels were a lot more sensitive than I had previously assumed."

"What does that collar do anyway?" Priss asked, her own curiosity piqued at the idea of having something that would make it safe for her to ride her motorcycle again.

"It nullifies the frequency of the white noise, at least in the emissions spectrum range that we've recorded," Sylia explained as she turned in her chair to finally give Priss her full attention. "I don't think it would be too surprising to tell you that Nigel and I have theorized that white noise is caused by the fact that each of us to some degree is still mentally receptive to boomer mental emissions, like radio waves. But it takes a lot of power to do dampening and the collar doesn't have a long life before it needs to be recharged."

"So the white noise nickname is really very accurate."

Sylia nodded. "Our human brains are too sophisticated to understand the post-revolution boomer thoughts, so that's why we register it as overbearing garbled noise. They may be far less sophisticated, but they are still living beings after a fashion.

"When Nigel and I studied the post-revolutionary boomer cores, we realized that they were automatically projecting their thoughts through whatever means they had as communication, which was usually a radio frequency link. Sort of like a boomer's version of talking out loud to itself. Since we can't stop all white noise boomers from projecting, the theory behind the collar is to have it be white noise ear plugs, in a manner of speaking."

"Oh," Priss responded as she tried to digest the information. "But what do you think is the connection to my phenomenal healing rate?"

"You partially fused with your hardsuit during the Galatea crisis. Even I haven't done that. At some unconscious level, you could have facilitated a quicker pace to basic autonomous bodily functions, such as healing. It would make sense if you have little boomer bits running through your system that you never got rid of, sort of like nanobots. But it's only a theory at this point."

Priss stood and said, "Well, it's the best explanation I can absorb right now."

Sylia looked at her for a moment and then said sincerely, "Priss, it may not be such a bad thing to have as an ability. Especially with your KS duties."

Priss frowned to herself and remarked, "Yeah, well, curse or blessing, it doesn't seem like I've got a choice for the time being."

Sylia conceded the point with a nod. "I will try to get to the bottom of it and see what options you've got, if any. In the meantime, you'll just have to hone your acting skills around Nana so you don't raise her suspicions."

"Guess I don't have a choice there either," Priss said with a sigh. "Well, I can act when I have to even though I'd prefer not to."

Sylia paused and then smirked. "Oh, I have confidence that you can do it."

There was something subtly provoking about Sylia's words and expression that Priss couldn't quite put her finger on. She chose to ignore it and said, "Well, let's go have dinner. I'm sure Nana's wondering where we are."

* * * * *

_**Wednesday Early Morning, November 16th**_

Admitting defeat to insomnia, Priss sat at the table in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea. At the sound of footsteps in the hallway, she glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was 4:30 a.m. Priss frowned to herself because she didn't think that Henderson got up this early to prepare breakfast.

Then an impeccably dressed Nana appeared suddenly at the kitchen door and the women exchanged a startled look.

"Um, good morning, Nana," Priss greeted carefully. She had purposefully gone out of her way to avoid spending time alone with Nene's Mother for the simple fact that she didn't know what she would talk about with the woman.

Nana broke out into a friendly and pleased smile. "Well, hello, Priss. I've not run into you at this time before. You must have the sporadic sleeping patterns of an artiste."

"Yeah, you could say that," Priss admitted, keeping her tone as pleasant as possible. She eyed the power suit Nana wore. "You look ready to go."

"I always get an extra charge when I have morning lectures," she explained as she rummaged through the cupboards for coffee ingredients. "Even though I retired as a full-professor five years ago, I still love the thrill of teaching. And speaking of passions, Ne-chan tells me you've taken a break from your singing, even before you were hurt. Are you anxious to go back to it?"

Priss stared down at her cup for a moment. Then she held up her cast and said, "Right now, I've got to focus on one thing at a time. Can't really get on stage in this condition, after all."

"I see." Nana turned on the stove to boil the kettle of water before she sat down at the table, too. She seemed to be subtly studying the younger woman, which the latter was pretending not to notice.

"I also understand that you don't normally live here. That you live with another of Ne-chan's friends, Linna."

Priss nodded. "Yeah, we're all kind of connected socially, so everyone knows each other. It was just convenient for me to move in here temporarily since Sylia has the space and the money to handle another house guest, especially one in my condition."

"That's good…" Nana fell into a momentary silence as she was clearly trying to dig up another question.

Priss couldn't think of a reason to get up and leave without being completely rude. But in her discomfort, she was thinking that that was the best option right now.

However, before she could do anything, Nana asked, "I assume you met my daughter through Sylia?"

Momentarily forgetting her retreat plan, Priss appeared a little startled and then nodded. "Yeah, you could say that. Sylia's kind of the glue that holds us all together."

Nana grinned confidently and said, "She is a really remarkable young woman. In the past few days I've already come to think of her as my own daughter. She has such a warm, wonderful heart that's clearly filled with a lot of passion. Don't you think so?"

Priss had to subtly chew on her lower lip to keep from blurting out any contradictory or clarifying remark. She nodded and said, "Yeah, Sylia's so… so… so… _special,_ that way."

Nana frowned slightly at the way Priss was clearly digging for words. She then reached over and clasped Priss's free hand and said, "Priss, I'll be honest. Sylia has told me that she's concerned that you aren't more open about your feelings."

"Uh… _okay,"_ a clearly bewildered Priss responded as she tried to process this.

On one hand, she was starting to feel indignant that Sylia would psychoanalyze her with a stranger. However, a trait Priss found annoying and was appreciative of about Nene was a positive heart-on-her-sleeve quality, that seemed to be shared by her mother. It was hard to be completely pissed at someone who genuinely wanted to help.

Nana took advantage of the other woman's thoughtfulness by saying, "I mean, no one's expecting a complete change overnight. But effort speaks volumes to someone who's waiting for you to respond. Or, if you're truly not interested, then you just be open and set the boundaries so there are no false expectations and painful repercussions down the road. It's only fair to both of you."

Seeing that the singer seemed to be receptive to what she was saying, Nana decided to go for the heart by saying, "Sylia cares about you so much. But if you don't let her know, she's going to eventually give up and move on. And she's just too good of a catch to let slip through your fingers like that, especially when I see that you really care about her, too."

Now Priss was staring right at the other woman. There was a long pause, as if the singer hadn't heard any part of the plea.

Then she said very slowly and very distinctly, "I'm sorry but could you please repeat that last part again?"

So Nana did, and added, "Dear, Sylia told me everything. And she truly wants to take your relationship to the next level but she's feeling like you're not interested in doing so. I admit I speak as an outsider but I think you'd be passing up on a wonderful opportunity with a woman like her."

Priss's mental wheels were now burning rubber in her brain. She mulled out loud, "And so I've unfortunately appeared as if I'm the unaffectionate and even callous lover, or even to the point of taking advantage of her."

Nana nodded sheepishly, "Yes, well honestly, Dear, if the shoe fits… That's why I'm trying to warn you now before there's too much damage created in your relationship."

Then Priss took a deep breath and smiled widely at the other woman. "Nana, I am so grateful that you showed just how blind I was to Sylia's true feelings for me. I will certainly treat her in the way she deserves."

Nana looked immensely pleased and said, "I am so glad to hear that. -- But don't tell her that I kind of pushed you into this. I just couldn't resist though."

"I'm glad you did," Priss answered honestly. Meanwhile she was thinking, _That fucking bitch!_

**- End Chapter 40 -**


	14. Part 4: Domestic Bliss 3

****

Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series

File #5: The Real Me

Part 4: Domestic Bliss, Update 3

by P. Kristen Enos

Originally written on 8/31/02, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David, & Templar (and a tip of the pen to Analogk37 for reminding me -- and therefore Priss -- the dangers of being naked in a hardsuit.) **

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 41**

_**Wednesday Afternoon, November 16th**_

"That was a truly interesting lecture, Nana," Sylia declared as the two of them settled on separate couches in her living room. "I'm very glad I went."

The professor grinned as she stretched her limbs and said, "I think your presence was a mixed blessing. Half of my class was obviously far more interested in you than in my lecture."

Sylia giggled and said, "Then should I stay home from now on?"

"Oh, heck no! The questions you asked made them think and respond, especially those who were going out of their way to impress you," Nana responded with a wink. "In fact, I'd like it if you were present at all of my lectures."

"I'll think about it."

"Oh, you're both back," Priss said with a smile as she approached from the doorway, walking carefully with the aid of her crutch. "Sylia, we missed you at breakfast."

"Oh, sorry about that," Sylia said to both of them. "I didn't fall asleep until late. I woke up barely in time to catch the beginning of Nana's lecture."

The professor added, "Priss, you should have seen the instant transformation of three hundreds students when Sylia in her elegant pantsuit walked in and sat down in the front row. It became so quiet that you could almost hear the sudden increase in heartbeats."

Sylia laughed. "Now that's an exaggeration! Although, I will admit it was awkward at the end dealing with the crowd of college boys asking if I was going to return."

"Well, that's my Sylia!" Priss declared with a proud smile as she sat down right next to the woman in question and put her arm around her shoulder. "Always the center of attention! Good thing I'm not the jealous type!"

Even though she was still smiling, Sylia's eyebrow raised slightly at the hand on her shoulder. Settling back against the arm, she smiled and said, "So, Priss, what did you do all morning?"

"This and that," she answered with a shrug. "Trying not to go stir crazy until I'm completely mobile again. By the way, you should have let me know when you wanted to get up. I would've woken you in plenty of time," she said with a wink.

Meanwhile, Nana sat on the opposite couch with a very pleased grin on her face as she looked at the two women.

"By the way, have we decided where we're going to have this group dinner?" Priss asked.

"I meant to bring that up with the two of you," Sylia said. "There's this very nice Italian restaurant that I was introduced to a couple of months ago. I'd like to go back there again."

"That sounds wonderful!" Nana declared.

Priss, however, winced and let out a slight groan of reluctance.

Sylia looked at her in mild surprise. "Oh? Priss, you don't like Italian food?"

"Oh, it's not _that,"_ Priss said with a shake of her head. "But I'm guessing it's one of those really expensive joints, right?"

"The dinner will be my treat for everyone," Sylia responded simply. "I know you're not working right now, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, but…" Priss looked as if she was still uncomfortable with the idea. She then let out a reluctant sigh and said, "I'm just concerned because every time we go to fancy restaurants together, you always dress like a high-priced call girl. --"

Sylia's eyes narrowed while Nana's widened.

"-The way those men look at you, well, it just takes all of my willpower to keep from beating them to a pulp and telling them you're mine." She then gave Nana an apologetic smile, "Not that I'm complaining, Nana, I love the way she looks when she dresses to kill, but men are such lechers and it's _really_ annoying when they're drooling over her!"

"Oh, um, maybe we can eat somewhere, um, less public," Nana added hastily.

"Oh, it's no problem, Nana," Sylia said with a smooth smile at both of them. "I'll just tone down my wardrobe for the evening. I'm sorry, Priss, I never realized I made you so uncomfortable."

Priss grinned at her and said, "Well, I'm just trying to get a little more open about my feelings, _Honey._ That's all."

She then looked at Nana and said, "Have you really looked at the clothes she stocks downstairs? Sylia knows how to bring out the best in the female anatomy. Like I said, it's a good thing I'm not the jealous type or I'd be concerned that she'd molest half her customers."

"Oh… _really_..." Nana said as she stared at both of them. She was at a complete loss as to what she should say, if anything, at this point in the conversation.

Sylia smiled through gritted teeth and said, "As long as we're being honest, _Darling,_ I personally love it when you dress up sexy for me when we go out. In fact, the only time I see you in a mini-skirt these days is when I see your old music videos."

Priss's face turned red as she swallowed the first reply that came to her tongue.

"In fact," Sylia said as she put her head on Priss's shoulder, "I would just love it if you wore one of my outfits from the store. -- Nana, you would be _amazed_ at the transformation, even if she's wearing a cast. Priss has a really great body that I know I never become tired of seeing, even in public. -- Priss, I'll consider it as my personal payback for footing the bill. And I just might make it worth your while afterwards, if you know what I _mean,_ Darling," she said with a wink. "And besides, you don't have anything you can wear with that cast."

Nana blinked and stared at the two of them as they stared at each other.

Priss looked at her through a frozen smile and said, "Well, how can I turn down a deal like that? -- Hey, Babe, now that you're home, and since Henderson's out at the moment, get me a beer."

Sylia's smile instantly disappeared, showing that waiting on Priss was the last thing on her mind.

In response, Priss grinned and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

After a strained pause, Sylia stood and said, "Of course, Priss _Darling_. -- Nana, can I get anything for you while I'm up?"

"Oh, um, tea would be nice, thank you. I can help --"

"No, no. Please sit. I'll be back in a moment--"

_"Isn't she great?!" _Priss exclaimed as she gave her 'girlfriend' a solid smack on the rearend.

Sylia jumped slightly but quickly flashed Nana a smile as she stiffly walked towards the direction of the kitchen.

Once they were alone, Priss grinned at Nana and said, "Well, I think she and I are doing pretty good."

Nana replied with a weak smile, "Uh, I can see you're making more progress than yesterday, at least."

Priss smiled proudly and said, "Yeah, I think she and I have a really good chance."

"Well, as long as you maintain open communication, Dear."

The two of them spent a few minutes chatting about Nana's lecture before Sylia reappeared with a tray with two steaming teacups and a large frosted mug of beer.

Priss grinned appreciatively, "Well, that definitely looks like first class service."

Sylia gave her a wink and said, "Always the best for my guests and the ones I love. -- Here you go, Nana."

Sylia gave the other woman her drink, and then put her own teacup on the coffee table. She turned to take a step towards Priss but tripped on the edge of the piece of furniture. The beer mug went flying, but Sylia's quick reflexes sprung into action as she snagged the mug in mid-air, saving the mug even though all of its contents splashed right on the singer.

"Oh my goodness! Priss Darling, I am _SO_ sorry!" Sylia declared as she put the mug down.

"Oh dear!" Nana exclaimed as she jumped up. "I'll go get some towels!"

Priss glared at her through squinted eyes as beer dripped down her hair and face. "It's no problem, Babe. I'm _sure_ it was an accident!"

"You're so right, Priss," Sylia said with an apologetic grin that bordered on a smirk, _"Darling."_

* * * * *

_**Half an hour later…**_

With her hair dripping with water from her shower, Priss carried her crutch as she walked towards the kitchen, taking advantage of the fact that Nana was nowhere to be seen. She was on the hunt for a bottle of beer that was meant to be drunk this time.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Henderson sitting at the table, slightly hunched with his hand clutched to his chest.

"Hey, Henderson," she asked softly, "Are you okay?"

The elderly butler immediately straightened, apparently surprised at her appearance. "Oh, I'm fine, Miss Priss. Just a bit winded is all. Is there something I can get you?"

She stared at him for a moment and said, "No, I can get it myself. Stay put." She then paused as a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, have you started cooking dinner yet?"

"I was just about to."

"Then stop. I'll cook tonight so you can take the evening off."

"But your arm and -"

"No problem. I'm boomer-healed anyway. The cast is just for show for as long as Nana's staying here."

"Oh. But I really should -"

"Henderson, sit!" she ordered with a grin. "It would give me a great deal of pleasure to be able to pay back Sylia for her kindness every once in a while… Tell you what, you can even sit back and watch if it'll make you feel better. But I would rather you took the rest of the afternoon off and relax. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Though still appearing reluctant, the butler nodded and said, "I admit, Miss Priss, I would like an opportunity to, um, catch my breath in my room."

"Good! Just show me where everything is before you go…"

* * * * *

_**Dinner Time**_

Sylia and Nana walked into the dining room to see Henderson and Priss sitting at the table.

"It smells delicious, Henderson," Sylia declared as she sat down at her usual spot at the head of the table. She looked down at the steaming bowls of seafood and tomato stew and took another appreciative sniff.

He blushed and said, "Actually, Mistress Sylia, Priss asked to cook dinner tonight."

Sylia's eyes narrowed slightly at Priss but Nana immediately blurted in amazement, "In your current condition, Priss? Aren't you supposed to be healing?"

"I told you, I was feeling restless," Priss stated with a grin. She held up her glass as a toast and said to Sylia, "Babe, you want to do the honors?"

Henderson frowned in slight confusion at the name of affection but kept quiet.

"Of course," Sylia said as she held up her glass. "Best of health and happiness to everyone!"

"Cheers!" they responded.

"Oh, this is _sooo_ delicious, Priss!" Nana exclaimed on her first sip of the stew.

Sylia watched the exchange between them as she took a sip herself. After a swallow, she started to violently cough into her napkin.

"Are you all right, Dear?!" Nana exclaimed in worry as the other two stared at her in concern.

Teary-eyed and red faced, Sylia tried to wave away their worry and get her coughing under control. "I'm all right," she managed to croak. "I was caught off-guard by, um, how spicy it was."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Babe!" Priss said, "I didn't know you that don't like spicy food." She then flashed her an apologetic smile showing too many teeth.

Sylia narrowed her eyes at her.

Nana and Henderson then stared at their own bowls.

Nana took another sip and said, "Well, it does have a little bit of a kick as a mild flavoring. Perhaps you got a piece of pepper in yours?"

Henderson swallowed his spoonfull carefully and said, "Mine is excellent, Miss Priss."

"Thanks, Henderson. Sylia, I can cook something else for you if you don't think you can handle that bowl," Priss added quickly before Henderson could volunteer cooking something himself.

Looking a bit reluctant, Sylia glanced at Nana and then back at Priss. She then took a fortifying breath and said, "No thank you, Priss Darling. I'll just have to learn to avoid any peppers."

She directed a lingering stare at Priss, who smirked behind her cup.

**- End Chapter 41 -**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

_**Wednesday Night, November 16th**_

Carrying a glass of thick, pinkish liquid, Priss stopped in her tracks when she turned the corner to find Nana standing uncertainly in front of Sylia's closed bedroom door. It was only nine o'clock, but it felt later with Sylia turning in early due to a bad reaction to dinner.

"Nana? Is there something I can help you with?"

The older woman gave Priss a worried look and said, "I wanted to check on Sylia, but if she's asleep, I don't want to wake her up."

"Don't worry about her too much. I promise you she's a heck of a lot tougher than she looks. She'll be fine after a good night's sleep," Priss reassured her. She held up the glass and said, "Besides, I'm here to check on her, too."

"Of course," Nana conceded with a genuinely pleased expression. "Please take good care of her, Dear. I'll see both of you in the morning."

Priss waited until Nana had disappeared into her own room before gently knocking on Sylia's bedroom door. She pushed the intercom button and said into the speaker, "It's Priss. I've got something that might help your stomach."

There was a long pause before the door slid open, allowing entry into the dark room.

Priss stepped in and placed her crutch against the wall just as Sylia reached over to turn on the lamp on her nightstand. As the door slid shut behind her, the singer tried not to be too distracted by her first view of Sylia's bedroom.

Still dressed in her bathrobe, Sylia returned to her previous position of being curled up on her side while clutching a water bottle to her abdomen. Her face looked quite pale as she stared at the glass Priss carried over to her.

"And how many extra peppers did you put in this one?" Sylia asked dryly.

"Oh, five or six. The same amount as dinner," Priss said as she walked over. "You know, eating half the bowl was brave. Eating the full bowl was stupid. If you were anyone else, I'd call you 'Dumb Ass.' What point were you trying to prove?"

The other woman gave her a look and answered simply, "If I had served you that same bowl of stew under the same circumstances, would you have eaten it?"

Priss blinked and thought about that for a moment. She finally blushed and muttered, "Just remind me never to follow right behind you in battle anymore."

"That's all right. I'll just send you in first next time." Sylia retorted as she took the glass and sniffed at the liquid. She then took a sip and grimaced slightly. "Well, it tastes like it'll either make my stomach worse or I'll be cured as soon as I drink it."

"It'll be somewhere in the middle," Priss said as she sat down on the unoccupied side of the bed.

With color slowly returning to her face, Sylia smirked slightly and said, "Nana, isn't around, Priss. You don't have to keep up the girlfriend act in here."

"We both know you suck at taking care of yourself, so I'm not leaving until you empty the glass," Priss said. She looked at her cast as well as the brace on her leg. "Is there any way we can change these to versions I can take on and off? At least for as long as Nana's here?"

Sylia nodded as she tried to sit up so that she could drink better. "So tell me, why did you decide to play along with the girlfriend gag? I thought you would blow it up once you found out."

Priss stared at Sylia for a moment and then answered, "Yes, I wanted to break your legs when I found out you were making me look like an asshole behind my back. But once I calmed down a bit, I realized it would probably spare me having Nana pry too much into areas of my personal life that I don't want her in. After all, once she's gone, we can always feed a story back through Nene of how I dumped you."

Sylia blinked in offense but then chuckled. "Very well. If that's what it takes to get your compliance. Although it hasn't escaped me that we seem to be calling a truce when it's my turn to retaliate."

Priss grinned and said, "I have to get into your hardsuits naked. I grew up on the streets; I'm not stupid."

There was a moment of silence before Priss cleared her throat and said carefully, "Henderson didn't look too good this afternoon."

Sylia was quiet even longer, taking a sip of her medicine before replying, "He's been that way for a while. But he insists on working."

Priss looked at Sylia out of the corner of her eye. Not seeing any additional comment coming from the other woman, she asked, "What are you going to do when he's no longer able to work?"

"Well, since there are some very big secrets in this building, I guess I'm going to have to learn how to cook. I'd ask you if you'd want the job but I don't think I'm too keen on eating your stew again any time soon," Sylia added dryly. She then looked at Priss directly and asked, "Do you have any plans for when you're ready to sing again?"

Priss didn't answer right away, giving the question some serious thought. "I had this dream of singing in stadiums a long time ago. But after spending three years on the road singing the world in the club circuit, I have to admit, there's something to be said for having fans who truly appreciate my music and not just an image some P.R. machine would crank out. Besides, I like having a home these days, even if I'm not staying there at the moment… Why do you ask?"

Sylia gave a mild shrug. "Just wanted to know if there was any sort of assistance I could offer."

"You mean, like being a financial backer or something?" Priss asked, her expression bordering on amazed and skeptical.

"If it was something you truly needed. It's not like I don't have the money to spare after all."

Priss shook her head to herself and muttered, "That's a fine thing to offer _now_ after we've already known each other for over five years!"

Sylia swallowed a smirk. "I had other priorities at the time. After all, you can't go out on a Knight Saber mission when you have a stadium concert to perform."

"Well, the same is true now… Is this your way of checking what's truly more important to me? My music or being a Knight Saber?"

Sylia merely stared back at her, as if waiting for the answer.

Priss met the stare for what seemed like minutes. She finally turned her gaze to the ceiling and said, "I may not ask for the backing now, but I'm keeping it in mind for the future. I have to have a dream, you know."

The other woman chuckled as she took another sip of the pink concoction. "That's fair."

"… What's _your_ dream?"

"People like me aren't allowed to have dreams," Sylia answered softly. "Otherwise, we would _really_ seem spoiled."

Priss again looked at Sylia out of the corner of her eye, seeing no hint of any jest in the other woman's expression as she nursed the cup before her. She frowned to herself and took a deep breath.

"So, how much money are you willing to put up for me and the band?" Priss asked lightly.

Sylia's wry smirk returned as she countered with, "What expensive things would you like me to write a check for?"

"Well, new equipment would be a start, and that includes a mobile sound system…"

* * * * *

_**Thursday Morning, November 17th**_

Squeezing her already closed eyes against the morning light, Priss let out a soft groan as she nuzzled deeper into the soft, smooth skin. -- _Skin?!_

Priss's eyes flew open to look right into the face of the very awake and very amused Sylia, whose bare shoulder she had been snuggled against.

Sylia grinned and gave her a kiss on the tip of the nose.

With lightning-fast reflexes, Priss lurched back, so abruptly that she fell over the edge of her side of the bed.

_"Shit!"_ Priss muttered as she tried to get to her feet as well as fight down a blush.

Sylia was already up and tightening her robe. She paused and smiled at Priss, "Thank you for moving. I've needed to go to the bathroom for a half an hour, but I didn't have the heart to wake you up because you were just _too_ adorable."

"Shut up and go pee, damnit!" Priss growled, realizing she had also fallen asleep in her jeans and t-shirt, with the cast and brace on.

With Sylia in the bathroom, Priss grabbed the empty medicine cup and her crutch from the wall. Still quite tired, she was determined to finish her sleep in her room. The last thing she remembered was a conversation about the perfect performance setting for her band, which must have been when she finally drifted off to sleep.

She stepped out into the hallway and saw both Nana and Henderson turning the corner on their way to the kitchen.

Upon seeing Priss emerge from Sylia's room so early in the morning, Nana grinned and Henderson's eyes widened.

The singer gave them a stiff nod, handed the cup to the butler, and fake-limped back to her room. She knew her face was still completely red.

Priss didn't know if she was more bothered by the fact that she had unintentionally provided humiliating amusement for Sylia. -- Or that it was the best night's sleep she remembered having in a long time.

**- End Chapter 42 -**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

_**Thursday Noon, November 17th**_

"I'm glad we're having this lunch first," Linna declared as the two of them sat in the restaurant booth. "I think if we went directly from a first date to tomorrow's dinner, I'd feel extremely awkward."

Lisa chuckled as she took a sip of sake. "I assure you that I'm going to feel awkward anyway. I almost feel like I'm there to meet your family."

Linna blushed slightly at the truth in that statement. She shook her head and said, "I assure you that my father would be a hundred times more difficult."

"Oh, _that's_ more reassuring!" Lisa remarked with a smirk.

Now Linna really turned red. "Wait, I meant - oh, forget it! I'm sorry!"

Lisa reached over and squeezed her hand. "Has anyone ever told you how absolutely adorable you are when you blush?"

Even though her face was still red, Linna shrugged sheepishly and squeezed the caressing hand. "I'm usually too embarrassed to remember if anything like that was said."

"Then I'll claim that honor gladly," Lisa declared.

Linna could see out of the corner of her eye that some of the other restaurant patrons were directing pointed looks at their handholding. She saw that Lisa didn't seem to notice or even care, and that was good enough for Linna. She allowed herself to completely relax and enjoy the feeling of the other woman's fingers locked in hers.

Lisa then flashed her own sheepish smile and said, "Speaking about meeting relatives, my sisters are insisting that they meet you as soon as possible. I think they were so shocked that I admitted interest in someone that they want to make certain I wasn't making you up. But I told them when we're actually girlfriends and not just dating each other, then I'll arrange something."

Linna widened her eyes and asked playfully, "Was that a hint or a warning?"

"A little of both," Lisa admitted. "I promise if we get to that point, I'll introduce my family to you one at a time. We Vanettes can be pretty overwhelming."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind," Linna said. "…What else would you promise we'd do if we were girlfriends and not just dating?"

Lisa smiled at the challenge laid out before her. "Well, I'd like us to go away for weekend trips, perhaps to a hot spring. Providing both of our schedules allow for it."

Her date nodded approvingly. "And what else?"

Lisa arched her eyebrows defiantly. "Excuse me, Ms. Yamazaki, you'd be in this relationship, too. I'm not going to play the man and do everything!"

Linna blinked and then laughed. "All right, all right. You've got a point. Um… I'd like to be able to practice karate with you."

The other woman stared at her. "Linna, you really need to work on your concept of romantic."

She giggled and said with a wink, "Um, okay, then how about we spar naked?"

Now looking intrigued, Lisa nodded and said, "I could find myself looking forward to that…"

* * * * *

_**Friday Night, November 18th**_

"-They've clearly got some rough spots," Nana said, cradling her beer as they sat next to each other at a table in the karaoke bar, "but I think they've got a very good chance, especially after seeing Priss come out of Sylia's room yesterday morning. I can tell you that her embarrassment was definitely not faked!"

"Oh… _really,"_ Nene said, trying to keep from looking too shocked as she took a healthy chug from her own beer mug. She had drunk more alcohol in the past week than in the previous years of her life. "It sounds like the dinner tomorrow night will be very interesting."

Nana looked at her glum daughter for a moment and then asked, "So have you spoken with Mackey at all this week?"

Nene suddenly sat bolt upright, as if she had received an electric shock. "Oh, he-he's trying his hardest to finish up so he can get back here before you leave. He really wants to see you. And I want him to, too."

"It's okay, Honey," Nana said, reaching and over and stroking her daughter's cheek. "I'd worry if you made constant comments about how you're glad he's not around… Is this what you meant when you said you two wouldn't have a normal relationship? Because of his work?"

Nene winced and hunched even more in her seat. "Well, that's kind of a part of it… It's just really complicated, Mom, and I don't know where to begin…"

Nana watched as her daughter fell into a frustrated silence. She kissed her forehead and said, "Honey, you're a big girl. I may not want to admit it because you'll always be my baby, but you're also a very strong and intelligent woman in your own right. I'll gladly listen to anything you're willing to tell me. But if you don't feel comfortable in saying anything, then I'll respect that. And your father will, too. If you can tell me that you believe Mackey loves you as much as you love him, then that will be enough."

With a wince and a sigh, Nene snuggled into her mother's embrace. She wanted be able to feel like she could end the conversation on that note, but it wasn't enough for her. Not for a girl who had grown up feeling like she could tell her mother anything when it came to things which truly mattered.

"Mom, Mackey and I have never talked about having children, so I don't know if he even wants any," she said softly. "But I can definitely say that I know he can't have any, not physically anyway."

Nana stiffened in surprised but then forced herself to relax. "And here your father and I are always making a big scene about grandchildren. I'm sorry, Honey."

"It's okay, Mom," Nene said, feeling a little better now that a small bit of truth was coming out, but definitely not enough to ease five years of hidden guilt. "It's my fault too because I never told you… And there are other things I want to tell you, but I'm not ready to yet. But I'd like to tell you some day…"

"Don't push yourself, Ne-chan. When the time is right, I'll be here to listen…"

Nene smiled at the feel of another kiss on her forehead.

* * * * *

_**Later.**_

"… So what should we do about the other two?" Sylia said, tightening some screws on Priss's new arm brace as they stood in the Pit. "At least to get us through tomorrow's dinner."

Priss made frowned and said, "You're actually asking my opinion for a change? Humph, well, obviously Nene needs to be kept in the dark through out Nana's entire stay because of her big mouth. -"

Sylia arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

" - And while Linna is very trustworthy, I think she'd be a horrible liar," Priss said with a noticeable softening in her tone. "And we can't take that kind of chance with both Nana and Vanette sitting at the same table."

"I'll take your cue when it comes to telling the other two," the other woman stated as she finished up the final screw.

"Not bad," Priss murmured as she looked at her left arm, now sporting a thick metal and plastic brace which looked sturdy but concealed the fact that it could be removed when a couple of hidden latches were flipped open. The brace around her right leg felt and weighed like a really light boot.

Leaning against the examination table nearby, Sylia admired the handy-work herself. "It's quite effective. I'm surprised they were able to turn it around so quickly and without having to see you in person."

"'They'?" Priss repeated in mild surprise. "So it wasn't Nigel who did this?"

"I do have other people who assist me on occasion," Sylia explained as she turned her attention to packing up the medical kit and tools she had just used.

The other woman was quiet for a moment as a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, does Nigel know about… 'us'?"

"You mean, about our passionate, steamy affair?" Sylia remarked dryly. "I would tell him if he had an appreciation for such things… Besides, why would I want to share with him just how cute you look when you drool in your sleep?"

_"You--You're lying!"_ Priss sputtered furiously.

"Am I?" Sylia said with the most obviously faked innocent expression. "Then I would also be lying if I said to him that you murmured a name in your sleep that wasn't mine… And I think that would be rather amusing dinner conversation tomorrow."

Her face flushed with red, Priss's eyes widened as she glared speechlessly.

Sylia grinned back and stated, "But lucky for you, Priss Darling, I may have so many other things on my mind that it just might not come up… Oh, and by the way, you can choose any outfit you want from the store for dinner tomorrow. I'll consider it a worthwhile donation… Unless, of course, you'd like me to choose one for you. Just let me know. I'm going to go take a bath now. You're welcome to join me if you like."

As she glared at the back of Sylia's departing form, Priss wished she could drown that woman in the bath. After all, dead women didn't tell lies or secrets.

**- End Chapter 43 -**


	15. Part 4: Domestic Bliss 4

****

Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series

File #5: The Real Me

Part 4: Domestic Bliss, Update 4

by P. Kristen Enos

Originally written on 9/15/02, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David, & Templar**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 44**

_**Saturday Night, November 19th**_

For the hundredth time, Linna wiped her sweaty palms on the hem of her dress as she and Lisa waited in front of the restaurant.

She jumped a bit when Lisa hooked her arm in hers.

"Hey, it'll be all right," Lisa said with a reassuring smile.

Linna swallowed and nodded as she clung to the arm. She was glad that her companion didn't ask why she was so nervous because she didn't know how she would explain it.

Just then, a red Porsche pulled up into the valet area and the doors on both sides opened.

"Wow!" Lisa uttered in a breath of awe.

Linna had the same reaction despite herself, first at the sight of Sylia appearing, dressed in her most elegant pantsuit with a small purse tucked under her arm. However, Linna's eyes almost fell out of her head at the sight of Priss, who appeared attired in a stunningly form-fitting maroon mini-dress that could have only come from the Silky Doll. Her hair was stylishly pinned up and it was clear that she was wearing make-up. It almost didn't matter that the singer still wore braces on her arm and leg.

With a definite blush in her cheeks, Priss stepped out carefully onto the pavement and looked around. When she locked gazes with Linna, she gave a warning glare despite the fact that her face reddened even more. She clearly noticed that the waiting women were standing arm-in-arm, but then seemed to ignore the sight. She gave off the vibe of someone who wanted to be far away and dressed very differently.

Sylia, meanwhile, was grinning from ear to ear as she stepped forward.

Dressed up themselves, Nene and her mother emerged from the car as well.

Sylia bowed deeply to the new face. "Hello, I'm Sylia Stingray. You must be Lisa Vanette."

Lisa nodded and bowed in response, but blinked in mild surprise.

Sylia gave her a mildly questioning look at the reaction.

"You just have a very distinctive and nice voice," Lisa explained with a smooth smile.

Sylia's friends kept their mouths shut, each trying to pretend she wasn't as tense or interested as she was.

"Yes, I do," Sylia answered with a wink.

"Mom," Nene jumped in, "This is my friend Linna Yamazaki! Linna, this is my mom, Nana."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Nana," Linna said with a deep bow. "I've heard so many things about you."

"Same here, Dear," she answered with a wink and a nod towards Lisa.

Matching Linna's new blush, Lisa merely cleared her throat and straightened her glasses.

"Shall we go sit down?" Sylia said, walking into the restaurant without waiting for a response.

Recognizing Sylia upon sight, the maitre d' immediately led the small group to a private room in the posh restaurant.

Nana sat down at the head of the table and said, "Nene, why don't you sit down at the other end? That way Sylia and Priss can sit on this side, and Lisa and Linna can sit on the other."

None of them protested as they each took their suggested seats.

Once they had made their menu choices, Lisa looked at the elegant woman sitting directly across from her and said, "So, Sylia, I hear you own a clothing store?"

She nodded. "My parents left me some money when they died. So I opened the store both as a source of income and a hobby."

"Then how did all of you meet?"

Sylia looked at her friends, who promptly returned the look expectantly.

Priss actually smiled and said, "We just want to hear _your_ version of the events, _Babe."_

Both Linna and Nene blinked at the last word, but only Linna narrowed her eyes critically at something that didn't feel quite right.

"Ah, I see," Sylia said as she leaned back and put her arm across the back of Priss's chair, causing a little visible tightness to appear in the singer's bare shoulders. "Well, I had met Nene through the Internet since we both had some interest in computers. And she occasionally helps me with my computer system at the store… As for how Priss and I met, well, it was definitely a chance encounter on the street. I didn't even know she was a singer. She just looked so _fetching_ in her little biker outfit… And Linna here followed Priss to my home like a hungry little kitten."

Priss kept her jaw clamped shut and Linna's face was completely red as both Nana and Lisa glanced at them with amused smiles.

"That's why I was very intrigued with meeting you, Lisa," Sylia added. She winked and said, "Especially since you got rid of my competition for me."

"So, are you and Priss dating?" Nene asked in a small, unsure voice.

Priss showed no reaction but Sylia smiled at her and said, "Sorry, we didn't have a chance to tell you or Linna, but we recently realized we had quite a bit in common. And sometimes chemistry is just too strong to be ignored."

Linna frowned and asked, "But what about, um, -- well, are you two _serious?"_

"Do you mean if we're ready for marriage yet?" Sylia gave Priss a look, which was returned passively. "I don't think we're ready for that kind of talk. We've only had a couple of dates. Just like you and Lisa. - Unless you two are far more serious than I thought." She then winked at her and said, "So don't plan on Priss moving out right away, even though she does have the most adorable snore."

Priss turned beet red, which caused both of their friends' eyes to widen.

Linna then frowned slightly as she looked at both women critically.

Recovering herself, Priss returned her look placidly before stating, "Sylia and I have had some discussions about her helping to finance the band's next album."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Nana proclaimed. "So does this mean you'll be singing soon?"

Sylia sat quietly with a mild smile while Priss answered, "I'm… working on it."

The singer saw that Nene seemed genuinely impressed while Linna took a sip of her drink as a small hurt look passed across her face.

Priss frowned at the reaction, but was pulled into a discussion by Nana and Lisa about her band's past level of moderate success and extended "world tour".

Linna suddenly let out a squeak and jumped up from her chair, startling almost everybody at the table.

"Um, sorry," she blustered as she sat back down and tried to recompose herself. "Muscle cramp."

She gave Sylia a pointed look, since the latter woman's smirk was the obvious clue to whose foot had just caressed hers under the table. Well, she thought, two can play at this game.

Linna tried to pretend focused interest in the discussion of places in the world the others had been to, most of the input coming from Lisa and Sylia. However, after a few under-the-table caresses of her own, Linna frowned, seeing that Sylia didn't seem to miss a beat in the conversation.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Priss looking around sharply, showing whose leg Linna was _really_ caressing.

Linna jerked her leg back and tried to drop her gaze before their eyes locked but it was too late.

Even though she sat at their end of the table, Nene was thankfully oblivious to anything that was going on, her attention genuinely on the conversation at the other end of the table.

Her face now completely red, Linna started to mouth an apology when Priss's eyes widened even more, her own face flushing red. At first Linna thought it was a reaction to the situation she had created, but then she saw that Sylia was caressing the back of Priss's neck while she chatted smoothly with the other dinner guests.

Just then the waitress came to take their orders, providing a much-needed distraction for everyone.

_*** * * * ***_

Sylia looked around the table as everyone seemed to be engrossed in the meal and conversation, some obviously more comfortably than others. She took a sip of wine and smiled at Lisa, who sat across from her.

Lisa noticed the attention and met her gaze.

"I've read a lot of your articles in the Sun, Lisa," Sylia said. "It seems you've been having some interesting adventures recently."

The comment caused the entire table to hush.

Noticing that she was now the center of everyone's attention, Lisa nodded and said, "A lot has certainly happened in the past couple of months. I'm gladly doing just press conferences and low-key profiles these days."

"I would think that you're quite the envy of your peers with those eyewitness stories about the NTCU and the Knight Sabers. I can't imagine you'd settle on back-page stories for too long. How do you think you will top yourself?"

Lisa paused, narrowing her eyes slightly at Sylia, who merely continued to smile back. She took a sip of wine before stating, "I think the obvious way would be to discover who the Knight Sabers really are. I know a lot of people who would give their first-born son to write or publish that kind of story."

"Would you?" Priss asked pointedly.

Lisa stared back at her. "No, I don't think the story is worth it. I didn't become a reporter to write stories that don't have any social value."

Linna was now confused. "You don't think writing about the Knight Sabers would have social value?"

Lisa smiled softly at her and said, "I think everyone agrees that the Knight Sabers provide a certain type of help that is needed on occasion. If losing their privacy means they stop doing the things that they do, then I don't believe that benefits anyone besides selfishly curious people and the people who become rich off copies sold."

There was a hush as everyone absorbed Lisa's words as the woman in question took another bite of her dinner.

"That's certainly an interesting stance," Nana commented, seriously mulling over everything that had been said. "I had planned next week to discuss the Knight Sabers in my class about vigilante justice."

"Mom?" Nene said, her curiosity and hesitancy clearly evident in her tone. "Do _you_ think the Knight Sabers are good people?"

Nana thought about it for a moment and answered, "I may not agree with or understand their real reasons for being Knight Sabers, or the sometimes brutal methods they use. However, I respect that they're good at what they do. And then there's the fact that they're risking their own lives for others in the process, which is always an admirable trait in my book."

Her daughter smiled happily and said simply, "Thanks, Mom."

After allowing a moment of silence to pass, Sylia smiled broadly and said, "Perhaps because fashion is my business and hobby, but I personally love the fact that their suits are so uniquely designed and colored, as if reflecting the personality of the wearer."

Her friends stared at her with slightly alarmed expressions. Nana maintained her focused attentiveness while Lisa started to look a bit bewildered.

"I even think a couple of them are rather sexy," Sylia said with an impish giggle. "Don't you think so, Linna?"

"I -- I -- I guess," Linna managed to reply as she tried to fight down a horrified expression and avoid eye contact with anyone. She couldn't believe that this conversation was actually happening.

"My personal favorite is the white one. There's just something so _commanding_ about her," Sylia declared with a smile. "Priss, who do you think is the sexiest? The green one?"

Priss's eyes widened as she held her steak knife with a white-knuckled grip. She stated through gritted teeth, "I don't notice such things, _Babe!"_

"Well, I think the red one's pretty cool!" Nene stated defensively, for which she immediately received a kick under the table. _"Ow!_ -- Uh, muscle cramp!"

"Well, who do _you_ like the most, Linna?" Sylia asked.

Linna looked around the table in clear discomfort at the question. "Um, I -- I'm not sure I --"

Suddenly the chirp of a cell phone came from Sylia's purse, which caused all conversation to hush.

"Excuse me for a moment," Sylia said as she stood up to take her call in private.

After she disappeared into the hallway, her three friends exchanged a wary look.

"So, who _is_ your favorite Knight Saber, Linna?" Lisa asked, apparently curious to know the answer herself.

Linna blushed again as she managed to sputter, "I -- I think they each have their own different appeal but I don't know if I can -- "

Sylia stepped back into the room, looking both apologetic and serious. "I'm sorry about this but I have to go back home. Something has come up that I have to take care of. Please continue the dinner without me. I've already made arrangements for the bill to be covered. I'll come back if I can handle it quickly."

Clearly concerned, Priss snagged her hand before she could leave. "Wait, Sylia! I'll go with you."

The woman paused and looked at her, then at her other friends. She smiled at them and said, "It'll be all right. I can take care of this."

"Promise you'll call if you can't?" Priss insisted.

Sylia opened her mouth as if to protest again. But then she gave the other woman a gentle kiss and said, "Of course, I will, Priss Darling…"

**- End Chapter 44 -**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

_**Saturday Night, November 19th**_

Nene flashed everyone a stiff smile as she sat down, grateful that most attention was centered on Nana, Lisa and Linna as they chatted about random subjects.

Priss leaned over and whispered, "Well?"

Nene shook her head in bewilderment. "Nothing. Since Daley and Leon didn't hear of anything, I called Dispatch just in case, and got the same story. Everything is really quiet right now. So I tried calling Sylia and Nigel, and neither of them are answering. Henderson isn't even picking up the phone."

Priss frowned briefly but then forced a pleasant smile as she returned her attention to the conversation.

Just then, Linna's phone rang in her purse, causing her to jump in surprise. She then flashed a weak smile as she stood and said, "Excuse me."

A few minutes later, she returned and announced with a relieved expression, "That was Sylia -- she called me since Priss didn't have her phone on her. She said she took care of everything and is heading back to pick you guys up. She said to go ahead and order dessert since it'll take her at least another half hour."

"Did she say what it was that happened?" Priss asked.

Linna shook her head. "She said she would explain later."

"Well, I'm glad it was nothing major to worry about," Nana declared with a broad smile as she looked at the dessert menu. "Now, who's game for splitting tiramisu?…"

*** * * * ***

**Later…**

"I am _sooo_ stuffed!" Nene declared as they exited the restaurant. "But it was _sooo_ good!"

"Given how much they charged, it better have been," Priss muttered.

"It seems Sylia still hasn't arrived," Nana murmured as she glanced around the valet area.

"Well, I've got my own car anyway," Lisa remarked. "Linna, did you want to wait for her, or should I take you home now?"

Linna stared at Priss for a moment and then smiled at Lisa. "I don't think we need to wait for Sylia. I'll just call her tomorrow. But I'm not tired either. Do you want to go to a bar for a bit?"

"All right," Lisa said with a pleased smile.

The two women said their goodbyes and walked down the sidewalk.

Priss watched them leave, with slightly narrowed eyes.

"She'll be all right, Priss," Nana said softly. "Lisa really cares for her."

Priss looked at the woman in response but kept quiet.

"I think they're right in that it's too early to call it an evening!" Nene said as she stretched her arms. "Maybe we should go to a bar and hang out a bit when Sylia finally - "

At that moment, two long arms wrapped themselves around her waist as she was hugged from behind. Nene let out a squeal of surprise as she reflexively stomped on her attacker's foot and then spun and kicked him in the crotch. A loud "thunk" was heard at the contact.

_"OWWW!"_ Nene hopped around in pain as she clutched her foot. She then looked down at whom her attacker was. _"MACKEY?!"_

Dressed in a suit and tie, her taller and older boyfriend was collapsed on the ground, clutching his privates in agony.

Even though she was thrilled, a concerned Nana tried to tend to her daughter as she asked, "Nene, what happened to your foot?!"

"I think she kicked his belt buckle," Priss commented dryly. "Or something similar."

Standing nearby, Sylia pressed her fingertips to the bridge of her nose and sighed.

*** * * * ***

**A Little Later…**

Lisa took a sip of sake and said with a chuckle, "Well, you were certainly right about Sylia being a little different."

Linna giggled from her seat across the booth. "She's definitely one in a billion. Do you like her?"

She nodded. "She's extremely intelligent and charismatic. And it doesn't hurt that she's drop-dead beautiful to boot."

"I think the same, too."

"And Priss was certainly an eyeful tonight. I almost didn't recognize her."

Linna's smile faltered a bit as she murmured, "That was definitely unexpected. I feel like I should be surprised too, but ever since she's been staying at Sylia's, she's… different."

"Is that bad?" Lisa asked carefully.

She blushed and shook her head. "I think I'm just a little stunned. I mean, I had heard she and Sylia were getting involved romantically. And I couldn't believe it until I saw them tonight. It's kind of bringing closure to some things for me regarding… past things with Priss. That's all…"

Lisa didn't say anything as she stared down at her cup.

Linna watched her for a moment. She reached over and took Lisa's hand. "Hey, are you available to go to a hot spring next weekend?"

Surprised, Lisa looked up and broke out into a soft smile. "If I'm not, I'll make myself available…"

*** * * * ***

**Even Later…**

Drying her hair with a towel, Priss collapsed on the couch, glad to be dressed in jeans and a tank top and free of make-up and hairspray. She had her braces nearby in case Nana should reappear from spending some quality time with Nene and Mackey at a bar.

Sylia appeared from the stairs, dressed in her bathrobe. She paused at the sight of Priss and said, "Would you like something to drink?"

"A beer. But only if you really are going to allow me to drink it," Priss replied. "I have to hand it to you. You've proven that you really are the queen of mind games."

"Coming from you, I'll consider that a compliment," Sylia remarked as she walked towards the bar.

"Did you know Mackey would emerge tonight?"

She shook her head as she pulled out a bottle of beer from the mini-fridge. "It was a pleasant surprise, to say the least."

There was a moment of silence as Sylia fixed her own drink.

"So, what did you think of Vanette?" Priss asked softly.

Sylia remained quiet as she brought both drinks over and sat down on the couch with Priss. She finally said, "I like her. I think she would be good for Linna."

Taking her beer, Priss frowned slightly. "So, does that mean you believe her little speech about respecting our privacy?"

"I do."

Priss snorted but said nothing as she opened the bottle.

Sylia arched her eyebrow and said, "You've got to learn to be more trusting of people, Priss."

"That's rich coming from you."

"So does that mean it's any less valid? Didn't Linna basically say the same thing?" she countered, her tone very mild. Then she took a deep breath and said, "I would've thought that you would have listened to her, of all people. But I guess I was wrong about you two. Or perhaps it was just because you two were discussing Lisa."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Priss demanded with a glare.

Sylia merely smiled back and took a sip from her glass.

Priss narrowed her eyes at her and said, "Why did you kiss Linna back then? Were you just taking advantage of the fact that she was unsure of herself?

"She was already headed down that path. I just made it clearer for her. After all, she kissed me back, and quite well at that."

Priss reddened and took a sip of beer. She stared ahead and muttered, "Then why did you stop when you got as far as you did with her?"

Sylia broke out into a very pleased smirk. "Linna didn't tell you?"

Priss shook her head. "She just said you wanted to remain faithful to Nigel. I just want to know if that was your _real_ reason."

"I knew she really wanted someone else... And I think it's incredibly ironic timing that the person in question would mutter her name in her sleep years later."

As the words sunk in, Priss's eyes widened as the blood drained out of her face.

She looked at Sylia and demanded, _"Is that true?!"_

Sylia stared back at her with her mild smirk. After a pause, she stated, "I'm lying."

The two women stared at each other for another moment.

Priss then took a long swig of beer, emptying the bottle. She slammed it down on the table and stood. With quick strides, she ran up the stairs.

Sylia settled back on the couch and took another sip of her drink as she stared out at the Tokyo night sky. She wasn't at all surprised when minutes later, Priss rushed down the stairs with her boots and jacket on, disappearing into the elevator.

In the new silence, Sylia smiled to herself.

**- End Chapter 45 -**


	16. Part 4: Domestic Bliss 5

****

Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series

File #5: The Real Me

Part 4: Domestic Bliss, Update 5

by P. Kristen Enos

Originally written on 9/23/02, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David, & Templar**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 46**

_**Saturday Late Night, November 19th**_

Even though she had unlocked the door, Priss stood outside in the hallway with her hand on the knob. She pressed her forehead against the wood and took a deep breath. After a pause, she turned the knob and pulled the door open.

Priss was still holding her breath when she flicked on the light, her gaze focused on the floor. When she saw only familiar shoes before her, she finally felt herself breathe again.

But then she found herself frozen at the sight of Linna's slippered feet before her. She looked up to find her roommate dressed in pajamas and poised to attack a would-be burglar with a guitar.

The women stared at each other for a moment of stunned silence.

Then it sunk in on Priss just whose guitar Linna had almost used to hit her.

_"What the hell are you doing?!"_ she snarled as she seized her prized possession.

"It was the handiest thing that I could grab!" Linna declared defensively.

"Then use a vase next time! Or one of your computer books!" the other woman snarled as she stormed into the apartment to put her guitar back on its stand in the living room.

Closing the front door, Linna was more distracted by something else. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in a brace or two?"

"I'm boomer-healed," Priss answered briskly. "It's too complicated for anyone but Sylia or Nene to explain…. So Vanette didn't stay the night?"

Linna blinked and blushed. "Um, no. We called it a night after hanging out for another hour. But we're making plans to go away together next weekend."

Priss straightened and stared at her for a moment. She then said softly, "It sounds like things are going well for you two."

"Um, yeah, it does," Linna said with a shrug as she sat down on the arm of the couch. She swallowed and forced a smile, "By the way, congratulations on you and Sylia. You two make an incredible couple."

Priss narrowed her eyes and frowned. "What makes us so incredible?"

Linna blinked in surprise at the question. "Well, I admit I didn't believe the rumor until I saw you two interact tonight. You've changed so much in the past week."

Now Priss looked surprised. "I have?"

Her best friend nodded and explained, "I was afraid that you were going through a depression after everything that happened with Leon and Sylvie. And I admit I didn't know how to pull you out of it, so I just waited to see if you somehow wanted my help, even though I had never felt more helpless. But when I saw you tonight, you had your old fire back in your eyes." She paused and shrugged sheepishly, "I'm glad but I have to admit there's a part of me that's just a little jealous that Sylia was able to do something I couldn't."

Priss pressed her hand against her chest for a moment. She took a strengthening breath and said, "It's not, um, true. About me and Sylia. It's all a charade to keep Nana from asking too many questions."

Linna simply stared at her in response, her face devoid of expression.

"At first it was a joke Sylia played without telling me," Priss explained, her tone a bit anxious and rushed. "And I - I was pissed when I found out but then I realized that playing along was probably the best thing. For while Nana was staying here, anyway."

After another long pause, Linna's gaze dropped to the ground. She finally cleared her throat. "Well," she said with a soft, shaky voice, "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. After all, you never officially told me about Leon either. It's times like these that I feel like being your friend is just something for your convenience."

Linna immediately stood and rushed to her room.

"Wait!" a reddening Priss called after her, "Where are you going?!"

Linna stopped at her doorway and looked at Priss with angry tears in her eyes, "I'm going to bed! It's late and I'm tired. Good night!"

It wasn't until the door slammed shut that Priss finally moved. She knocked on the door. "Look, Linna, I'm really sorry about this. It was my call not to tell you because I didn't think you could lie well enough to fool Nana or Vanette!"

_"Her name is Lisa!"_ Linna's voice yelled through the door. _"And good night!"_

Now angry, Priss tried to open the locked door as she yelled, "Look, I said I'm sorry! And we're not done talking yet, damnit! _Let me in!"_

Silence.

Taking advantage of the fact that she was still wearing her boots, Priss kicked the door in, to find a startled Linna sitting on the edge of the bed, blowing her nose with tissue.

"Are you _insane?!"_ a now very angry Linna blurted as she jumped to her feet. _"Get out!"_

She rushed over and tried to push Priss backwards, but the singer clung to the doorframe.

"I'm not leaving until we finish this!" she blurted angrily as she struggled to keep her ground.

It was then Linna finally smelled the beer on Priss's breath. "Oh my God! You're drunk! I definitely don't want to talk to you now!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"I certainly do!" Linna yelled back, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm not going to come when you snap your fingers anymore! I'm tired of being your fool!"

A pounding on the wall showed that a neighbor was less than pleased at the commotion at the late hour.

"Knock it off!" Priss yelled angrily at the wall. "This is the first time we've made this much noise! Do it again and I'll come kick your ass!"

The neighbor had clearly heard since the pounding stopped.

Not wanting this to escalate into a call to the police, Linna threw up her hands and sat down on the edge of the bed. She grabbed another tissue and blew her nose. She stared at Priss and said evenly, "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be back at the Silky Doll so Sylia can feel you up in front of Nana?"

Priss winced and wearily leaned against the doorway. "Look, I am so very very sorry about that. But that's not why I'm here…." Priss opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again, forcing the words out. "Sylia and I were talking tonight. And the subject of your make-out session with her came up. She told me why you didn't -"

"Stop right there!" Linna blurted. She jumped from the bed again and tried again to push Priss out. "That's old news! Now get out and let me sleep!"

Priss braced herself against the doorway again and stated stubbornly, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's true!"

With new tears streaming down her face, Linna clenched her fists and said, "If you don't leave, I'm going to hit you!"

Priss looked at the warning fist and then into Linna's eyes. She didn't move but she relaxed her stance. "Go ahead."

Linna stared back at the passive and waiting face before her. She dropped her gaze and took a step back, relaxing her hands at her sides.

To her amazement, she saw Priss's feet step backwards and the door close behind her. Linna wiped the tears from her face and wearily pressed her forehead against the door.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Priss softly asked from the other side. "About your… feelings for me?"

Startled at the question, Linna couldn't answer right away, feeling dread and turmoil churn through her chest.

She finally cleared her throat and answered, "By the time I figured out how I felt, you were already starting things with Leon. What was I supposed to do then? And when Galatea was all over, you went off with Leon. When you came back, Sylvie came into the picture… But I'll admit that after all that, the most jealousy I felt was when I saw you and Sylia together tonight."

"But you were with Va - Lisa. Are you saying you don't have feelings for her?"

"No!" Linna declared immediately, but then caught herself. "I _do_ have feelings for her… But I have to admit I've been holding a part of myself back. And it wasn't until I thought you had moved on to Sylia that I was finally free to give Lisa an honest chance."

There was a long pause that followed, so long that Linna wondered if Priss was still on the other side.

Finally, Priss asked softly through the wood, "Is it too late for me to ask for an honest chance? I'm not telling you to dump Lisa. But give me a chance to make my case before you make up your mind…. Please?"

Linna could feel her heart pounding so hard that her entire body rattled. Feeling as if she was on autopilot, she swallowed and stepped back. She pulled at the broken handle, revealing an anxious Priss on the other side.

A look of relief appeared across the singer's face, and then immediately gave way to nerves and awkwardness. With a shaky hand, she reached over and began to wipe the tears away from the cheeks before her.

Linna stood passively as she felt the unfamiliar caress, her gaze off to the side and her breaths coming in ragged pants. However, as Priss hugged her, she finally felt herself relax, relishing the touch and scent from a dream she had thought long since buried.

**- End Chapter 46 -**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

_**Sunday Morning, November 20th**_

Nana walked into the dining room to find Sylia already fully dressed and eating her breakfast while reading the newspaper.

Sylia looked up and gave her a genuine smile. "Good morning, Nana."

"Good morning, Sylia," The older woman blinked at the empty chair on the other end of the table as she sat down. "Is Priss sleeping in?"

Her hostess shook her head. "No, I believe she's out on an errand. She could be coming back at any moment. When did you finally get home last night?"

"Not until one, I'm afraid," Nana responded while trying to suppress a yawn. "But it was time well-spent. I can't believe how much Mackey has changed since last I saw him when Nene brought him home about three years ago."

"Well, he did go through a growth spurt recently," Sylia commented with a smirk.

"But he's so handsome, and I'm glad to see that he clearly adores Ne-chan. They make such a darling couple!"

Henderson appeared from the kitchen door, carrying a pot of coffee. "Ah, Mistress Romanova, what may I get you this morning?"

Nana asked for some toast and marmalade. Taking a sip from her fresh cup of coffee, she asked, "So, Sylia, what are you up to today?"

"Working in the store. And you?"

"Ne-chan and Mackey want to do some tourist things with me today. I'm very much looking forward to it."

Sylia smiled. "Glad to hear that."

* * * * *

Nene's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the unfamiliar but handsome face staring down at her. Then he smiled at her and recognition fell into place and she smiled back.

Mackey sat up on the futon mattress, ignoring the fact that his hair and clothes were quite rumpled.

Nene stretched and then glanced down at her own dress which had substituted for her nightgown for the previous night. "Wow, I can't believe I slept so well in something I was barely comfortable wearing at dinner."

"Tell me about it. At least I took off the tie," Mackey murmured. "Sylia practically wrestled me into it. I didn't want to wear a monkey suit after being in a sensory deprivation tank for a few weeks."

"Oh, um, sorry about the greeting," Nene said with a blush as she looked at the large bruise on her shin.

He chuckled and said, "It's what I deserve for surprising a cop and a Knight Saber."

Nene laughed and rolled over and snuggled against him.

Mackey was startled but then smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Miss me that much, did you? You weren't this affectionate before. - I mean, not that you weren't. But - "

"I know what you mean," Nene interrupted softly. "I admit that when you had your fifteen-year old shell, I always felt a little uncomfortable being physically affectionate with you."

"And now that I look twenty years old?"

She grinned with a blush. "I think you're actually kinda sexy."

He grinned back and said, "Enough that you want to get married?"

Nene blinked in surprise but then tackled him with a huggle as she declared, "I think that's quite possible!"

* * * * *

Linna stood out on the balcony and stared out at the neighborhood below her in its Sunday morning laziness. With her phone clutched in her hand, she had been dreading making the necessary call, knowing that the earlier she called, the greater the chance that she would talk to Lisa live.

She finally took a deep breath and started dialing.

Sure enough, Lisa answered. Dressed in her own pajamas and stretched out on her futon, she appeared quite awake with the tip of a cat's ear at the corner of the screen. She broke out into a surprised but happy smile. "Hi. What's up?"

Linna gave her a pleased smile but then remembered why she was calling, causing her expression to fade. "Hi, um, I need to tell you that I - something came up last night."

"Oh?" Lisa responded, already concerned by the change in Linna's demeanor.

"Well, it means that I shouldn't commit to going away with you next weekend. And in fact, we need to talk about this before we make any new plans together."

Lisa was quiet for a moment and then asked, "Are you saying that you don't want to?"

"No, no! I really do!" Linna insisted. She paused and frowned to herself. "You might not though. As I said, we need to talk about it. And I'd like to do it in person."

"Oh, okay," Lisa said, reaching for her datapad nearby. "I'm doing family visits today. But I'm open for dinner as early as Tuesday. Unless you feel we need to talk sooner."

"Tuesday's fine. It's not that urgent, I don't think."

"Tuesday it is, then… And, Linna," Lisa added softly, "everything will be all right."

Linna nodded and they ended the call.

Now alone again, Linna folded her arms on the railing and buried her face in them as she let out a deep sigh.

* * * * *

Priss stood on the pier and watched the rolling waves across the top of the bay. She had her hand pressed against her chest, feeling the rhythm of her heartbeat.

While there was a part of her that definitely felt like she had conquered the world, there was a nagging uncertainty and fear churning within as well. It created an emotional and mental buzz, a restlessness that felt as good as it felt dangerous. It was this combination that was an addiction she was glad to have back.

She pulled out her phone and punched a pre-programmed number.

She wasn't at all surprised to get the message service.

She stated loudly into the phone, "Maxon, you better get your ass out of bed and be at the storage place by noon or you're out of the band."

She hung up and left the exact same messages for her two other band mates, knowing that all three men were probably trying to recover from too much partying the night before.

Priss then returned her attention to the waves before her, the slightest hint of a smile curling her lips.

**- End Chapter 47 -**

**- End of Part 4 -**


	17. Part 5: True To The Heart 1

****

Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series

File #5: The Real Me

Part 5: True To Heart, Update 1

by P. Kristen Enos

Originally written on 12/29/02, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Susan, David, Andrew & Kurt**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 48**

_**Sunday Noon, November 20th**_

"Are you sure about this, Sylia?" Linna asked hesitantly as she took the offered glass of beer.

Her friend merely smiled as she sat down on the couch next to her. "It's no fun having my own business if I don't get to open and close it at will. Besides, this is _far_ more interesting to me."

"I'll bet it is," Linna remarked with a roll of her eyes as she took a sip. She had a drained and weary look about her, like a woman who was suffering from more than just lack of sleep. "Priss told me all of the details behind the lovers' charade for Nana. I have to admit I envy Nigel since he seems to be the only one you spare your little 'jokes.'"

Sylia gave a casual shrug. "I learned a few years ago that if I didn't make myself laugh, then no one else would… But that's not what we're here to talk about, right?"

"No, it's not," Linna conceded.

There was a moment of silence as Sylia waited for Linna to formulate the necessary words.

"…Sylia, why did you tell Priss the full truth behind our make-out session?"

Sylia didn't answer for another long moment as she sipped her scotch. She finally let out a soft sigh and said, "I think being Priss's friend got in the way of being your friend. I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries and caused irreparable damage between you two."

"Well, I don't think 'damage' is the right word…," Linna murmured. "So have you talked to her yet today?"

She shook her head. "All I know is that she charged out of here last night like a woman on a mission. I assumed it was to see you. Was I wrong?"

Linna shook her head. "She asked for a chance. To see if she and I… can make something real. But, I also don't want to give up on Lisa. Not when things feel so… _possibly_ right with her…"

Linna then let out a frustrated groan. Trying to change her mood slightly, she asked, "When I first met you guys, you hinted at Priss possibly being interested in me. Were you just teasing us? Or were those comments for real?"

"Yes," Sylia answered with a wry grin even though she was clearly serious. "I had only known Priss for about a year before you came into the picture. We weren't friends then but I knew enough to know she wasn't involved with anyone. She was so clearly anti-social and guarded."

She then paused and gave Linna a nudge. "So when she set the stage for you to join the team, I had to admit my curiosity was piqued about her motives. And when I finally saw how cute you were, pieces fell into place. I surmised that perhaps the reason why she didn't have a boyfriend was that she was looking for a girlfriend. Whether or not she was consciously aware of it at the time was another issue."

Linna felt herself glow red from head to toe at hearing another version of the events from four years ago. Instead of discounting anything, Sylia's words started to fill in the missing pieces.

"And," Sylia continued, "when I saw how you reacted to her, I assumed it would only be a matter of time before you two got together in some manner. Especially when you asked for directions to her place after she practically dumped you as a team member. In the beginning, I honestly thought you two were dating… I didn't know about Leon then. Nor about her attraction to Nigel until Mackey told me."

"_WHAT?!"_ Linna blurted at the last statement.

Sylia now looked genuinely surprised for a moment but then her passive amusement returned. "Hmmm. Apparently you two never talked about romantic interests in general."

Trying to compose herself again, Linna's blush deepened. "Well, uh, we just stayed away from the subject. More important things to talk about at the time, I guess."

Sylia smirked. "Of course…. So what happened last night?"

Linna recounted every detail, from waking at the noise of a would-be burglar to the hug she shared with Priss.

"And then what?" a very curious Sylia asked.

"We talked for another hour, just trying to sort through our past relationship. But we were both exhausted and turned in."

"In the same bed?"

Though completely red, Linna squirmed and nodded. "But we were completely clothed!"

"Did you two _kiss?"_

"When we first woke up, she kissed me," Linna answered, not able to look up from her glass of beer. "It was nice… And then she showered and left."

Sylia chuckled. "It must be true love if you didn't rip each other's clothes off."

"_Sylia!"_ a mortified Linna blurted.

"Sorry, sorry!" she responded without sounding at all repentant. "So what's next?"

"Well, we agreed not to pursue anything while Nana is staying here. It would just be too complicated to try to explain anything if we were found out. Especially by Nene. And then there's the fact that you and Priss are supposed to be the lovebirds."

"And what about Lisa?"

Linna winced and rubbed her forehead. "She and I are going to talk Tuesday night. I have no idea what I'm going to say to her. I don't dare mention anything because of her friendship with Nana. But I don't know what I can say that would make sense otherwise. I don't do this secret identity thing well when it comes to people who really count. I guess I'd make a horrible Sailor Moon."

"Actually, Sailor Uranus or Sailor Neptune would be more appropriate."

Linna glared at the smirking Sylia.

Clearing her throat, Sylia remarked, "You just said you don't want to break things off with Lisa."

"I _don't,"_ Linna said adamantly. "I feel so different when I'm with her. As if this is what it's like to have a grounded, 'normal' life with someone. At least relatively 'normal' if you were to compare her to Priss."

"Hmm. She's not a rock singer or a Knight Saber. But she _is_ a reporter."

"I know, I know," she groaned. "There's a part of me wondering if I should just call it quits with her to avoid something disastrous happening. After all, even if we were to let her in on the secret of the Knight Sabers, Priss is the one I'll be with every time a crisis happens. Lisa would have to be extremely secure, and I would have to be completely resolved with Priss. Otherwise, it would just be too dangerous and complicated."

Linna finished off her beer in a single gulp. "I guess that's also why I came here to vent to you. After all, you had to struggle with choosing between Nigel and Reika. What did you use as the basis for your final choice?"

Sylia was quiet again, her expression now grim. She took another sip of scotch and answered softly, "Linna, I never chose between Nigel and Reika…."

Linna's eyes widened but she kept quiet as she waited for Sylia to finish.

"I chose the Knight Sabers. Nigel was part of that package."

"But, Sylia, when we beat Galatea and thought the Knight Sabers were through --"

"I was more secure in my relationship with Nigel then. Plus, I thought Reika was out of my life permanently…."

"…Oh…"

Sylia then took a breath and added with seeming casualness, "But I wasn't the same person then, four years ago, or even eight. And the same could be said of you.

"If I have any advice for you, Linna, it's to make your decision on who you are now, not as who you were in the past or on what kind of fantasies you might have had back then. And with that, you need to look at Priss as who she is now, both the good and the bad. You should also give Lisa the same analysis. That's the only way to be fair to everyone… That's the same advice I would give to Priss."

Linna smiled genuinely at her and said, "Thanks, Sylia."

* * * * *

**Later…**

"… I thought it was only fair to tell you as soon as I was certain," Sylia said as she sat in the chair of the Pit control room. She looked at the computer monitor, which displayed her words in a text box. "I completely understand if you don't want to go through with everything given what's going on."

There was no response for a moment but then Sylvie's words appeared on the screen. "I think I had a feeling something like this would happen. And I've already given it quite a bit of thought. I realized that coming back just for Priss wouldn't have been very wise if she had indeed been available but we ended up not working out… Right?"

Sylia smiled at the hesitancy. "Yes, Sylvie, you're very correct to look at it that way. Your primary reason for doing something should be for yourself. Not for someone else, who may or may not be there for you."

"… Then I would like to proceed. It will be awkward being around her for a while, but with a new identity and a new life, I think the possibilities and risks would be worth it."

"Good girl."

**- End Chapter 48 -**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

_**Sunday Afternoon, November 20th**_

From her spot on the couch, Sylia looked from Mackey to Nene and back again. She wore a passive look as she assessed the clearly nervous couple who sat on the other couch.

She finally gave them a smile and said, "Congratulations, you two. I already knew Mackey would ask, but it's another thing to have you accept, Nene."

Nene blinked as the words sunk in. She looked mildly surprised as she asked, "So you're okay with this?"

"Of course," she answered genuinely. "But I have the easy part of all of this. Creating a legitimate identity for Mackey and 'upgrading' him on a regular basis with Nigel is fairly straightforward and easy to plan for. You, however, will have to determine how to deal with your family, with your famous Romanova curiosity. Have you thought that part through?"

Nene gave Mackey a look, and he responded with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

Clearly feeling more confident, she said, "We talked about it for a bit this morning and I think we've got the basics down. And the rest we'll just have to improvise as we go along." Then she answered with her usual bright grin, "It's like being a Knight Saber, right?"

Sylia giggled and nodded. "Touché. We're a team off the battle field, too."

* * * * *

_**That Night**_

The sound of clinking glasses filled the air as everyone toasted the news of Nene and Mackey's engagement.

They were seated at a long table at a karaoke bar. The engaged couple and Nana were seated on one side while Priss, wearing her fake braces, sat between Sylia and Linna on the other. Henderson had been invited but had declined, claiming exhaustion.

"Nene's father was so excited that he almost wanted to take the next flight out here," Nana exclaimed.

Before anyone else could react, Nene jumped in and said, "But we promised him we'd come and visit when Mom goes back home next week. That way we could celebrate with the whole family, too!"

"Well, Mackey, that means you better take her ring shopping tomorrow," Sylia added with a wink. "Definitely don't want to face the Romanova Clan literally empty-handed."

The young man blushed and said to his future mother-in-law, "Sorry, Nana, it was a detail I kinda forgot in all of the excitement in the past week."

_"I_ don't mind!" Nene declared as she embraced his arm. "I have you and that's good enough!"

Mackey grinned. "Yeah, but Sylia is offering to pay for the ring --."

"With _your_ share of the inheritance, Mackey," his sister added for clarification. "It's sizeable enough that you two should live quite comfortably, even if you indulge in a rather impressive engagement ring."

Nana looked at her daughter and said, "Take my advice this time, Ne-chan, and get a really nice ring. It should quiet your father down about having to wait and wonder all these years if you two would make it official."

Nene laughed. "All right, Mom, I -"

"It looks like a party here!" Yuuji's voice exclaimed.

The group turned to see Daley and Yuuji standing nearby hand-in-hand with Leon and Jeena in the background. They had clearly been out enjoying themselves that night as well.

Leon immediately locked gazes with Priss, who returned his stare but then turned her attention to Nene as she rose to greet the newcomers.

"Hi, Guys!" Nene greeted merrily as she hugged them in greeting. "We're celebrating my engagement to Mackey! Come join us."

Both Daley and Leon blinked in amazement but then joined Yuuji and Jeena in congratulating the couple as they sat down. The male couple sat down on the bench next to Sylia while Leon and Jeena sat next to Mackey.

Now facing each other at eye-level, Priss and Leon again locked gazes for a moment before the singer turned her attention back to the celebration.

After making certain everyone who was already at the table had been introduced, Nene took the liberty of presenting the newcomers, mainly for her mother's benefit. "Mom, this is Daley Wong, my coworker, and his partner Yuuji Akamatsu, who's a reporter at the Tokyo Sun. And this is Leon McNichol and Jeena Malso, who command the Neo-Tech Crimes Unit!"

Nana's eyes suddenly lit up with recognition as she declared, "Oh, so _you're_ Leon! Ne-chan spoke so much about you when she first began working with the ADP." Then she added with a wink, "She talked about you so much that I thought she had a crush on you."

_"MOM!"_ an instantly red Nene blurted, _"I did not!"_

The rest of the table responded with varying degrees of giggling, some trying unsuccessfully to smother their amusement.

Leon had a grin from ear to ear as he looked at Nene. "That almost makes these years of teasing worth it!"

Though red-faced, Nene gave him an evil smile in return. "I guess you're in a good mood since you look like you guys were out on a double-date!"

_"Nene!"_ both Leon and Jeena blurted at once.

The startled table was now silent as the two NTCU officers exchanged a look and blushed.

Letting the moment pass, Nana cleared her throat for attention and said, "Jeena, Nene had told me that you seem to have had your arm replaced. That television footage was quite vivid."

Glad for a change in subject, Jeena nodded and held up her replaced arm, which was covered by her long-sleeved shirt and leather glove. "It's a temporary robotic prosthetic. A standard size for a medium female. I won't get my final boomer prosthetic until February. But this'll do until then. Besides, my little boy thinks it's cool because it makes me look like an anime superhero. - Speaking of children, Nene, Mackey, are you two going to have any right away?"

The couple's smiles instantly faded, as did those of everyone else at the table, except for Yuuji, who watched the changes in expressions curiously.

Seeing the change in mood, Jeena said, "Oh, I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have."

"No, it's okay, Jeena," Nene added hastily. "It's just something that's not something we can, um, count on. -- Hey, Daley and Yuuji, are you guys ever going to have kids?"

The gay men both spit up their drinks.

Shaking his head, Daley pushed his glasses into place and said, "We're both full-time career men. I think children would get in the way of that."

"Are you two legally married?" Nana asked curiously.

"Yeah," Yuuji answered with a grin, holding up both of their hands to show the matching gold bands. "We tied the knot two years ago."

The older Romanova looked quite impressed. She then looked at her hostesses. "Well, this is something you two should strive for, right, Sylia? Priss?"

_"WHAT?!"_ Leon suddenly blurted, loud enough to cause a silence in the entire restaurant.

The man then mumbled an apology and tried to act casual even though his face was completely red. He couldn't pull his searching gaze from the two women in question.

Ignoring his outburst, Sylia smiled at Nana as she snaked her hand up along a stiffening Priss's arm to rest on her shoulder. "I think it's far too soon to talk about such things. Though it's always a possibility, right, Darling?"

With her eyes glued to the drink in her hand, a pink Priss muttered, "Yeah, I guess."

Linna giggled and added with a nudge, "Well, I think you two make a cute couple. You definitely have _my_ support."

Gripping her glass with whitening fingers, Priss turned red as Sylia gave Linna a wink.

Looking quite stricken, Leon finished off his drink in one long drought.

**- End Chapter 49 -**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

_**Monday Morning, November 21th**_

Carrying his bass guitar in its case, the bandana-wearing Maxon let out a low whistle as they walked into the recording studio. "This place is heaven on earth! Look at all of this beautiful equipment!"

Both Fox and Jaid looked similarly impressed as they brought in their own equipment.

Priss set her guitar case down on the floor and looked around, the barest hint of a smile on her lips.

"How long do we have this place again, Priss?" the blond Fox asked as he sat down and looked at the control board like a boy with his first toy.

"As long as we need. A friend of mine is footing the bill as a long-overdue favor," she answered simply. She didn't bother to add that in exchange she would be undergoing white noise tests starting that night.

"Oh, I can definitely move here for the rest of my life!" Maxon declared merrily. "The vibes in this building alone can help with inspiration. And the fact that this place wreaks of money doesn't hurt."

Jaid let out a hearty chuckle befitting his burly drummer's frame and said, "You're just jazzed that this place is filled with top named recording artists. I saw you drooling at the sight of those bubbly idol chicks we passed in the hallway."

"Hey, eye _and_ ear candy never hurts once in a while," he responded indignantly.

Priss suddenly froze as a familiar squeal jolted her mind. She clutched the nearby chair to steady herself.

"Priss?! You okay?" Jaid asked as he took a step to catch the swooning woman.

"Ye-yeah," she answered after a moment. She grabbed her duffle bag and headed toward the door. "Got a headache. Let me go take care of it while you guys set up. I won't be long."

Her band mates watched her leave in silence but knew to follow orders first before devoting too much attention to possibly wasted worry.

Seconds later, Priss pushed her way into the ladies' room while securing the dampening collar around her throat. As soon as the thin leather choker was latched in place and switched on, the mental squeal was gone.

After taking a deep breath, she splashed water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't like the fact that she looked a little scared and that her heart was pounding a hundred beats per second.

She knew this wasn't regular white noise. There was a Sylvie-bot in the building.

* * * * *

_**Noon**_

"I'm really glad you're able to join me for a girls only lunch, Jeena," Nene said sincerely as they sat at their table the restaurant.

The other woman gave her an easy grin in response. "I'm definitely glad to do it. Although I will admit I wonder if there's some sort of ulterior motive behind it."

Nene blushed and nodded sheepishly. "Well, you're the only one I know who's been in a marriage - like between a man and a woman, and who's not a relative of mine."

"Ah, and so you want some advice on things not to do?"

"Well, kind of. I - I know this is going to be _really_ nosy, but why are you and Billy divorcing? You seemed like such a good couple when I saw you at Daley and Yuuji's party."

Jeena chuckled to herself and said, "Yes, that is a nosy question. But I guess you have a right to ask if you're concerned you and Mackey will meet the same fate. I don't think you two will, though.

She then took a deep sigh and began her explanation, "Billy and I met at the police academy; we were both cadets in the same class. He's the sweetest, most considerate guy you can ever imagine. And we got along extremely well and became good friends. Then we dated for almost a year before he proposed. But I wasn't in love with him, and he knew it. However, since I figured he was the best catch I could possibly get, I accepted, thinking I would fall in love with him over time. And part of it was that I was young and inexperienced, and had never been in love before.

"As the years passed, and I still did not feel what I thought was the emotion of love, small annoyances that were once forgiven turned into huge fights. I began to resent the fact he was not creating the emotions I thought I wanted, and he resented the fact that I made impossible demands on him since I didn't know what I wanted. I learned the hard way that you can't be a romantic while trying to live a non-romantic relationship…. And poor B.J. was caught in the middle.

"So that's when the NTCU opportunity here in Tokyo came up, and we decided to have a trial separation. It quickly became clear that we were much happier being apart than together. In fact, if we hadn't started off our relationship as friends, I don't think we would be able to be so amicable to each other now or mutually agree so easily on what's right for B.J. So now we're just friends," Jeena finished with a sip of tea. "Anything else you want to know?"

Nene blinked as she absorbed the story. Then she shook her head. "No, I think that answers my question. And… yeah, it does sound like Mackey and I won't have that kind of situation. I definitely love him, and I know he loves me."

"That must be nice," Jeena said with a genuine smile.

* * * * *

_**That Night**_

"You guys can stay if you want, but I've got plans," Priss said as she zipped up her jacket.

"I think we're going to stay and work on the music tracks," Fox said, his attention far more focused on the control board in front of him.

"Rest up, Priss," Jaid said with a wink as he relaxed on the couch. "You sang your heart out today! We're expecting even better tomorrow!"

"Then you guys better not be here all night," she said with a smile as she grabbed her helmet and duffle bag.

Maxon stood and grabbed his own jacket, "Hey, Priss, I'll walk down with you. Especially since I've got to get some eats if we're going to pull a late nighter."

Once they were in the empty elevator, Maxon commented, "Jaid's right. You sang great today. It seems that break was needed for everyone. By the way, I'm going to throw a party this Friday. You're welcome, of course. And you can bring Linna, even though I know she doesn't like me. But well, since she _is_ your… roommate, I guess."

Priss blinked and then smirked. "Well, you two are just going to have to get used to each other and play nice. I can't commit right now, for either of us. But I'll let you know before then."

He frowned a moment and then said, "I - I, uh, was thinking of inviting Leon, too. Since he was our roadie and buddy for so long. But, I wasn't sure if it'd be okay with you or not. You've got squatter's rights and all."

Priss pursed her lips for a moment and then answered, "Maxon, I'd appreciate it if you didn't invite him to parties for a while. I'll let you know when it'll be okay again."

"Sure, no rush on that," he said as the elevator came to a stop.

The two of them exited the posh lobby, only to be stalled by a huge crowd of screaming female fans around a limo out front. At the center of the throng was a tall, preppy-looking young man who was one of the hottest singers of the moment.

Maxon looked at the guy and tapped his forehead as he tried to remember the man's name, "Hey, isn't that Hiroki something-something? I think he has the current number one hit on the j-pop charts."

Priss didn't notice anything as she froze in her spot. Her eyes glued to the tall and quiet companion next to the man signing autographs.

The face that was Sylvie's immediately focused on Priss and Maxon. With cool detachment, she gave them a scan, considered them not worth watching, and turned her attention to other people in the maddening throng, like a good bodyguard boomer would.

Feeling her heart pound out of her chest, Priss forced herself to look away as she began to walk towards the parking garage. "Gotta go, Maxon. See you tomorrow!"

"Um, sure, Priss. Have a good night," he called after her. He watched her rushed and stiff strides with a frown, but then continued on his own errand.

* * * * *

_**Much Later…**_

Dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, Priss leaned against the wall and quietly waited.

The only sound in the pit was from the also casually dressed Sylia as she occasionally tapped on the keyboard of the mobile workstation as data continued to scroll across the computer screen in front of her.

Priss watched Sylia from the corner of her eye, taking in the seriousness of the other woman in her "work-mode".

"Priss, did something happen today?" Sylia suddenly asked, still not looking up from her readings.

Priss's stomach clenched even though she really wasn't surprised at the question. With an air of apparent casualness, she responded, "Why do you ask?"

Sylia noticeably stiffened at the non-answer. She then consciously relaxed and turned around, meeting the other woman's stare.

After a pause, Sylia said, "These preliminary readings are noticeably exaggerated. And I can't tell if it's boomer-related, emotional issues, or both. And before we expose you to the boomer downstairs, I would like to get a sense of any variables which may impact the tests."

Priss lowered her gaze and stared at the polished floor. "There's a Sylvie-bot somewhere in the recording studios."

Sylia was quiet as she waited for more information. When nothing else was said, she surmised, "You must have seen her then if you knew it was a Sylvie-bot because you hadn't been exposed to that level of white noise before."

"It was an educated guess since the white noise level was so intense," Priss replied, a slightly stubborn edge to her words.

Though still facing the floor, Priss saw Sylia's body twist back to the direction of the console.

"So," Sylia said, apparently taking on a casual tone of her own, "How are things with Linna? She told me her side of things yesterday. Congratulations."

Priss narrowed at her eyes at what she knew was not a coincidental tangent. "Thanks. But we're in limbo right now because she's supposed to talk to Lisa tomorrow night. We'll figure out what to do next based on the answer Lisa gives her."

"About open dating? Well, if Lisa says 'no', then you'll have Linna to yourself, right?"

"I guess…" Priss suddenly frowned as a thought occurred to her. "Is that you wanted to have happen? When you told me about your make-out session with her?"

Sylia was quiet for a long moment as she continued to face the busy monitor before her.

She then answered, "I honestly don't care if you and Linna really do enter in a romantic relationship, or you remain just friends. My point was to get you two to talk about something that was four years overdue. What would happen next is something I was willing to trust you two to resolve in some satisfactory fashion….

"When she asked me my advice about how to approach the matter of the two of you, I told her she had to be honest with herself. That is the same advice I would offer to you, especially since we're all familiar with your own romantic history. -"

Priss gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

" --The bottom line for me is that I do _not_ want to see Linna hurt again," Sylia stated. "And as her best friend or her lover, I would think you'd want the same thing."

Still shaking and with a red flush to her face, Priss then took a deep, calming breath. She asked briskly, "Are we going to do the white noise tests or not?"

"… Of course. Right this way…"

**- End Chapter 50 -**


	18. Part 5: True To The Heart 2

****

Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series

File #5: The Real Me

Part 5: True To The Heart, Update 2

by P. Kristen Enos

Originally written on 4/16/03, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Susan, David, Andrew & Kurt**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 51**

_**Tuesday Morning, November 22nd**_

Beginning his workday, Daley walked down the hallway of police headquarters toward the collection of vending machines to get his first coffee buzz of the day. He paused in his step at the sight of Leon standing by the window, staring out at the view of the city. Recognizing the melancholy look of his friend, he shook his head to himself and then pushed his glasses into place as he continued forward.

"Hey, Leon," Daley called out, "You're here early."

"Hey, Daley," he responded softly, not turning from his view.

Daley let the silence continue as he got his cup of coffee from the machine. He then sighed and decided to take advantage of the fact that the hallway was currently empty. "Still reeling from the news of Priss and Sylia, hmm?"

Leon jumped a bit, clearly startled at the comment. Then he blushed and shrugged. "I guess I was clinging to the hope that as long as she didn't get involved with someone else besides Linna, there was still this small chance we could get back together. Ah, well… Part of me wants to call up Nigel and see if he wants to share an evening of drowning our sorrows in a six pack or two."

"Maybe a little too late for that. I'm sure he was one of the first to know," Daley commented as he took a sip. "Hey, if you want, I'll take you out drinking tonight. I'll drive so you can get as drunk as you want."

Leon was quiet for a moment, as if pondering the option. He shook his head and said, "Nah, she's moved on, and so should I…. So, do you think Aya in Records is still interested in me? Thinking about it, she _is_ cute."

Daley's eyes noticeably widened but then he gave a supportive smile. "Haven't heard anything recently because of all of the rumors about you and Jeena.--"

Leon's face turned red, his expression clearly uncomfortable.

"--But I can always inquire on your behalf if you want me to."

"Thanks, Pal. I'd appreciate it."

* * * * *

_**Noon**_

Seated in a noodle shop that was conveniently situated half way between police headquarters and Tokyo University, Nene paused before taking another bite from her lunch as a thought suddenly hit her. "Wow! Mom, you're going to be gone in a couple of days. In some ways it feels like you just got here."

Her mother paused in her own bite as she mulled over the comment for a moment. "You're right. I've been too busy to really think about it. It feels like we really haven't been able to spend so much time together, yet at the same time it feels like so much has happened."

"That's right. It sure hasn't been boring!" Nene commented with a silent sigh.

"Nene," her mother began hesitantly, her tone turning a little serious, "You said Mackey and Sylia's parents are dead, right? Do they have any other relatives? People that we should meet now that the engagement is official?"

Her daughter stared at her with wide eyes as her mental wheels spun madly. "Um, I don't think so. Mackey and Sylia are pretty much each other's only real family, as far as I've seen anyway. And I've known them both for years now." She blinked and then added meekly, "But I'll ask them…"

Nana tsked and commented, "It's such a shame that there are only two of them. I guess you would want a small wedding then."

"Oh yes, very small." Nene nodded anxiously. "After all, my sisters were the ones who had the lavish ceremonies, and that's just not me. Or Mackey, for that matter."

Her mother studied her face for a moment.

Nene fought every urge to drop her gaze and shift in her seat, though she knew that her mom probably saw the strain just as clearly as any movement she was trying to stifle.

After the torturous pause, Nana finally let out a sigh and focused her eyes on her food. She said solemnly, "Ne-chan honey, I'm going to say this just once: I don't know exactly what you and your friends are trying to hide, but I'm going to continue to pretend I don't see anything in the hopes that someone will someday have the courage to tell me the truth. Not that I'm saying that it's a requirement, nor am I going to tell your father anything about this. It just hurts that someone doesn't trust me enough instead of making a fool out of me. That's all…"

Nene sat frozen in her chair, her chopsticks limply poised over her bowl. Her face drained of color, she opened her mouth to speak, but then paused. She swallowed the pending words and continued to eat.

Watching her out of the corner of her eye, Nana swallowed her own sigh and quietly chewed her food.

* * * * *

_**Night**_

"Well, he obviously found himself a new seat," Lisa smirked at the sight of her cat Fluffy settling on Linna's lap once the other woman sat down on the living room floor of her apartment. "He's been skittish for the past week but I haven't had a chance to hook up with Nathe to see if he's noticed too."

"He is just absolutely adorable!" Linna exclaimed of the gray and black cat that had claimed her lap as his new property. Larger than most small dogs, the purring cat was stretched out on his back to get the full benefit of a tummy rub.

Stretched out on the floor next to them, Lisa smirked and remarked, "You can say that as one who hasn't been woken up at 5 A.M. by a paw up the nose because you're sleeping through his self-decreed breakfast time…" She added with a wink. "At least not _yet,_ you haven't."

Linna blushed at the comment, but a pleased smile appeared as well. However, she was immediately distracted by a thought that caused a sullen expression.

Noticing this, Lisa studied her for a moment and then decided to bite the bullet. She took a breath and asked, "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

Linna froze and then let out a sigh. She opened her mouth to speak, closed it, and tried again two more times.

Lisa gently teased, "Is it that bad?"

Linna then blushed and finally said, "You, uh, might think so."

Keeping visually focused on the attentive cat, Linna began softly, "I was going to tell you some made-up story but I know you're too smart for that so I guess the truth is the only thing. The biggest thing is that I need you to promise to keep this secret, especially from Nana."

The other woman's eyes noticeably widened but her cool reporter's veneer returned as she waited patiently for the new words.

"I, um, want to let you know that I can't believe that I'm actually going to tell you this. I always hated people who did this. In fact, I even belted someone once."

Now Lisa looked absolutely confused but kept her mouth shut.

Linna paused and swallowed before continuing. "First of all, Sylia and Priss aren't romantically involved. I guess it was a convenient cover to explain Priss living there and keep Nana from prying too far into their personal lives. But I didn't know that when we went out to dinner with them Saturday. I think I was a bit jealous to see Priss respond to Sylia in a way she never responded to me…

"So when she showed up at the apartment later and, um, admitted that she had ro-romantic feelings for me too, I-I felt like my old crush on her never really went away after all. I don't know if it's really more than a crush that just needs to run its course but I can't deny the feelings are still there. That's why I felt like I needed to tell you before we made any plans to go away to a hot springs."

Not hearing a response, Linna snuck a peek up to see the other woman staring out the window with a very solemn expression.

Feeling her heart lurch, Linna blurted out, "But I don't want to break up -- er, I mean, stop dating you either."

Lisa blinked in genuine surprise, but a skeptical look quickly appeared. "So you want to date _both_ of us?"

With her face as red as a tomato, she answered, "I - I can't blame you if you want to end things between us. I mean, I hate guys who play with more than one woman at a time. I even belted a bastard once for that…" She took a strengthening breath as she added, "But I really like you too…"

Lisa asked softly, "Enough to compete against Priss for your heart?"

Linna thought about her answer for a moment. "I feel so different when I'm with you. It's like… we're on a -- a _normal_ date, like those romances I've always wanted to have. Being with Priss is just so… _different."_

"Have you two slept together?"

"No, we haven't had sex," she answered softly.

Peering at her over her glasses, Lisa finally let out a soft sigh. "If we're going to try this, then I have some conditions: You don't have sex with either of us. And when we're together, you don't discuss your dates with her. -"

Stunned, Linna broke out into a hopeful smile.

"-- I can't promise I'd feel comfortable after a while. But it's the only way I can think of that might make this work… I'll admit that this was _not_ what I was expecting you to tell me." Lisa reached over and gave her cat Fluffy a scratch behind the ears, which was promptly rewarded with a bigger purr. In doing so, she found herself almost face to face with the other woman. "So, have you had anything to eat yet?"

Mesmerized by the nearness, Linna hesitantly leaned forward for a kiss, pausing to see if she would get a negative reaction.

Lisa remained frozen for a moment, but then smiled and closed the distance between them.

**- End Chapter 51 -**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

_**Wednesday Morning, November 23rd**_

Priss scowled slightly from the video screen on the phone but then assumed a neutral expression. "So, it looks like you're going to be dealing with both of us."

Sitting at her work desk, Linna blushed and answered, "For a little while more, at least. She didn't set a deadline on me making a decision.... Um, do you have one?"

Priss scowled again but then shrugged, "No, I guess not. I'm not planning to be going anywhere else any time soon. And it's not like I have someone else on the burner…"

Linna let out an inward sigh of relief before she asked cheerfully, "So how are the recording sessions going?"

"Pretty good. We've nailed down our first track already," Priss answered with a satisfied smile. "It feels good to be in the studio again."

"I'll bet it's because you're in the fanciest recording studio in town," Linna teased. "Run into anyone famous yet?"

Priss's face darkened noticeably but she shook it off. "Your typical idol singers, that's all.... So you want to get together for dinner tonight?"

"Um, I can't. Lisa and I already have something planned," Linna admitted sheepishly. "How about tomorrow night instead?"

Priss stared expressionless for a moment. "...Oh. Okay…"

* * * * *

_**Afternoon**_

Daley peered into the office and saw that Leon wasn't at his desk, though Jeena was immersed in her computer work. He asked her, "Have you seen Leon?"

"He's giving performance reviews," she answered without looking up. "Is there anything I can help you with instead?"

He paused a moment and then walked over to the empty desk. "No thanks. I'll just leave him a note. It's personal stuff anyway."

Jeena stopped typing and looked up at him curiously. "Is it something bad?"

Daley shook his head as he scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Just that Aya in Records said yes to his offer of a date."

A slight frown appeared on the woman's face. "I didn't realize he decided to give up having standards."

Pausing at the comment, Daley flashed her a grin and said, "That was certainly a catty remark."

Jeena stared at him in complete bewilderment for a moment but then her face turned completely red as she blurted, "I was only making a frank observation! Everyone knows that she's attracted to Leon because she thinks he's a complete chump so they'll be on equal terms!"

"Oh? So you think there's someone else who's a better match for him," he asked with teasing innocence.

Seeing where this was leading, she stared at him in disbelief. "Please tell me you're kidding! Have you been hanging around Nene too much?"

"All I know is that you're a heck of a lot more lively when you're arguing with Leon than you've ever been with Billy. That's all." He gave her a wide grin and a shrug as he walked out, his mission accomplished.

Jeena stared after him with narrowed eyes.

* * * * *

_**Evening**_

Sylia's eyebrows arched noticeably at Linna's blushing image on her phone. "My, I never thought you had such a thing in you."

Linna turned even redder. "Please, Sylia. I already feel bad enough about this whole thing."

Her friend studied her expression for a moment. She said sincerely, "Linna, remember, it's just dating, especially with the 'no sex' clause. It's not like you're in a committed relationship with either woman. But if you're already feeling like it's not going to work, then you shouldn't continue with it."

"I know, I know, but…"

"Are you ready to make a choice now?"

She shook her head sadly.

"Well, then. Perhaps it will sort itself out on its own quickly…. Or Priss or Lisa will make the choice for you. Which may not be a bad thing _if_ that's really what you want…"

Linna kept her gaze lowered but said nothing.

At this reaction, Sylia narrowed her eyes a bit but then said lightly, "We're planning a farewell dinner for Nana on Friday. Do you think you'll be up for it?"

She opened her mouth as if to say "yes" but then froze. She asked warily, "Priss will probably be there, right?"

"As my own girlfriend. Probably," Sylia said with a smirk, not looking at all surprised at Linna's hesitation.

"And Lisa will probably be invited… I don't think I'd like that situation."

"And miss all of the entertainment? I could always provide a hardsuit for you to hide in."

Linna shot her a death glare and stated sternly, "I'll let you know tomorrow. Good night!"

Once the conversation was over, Sylia's smile was replaced by an intense frown as she stared into the water of the pool. The ding of the elevator distracted her attention and she immediately changed her expression to something more pleasantly neutral.

A very glum Nene stepped out, moving with very lackluster steps. "Hey, Sylia, is my mom back yet?"

"I don't think so." Sylia asked with a smirk, "How does it feel to only have a couple more days of this charade?"

Nene shot her a very intense glare that would have impressed Priss.

Becoming more serious, Sylia tilted her head and asked, "Are you just tired or are there other issues?"

Nene sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. Then she promptly let out a very loud cry of pain.

Sylia arched her eyebrows but kept quiet.

Dropping her hands on her lap, Nene slumped back against the couch. "It won't end when she leaves. She told me at lunch that she knows we're hiding something. She didn't press further but I feel like I was just grounded for life."

Not looking at all surprised, Sylia walked over to the bar. "I'm having a scotch. Want something?"

"Beer sounds really good right now. In fact a whole keg would do."

"I can arrange it if you really want me to," her friend offered as she reached for the drinks.

Nene shook her head, clearly more preoccupied with her dilemma. "Sylia, is it true that you told Linna she was out of the Knight Sabers if Lisa ever found out?"

Her friend was quiet for a moment as she poured the beverages. Finally, she said, "Nene, if you're asking because you feel you should tell your mother, I think those are two completely different situations."

A little surprised, Nene looked up curiously. "So does that mean you're okay with me telling Mom about us? I mean, I trust my mom to keep a secret when it really counts... I just never really had a reason to tell her before."

Sylia handed her the beer before she took her own seat. After a thoughtful sip, she said, "Nene, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Linna: I'm going to trust you to tell your mother what you need to about the Knight Sabers and about Mackey.... In fact, since I have a stake as a family member in this matter as well, I'm willing to help if you want me to."

The younger woman looked incredulous. "Really?"

* * * * *

_**Night**_

Nana smiled over her sip of sake as she looked at Nene and Mackey. The three of them were enjoying a long dinner at a nice sushi restaurant.

The mother and daughter pretended as if nothing was wrong despite their conversation at lunch.

Mackey looked a little troubled all evening, as if he was constantly distracted by something unpleasant, but he downplayed it every time they checked on him.

"Mackey, are you sure you don't want to leave? I agree with Ne-chan that you're really not looking well," Nana asked.

"Oh, I feel fine but -- " he stopped his protest as another troubling thought appeared to distract him again. "Um, on second thought, I think I could go for a nice walk to get some fresh air. Do you two mind taking a cab back?"

"Don't be silly, Mackey!" Nene said as she squeezed his hand. "The Silky Doll is still within walking distance. I don't mind going for a stroll."

"Neither do I," Nana added, causing her daughter to stiffen a bit. "Unless you two would like it to be a romantic time for you two."

"I'm not feeling romantic," Mackey said with a sheepish shrug at his fiancée. "Do you mind if your mom walks with us?"

"Of course not!" Nene said through a frozen smile.

Mackey gave her a slightly confused frown at the expression but then said, "I'm going to go take care of the bill so we can leave right away."

"Okay, we'll meet you up front," Nene said as the women started to gather their things.

Once they were alone, Nana said to her daughter, "I really, really like him, Ne-chan. Knowing he's in your life makes me less worried about you."

Nene blinked at the genuine comment and then smiled. "Thanks, Mom. Um, actually, about what we kind of talked about yesterday, can we make sure we spend some time tomorrow night to discuss it some more? It's something Sylia needs to be there for as well."

Nana looked surprised, confused and then pleased. She nodded as she gave her daughter's shoulders a squeeze.

Years' worth of tension suddenly drain from Nene. For the first time in a long time, she felt completely happy.

* * * * *

_**Even Later**_

" - _Damnit!_ Sorry, guys!" Priss muttered as she took off her headphones and ran her fingers through her hair in aggravation. It was the fifth time in a row she had flubbed a line. And that wasn't counting her botched attempts in other songs.

Sitting in the room outside of the recording booth, her band mates had been waiting patiently, knowing that any other reaction would not help things.

"Um, Priss," Jaid cautiously spoke into the microphone as he took off his bandana and ran his fingers through his own hair, "If you want to quit for the night, that's fine. You're staying later than usual anyway."

She shook her head. "No, I just need a breather. We'll resume in five."

"If you say so…"

Priss took a long drink from her water bottle and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost nine. She frowned to herself as she tried to clear her mind, and to keep unpleasant thoughts from creeping in.

Then she froze, suddenly distracted by a strong sense of something being horribly wrong. She glanced over at the guys and noticed that they chatted as if nothing was the matter. But the men's easy demeanor disappeared once they noticed the rumble and sway of the building in the unmistakable motions of an earthquake.

Fighting against the frantic beating of her heart, Priss thought grimly to herself, 'Genom better not have caused _this_ one!'

**- End Chapter 52 -**


	19. Part 5: True To The Heart 3

****

Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series

File #5: The Real Me

Part 5: True To The Heart, Update 3

by P. Kristen Enos

Originally written on 5/7/03, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Susan, David, Andrew & Kurt**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 53**

_**Wednesday Night, November 23rd**_

"_Quick! Get away from the buildings!"_ Mackey urged the two women as he glanced up into the darkness, ever aware of the shaking buildings around them and the other pedestrians panicking. As streetlights started to go out, he switched his eyes to infrared in hope of being able to better see any falling debris and avoid any cars in the street in front of them. Soon the only sources of light were from the headlights of the few stopped cars before them.

Trying to keep her own balance on the rocking ground, Nene was already ahead of him, dragging her mother by the hand. "Move, Mom!"

As Mackey had feared, he glimpsed large windows starting to fall from the building behind them. Mackey immediately sprung into action. He grabbed both women and held them tightly against him as he jumped forward, trying his best to shield them.

In the chaos that immediately followed, Mackey was aware of several things happening. He heard the windows shatter on the pavement behind him, followed by the sensation of glass shards and concrete pieces pelting his back. Nana let out a scream of pain.

In the darkness, time seemed to crawl as the three of them huddled on the pavement, ever aware of the sounds of crashing debris and sporadic cries and shouts.

And finally, it seemed to stop.

"Mom, are you all right?!" Nene cried, pushing against Mackey's embrace.

"Ye-Yes," her mother answered softly. "You're very strong, Mackey. You squeezed me too hard. I think my arm is sprained or something."

Mackey realized in horror that he must have crushed her arm.

"_How far are we from the Silky Doll?!"_ Nene frantically asked him.

"Stay here!" he ordered them. "I'll come back in a couple of minutes and drive her to the hospital!"

* * * * *

"It's okay. It's over," Jeena said as she embraced her crying son as they huddled in the doorway of their apartment in the dark. Through the window, she could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance, a reminder that she would probably be called to duty soon.

This was not a good time to be a single parent.

Suddenly her phone rang, buried in the piles of fallen moving boxes in the living room.

Grateful that her boomer prosthetic allowed her to easily carry her growing child, she picked him up and tried to follow the sound of her phone in the dark. After a couple of minutes of searching, and repeated attempts by the person calling her, she found her purse and fished out the phone. She wasn't surprised to see that the caller ID showed that it was a call coming in on the special police frequency.

She hit the receive button and was momentarily surprised to be greeted with a black screen, which showed that the caller didn't have power either. "Hello?" she said over her son's soft sobs.

"Jeena?" Leon's voice came through loud and clear. "Are you and B.J. all right?"

Stunned, she blinked and answered, "Yes, we're fine. Shaken up but fine. Are you calling me into work?"

"Uh - well…" There was a moment of silence before Leon finally said, "I honestly wanted to make certain you two were all right… I'm going to head in since our equipment might help with the disaster recovery efforts. You don't have to come in, especially if you can't get someone to cover for BJ. I, uh, don't have to worry about taking care of someone so it's easy for me to respond right away."

Jeena smiled to herself but kept her tone neutral. "I appreciate it. Once I have a handle on things, I'll check in with you… And thanks for calling… Cowboy."

Leon chuckled and said, "It's what I'm here for, Ma'am… Bye."

The woman could have sworn there was almost reluctance in his tone as his hung up. She chose not to dwell on it as she turned her attention back to her clinging child.

* * * * *

Standing outside of the movie theater, Lisa pressed the redial button on her cellular phone and once again got a busy signal. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Linna frantically chatting with the image of Sylia, their conversation too low to be heard over the sounds of the crowds, alarms and other chaotic noises.

Lisa glanced over at the fire that had broken out in the string of department stores down the block. She knew she should be taking pictures and talking to people, but she just didn't feel like it. In fact, she felt a knot in her stomach, and it wasn't just from the earthquake.

Seeing Linna hang up, Lisa said cheerfully, "Well, it's a good thing we arrived late and didn't park in the parking structure. Otherwise, we'd be stuck here for a long while given everything that's going on."

"Um, yeah," Linna said, clearly distracted by other thoughts. "Lisa, I - uh - have to go. My friends need help. Bye!"

Lisa grabbed the other woman's arm, stopping her in her tracks. "How are you going to get there? I'm the one who drove and public transportation is in chaos right now… I'll drive you."

"Yes, but -" Linna sputtered, at a loss for what to say as she was led by the forceful woman.

Once they were away from the crowds, Lisa took a deep breath and stated in a low voice, "Linna, you can stop with the charade. I know about the four of you. I know the real reason why you have to get to Sylia's. And I'm not doing this just because I want another story about the Knight Sabers."

Speechless, Linna stared at her, but they kept walking to where Lisa had parked a few blocks over.

* * * * *

"Hey! Anyone out there?!" the blonde Fox yelled through the door that was slid open only a couple of inches. Only the emergency sirens continued to whine in the background of the mostly empty building.

After being immersed in complete darkness, the building's emergency systems had finally kicked in, bathing everyone with the red glow of strategically placed lights. Unfortunately, the building had suffered enough distortion that the electronic sliding door that led out to the hallway jammed itself when they tried to open it.

"Damn! It's bad enough not having windows to escape, but we don't even know how things are outside," Jaid the burly drummer murmured. He gripped his cell phone in frustration, "And all of the lines are busy. This is the worst kind of wait there is."

The two men then looked into the recording booth at Maxon kneeling by Priss, who was on the floor, curled up against the wall in a fetal position.

Trembling himself, the man knew there wasn't anything he could say as he sat and placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulders.

When the shaking had stopped and the lights had come back on, the men were shocked to find Priss collapsed into her current position. Her eyes were wide open and staring blankly ahead as her breathing came in ragged pants that shook her entire body.

"Priss?" Maxon called to her carefully at first as he sat down. His voice seemed to trigger a reaction in Priss as she blinked and started to get her breathing under control.

After a few minutes of taking some forceful, controlled breaths, Priss swallowed and finally sat up as she solemnly wiped the tears from her eyes.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious about touching her, Maxon pulled his trembling hand into his lap. This was one time he wasn't going to try to force any conversation.

Wanting to feel more comfortable, Priss carefully tested loosening the black collar at her neck. After waiting a moment, she then took it off completely but held it firmly in her hand.

She stood carefully and walked out into the control room, with Maxon a few steps behind her. She glanced over at the partially opened door and let out a small sigh. She noted the silent cell phone in Jaid's hand. "Can't call out?"

He shook his head. "All the lines are apparently jammed. Which isn't surprising, I guess."

Just then, the sound of ringing came from Priss's backpack in the corner. Ignoring the incredulous stares, Priss calmly walked over to it and fished out the phone.

Of course, it was Sylia calling from the Pit.

"Hey," Priss answered, not bothering to do anything about her haggard appearance in the red light. She was also very aware that their entire conversation could be heard. "We're stuck in the recording studio. Door's jammed."

"Are you all right otherwise?" Sylia asked, her concern clear.

"I'll manage," she answered grimly. "How are things there?"

"Luckily, I had some forewarning but it's still busy. The entire city is in chaos right now. Whenever you can get here, I'm sure there'll be work to do. I just heard from Linna but I don't know when she'll be able to get here."

"Any chance you can send someone to get us out? We're on the 18th floor."

"I can't make promises but I'll see what I can do. I've got to go."

Once she hung up the phone, Priss looked at the guys and said with a grim smile, "While we're waiting, this might be a good time to work on some songs, unplugged."

"That's true," Maxon said, happy for something to do to take his mind off his own anxiety.

The other men nodded as they readied themselves for the impromptu songwriting session.

Suddenly Priss froze as an intense frown appeared on her face. Quickly refastening the collar around her neck, she practically ran for the slightly opened door and yelled out, "We're in here!"

Priss started to gather her belongings and stared at the door expectantly.

Bewildered, the men said nothing as they waited to see if there was some sort of response.

A dark, slender metallic hand appeared through the opening, gripping the edge of the door. With apparent ease, the door was wrenched the rest of the way open, revealing the tall blond that Maxon remembered being with the idol singer the other night. She looked disheveled and the flesh was missing from her left arm, revealing the sleek, cybernetic limb.

Priss and the boomer stared at each other in silence for a moment as the men started to frantically gather the things they could carry.

Suddenly the beam of a flashlight peered in as a security guards showed up, followed by the frantic looking pop idol who was the boomer's owner.

"Sara! I said stop right now!" the frustrated young man yelled out.

Standing her ground, she looked at him, as if to concede that she would now listen to his orders.

The guard looked at the musicians and scanned them with his beam. "Good, you guys seem to be okay. Do you know if there are others on this floor?"

Priss didn't hear any conversation as she watched the boomer silently walk away, focusing on her search and rescue task. The woman felt her hands tremble again as she pressed them against her face and took a deep breath.

Grabbing her bag and guitar case, she walked out without a word.

**- End Chapter 53 -**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

_**Wednesday Night, November 23rd**_

Priss was panting and sweating from having just run down eighteen flights of stairs while loaded with her bag and guitar. She was glad to see that her motorcycle seemed relatively unharmed despite having been turned on its side and moved a few feet from its original parking spot in the underground garage. It didn't take long for her to get everything ready to go.

She turned on the communicator in her helmet as she drove out of the parking structure. She was glad that the night darkness hid the view of most of the surroundings, knowing that the sight of destruction would unnerve her even more, possibly triggering another panic attack.

"Priss?" Sylia's voice answered.

"Yeah, I'm leaving the studio. Do you know if it's safe to take any of the bridges?"

"No, you'll have to do surface streets. I'm sending you a route to where you'll rendezvous with Nigel. He's going to deliver your hardsuit and moto-slave to you. Right now, traffic is your worst enemy - so don't be surprised if you have to wait for him since he can't weave through traffic like you can."

"So was this a real earthquake?" Priss asked hesitantly.

"Yes. It was a Richter Scale rating of 6.1 with the epicenter just north of Tokyo. And there is the possibility of some aftershocks. In the event of an earthquake, I had Nene develop a map of potential areas of destruction based on the state of redevelopment and the quality history and equipment of the construction companies. From preliminary reports, it seems the map was extremely accurate… Priss, you do realize that you're going to be working in the most catastrophic zones?"

Forcing herself to focus on maneuvering through the stopped cars and to not be distracted by the roadside sights and sounds of injured people, fires and sirens, Priss said through gritted teeth, "I'll deal. What about Linna and Nene?"

"Nene and Mackey had to rush Nana to the hospital for possibly broken ribs so she may not be available for a while. And I'm assuming Linna is trying to make her way to the park. I'll patch you through to her so you can pick her up on the way there since she's on your way."

"Okay… By the way, were you behind that Sylvie-bot showing up and getting us out of the recording studio?"

Sylia paused before answering, "Based on the readings from your white noise dampening collar, _and_ your behavior in the past few days, I made an educated guess that one was nearby. It was a matter of tapping into her frequency and sending an override command. You can thank Nene for figuring out how to do that."

"Couldn't you have gotten rid of her white noise, too?"

There was a definite smile in Sylia's voice as she answered, "I thought you might want a warning that she was coming. Plus, it would have served as another clue that it wasn't Sylvie."

Priss frowned. "Don't worry. I'm not harboring any expectations of Sylvie ever coming back."

"Of course. How silly of me."

* * * * *

"-Everyone seems to be accounted for," Henderson said from his seat at the Pit's computer terminal. All of the screens in front of him displayed various views of the city in the earthquake aftermath, from news reports to angles from still functioning surveillance cameras. "Priss and Linna should be meeting up with Nigel shortly."

"Good," Sylia said as she finished studying the final diagnostic check. Thanks to the building's design and well-protected generators, everything was functioning normally.

She glanced carefully at Henderson, knowing that he was trying to hide the signs of stress on his heart. He looked haggard and tried discreetly to wipe the beads of sweat showing up on his forehead.

Frowning to herself, she said, "I'm going to deploy then. Promise me that you'll relinquish monitor duty and take a rest once Nigel gets back."

"Of course, Mistress Sylia," he said with sincerity.

* * * * *

Not able to stand the silence anymore while they waited in traffic, and wanting some way to focus the turmoil of thoughts in her mind, Linna stared straight ahead and asked softly, "So how long have you known?"

"I was one of the people you saved from that rooftop fire. I recognized your voice," Lisa said, glad that the tension was finally broken. "I figured out the rest when I met everyone at that dinner. I haven't told anyone… and I don't plan to. I meant what I said at that dinner."

"Thank you," Linna said softly, trying to fight down feelings of anger, betrayal and foolishness. "Was that why you asked me out on a date?"

"I'd like to think I would have asked you out on a date even if I hadn't known," she answered carefully. "Everything I told you about having a crush on you in high school was true. I tried to break things off before because even I wasn't sure if my motives were as… honest as I hoped they were."

"If the earthquake hadn't happened, when would you have let me know?" Linna's tone was noticeably sharper with this question.

"I don't know. I never said anything because I was waiting for you to trust me enough to tell me."

Linna was stunned, clearly not having considered that angle before.

After another moment of silence, Lisa finally let out a sad sigh. "Of course, none of this changes the fact that you're going off to save the world with my romantic rival. And even if you choose me over Priss in the short term, you're always going to be at her side when it counts the most. I can't compete against something like that - even if I had confidence that my motives were completely pure."

Feeling tears swell up in her eyes as her stomach tightened, Linna said softly, "Then maybe it's for the best that we call it quits now then."

"Yeah, I guess we should," Lisa said, biting her lip at her own growing tears.

Just then, Linna sat up, seeing in the rear-view mirror a single headlight approaching between the cars. She felt her heart jump in anticipation since she knew immediately who it was.

She grabbed the door handle but then paused. She looked over at Lisa in the dimly light darkness and said genuinely, "I'm sorry."

Not trusting her voice to remain steady, Lisa only nodded, not wanting to watch the woman step out of the car to flag down her new ride.

* * * * *

Scanning the datapad, Leon frowned as he stood in the Police Headquarters deployment garage, which was frantic with activity, taking advantage of the fact that their power generators had just fully kicked back in.

Only a quarter of the NTC crew would be arriving as soon as they were able to find a means to get to HQ. Another quarter had been contacted to confirm their safety and therefore put on standby. That left half of the NTC unit unaccounted for, which was a better ratio than the regular police.

"Hey, Leon, do we want to prep these? All of the K-suits are ready to go."

At the mechanic's question, Leon glanced over at the collection of sample hardsuits that Genom had provided for the NTC to perform their equipment analysis in their upgrades discussion.

He nodded and said, "Sure, why not? We don't have anyone proficient in these but we'd be stupid not to deploy them since we need the equipment."

"It's the best way to learn," Jeena said from behind him.

Leon turned around in surprise to see his commander and Daley running up to him, having just arrived in the other man's car.

"Where's BJ?" Leon asked in bewilderment.

"Yuuji is being the good godfather right now," she answered with a wink.

Daley grinned and added, "And I wisely chose to use reporting for duty as an excuse to get out of babysitting."

Jeena elbowed him in the ribs and said, "You're going out in the first suit…"

* * * * *

The hospital emergency room was so crowded that the line for injured people had spilled out into the nearby courtyard. Hospital staff and volunteers were running around trying to distribute the most basic aids like bandages and ice in the light of flashlights.

"Mom, do you want a drink?" Nene asked, holding up a water bottle that Mackey had brought from the Silky Doll.

Nana weakly declined as she held the ice-pack to her upper right arm, which was swollen and purple. "I'll be happy enough when the pain-killer kicks in. Shouldn't you be going?"

"Wha -- ? No!" Nene blurted. Then immediately she calmed down when she realized that her mom was referring to her job as a member of the police rather than the Knight Sabers. "I'm not front line. Besides, they haven't called me on the police channel so I'd just be in the way if I show up at headquarters."

Deciding he had been quiet long enough, Mackey pulled Nene off to the side and whispered, "I can wait with your mom. Why don't you go ahead? Sylia's already hearing reports on the police frequency that you could help out with. Nigel can head over here after he rendezvous with Priss."

Nene looked reluctantly at her watching mother and said, "But…"

Guessing at what they were talking about, Nana managed to give her daughter a pointed look and said, "Ne-chan, I don't want you sitting here hovering over me anymore than you'd want me to do the same to you if the positions were reversed. If you can help out at police headquarters in any way, then please go. I completely understand. I'll be fine, especially if Mackey's here."

Despite clearly wanting to stay, Nene nodded and gave her mother a careful hug, "Thanks, Mom."

Nana patted her on the back and gently teased, "Prove to me that I'm right to be proud of you."

* * * * *

Neither woman said anything as Priss turned off the engine once they had pulled into the park. Like before, it was one of the few areas of calm in the otherwise chaotic city. They knew they had to relish the relative peace since the next several hours would be occupied with grueling and messy work.

Linna remained still as she continued to embrace Priss from behind, feeling every ounce of tension in the other woman.

After a moment, Priss finally leaned back a bit, putting her arms over Linna's in an effort to relax a bit.

"Are you going to be all right?" Linna asked softly.

The other woman took a deep breath. "I keep having flashbacks to when that Genom quake was over and I looked around. There's nothing like seeing that your entire family is all there, yet you're alone…. I had a panic attack in the studio. In an instant, I felt like I was once again a helpless little kid who was witnessing a living nightmare."

Linna gave her a gentle squeeze and said, "It's not the same this time. You're an adult who's able to help others. And you haven't lost anyone."

Priss let out a dry chuckle. "Does this mean I'm supposed to brainwash myself with that power of positive thinking bullshit?"

"If it's what it takes to get you through this," her friend said with a smile. "And even if we're working separately, just remember that I'm here to support you."

Priss was quiet for a moment and said, "Yes, you always are, aren't you?"

Their peace was disturbed by the sight of the mobile pit's headlights appearing at the park's gate.

The women let out a sigh, knowing it was time to get to work.

**- End Chapter 54 -**


	20. Part 5: True To The Heart 4

****

Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series

File #5: The Real Me

Part 5: True To The Heart, Update 5

by P. Kristen Enos

Originally written on 5/12/03, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Susan, David, Andrew & Kurt**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 55**

_**Sunday Noon, November 27th**_

Waiting for her lunch date, Lisa stood on the sidewalk and watched the construction activity at the building that had housed several clubs and restaurants prior to the earthquake.

The wrecked building was a hive of activity with human and boomer crews sifting through the remains for survivors. The green and blue Knight Sabers were helping in their own ways, using special sensoring equipment for delicate tasks while moving away large debris when necessary. The Knight Sabers' participation allowed government and Genom recovery teams to deploy their much-needed equipment at other critical sites.

Under the bright daylight with over four days having passed from the event, Tokyo was already trying to return to as much normalcy as possible.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Yuuji said as he appeared beside her and watched the same view. "Some buildings completely collapsed and others didn't seem to have any more damage than some displaced furniture and pictures. And they could be right next to each other. There must be a story behind that."

"Maybe. I've personally got more than enough earthquake stories to last me for a while without having to dig up more," Lisa said with a shrug. She then noticed that the man was without his companion of the past few days. "Where's the little guy? Did you already take him to the airport?"

He nodded. "Billy was able to get an earlier flight. So now Jeena's free to completely focus on the recovery and rescue work until it dies down somewhat. That and when her apartment building's plumbing and electricity is back in working order. Toss up on which one will be sooner."

He then nudged her with a nod towards the view before them. "Aren't you going to take some pictures of the Knight Sabers? Even though they've been seen everywhere since the quake, people still can't get enough of them."

Lisa was quiet for a moment as she continued to stare at the wreckage site. She then shook her head and said, "I've had enough of Knight Sabers stories too. Let's go eat…"

Yuuji frowned briefly to himself as he saw the shadow of sorrow on her face. He wisely kept his mouth shut whenever he saw glimpses of her melancholy mood, knowing that it had started the day she had broken up with Linna.

* * * * *

_**Evening**_

Now sporting a cast, Nana walked into the dining room and paused when the group of people stopped their conversation upon noticing her.

Dressed in a simple outfit of a tank top and coveralls, Sylia was in her seat at the head of the table, finishing up a simple bowl of soup. Mackey and Nene were also at the table, enjoying a similar meal. The two women looked extremely tired but they seemed alert and tense.

"Hello, Nana," Sylia greeted cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"As best I could, dear," she answered. "Pain killers are nice to have. - Ne-chan, are you finally off work? You look awful, I hope you plan to get a good night's sleep now."

"I'm fine, Mom," she answered as she stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But yes, I do plan to get some shut eye once I wind down a bit."

"So, Nana," Sylia said, "Do you need any help in finishing your packing?"

"That's all right, Dear," Nana said with a wave of her free hand. "I'm a light traveler. At this point I will be happy enough to be on that plane, providing they don't cancel the flight again. - Where's Priss? I haven't seen her since the quake. Is she all right? Especially with her bad arm and leg."

"She's been in and out, but she's been mostly at her apartment since she needs some peace and quiet. Why don't you sit down and join us for dinner?" Sylia gave Nene a look. "This may be the last chance we'll have for a good conversation since you're leaving tomorrow."

Nene's eyes widened. Then she cleared her throat nervously. "Yeah, Mom, why don't you sit down? There's something important we need to tell you."

Nana frowned at the seriousness of the tone but she smiled and said, "All right…"

* * * * *

_**Night**_

Linna was stretched out on the bench in the Pit locker room, having collapsed into a nap after the latest marathon of salvage and reconstruction work. She stirred at the feeling of cold at her cheek. Opening her eyes, she stared up at an amused Sylia, who had been holding a glass of cold orange juice against her face.

Blushing, Linna wearily sat up, noticing that her cheek was quite cold, a sign that Sylia must have held the drink to her face for much longer than she had thought. "How long was I out?"

Sylia sat down on the bench and handed the drink over. "If you collapsed as soon as you came back, then you've been asleep for almost two hours."

Linna immediately straightened in horror. "Oh my god! I've been out _that_ long! You should have woken me up!"

Sylia shook her head and rubbed her shoulder. "You need rest. All of us do. Exhausted Knight Sabers are not going to be a help to anyone. There will still be work to do when you've rested up."

Reluctantly forcing herself to relax, Linna took a sip that tasted like the best thing she had ever tasted due to days of minimal meals and snacks. "Even though we've all been doing nonstop work assignments and have been keeping in touch over the commlink, I feel like I haven't really seen anyone. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Just waiting for life to get back to normal in all aspects. Maybe you should take some time off tomorrow and spend it with Lisa?"

Linna winced, realizing that there was something she had managed to avoid discussing with anyone.

Noticing the reaction, Sylia merely arched her eyebrows and waited for the words to come out.

Staring into her glass, Linna took a deep breath and recounted her last conversation with Lisa.

Not looking at all surprised by anything she had just heard, Sylia merely pursed her lips and said, "Have you told Priss any of this?"

Linna shook her head. "No, we haven't exchanged two real words since the quake work started. Did you know Lisa knew?"

"I had a hunch she did by the things she said at the dinner."

Absorbing this for a moment, Linna finally said, "I trust her not to tell anyone with the way things are right now. But what if things were to turn ugly between us and we had a bad break up? She's still a reporter after all. I mean, I've heard stories of people doing really vindictive things under such circumstances."

"I don't think you would fall in love with such a person. After all, you and I share the same taste in women."

Linna stared at Sylia incredulously. "So you think Lisa would be trustworthy in the long run?"

"I'm not the one you should be having that conversation with…. But if anything, I'm curious to know if you would have made the same choice if the Knight Sabers were not a factor."

Linna frowned. "That's about as fair as me asking you if you would still be with Reika if the Knight Sabers had never been part of your life."

"True…" Sylia conceded. She was quiet for a moment as she stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Yes, I would… I suppose I'm being selfish. I'm not comfortable with being the ultimate reason behind you not being able to make a fair decision in the matter."

"Yeah, well, it's done," Linna said with a sip of her drink. "And don't worry about the extended guilt, Sylia. The decision was still ultimately mine." Tears started to form in her eyes.

Sylia just let out a deep breath and hugged her friend's shoulders.

Out in hallway, Priss let out a sigh and pressed her forehead against the wall.

* * * * *

_**Later**_

Dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, Priss sat on the bed and stared at the wall-size view of the aquarium as exotic fish drifted back and forth. Despite her physical and mental exhaustion, she found sleep to be elusive.

A soft knock was heard at her door, a sign that someone didn't want to wake her up from a much needed rested.

Priss would have ignored the knock but thought better of it. She wearily stood and pressed the button that would automatically open the door.

An equally tired and casually dressed Linna stood sheepishly on the other side. "I couldn't sleep… But if you don't want company, I understand."

Priss stared at her for a moment and then gave her a tired smile. She reached out and clasped Linna's hand, leading her into the room.

Seconds later, Linna was sitting on the bed Indian-style with Priss wrapped around her from behind. The two women didn't say anything for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and each other's company.

"Are you all right?" Priss softly asked, her chin on Linna's shoulder. "I know you must have seen as many bodies as I have the past few days."

Linna took a deep breath and gave a shrug. "It's definitely unforgettable. But we've saved and helped enough people that I can feel like it's been more productive than futile. What about you?"

"I didn't realize it until now but I think I'm finally getting some closure… And speaking of which, when were going to tell me about you and Lisa breaking it off?"

Linna stiffened. "It didn't seem like appropriate earthquake talk… So I guess it's just me and you now."

Priss then let out a deep sigh.

"You know," she said after a pause, "If I were you, I'm not sure I'd want to date me. I'd think 'that's one fucked-up chick with a lot of baggage'. "

"… Why are you telling me this?" Linna softly asked.

"Because my pride won't accept a victory based on circumstances and pity. I want the assurance that you've really made the best choice for yourself, not a cop-out by default. I know I have major issues I'm still working through…" Priss paused reluctantly but then forced herself to continue, "And it was hammered home the other day that I'm not over Sylvie. Also, I live for the moment. If you stay with me, you won't have the option of having a family, if it turns out to be something you want down the road.

Priss hugged her even tighter and added, "You have this great chance with someone who seems to have her act really together and could truly love you. That's why she makes me so damn jealous. You deserve my absolute best but I can't deliver that right now, if I'm ever able to…

"But we're best friends, and we'll always be in each others' lives no matter what. Hell, I had over three years with Leon and you were still there. So it's only fair that if I finally get my act together three years from now, and Lisa's making you miserable, I'll kill her… Well, I'd kill her anyway even if I wasn't romantically available."

Linna sat in stunned silence and then broke out into a giggle. "Priss Asagiri, you're definitely one of a kind."

In the next instant, Priss found herself lying on her back with Linna hovering over her.

"Okay, I won't cop out anymore. I'll sit down and really make a decision," Linna said sincerely. "And if I choose you, then you don't argue with my reasons. Fair?"

Priss grinned. "If you choose me, then you're stuck with me."

As if suddenly noticing their positions and nearness, Linna's smile turned sly. "But I'm not going to make a decision right now."

"That's fine with me," Priss responded as she pulled the other woman down for a kiss.

**- End Chapter 55 -**

* * *

**Chapter 56**

_**Monday Morning, November 28th**_

Standing in the airport, Nene gave her mom a careful but firm hug. "Promise me you'll call as soon as you land. I just want to make sure you're all right."

"I promise, Ne-chan, I will!" Nana humored her. She turned to Mackey and gave the startled young man a hug. "I'm expecting to see both of you at Christmas! You're part of the family and you should start celebrating the holidays with us."

Mackey nodded. "We plan to arrive with lots of gifts."

"If you ever get stuck for a gift idea, chocolate always works," she teased as she let him go.

Then she paused, as if studying his features for a moment. She ran her finger along his cheek, taking in how real his skin felt against hers.

Picking up her suitcase, she shook her head to herself and murmured, "Simply amazing…"

Nene and Mackey smiled at each other as she hugged his arm.

* * * * *

_**Evening**_

Standing in his office, Leon let out a large yawn as he stretched the kinks out of his back. He pulled out the hand mirror from his desk and frowned at his need for a haircut and a shave.

"Yes, you look like a mess," Jeena commented as she walked into the room, looking quite haggard herself. Tossing her stack of datapads on the desk, she collapsed in her chair and indulged in her own yawn.

Blushing, Leon quickly put the mirror away. "So, um, how does everything look?"

"Kumagami seems to have the nightcrew under control. We just have to decide which one of us comes back for graveyard coverage."

"I can do it," he said quickly.

Jeena shook her head. "Not this time. You've worked more hours than I have the past few days. It's only fair that I take this shift…. Unless there's someone else we can designate as a lead, to give him or her an opportunity for experience. And I have a list of possible candidates here." She held out a datapad to him. "That way we both can have a good night's rest for a change."

Understanding her meaning, Leon grinned and said, "I'll agree to whomever you choose."

"Good, because I already told her… So now that you've had your first night off, are you going to go home and sleep?"

"I want to, but I'm also looking forward to having a good meal. What about you?"

"I don't know yet," she answered as she stared at her desk calendar. "I'm thinking Daley and Yuuji might want some real private time together, even if I am staying in their guest room."

"Oh…" Leon fiddled with his desk knickknacks for a moment. He then took a deep breath and forced himself to ask, "Would you like to go out to dinner then? I-I mean, only if you're hungry and all…"

Jeena froze and then looked at him with a tilt of her head. They were both clearly aware of the fact that they had never spent off-duty social time alone.

She smiled and said, "All right. What place do you have in mind?"

Leon suddenly felt his energy level jump a couple of notches. "Um, well, um, we could always go to the shopping district and see what's open."

"Let's go then," Jeena said as she stood, looking a more little energetic herself.

She then paused and said firmly, "And we're not telling Nene or Daley about this, right?"

"That's right," he agreed immediately.

* * * * *

_**Night**_

Pausing before the apartment door, Linna took a fortifying breath and nervously straightened her jacket. Then she raised her hand to knock and was immediately surprised with the door sliding open.

Sports Reporter Nathan Morimoto jumped back when he almost collided with the equally reactive woman. Recognizing her, he was genuinely stunned. "She didn't tell me you were coming over."

Linna shrugged sheepishly and said, "She didn't know. I thought I'd chicken out if I had called before hand."

Nathan grinned and winked, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder, "She's in her room. I'm in a rush so I think you can announce yourself…. And I don't plan to be home until morning."

Linna blushed and nodded, stepping into the apartment as the man disappeared down the hallway.

She noticed that Lisa's door was open and the sound of the television could be heard. When she stepped closer, Fluffy the cat came running out to greet her with a meow.

"Nathe?" Lisa called out. "You forget something?"

Picking up the purring cat and nuzzling him, Linna answered, "Nathe's gone but he let me in."

Dead silence was her response.

Linna paused at the doorway and peered in.

Wide-eyed, spoon in her mouth, and wearing only an over-sized Morning Musume T-shirt, Lisa was stretched out on her futon with a pint of coffee ice cream perched on her stomach. A cheesy romantic soap opera was on the TV. screen.

"Can we talk?" Linna asked sheepishly. "Priss made me make a real decision without any excuses, and here I am… if you still want me."

Dumbfounded, Lisa continued to stare. Then she motioned to her layout and said wryly, "Well, this is what you chose. I won't blame you if change your mind now that you've seen the truth."

With an armful of purring cat, Linna grinned and sat down next to her.

* * * * *

_**Later**_

Finished with her latest assignment, Priss stepped from the launch tube and lifted her hardsuit visor. She noticed Sylia standing there expectantly with a glass of water. "So, no other rescue calls?"

Her friend shook her head as she gave her the drink. "You need the rest anyway… So is there a reason why Linna took the night off and you didn't?"

"She's probably with Lisa," Priss answered cryptically as she took a drink.

"Ah. So even though she was willing to stay with you, you forced her away."

Priss was quiet for a moment and said, "I forced her to make the best decision for herself right now… That's all."

Sylia didn't say anything as she returned the other woman's unflinching stare.

Suddenly, the sound of a Knight Saber returning through the launch tube distracted their attentions.

"Is that Nene?" Priss asked.

"No," Sylia answered, a slight smile curling her lips.

Priss's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar white hard suit emerging from the opening.

The Knight Saber stopped in her tracks at the two staring women. Finally, the visor slid up, revealing a beautiful young woman with a mixture of Japanese and Caucasian features.

"Hello. You must be Priss," she greeted with a soft, gentle voice. "I'm Cynthia Henderson. Henderson is my grandfather."

"Um, hi," she answered with a slightly puzzled look to Sylia.

"She's been helping out since the quake. You two just hadn't crossed paths. Well, I'm going to turn in now." As she turned to depart, she gave Cynthia a pointed look and said, "This will give you two a chance to become reacquainted."

Both of the other women's eyes widened.

"Reacquainted?" Priss repeated. Her expression started to fluctuate with a look of hope.

Sylia only gave her a smile in response as she stepped into the elevator.

Once they were alone, Priss looked at Cynthia expectantly.

The other woman smiled back, looking genuinely pleased.

* * * * *

Sitting at her private computer room, Sylia scanned the various monitors, seeing if there was anything that required her to dispatch a Knight Saber this late at night.

Henderson held out a tray with her requested glass of Scotch. He smiled and said, "You force everyone else to take a night off but here you are."

Taking her drink, she smiled back. "Seems we're both bad at taking our own advice."

Once the elderly man left, Sylia's phone chirped in her pocket.

She pressed the button on the console so that Nigel's image appeared suddenly on the monitor screen right before her. "You're up?"

"So are you," he replied. "Is there anything to do now?"

"Things seem to have eased up, for at least the critical work."

"… Well, then are you up for me to come over?"

Sylia smiled slyly. "Certainly."

After she hung up the phone, Sylia went back to work, knowing that everything and nothing has changed.

**- End Chapter 56 -**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**Saturday Night, January 3rd**_

"Wow! This place is really crowded!" Nene murmured as she looked around the packed dance club. She was happily bouncing in her seat to the rhythm of the current dance song.

The women who were the Knight Sabers and their guests were seated at the table at the edge of the dance floor.

Taking a sip from her wine as she sat across the table, Sylia nodded and said, "I was surprised to find that this place was still open after all of these years. Reika and I used to come here every once in a while."

"Well, I like it!" Linna declared as she watched the dance floor of happily gyrating women and a few men. She gave her girlfriend a nudge. "We should come here more often."

Lisa nodded. She then grinned at the clearly uncomfortable Mackey, who kept his attention focused on his bottle of beer. "Sorry, Mackey, if you're feeling out of place. Perhaps a lesbian club wasn't the most appropriate place to hold a wedding shower for you two."

"Oh, I-I'm fine," he answered anxiously. His nervous twitching showed that this statement was a total lie.

Nene leaned over in a mock-conspiratorial whisper, "He's just dreading the moment when I finally drag him out on the dance floor."

Pausing in her sip of beer, Priss looked at him curiously and asked, "Do you even dance, Mackey?"

"Not in public," he answered sheepishly.

"I assure you that it's quite a sight," Sylia stated with the air of authority only an older sister would have.

Mackey only turned red in response.

The opening beats of older pop song suddenly came over the speakers, causing most of the patrons to squeal with delight.

"_Oh, I love this song!"_ both Nene and Lisa exclaimed.

Jumping up from her seat, Nene snagged her fiancé's arm. "Mackey, come on!"

Seeing that Linna and Lisa were standing as well, Mackey stifled a sigh and glumly did the same.

"Aren't you coming too?" Linna asked the three remaining women.

Priss scowled into her beer. "I'm _not_ dancing to this bubblegum crap!"

Scowling herself, Linna put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, sorry if you're going to allow your music snobbery to get in the way of a good time!"

Priss gave her a sharp look and then looked at her own girlfriend and asked in a much more gentle tone, "Do _you_ want to dance?"

Content to have been quiet up until then, Cynthia gave a slight shrug, her mild smile revealing her amusement at what was unfolding before her.

She had a pretty, delicate mix of Japanese-Caucasian features with the long, dark brown hair in a simple ponytail. With her large hazel eyes and quiet, calming presence, she always attracted attention without ever making an effort to do so.

"I don't mind," she answered simply. "Although I admit I'd be curious to see if Mackey dances better to this bubblegum crap than you."

Priss blinked back in stunned response as the other women stifled a laugh.

Now determined not to back down from the challenge, Priss took Cynthia's hand and stood. "Come on! -- Hey, Sylia, you're dancing, too!"

She shook her head and pointed to the empty chair next to her. "I'll wait another minute."

"But the song might be over by then!" Nene declared as she kept bouncing in place.

"Not the way they do dance remixes," Priss muttered, looking pretty glum herself.

"_Come on!"_ Cynthia said, as she took her pouting girlfriend by the arm and led the group to the floor.

Ignoring the interested stares of various club patrons as she sat by herself, Sylia watched her friends claim their territory on the dance floor.

Nene was bouncing in place with pixie energy while Mackey reluctantly showed everyone that he did not have any musical rhythm whatsoever. Linna and Lisa were laughing and whispering as they imitated the canned dance steps that had been introduced in the song's music video. Not to be outdone, Priss pulled Cynthia to her and they drifted together, ignoring the fact that they were not matching the song's beat at all.

"Well, that's definitely a sight!" Reika murmured into Sylia's ear as she sat down. "Mackey certainly hasn't gotten better over the years, has he? -- Don't tell me you were waiting for me instead of being out there and showing what a mean dancer you are."

Sylia smiled and responded, "It's not as much fun without my dance partner."

Reika glanced around a bit and asked, "No Nigel?"

She shrugged. "I'm involved with a man who has no interest in dancing or lesbian fantasies… Here, I took the liberty of ordering this for you."

Reika happily took a sip of the offered drink and said seriously, "Sorry, I'm late. I had a little trouble at the door trying to convince them to let my entourage in despite their guns."

Sylia looked over to where Reika pointed. Kou and three other bodyguards were sitting at a corner table, looking quite out of place in their suits and dark glasses.

Sylia giggled and pulled Reika to her feet. "Well, we should make certain they focus their attention on you instead of the other visual distractions in this place for straight men."

"How do you --" Reika was interrupted by a firm kiss that disappointed many interested women in viewing sight.

Sylia smirked as she took a step back and wiped the edge of smeared lipstick from her lips.

Frowning, Reika said seriously in a low tone, "You're not supposed to do that unless you mean it."

With a sly smile, Sylia merely gave her a wink as she led her to the dance floor.

Following the other woman, Reika let out a sigh and shook her head to herself.

Nothing in the world needed to matter as everyone focused on dancing the night away.

**- The End -**

**That's it for the series, Folks! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Special Author's Comments:**

**The Story Behind "File #1: Dominant Species" **

**Otherwise known as "The Tale of the Boomer Who Just Wouldn't Die!"**

**Posted 10/15/01 on the original BGC Post 2040 site**

A Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 English Dub Version Fanfic. All rights belong to AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. Contains spoilers! Nothing in here should be a shock if you've watched the episodes and paid attention. All I'm doing is filling in the gaps with my own interpretation of events!

I know I've been extremely vocal about the crazy creative process behind this fanfic epic, my first ever attempt to write a story with someone else's universe and characters. Most of my griping resulted from the feeling that the story was never under my control since early on. Other factors, either reader response or character rebellion, quickly took the lead away from me and I felt like I was put in the chauffeur's seat in that I had technical control of the vehicle but someone else was telling me where to go.

To understand the story evolution, I'd have to take you all the way back to the "infamous" prologue "Compatibility", which was originally written as a self-contained, "for the hell of it" piece.

Up until then, I was perfectly happy to be the anime and fanfic fan, enjoying the creative output of others. My own career as a writer has been in totally unrelated genres so I never thought of actually crossing the bridge to the "other side" into someone else's creative universe.

Part of my otaku nature did propel me to create "This Lesbian's Guide to Anime and Manga" website, where I did reviews and lesbian analysis of famous and not so famous works. It was because of this site that Greenegret contacted me and said she wanted to link my site to her site, which is devoted to lesbian slashlinks.

One thing did lead to another and she let me know that she had Classic BGC exposure and not 2040. With a vaguely similar interest base and discussions that led to quirky places, I wrote the prologue "Compatibility" to her, totally without her knowing that I would actually take a proactive step. Well, her response was pretty positive and my nervousness about taking on the task of handling someone else's creative entities was put at ease somewhat.

I can't remember what propelled the idea, but it basically started into a "why stop there?" moment. And so, with the mindset that I would do it for as long as it was fun and interesting, I launched a self-contained story "Post 2040", having serious doubts that I would even complete, it given my fickle nature when there's no feedback or when I feel like I took on more than I could handle.

Since I'm a die-hard 2040 Linna fan, I REALLY wanted her to have a happy ending, and since I wasn't a Priss fan, I was quite content with the idea it could be with someone else (still female though.) And since I had a certain fondness for the "Double Vision" storyline, and the interaction with Classic Linna and Reika, I thought there was just too much potential there.

So the original story was supposed to be as follows:

Inspired by the "Double Vision" storyline, the beginning was pretty much the same as written in the first few chapters of "Dominant."

The biggest difference, as I've said before, was that Sylvie was not part of the picture AT ALL. The boomer introduced in Chapter 3 was actually inspired by the little girl boomer Cynthia from Classic BGC episode 1 in that I liked the idea of boomers impersonating a real person.

Also, the Chang sisters were already orphaned by then, though probably not for Genom related reasons. Sho was to continue to work for Genom but have a strongly ethical reaction to what his creation was being used for. To shut him up, Quincy and Madigan launched the ultimate plan. Irene would have been working at the health club, been friends with Linna, while a growing attraction would have been established between Linna and Reika.

When Irene and Linna were packing up after a work-out in the locker room, the assassin boomer would have appeared in the guise of one of the other physical trainers at the gym. Linna would have reacted to the white noise and passed out, and Irene was to have been shot, thus kicking off the police case and real chain of events. Sho was to have been framed and killed in what appeared to be suicide with a confessional note linking him to an affair with the trainer in question.

The girl whose identity was taken over by the boomer would have been found dead, apparently also from a suicide, and evidence would have been planted to show there was really an affair going on.

After taking over Hou Bang and getting some evidence that revealed the truth, Reika would have launched into her plans to personally hunt down Quincy in order to avenge her sister. By then, she and Linna would've had a full-fledge romance but also had the conflicting issues about justice and all that, as following the original storyline from Class BGC, as well as whether or not Reika herself had it in her to actually kill another human being.

The story was supposed to end with a full fledge confrontation with Sabers, Genom and Reika. Reika would've shot Quincy and be shot herself. I was going to end the story with a very real possibility that she was going to die.

And that's as far as I got before things just went out of control.

I got a good response with the first installments of the story, and I was having fun doing it. So that's when I decided that maybe there was potential to extend this out and make it an ongoing universe where not only would I write stories, but others could join in as well.

Well, that's how the whole can of worms was opened.

So why do I keep referring to the characters taking control of the series? You have to understand the way I write.

My writing style follows what I term as "logical progression." In order to do this, I have to have a vague idea of what I want to accomplish with the story (I know the beginning and ending but don't know the exact details of how I'm going to get there) as well as have a good understanding of the characters involved in terms of their experiences and motivations. I'm not a multi-draft writer; 95 percent of my draft work is done in my head and the other 5 percent is vague plot notes, just to make sure I don't forget to include key points. This also means I cannot write chapters out of order because I never know whether big or little plot-affecting events will suddenly come up in the writing of the chapter of the moment, and a lot of that happened in "Dominant."

The real challenge was around the fact that my writing style is character-driven -- it's the characters who ultimate determine what's going to happen and whether or not the plot plans I have for them makes sense for their characterization. When a moment comes up where someone could "act out of character", I either modify the plot or modify the character. Well, when I'm writing canon-based fanfic, I realized the last option is a big fat no-no. So a lot of scenes were just written to see the characters go through their motions and watch where they end up.

The biggest example of this (and the reason for this essay's subtitle) was that Sylvie was the huge wild card that pretty much turned everything upside down when she was introduced as a major character in the story. I knew from the beginning that the new focus of "Dominant" would be the definitive Sylvie story arc, it would begin with her creation and end with her death. I had it originally planned that in the "Sylvie for Linna exchange", Sylvie would be returned to Genom, revert back to her original state (with no chance of coming back as her sentient self) and that would be the end of the tale. Future versions of Sylvie would've been the non-sentient combat boomer model.

Well, when it came down to actually writing the chapters where our heroines debate over what to do with her, I realized Sylia can be one hell of a tricky bitch. There isn't a technical problem that she isn't willing to try to tackle and solve (unless of course she's overwhelmed with grief and guilt over a dead brother.) And her pairing with Nigel just adds more possibilities of what BGC 2040 technology can accomplish. I felt it was very in character for her to try any remote possibility to save Sylvie, even if it meant just saving the core and starting from there with no guarantee that she would be successful. But the point is that she would try, and that's one of the qualities I love about her character.

And that's pretty much the perfect example of how a story can go in directions I never thought possible.

So what other major changes happened in the story writing evolution?

The biggest eye-opener for me was my beta pointing out the fact that some people read slash fiction without ever having seen the source material (herself being one of them. She didn't even watch "2040" until she had beta'd over 40 chapters of this story.) So it was challenging for me to write a story that wouldn't bore die-hards to tears with details, yet be "elementary" enough for the non-converted.

There was the obvious change of sparing of the lives of both Irene and Sho. But I killed the Chang parents instead. (Someone had to die, after all, to give Reika some real angst.)

I honestly hadn't planned to break up Priss and Leon, but after analyzing their relationship and their characterization, I couldn't see any other option that felt realistic and true. (And I felt comfortable in the fact that of the group of 2040 fanfic writers, I would be in the minority where others would be more than willing to keep them together. So if you're looking for Priss/Leon fic, you can go look for those writers.)

And with that being true, I obviously hadn't planned to truly explore a real romance between her and Sylvie -- mild attraction maybe, but they wouldn't have gotten any further than Priss and Linna did.

Yuuji, Daley's significant other, was a character creation that happened in the midst of writing a chapter and thinking of something to throw in there. After all, if I was going to focus on giving Linna a love life, then I felt I should do the same for Detective Wong, whom I've always liked.

Sylia was NOT supposed to be wounded. This was a "logical progression" point that I felt I had to make to show that Sylvie was a kick-ass combat boomer, and what better way to show this than actually causing injury to the best fighter on the Knight Saber (who admittedly was handicapped by having to capture her in one piece.) I'm glad it turned out to be such an important plot point.

Obviously, if there was no Sylvie, then Priss certainly wouldn't have had such a big storyline. Although part of that spotlight focus was due to my re-watching "2040", which I'm sure would have caused another storyline of similar proportions.

The Linna/Sylia make-out session was just me having fun by putting it in at the last minute. I figured I could get away with it as long as they didn't fully consummate their relationship. Of course, I thought I was pushing the entire attraction angle until I got a box of BGC 2040 trading cards at Anime Expo this year and saw the picture of Sylia and Linna in an extremely mutual seductive pose. My jaw was in my lap (happily so) upon seeing this.

Of course, the entire Watanabe clan (Densuke, Largo and Yoshiko) was not meant to be included. (They'll be major players in File #3: "Web". Their appearances here were teasers more than anything else.) The same holds true for First Knight Saber Team veteran Mei.

And the appearance of military combat Sylia was kind of a personal lesbian fantasy momentarily taking the creative reigns, even though I can claim Classic inspiration for that one!

And that's just the big stuff.

The troublemaker in me did indulge in some "evil" moments of fun with my two sounding-boards (my beta and my best friend) that I knew I would NEVER put in this fanfic series (a public version anyway.) For example, there was a hysterical five minute discussion involving having Priss gain a hundred pounds, wear a jumpsuit and perform in Vegas. And I won't even go into the threesome comments about Sylia/Linna/Reika.

Now that the story is finished almost half a year later, I had an incredible amount of fun despite the hard work. I met some great people in both my beta reader, my discussion group members, and other vocal readers. And I achieved a huge personal milestone of actually completing a novel for public consumption, which adds to the fact that I'm quite proud of the body of work that resulted. So who would want to give up something like that?

I've got two solid saga-length storylines pending, as well as a couple of one-shots that are fillers. As long as I'm having fun, and people enjoy me doing so, then I don't see this ride ending in the near future.

Thanks for coming along!

P. Kristen ;)

**Special Update on 10/30/08:**

For those of you who didn't know about my official BGC Post 2040 site, I had made it clear that when ADV announced the licensing of BGC 2041 way back when, that I would end Post 2040 early (minus one final saga) out of respect for letting the official versions of the characters evolve as needed. We're still waiting for BGC 2041, and, sorry, no I'm not going to write anything else in the Post 2040 to satisfy hungry fans like myself.


End file.
